


History Repeats Itself

by Graydove71



Series: Her Ladyship's Chimera [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alpha Blaise Zabini, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Harry Potter, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Bottom Harry Potter, But only for a bit, Cho Chang Bashing, Creature Draco Malfoy, Creature Fred Weasley, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Creature Severus Snape, Creature Viktor krum, Dolores Umbridge is Her Own Warning, Dom Blaise Zabini, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom Severus Snape, Dom Viktor Krum, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley Lives, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Harry Potter is a Good Parent, Heir of Hogwarts Founders, Hermione Granger Bashing, Homophobia, M/M, Madam Pomfrey bashing, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Male Harem, Mating Bites, Minerva McGonagall Bashing, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Nymphadora Tonks Bashing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Pet Names, Protective Severus Snape, Remus Lupin Lives, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sassy Harry Potter, Sirius Black Lives, Soulmates, Sub Harry Potter, Top Blaise Zabini, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Fred Weasley, Top Severus Snape, Top Viktor Krum, dom Fred Weasley, good argus filch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 114,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graydove71/pseuds/Graydove71
Summary: Harry comes into a creature inheritance that has last been seen in the time of the Founders which leads him to find out the how the Hogwarts Founders were considered the greatest Witches and Wizards of their age when they lived in the time of Merlin.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Dolores Umbridge, Blaise Zabini & Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini/Viktor Krum/Severus Snape/Fred Weasley/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Fred Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter & George Weasley, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley, Harry Potter/Harem, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Katie Bell/George Weasley, Minerva McGonagall/Pomona Sprout, Severus Snape/Blaise Zabini, Severus Snape/Fred Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Viktor Krum/Blaise Zabini, Viktor Krum/Draco Malfoy, Viktor Krum/Fred Weasley, Viktor Krum/Harry Potter, Viktor Krum/Severus Snape
Series: Her Ladyship's Chimera [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019667
Comments: 370
Kudos: 2394
Collections: ariana's hp fic collection





	1. The five wing beast

**Author's Note:**

> As I can not find any thing that tells the different between the Mature and Explicit ranks I am marking this as Explicit to be better safe than sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any Harry Potter characters or locations the only thing I claim is the events of the story which came from my own twisted mind.

Harry had long known that he was Fate's favorite whipping boy and no more so than now that he was once more at the Durley for the summer about to come into his Inheritance. As he watched the clock count down to midnight he began to once again wonder what type of inheritance he would go through. It was not as if he could ask for help from either Sirius or Remus who have not been returning his letters all summer. All he had was the book that Hogwarts passed out to all students before their fifteenth year. Looking at the clock he saw it was now 11:45 PM just fifteen more minutes but he felt an odd tingle on his back forcing him to shift to lay on his stomach in case he went through a Creature Inheritance included some sort of wings. As midnight got closer the tingling began to worsen as if his back was on fire yet at the same time being plunged into sub-zero waters. Harry had to bite down on his pillow to stop himself from screaming as the time ticked down.

At the stroke of midnight on July 31, 1995 the entire Magical England felt an surge of Magical energy of epic proportions that made the leaders of both the light and dark side wake up in shock. Deep in the Department of Mysteries in the room known as the Hall of Prophecy numerous Prophecy orbs shatter their messages left unheard. The surge of magic read every Witch and Wizards in Magical England of their magic before finding five of them and anchoring to them. At the center of the surge was the small house in Surrey, Harry went through his Inheritance as his room exploded with the magic being released. The force of the blast seemed to take hold of his wand and caused it to turn to dust, unknowingly destroying a trace that Dumbledore had to keep tabs on his weapons's movements. As Harry felt his something burst from his back his head felt like it was about to break in half. To his utter horror a dark miasma seem to be leaking out of his head and float before him gradually gathering into a dark orb. As he looked at the orb another surge of magic ripped it to shreds thus destroying the Horcrux that had laid dormant in his head for all these years. Watching the remnants of the orb vanish Harry finally lost conciseness as his head falls into his pillow.

When Harry wakes back up he glaces at the clock and sees that it read 2:00 AM. Surprised he had been out for two hours Harry got out of bed only to flop back down at the feeling of more weight on his back. Trying a second time Harry succeed on getting to his feet and stumbled to the bathroom to check out the mirror. His mouth fell open in shock as he saw four wings poking out from behind his back. Harry could not even begin to guess which Creature Inheritance he had for the wings were all different one looked like a wing that belonged on a Muggle depiction of an Angel, while on the same side there appeared to be a grey scaled dragon wing. While poking out his right side there was a black feathered wing opposite the white Angel one and a bat wing standing opposite the dragon wing. As he looked at the wings he suddenly realized he had not been wearing his glasses yet he could see everything perfectly, Reaching up to rub his forehead he had brushed his bangs out of the way giving him another shock as the lightning bolt was gone. Lifting both his hands up to move his bangs fully out of the way and just stared at his bare forehead.

Harry began to laugh like a mad-man as he let his bangs fall back in place as he threw his head back something caught his eye. A fifth wing, though all he could see anything about it was it was a white color. No matter how he shifted he could not make anything more out. Happy that he had not woken anyone up with his laughter Harry had tip-toed back to his room and pulled out the Inheritance book to find out what type of creature he was. After through the whole winged creature section Harry grunted in frustration having found no mention of a five winged creature with different types of wings. Having no choice he wrote a letter to Sirius and Remus he thought maybe Hermione would know but for some reason he did not feel like contacting her or Ron at the moment. Once the letters were sent with Hedwig, Harry decided to take a trip to Gringotts as of the instructions from Professor McGonagall to their class at the end of last year. Were if they could not find their creature in the book to turn to their family or the Goblins. Harry began to look through the room for his wand but was unable to find any sign of it. Looking at the clock and seeing it was almost time that his Uncle would wake up before going to work knowing if he did not leave now he would have to wait for someone to come collect him which in the state he was in he did not want to take his chances with his "family."

Taking his school supplies from underneath the loose floorboard he hurried to the cupboard under the stairs to get the rest of his supplies hoping he could pick the lock before his Uncle got up. As he approached the cupboard the door flew open making him stop in place for the door had opened as if by magic but he had not been aware of even using magic. After a few moments when he wondered about getting an owl form the Ministry for using underage magic Harry went to collect his trunk. When he stepped outside he felt a tingle due to the morning chill since due to his wings he could not wear a shirt and had found he could not even put on any of his robes without discomfort. Hoping the Knight Bus would come despite the fact that he had been unable to find his wand Harry stuck his right arm out. Rather than the bright purple bus arriving he felt a jerk around his navel as if he had just touched a Portkey and gasped in shock as a second latter he appeared in the lobby of the Goblin run bank.

There was the sound running feet as Harry looked around as Goblins rushed towards him armed with axes, hammers, swords and other weapons. "How did you get in here?" a Goblin asked pushing his way through the group to stand before the invader to the bank.

"I did not mean to do that I was just trying to summon the Knight Bus," Harry said bowing to the Goblin. There was a gasp from the surrounded Goblins an a loud clatter as their weapons fell to the floor.

"It can't be," the Goblin said "so that was the surge from earlier. You need to come with me **NOW**." The Goblin than did a quick turn on his heel and walked to a door behind the counter with Harry following him the group of Goblins forming an aisle as he went. Harry followed the Goblin down numerous corridors until they arrived at a large Golden door his guide knocked three times before the door swung open. "The king will see you know," the goblin said as he motioned Harry inside. Stepping inside Harry looked around the room saw the floors, walls and ceilings of stone with gems and jewels visible at various points poking through. The only piece of furniture in the room was an ornate throne where an ancient Goblin sat.

"So you are the human that has appeared in the lobby bypassing all wards and defenses of our bank, the Goblin said with a voice like sandpaper rubbing against steel.

"I did not mean to sir," Harry said bowing again but the Goblin just waved the excuse away.

"Not only that you but what you have become," the Goblin said.

"You know what I am?" Harry asked eliciting a chuckle from the man.

"I know of it and your confusion is understandable young human for you have become a creature that has not been seen since the time of the Founders of Hogwarts. You see young Wizard you have become a focal point of magic itself and the wings on your back represent the Witches or Wizards which will help ground you, your mates as it were. The reason you had been able to get so easily to our wards was your magical core has become like a Sun compared to normal magical users you did not need a wand to cast any spell now with barely a thought. You will need all your mates to help calm your magic to normal levels lest you become a danger to the world rather than a healer," the king explained.

"Okay putting the five mates thing aside for the moment a healer?" Harry asked.

"Yes you see the last time someone had gained access to this form the world had been in turmoil before the Statute of Secrecy took effect as the Muggles hunted all things magical. Then someone came into the Creature Inheritance that you posses, do not ask for its name it has been lost even to us, the person had only four wings which and had found their mates who would one day become the Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry's mouth fell open in shock at the news that the king had just given him.

"So these mates will do something great?"

"You must understand that your five mates will not only help ground you but you will feed your magic into them as well increasing their powers to the level of the Founders and Merlin himself," the king clarified. "Now as I was saying each of your wings will represent one of your mates with the each wing being of their creature it looks like your mates will be a Veela, a Valravn, a Vampire, a Dragon and an Wood Elf."

"I have heard of most of those creatures but what is a Valravn?" Harry ask not having seen that in the inheritance book.

"Ah the Valravn is a mythical human-raven crossbreed know for its guile and trickery," the king said. "I would also like to point out something off your five wings two are white, two are black and one gray which if I am correct will respond your mates's cores."

"How will I know them?" Harry asked.

"When you are near one of your mates you will feel it through your magic as well as their corresponding wing will lead you to them."

"Speaking of wings is there a way I can I don't know make mine go back into me or something it might be strange when I go out and all I have to cover my upper body are my wings?" Harry asked though he could not deny the Veela and Valravn wings were incredibly soft to touch as they wrapped around his body.

"We will have to find that out," the king said.

"You mean you don't know?" Harry asked as the King only shrugged at him.

"I think it would be for the best anyway if you were to stay in here until you either find at least one of your mates or have undergone some training so as to not cause too much damage with your magic," the king said as he hopped off his throne and with a snap of his fingers called for an attendant. "Take our guest to get a full test done," the king ordered as he motioned Harry to follow the Goblin from before back to the main bank. His talk with the king must have been longer than he had though as he could hear the sounds of Witches and Wizards in the direction of the lobby.


	2. Harry's First Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry undergoes some training by the Goblins as they get the results of an Inheritance Test as well as Harry meeting the first of his mates.

Harry followed the Goblin out of the King's chambers and into an normal looking office where he was informed that he would receive an Inheritance test to find out who his mates were making it easier to find them. With a shrug Harry took the obsidian knife and pricked his finger and let five drops of blood fall onto a piece of parchment. "Now as your results come in we will start with some of your training," the Goblin said as he lead Harry into a large cathedral sized room out the back of the office.

"Why do I need training?" Harry asked.

"The creature you have become is incredibly powerful even the first spell you learned as a first year student could cause massive problems here try to cast a Lumos charm," the goblin instructed him.

"But I don't have a wand," Harry protested.

"It doesn't matter now come on," the goblin said making Harry let out an annoyed huff at him and try to cast a Lumos spell. Normally the ball of light that would appear when he cast the spell an orb of light the size of a baseball would appear but now the light orb was as large as Hagrid's hut.

"Okay I see your point," Harry said as he tried to make the orb of light disappear which worked after a couple of attempts. "So how do I control it now?" Harry asked.

"Well until you find all your mates you have to to basically try to cast all spell giving it low power or as you have done a couple of time so far by random accident," was the answer he got. Harry tired to do as the Goblin suggested putting the lowest amount of energy into his spell. The orb was still larger than his normal Lumons but at least by much.

"I did it," Harry exclaimed happily almost jumping up and down only for the spell to go out of control and grown in to the larger than it had been before.

"Calm down your magic is also more closely tied to your emotions and will be like that until you meet at least one of your mates," the Goblin told him off. The pair spent the next half hour on the same spell until Harry was finally able to make it stay a small size as he but a block around his emotions. "Now there is a little bit of information about your form that I would also like to test out I will send at you a mild stinging hex try not to use any type of shield charm," the goblin, who had finally introduced himself as Bonebreaker, said as he put a couple of feet between them. Without warning the hex shot towards Harry like a bullet not even giving him time to think. Suddenly his bat like wing moved into intercept the spell and absorbed the damage. Harry was shocked as he felt no damage at all and even ran along the wing which was still wrapped around his front and felt no cut or bruises on the surface of the wing. "Ah it seems as if the tales were true your wings should be able to protect you from at least some spells, though I am not sure the effect of the spell will have on the mate who is represented by the wing which is why I cast the lowest powered spell I could."

"You mean I could have hurt one of my mates?" Harry said a touch of sadness in his voice making Bonebreaker's raise his eyebrow at the human's tone.

"Did anyone ever tell you about the other changes when one goes through their Creature Inheritance?" Bonebreaker asked.

"You mean like being either a Submissive or a Dominant?" Harry asked

"Ah good just wondering," Bonebreaker said as with a wave of his hand created rings that floated around the room. "Now lets see if you can get those wings of yours to lift you off the ground. Harry smiled as he tried to flap his wings but all they did were drape themselves around him.

"I get the feeling that my wings are not meant for flying," Harry said. With a shrug the the Goblin went back to helping Harry get control of his magic. The two of them practiced with Harry's magic for another hour until a Goblin rushed in with Harry's results.

**Harrison "Harry" James Potter**

**Creature** :

_Obscured for protection Submissive_

**Mates** :

  * _Veela-Obscured for protection: Dominant_
  * _Valravn-Obscured for protection: Dominant_
  * _Vampire-Obscured for protection: Dominant_
  * _Drak-Obscured for protection: Dominant_
  * _Wood Elf-Obscured for protection: Dominant_



**Magical damage/spells:**

  * _Horcrux by Tom Riddle in head (Broken through undergoing Inheritance)_
  * _Loyalty keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Wealsey, Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley (Broken through undergoing Inheritance)_
  * _Love Potions keyed to Ginevra Weasley (Broken through undergoing Inheritance)_
  * _Core Blocked 85% (Broken through undergoing Inheritance)_
  * _Intelligence Blocked 68% (Broken through undergoing Inheritance)_
  * _Mage Sight Blocked (Broken through undergoing Inheritance)_
  * _Flying Blocked (Broken through undergoing Inheritance)_
  * _Animagus Blocked (Broken through undergoing Inheritance)_
  * _Wandless Magic Blocked (Broken through undergoing Inheritance)_
  * _Non-verbal Casting Blocked 83% (Broken through undergoing Inheritance)_
  * _Metamorphmagus Blocked (Broken through undergoing Inheritance)_
  * _All-Speak Blocked (Broken through undergoing Inheritance)_
  * _Rune Reading Blocked (Broken through undergoing Inheritance)_
  * _Soulmates Blocked for their protection_
  * _Seer Sight Blocked (Broken through undergoing Inheritance)_
  * _Occlumency (Broken through undergoing Inheritance)_



As Harry finished reading the list of spell that had been on him that had only been broken by him going through his Inheritance he lost control. With no spell having been cast his magic surged out of him making the entire city of London experienced an earthquake. The Goblins tried to get Harry to focus but nothing worked. They even tried stunners but even the ones that had been able to get past his wings protection had no effect on the boy. "We need to find one of his mates as quickly as possible," Bonebreaker shouted over the roar of the human's magic explosion.

**Fred's POV**

Fred rolled his eyes at his younger siblings as they tried to convince their parents to head to Gringott Banks on the off chance to run into Harry going to check out his Inheritance Test. He knew that not every Witch and Wizard would head to Gringotts to go over their changes it was usually done if a person had an rare Creature Inheritance such as George had received. Though a visit was usually done to find out ones mates not that his results had been helpful in that regards. Fred had recalled his own change, before then people had assumed that he and George had been Magical Twins destined to have the same creature as well as mate. So it had been confusing when they had gone through their Creature Inheritance where George had become and Kitsune while Fred had gained a pair of large black wings. Finding no mention of a creature in his book that gave a Wizard the size of wings he had that contained black feathers. As the pair had come down for breakfast their father had taken look at them and dropped his fork at the new difference between them. "Well at least it will be easier to tell you apart now?" he had joked as the three of them had traveled to Gringotts to find out why Magical Twins would have different a Creature Inheritance.

Arriving at the Goblin run back for their testing they had learned that he and George were just identical twins not Magical ones and that Fred's Creature was a Valravn which as he was told was a Raven-Human Magical Creature which was know for its guile and trickery sort of a bird version of George's Kitsune fox-like Creature. All the more shocking was to find out that he had not one or even two mates but five mates all of whose names had be blocked by the test for their own protection. Thankfully he had been listed as a Dominant creature but so were four of his five mates. George on the other hand had revealed that he had a mate in Katie Bell their teammate on the Gryffindor Quidditch team a year below them.

"After all Dumbledore told us at least to get out of here once and a while to make it look like everything is as if were still at the Burrow," Ron said dragging Fred out of his memories. "And it would be normal for us to check on Harry today to see which Inheritance he received as well wishing him a happy birthday."

"Yeah Mum we need to see if Harry has a soulmate after all it could be me," Ginny said and Fred had to stop himself from laughing as he saw George stick a finger in his mouth and pretend to throw up. If there was one thing he really hated about his younger siblings it was their obsession with Harry as if the boy was going to be married to Ginny despite the possibility of him having a different soulmate when he came of age. Fred could admit, at least to George, Bill and Charlie, that he had keep a very close eye on Harry especially after they had rescued him from the Muggles he lived with and unless he missed his guess Harry was Gay if not Bisexual and had shown absolute not interest in Ginny at all.

"Fine we shall head over to Gringotts," Molly had said, as Fred knew she would when Ginny brought up Harry's being her soulmate. That was another sore point with the twins was seeing Molly give in to both Ron and Ginny more than any of her other children as if their connection to Harry awarded them special treatment. With their father it was a little understandable for him due to his job not to spend time with some of his children but Molly having never liked their predilection for pranks and schemes basically ignored them even before they had gone to Hogwarts. So with their father always working and Molly never really approving of them Fred and George had mostly been looked after by their older siblings Bill and Charlie. And out of all their siblings the pair had been closest to Charlie especially after he had come into his own Inheritance of a Drak which was not that strange based on his desired career but had shocked their parents when his test results showed that he had no mate. After Molly had screamed at the Goblins for messing up Charlie's test he had come out to his parents as Asexual. Their father was supportive but Molly had yelled at him with everything from that he was under some sort of dark spell to him being broken. It was than that Fred and George had decided that they did not want her as their mother any more and would refuse to refer to her as anything but her first name.

Molly had the twins join up with Ron, Hermione and Ginny in going over after all they could use the trip to get some school supplies as well and she was planning on making the twins carry all the shopping they had to be useful for something after all in her opinion. Right as they arrived at Diagon Alley by floo, though both Fred and George were of age and could have Apparated, the ground began to shake wildly about. Now London was not known for Earthquakes the last of which to actually centered on the town had been in the 1750s after all, so it was strange especially when the people in the alley tried to use magic to stop the quake with no effect what so ever. Still stranger was that Fred seemed to not be effected by the harshly shifting ground under his feet so he made sure to steady George as they traveled to the Wizarding Bank. Thanks to Fred the pair were able to make it through the doors only to find the quake was coming from inside the bank based on how much damaged had been done inside the magical enforced building.

**Harry's POV**

Harry could not believe the people he had trusted had done this to him did any one even care for him would his mates? His magic was surging around him again and with a tiny bit of awareness he saw the Goblins trying to calm him down as well as hit him with stunning spells but nothing would work. "I must really be a freak," he keep muttering to himself rocking back and forth on the floor not even aware that his action was creating the Earth itself to quake in time with his rocking. Harry was so lost his own mind it was a shock as he felt something enter the bank. Surprising the Goblins Harry jumped to his feet and began to run through the halls of the bank as aftershocks continued to rumble around the bank sigh each of his foot falls. Once he got to the lobby he saw a pair of familiar red headed twins and stopped in his tracks afraid that they like their mother and siblings had been using him. It was only then that Harry became aware that one of his wings had wrapped around his body. Looking down he saw it was the black feathered wing and it was gently leading him to the twins. As he looked back up at them he caught their eyes and the moment he does Fred bends over as if in pain as the shirt he was wearing is torn to shreds as two large black feathered wings burst from his back.

"Fred are you alright?" George asked but Harry only had eyes for Fred and his wings a perfect match for one of Harry's. Without a second of hesitation Harry ran across the room and jumped at Fred. As if feeling him approach Fred had straightened back up and caught Harry in his arms.

"Hello Harrikins did you miss me?" Fred asked with a slight chuckle as Harry buried his face in the older male's neck.

"Mate," was all Harry said as his magic latched onto the Valravn male and instantly calmed down. Several people fell over as the quakes ended instantly as Harry cuddled himself into Fred's strong arms who felt not only physically stronger but magically as well as Harry's Creature accepted him as his sought for mate.

"NOOOO," a voice screamed "Harry is meant to be my mate Mum, make George give him back."

"I don't have him Gin," George said shaking his head in disappointment that his younger sibling could not tell them apart especially with Fred's creature being obviously shown. It was also obvious that neither Fred or Harry was paying attention to this as Fred rubbed Harry's back and cooing at the his new mate as the younger boy had both his arms and legs wrapped around his first found mate. Molly not liking to see her daughter so distressed let out a soft cough in hopes of breaking Harry and Fred out of their hug.

"Fred let Harry down so we can wish him a Happy Birthday," she said a little louder smacking the back of her son's head when he did not respond to her. Fred did not even seem to feel the blow but he did notice when George poked his side and gave him a look.

"Oh hello," Fred said as he turned to see Molly and Ginny glaring at him as Ron just had a board expression on his face and Hermione had a look of utter disgust on hers. "What can I do for you?" Fred said with a smile earning him a dark look from the girls, an eye roll form George, and a small chuckle form his small mate.

"Can you put Harry down so Ginny can wish him Happy Birthday?" Molly said giving him an order in the form of a polite question that she tended to do around Harry. Having no choice Fred put Harry on his feet though he keep one arm wrapped around Harry's waist holding his little mate close to him.

"Happy Birthday Harry," Ginny said and made as if to kiss his cheek. Fred was about to pull Harry away only for one of the wings attached to his mate's back move to block the girl. Fred was surprised to see a wing much like his own holding back his sister.

"Fred let your sister wish Harry Birthday in peace," Molly said sternly.

"That is not my doing," Fred said honestly.

"It is mine," Harry said as he took a step away from Fred and let all his wings unwrap from his body.

"Four different wings what kind of Creature has that," Hermione muttered to herself at seeing the wings.

"There are five actually," George commented as he and Fred were the only two who Harry had his back to showing, as Fred knew being from a creature race with wings, absolute trust in them.

"Yes each wing is meant to represent one of my mates," Harry said beaming up at Fred's face who blushed a little, for he had not shared the fact of having multiple mates with anyone beside George yet.

"So I could still be one of your mates then," Ginny said happily her eyes glued to Harry's bare chest.

"No," Harry said as he wrapped his wings back around himself with the Valravn wing on top.

"Come now Harry it is possible that Ginny will be one of your mates," Molly said.

"No it is not," Harry said more forcefully and Fred felt a gathering magic about them surprised when he realized that no one else did.

"So your test told you who all your mates are?" Molly asked.

"It did not but Ginny will never be one of them," Harry responded making Fred realize the magic he was feeling seemed to be coming from Harry and aimed at Molly and Ginny.

"Why not?" Ginny whined as the magic grew to a level where if unleashed would utterly kill the pair. Though he did not like them that much they were still family so without thinking he pulled Harry back to him with a tight back hug and felt the magic settle down.

"For one thing Ginevra," Harry said leaning back into Fred's arms again ignoring the looks from those before him "I am gay I never felt any attraction to you at all, and secondly I would never fall for someone who tried to make me theirs with love potions."

"WHAT?!?!" Fred and George thundered as Ginny began to sputter a denial back at him.

"Use your mind Ginevra to find out who one has as a mate they go through an Inheritance Test which tells them not only if they are a Dominant or Submissive but also if they are under any potions or spells at the current time," Harry said as he glared at the group in front of him as Molly, Ginny, and Hermione gulped the only reason Ron had not was due to the fact that he was not really paying much attention.

"It was all for the greater good Harry," Molly began.

"Blocking almost all my abilities and trying to make me fall in love with your stalker daughter was for the greater good yeah I see it now where can I get registered for my upcoming nuptials to Ginny?" Harry asked sarcastically before turning to look up at his mate. "Can we go now I don't want to be around your family at the moment?"

"Sure thing Harry," Fred said before turning to his brother "you coming George?"

"I will catch you later at the usual place I got to pick up some supplies," George said as Fred lifted Harry into his arms and walked out the front door of the bank so he could Apparate away from Molly and his younger siblings.

When they had arrived where ever it was they now were Harry saw that the pair of them were in front of a small town house. With Harry still held in his arms Fred walked to the door and knocked on it and waited for a moment before another familiar red head answered the door, "Hey Fred and..... Harry? What can I do for you?"

"Hello Bill do you mind if we stay for a bit?" Fred asked setting Harry onto his feet once they were past the front door.

"What did mum do now and how is Harry involved?" Bill asked rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Arry?" a voice cried out from the hall as Harry looked up to see Fleur Delacour.

"Hello Fleur," Harry said with a small wave and a blush as Fred still hugged him tightly to his body.

"So do you want to tell me why you need a place to stay?" Bill asked as his mate walked over and greeted Harry by kissing both his cheeks.

"Well as you know today is Harry's birthday so Ron and Ginny talked Molly to going to Gringotts to see if Harry was there so that Ginny could find out if she was his mate," Fred said noticing his oldest brother roll his eyes at the information while Fleur marveled at Harry's wings. "So as we arrived at Diagon Alley there was the Earthquake going on and for some reason it did not seem to affect me so I helped George into the bank feeling it would be the most protected place there. A short time after I entered the building Harry had shown up and the moment our eyes locked my creature side came out."

"Seeing his wings I knew he was one of my mates so I ran to him," Harry said taking over the story as the group went to the living room and Harry pushed Fred into a chair before sitting on his lap with a slight wiggle of his hips. Bill let out a soft chuckle as Fred wrapped his arms around his new mate.

"Well Happy Birthday and congratulations on finding each other," Bill said "I take it that mum and Ginny did not like it so you are hiding out from them for a bit?"

"Well there is more to it than that Harry do you have a copy of your test results for us to check out?" Fred asked pulling Harry into him and being unable to stop himself from nibbling on his mate's left ear. Harry pulled out his results and showed them to Fred and Bill noticing with a small bit of shock that Fred's name was now written in his mates section. "So you are my submissive mate?" Fred asked as he read over the page seeing not only were the mates's name were obscured but Harry's creature was as well, but at least his copy showed what type of creatures the rest of their mates were.

"Dear God how were you able to function?," Bill asked as he read all the blocks and potions Harry had been under, "you two can stay here as long as you need to." Hearing his oldest brother's comment Fred looked a the section listed under Harry's mates and felt ill at seeing what had been done to him wishing he had cursed Molly and the rest before coming to Bill's place.

"Zere is another page I think," Fleur said as she grabbed the parchment and flipped the page upward revealing as she said a second page.

 **Lordships** :

  * _Potter_
  * _Wyllt_
  * _Pendragon_
  * _Gryffindor_
  * _Huffpuff_
  * _Ravenclaw_
  * _Slytheirn_
  * _Perevell_



**Heir** :

  * _Black_



"Sweet Merlin you come from the lines of all four of the Founders but Merlin as well," Bill said sitting back in his seat and running his fingers through his hair distractedly.

"Well the Goblin King told me that the last time someone with the same Creature Inheritance had happened was during the time of the Founders, so I guess unless magic itself made my Inheritance what it is would have to be of their lines," Harry had said with a shrug as he leaned back into Fred's chest.

"The Goblin King?" Bill asked amazed for he had been working for Gringotts for year and had never meet the King before.

"Yeah he told me that whatever creature I am was a sort of focal point for magic where I my magic has the power of the Sun compared to others magic users. When I find my mates my magic will strengthen them which according to him is what the last person with this creature did for the Founders," Harry explained.

"So I will be like one of the Hogwart's founders?" Fred asked placing his head on Harry's shoulder. Before Harry could answer there was another knock at the door and Bill went to go answer it.

"Actually no according to the Goblin King my inheritance is due to the growing conflict between the light and dark side of magic which is why I have two dark wings, two light wings and a gray wing so we are somehow meant so stop the coming war so no pressure," Harry said kissing Fred's cheek as the older male's mouth fell open in shock at the news. Bill soon came back into the room accompanied by George who chuckled at seeing his twin cuddled up with Harry in the same chair.

"Bonding already you two?" George teased.

"Knock it off and dish what happened after we left?" Fred said leaning forward in hopes his twin's tale would take his mind off what Harry had just shared with him.

"Well as you can guess Molly and Ginny were furious at your for and I quote "stealing Ginny's mate" I tried to point out that just cause she wanted it to be true did not make it so," George taking an open chair next to his twin.

"I am guessing that went as well as Filch's relationship with Peeves" Harry said with a soft chuckled that Fred fell instantly in love with.

"Oh yes you have a great gasp of a situation there young Harry," George said as he pretended to tip a hat to his twin's mate. "The quickly turned on me, the banshees, I would expect a owl or two from them later but check it for more spells. Ron as usual did not seem to be paying attention but it was Hermione which was the biggest disappointment going on about how wrong your relationship was. I asked if it was because you had so many mates for it is not that usual to have more than one mate and I know that as a Muggle she might not like it."

"And was it that we have so many people in our mateship?" Fred and Harry asked together.

"Um no it was due to the face that you are both male evidently in the Muggle world it is quite taboo to love someone of the same gender," George said.

"Is it really?" Fred asked rather confused why anyone would care who someone else was attracted to.

"Unfortunately yes my Uncle and Aunt are rather homophobic, that means they dislike the idea of a same-sex partnership," Harry explained seeing the looks the others gave him. "One of my worst beating was when I had said hello to a new family to the neighborhood who were married men; my uncle had informed me with the use of his that being Gay was as bad as having magic." The others shared a look of concern at the almost deadpan manner of his voice as he spoke on the subject. Fred would guess even if his test had not shown a loyalty potion geared towards Hermione, Harry would no longer be her friend if she held that view. Not liking the atmosphere that had come to the room Fred did the only thing he could think of as he began to run his fingers up and down the side of his new mates body until Harry began to giggle at being tickled.

"Now that is a better sound lets not think of those idiot beliefs lets focus on the good things such as you are never gong back to your relative's house again not if I have anything to say about it," Fred said "and unless I am mistaken our other mates will agree with me."

"My twin the hero?" George said with a laugh and a fluttering of his eyelashes at the pair of mates making Harry giggle even more.

"Stuff it George," Fred shot back with a small grin "after all Harry is the only Submissive in our bonding."

"You mean between the two of you?" George asked not having seen Harry's results.

"No I mean of the six that are in our bonding Harry is the only one who is classified as a Submissive," Fred explained as he stopped ticking Harry and just held the smaller boy tight to his chest.

"Damn," George said.

"Yes lucky me I get five Dominant men to take care of little old me," Harry said with a chuckle and a wiggle making Fred blush a little as he felt Harry's ass rub against his crotch and did not want to deal with that at this particular time.

"So any idea who else is in your bonding?" George asked.

"No, every name apart from mine is blocked for protection we only know what creatures they are," Fred said as he gently pushed Harry forward a little so he would not get a hard on in his older brother's living room.

"Your name was blocked as well until I found you," Harry piped up giving Fred a slight pout as he was pushed away but Fred just gave him an arched eyebrow as if in warning to his Submissive mate.

"So what type of creatures are we talking about are they rare like you two?" George asked missing the small exchanged between the new mates.

"Not really there is a Wood Elf, a Vampire, a Drak, and a Veela," Harry said turning to Fleur. "How rare is it for a Veela to be male? I can only recall ever seeing female Veela at the Qudditch cup last year."

"It is quite rare indeed arry which means I might be able to find zees Veela for you," Fleur said.

"Would you really that would be fantastic," Harry said bouncing a little on Fred's lap.

"It would be moi pleasurre arry," Fleur said laughing a little at his antics who smiled at her before he turned to kiss Fred. The red head had not expected it and look like he was about to thank her only to find Harry's lips pressed firmly against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So any guess who the other four mates are?


	3. Meetings with a Veela or two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally gets some sleep since coming into his Inheritance before the pair of mates have some meetings with the male Veelas that Fleur knows.

"I shall sent messages to zee Veela council to arrange zee meetings," Fleur said smiling at the now kissing mates as she left the room running hand along the backside of Bill's neck.

"Family in the room here," George said leaning over and poking Harry's side who broke the kiss with a slight blush and a embarrassed cough from Fred.

"Well at least we know they have started bonding," Bill said with a laugh. "Okay you three can stay the night at least, but no funny business you two," he said raising a finger and waving at them in warning.

"Well it is early in the day and I doubt we shall hear back about our Veela mate for at least a day," Fred said tilting Harry to look him in they eyes. "Since it is your birthday what do you want to do Harriknins?"

"What can I do I mean I can't go out with the wings sticking out my back and the Goblins said I would be unable to withdraw them until I meet all my mates," Harry said with a pout on his lips.

"Well we could always go to a location out in the Wizarding World or use a creature themed glamour," Fred said trying to comfort his mate.

"Well I don't really know of any magical locations beside Daigon Alley and I don't really want to head back there just yet in case your mom and the others are still there," Harry said.

"Well we could head to always see if we could get into to watch the English National Team training," Bill suggested and saw all three of their faces light up.

"We can watch them train wouldn't we have to pay or something?" Harry asked.

"Only if they were having a match otherwise it is free for the public to watch their training," George said "sometimes it is the only way some people can see a type of Quidditch match."

"That sounds rather fun," Harry said bouncing in his mate's lap again "can we go?"

"Sure thing love," Fred said nuzzling him causing Harry to smile up and giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"You two are juz too cute," Fleur said with a laugh as she returned with a small tray of drinks. The group sat and enjoyed their drinks informing the Veela girl their plans for the day when a peck was heard at the window.

"An owl were you expecting a letter Bill dear? Fleur asked as she let the bird in who had flown over to dropping a couple of letters in Harry's lap before flying out. Harry picked up the top one and seeing his godfather's handwriting ripped it open to read it.

_Pup,_

_Happy Birthday to you I have heard from Molly that you have gotten a Creature Inheritance congrats as well as finding one of your mates. I would have come in person but I have been trapped in my current location until we can find Peter. I am have found a gift I am sure you will love and will send it later so you can spend time with your new mate. I hope to see you later this summer._

_Hope you have a good day._

_Your dogfather_

The next letter was from Arthur Weasley so he decided to read it aloud.

_Harry and Fred,_

_I offer my congratulations on finding each other. Don't worry about Molly I am sure she will come around eventually as will Ginny. We are not staying at the Burrow this summer, but with Padfoot and I know he wants to see you. The twins know where we are if you want to come see us._

_Arthur Weasley_

_P.S. Happy Birthday Harry._

Harry reached for his last letter and saw the it was his Hogwart's letter letting him know that there were only three new books to buy this year. The fifth year book of standard spells, one that was on magical theory, and one that was in in dept look creature inheritances than the one they had given all students for the summer. "You tired Harry?" Fred asked seeing the younger male yawn a little "wait how much sleep did you get last night?"

"Not much with my Inheritance and all I think maybe only sleeping two hours after I grew my wings," Harry said letting the last couple of hours catch up with him as he closed his eyes and leaned into his mate.

"That settles it no Qudditch for you today just a nap young man," Fred said trying to put some authority to his voice.

"Don't wanna," Harry muttered sleepily opening one eye to look into Fred's face "unless I have someone to cuddle with."

"Seems as if he figured out what he wants to do with you today Gred," George said with a giggle at the look on his twin's face causing Bill and Fleur to chuckle as well.

"Just for that you can take the spare bedroom while Harry and I take our usual room," Fred said as he lifted Harry and carry his mate to the room he usually stayed in when he was at Bill's place to tuck Harry in so he could get his rest. He had been planning to just watch until his little mate fall asleep before joining the others, but as he laid down in bed and gently ran his fingers through Harry's messy hair until the sounds of quite snores filled the room. Fred starts to find he could not get out the door as his creature called him back. Lifting the sheets and sliding next to Harry and wrapped his arms around the boy who turned and snuggled his face into Fred's neck. Fred took a deep breath of his mate's scent as he began to fall asleep as well.

Harry woke up feeling more refresher than he had ever been before and found he was laying on on his mate's broad chest. Rather than get up Harry shifted his body a little to his side and began to run his fingers over the older boy's bare chest taking in the muscles gained from all their Quidditch practices. Seeing Fred was still asleep Harry leaned in and began to run kisses up Fred's tight stomach smiling at the small moaning sounds coming from his mate's mouth. Reaching Fred's neck Harry picked a spot that was high enough that it could not be hidden easily by clothing Muggle or Wizarding and began to lick it gently before he bit down marking the older male as his which caused Fred to let out a hiss and wake up. "What do you think you are playing at?" Fred asked raising his hand to rub the bite.

"Marking what is mine," Harry said simply before he moved Fred's hand away and began to lick at the bite putting some of his creature's magic into making it permanent.

"You naughty boy," Fred said letting Harry administer to his neck but unable to get to angry at his Submissive mate. "You do know a dominant should mark you first right?" Fred asked with a tease.

"Not my fault you took to long," Harry responded before going back to licking his bite mark only to let out a soft gasp of pain as Fred took hold of a handful of his hair and force his head back.

"I think you need to be punished a little," Fred said with a smile to let Harry know it would not be like what he received at the hands of the Muggles. "Since you want people to know that I am yours I am going to make my mark a little more obvious," Fred said took Harry's wand hand and lifted it to his mouth and bite into the back of it. "At least this way you can see my mating mark," Fred said as he took out his wand and cast a spell to make a small "F" appear in the developing red spot.

"I love it thanks," Harry said lifting his hand to his face and giving it a small lick before turning to his mate and capturing the other boy's mouth in a kiss. For a moment Fred just sat them before he took command of their kiss as he opened his mouth and letting his tongue slip into Harry's and began to explore every inch of it. When Harry tried to pull away Fred reached up and grabbed him by the back of his head to keep him in place. Using his other hand Fred pushed himself into a sitting position into seated position and pulled Harry into his lap so that his mate could feel his growing bulge.

"Are you two going to sleep all day it is time to eat," George said poking his head into the room to find the pair making out.

"Get lost Forge," Fred said taking a pillow and throwing it at the door but it was too late Harry climbed out of his lap with a look of embarrassment. "Are you hungry love?" Fred asked to cover up his mate's embarrassment of being discovered.

"Yes," Harry responded unable to look at the door still blushing.

"Then we need to get some food in you stat birthday boy," Fred said as he climbed out of the bed and easily lifted Harry into his arms and carried him to the town house's dinning room as George followed them with a laugh when he saw Fred's mark when Harry wrapped his arms around his twin's neck.

"Look who I found," George said moving to enter the room before the pair.

"Happy Birthday Harry," Bill and Fleur called as the mates entered the room and Harry saw that all his favorite dishes were set out on the table. Fred smiled at Harry's reaction as he carried Harry to his seat and set him down before an already filled plate. Harry actually let out a happy squeak as he tucked into the food happy to spend his birthday with people that actually cared for him, knowing the only thing that would have been better if he knew and was with the rest of his mates.

"As you were sleeping I heard back from zee council and zey had sent messages to zee male Veelas to arranging a meeting," Fleur said picking at her food.

"Thanks Fleur," Harry said giving her a dazzling smile as his white feathered wing wave as if in anticipation for finding his next mate. "So how is Gabrielle?"

"Ah she is quite fine exited to go to get into Beauxbatons next year," Fleur said. The rest of the meal was quite fun as Harry asked about the other magical school and how it differed from Hogwarts. "

Well I am glad you did not have to make up your final year after the events of the tournament," Harry said as he finished off the last of the food on his plate.

"Yes I was able to do N.E.W.T.s at Hogwarts and zen take zee classes zey did not take back a zee French Ministry," Fleur said as with a wave of her wand summoned Harry's birthday cake.

"What extra classes did you have?" Harry asked.

"Well I had Wizaring Law, Warding and decided to take History of Magic your Professor Binns is a joke," she said cutting the cake and passing Harry a piece.

"You can say that again I don't think anyone has ever gotten a N.E.W.T. level qualification in his classes without private study at Hogwarts in the last fifty years," Bill said with a laugh who was the one to know as he had required it to become a curse breaker.

"I could never figure out why they don't get rid of him, I mean it can not be that they can't find qualified for Professor Lupin could have done it," Harry said as he took a bite of the cake and let out a soft mew of happiness at the taste. "This is fantastic," he said kicking his legs under the table.

"It is nothing just a simple German chocolate cake and butter pecan frosting," Fleur said with a slight blush at the complement.

"It is the best birthday cake I have ever had," Harry said taking another bite and making Fred shake his head reaching over and wiping some frosting that Harry had gotten on his face. Fred without even thinking just keep his finger out letting Harry lick off the frosting.

"Um shall we move on to gifts?" George said with a soft cough at seeing such lovey dovey behavior from the pair.

"Gifts?" Harry said sitting back in his seat as he licked his lips enjoying the taste of the cake and his mate. Fleur gave him a smile and summoned the small pile of gifts that had been delivered by owl as Harry and Fred had slept. Harry had smiled to see the small amount of presents that floated to the table as Bill cleared it off with a wave of his own wand. One the top of the pile was a gift that had Hermione's handwriting on it and thought it would contain an apology for her earlier comments but as he reached for it one of his wings came out and knocked it to the floor,

"Something wrong Harry?" Fred asked noticing the bemused on Harry's face.

"I had not plan to do that," Harry said leaning down to grab the gift only for another wing to knock the gift away again.

"Let me check something love," Fred said as Harry began to get out of his chair and go after the gift. Taking out his wand Fred cast a diagnostic spell on the gift and frowned as he saw that there was an enchantment on the packaging that would only activate once it touched Harry's flesh. With a growl his large black wings shot out as Fred cast the spell on the rest of his mate's gifts.

"What is wrong Fred?" Harry asked seeing the look on the older boy's face.

"Harry don't touch any of the gifts just yet," Fred ordered little harshly making Harry wince. "I am not mad at you love there is just some spells on some of them," Fred said leaning over and kissing Harry's forehead as he grabbed the four gifts that his wand had shown had spells on them and handed them to Bill. "Can you find out which spells were cast on these and take them off Bill?" Fred said seeing the murderous look on the normally carefree face of his younger brother.

"Just give me a minute," Bill said as he took the enchanted gifts and left the room.

"The rest are safe Harry," Fred said handing one of them to his mate who began to open it after seeing it was from Sirius. Once the paper was gone Harry smiled at the book, which according to the note inside his Godfather had found in one of his vaults, that was all about the Potter family history. Harry flicked through a couple of pages before he moved on to a gift from Mr. Weasley which turned out to be another book this one all about Valravn and how to be a good mate or parent to one causing Harry to blush as he looked up into his Fred's face. Fred just wiggled his eye brows at him before passing over a gift from Professor Lupin, his old DADA teacher had sent him a card wishing him Happy Birthday as well as another broom servicing kit. Harry began to wonder how it would be to fly on his broom with his wings when Bill came back into the room empty handed and a furious look on his face.

"I am sorry to tell you I had to destroy those "gifts" Harry," Bill said as he collapsed back into his seat.

"Why?" both Harry and Fred asked.

"Well for one the paper had some nasty spells on them to make Harry loyal to the sender that were woven so deeply in the paper I had to actually destroy it. Than there were the gifts themselves Ginny had decided it was good idea to have send you a charmed bracket that would break a soulmate bond. Hermione had sent you a book on why "Homoexuality is wrong" and I do not want to talk about what mum and Ronald had sent." Bill said running a hand over his face.

"Those Bastards," Fred said balling his hands into fist and without meaning to tapped into Harry's magic making the table shake and the last of the Harry's present to fall to the floor. Harry got out of his seat and pushed Fred back into his seat before sitting in his lap and capturing the red head's mouth in another kiss. Fred began to calm down as he wrapped his arms possessively around Harry's waist util Harry broke the kiss and twisted around still sitting in Fred's lap and took the gift George had held out to him. For the rest of the small party Harry remains in his mate's lap as he opened gifts from his friends until he had some new robes, a wand holder two thing which at the moment did nothing for him but he still appreciated. "I will get you your gift later Harry," Fred said.

"You don't need to get me anything," Harry said unconsciously rubbing the mating mark on his right hand.

"I know I don't have to love I want to," Fred said nuzzling Harry's neck and pulling him back letting Harry feel his mate's arousal once again. Harry blush again and thankfully someone could ask about it an owl threw into the room and dropped off another gift.

"Ah that will be from Charlie I sent him a letter earlier about male Draks," George said noticing his older brother's distinctive handwriting as he passed the gift to Harry who moved forward to take it still blushing. Opening the gift he found a note from the second oldest Weasley wishing him a happy birthday and a promise to look into other male Drak, Charlie's gift was just like Mr. Weasley with a book all about living with Draks. Harry puts his latest gift into his small pile as he stretches out a little making Fred laugh a little and run his fingers along his mate's stomach forcing Harry to bite his lower lip to prevent himself from moaning.

"I think we shall call it night so we can get up early to meet the Veelas," Fred said as he wrapped his arms around Harry and climbed to his feet.

"But I am not tired," Harry protested.

"You just had a major life event," Fred said as he pulled Harry closer to him to let the other feel his arousal and get the hint.

"Fine," Harry agreed blushing and letting himself be lifted up and carried back to the bedroom.

"You are such a naughty little tease," Fred admonished him as he shut the door behind them with a foot before tossing Harry onto the bed.

"Oh like you are not?" Harry said with a giggle as he watched Fred sensually take off his pants to reveal a pair of red and gold boxer-briefs.

"Only for you love," Fred said as he came over and cupped Harry's cheek before lifting him into a collect his mouth in another kiss as he ran his hand up Harry's thigh and felt his mate's own arousal making Harry moan into the kiss. "So do you want an actual birthday gift?" Fred asked as he broke the kiss causing Harry to blush and bite his body lip. "I will only do this if you want me to love," Fred said looking deep into Harry's deep green eyes.

"Please Fred," Harry almost pleaded as he began to take off his own pants making Fred suddenly realized that his mate had been wearing sleep pants the entire day.

"If you are sure just let me know if you want me to stop," Fred said and he leaned down and began to run kisses down Harry's slim chest making the smaller boy squirm under his ministrations. Reaching Harry's underwear and pulling them down to free his mate's semi-flaccid cock and began to slowly jerk him off before leaning in and giving it a small kiss. Harry arched his back as he reached down and threaded his fingers in Fred's hair letting out a moan as Fred took him into his mouth. Not wanting anyone to come check out the noise Fred unknowingly taps into Harry's magic using some wandless magic to cast a silencing charm on the room. With that charm in place Fred began to prepare Harry for him smiling as he hears the small moans and squeals coming from the smaller mate. Once he was satisfied Fred pulled back and took in the look on Harry's face finding it rather sexy with the normally messy hair now plastered to his head with sweat. "You look gorgeous love," Fred said as he leaned in to kiss Harry letting the boy taste himself in the kiss while the older male lower his own underwear and lining himself up to Harry's hole. "Remember if it becomes too much let me know and we will stop," Fred said running his hand down the left side of Harry's face,

"I am ready," Harry said giving Fred the sexiest doe eyes the red head had ever seen. Fred gently pushed himself into his mate feeling the warmth surround his cock from Harry's body seeing Harry once more bite his lower lip to stop himself from making noise. "It is alright Harry no one shall hear us I put up a silencing spell," Fred said as he reached down and took hold of Harry's erect cock and began to jerk him off in times with his own thrust. To his pleasure Harry began to moan out at the double attack from him. Fred feeling that Harry was become more comfortable began to slowly increase the pace of his thrust loving the look on his mate's face as Harry's eye's began to roll back into his head at the feeling. Due to his young age and most likely this being his first sexual experience with another person Fred was surprised Harry was able to last even this long as he felt Harry tighten around his cock signaling he was about to climax but seem to be trying to hold himself back. "Harry me love cum for me," Fred said leaning in and claiming Harry's mouth once more in a kiss which seemed to send his young mate over the edge as Harry collapsed back onto the bed. Seeing Harry in his post climax state brought Fred himself to his climax who having felt it coming had quickly withdrawn himself lest he get Harry pregnant, though he was not sure if the other's creature would let it happen without all its mates. Before he joined Harry in sleep Fred had cast a quick cleaning spell on the pairing them in case someone came to check on them or wake them up the next morning.

Fred woke up with sunlight coming in through the window and falling right into his eyes letting out an annoyed groan Fred stretched out and was confused when he did not feel anyone next to him. "Harry?" he called out a hint of worry in his voice.

"In here," Harry called from the connected bathroom. Not wanting to really get out of bed but with a little worry for his mate Fred climbed out of bed and approached the door.

"Are you feeling alright love?" Fred asked calling through the closed door.

"Just a little sore," Harry's voice called back making Fred wince for not having preparing Harry better.

"Do you want me to help?" Fred asked leaning against the door.

"Please," Harry said sounding as if he was begging. Fred opened the door and saw Harry fluttering his wings and wincing a little. "It seems we might need to used a different position at least until I can bring my wings in," Harry said making Fred laugh and pull him into a hug.

"Oh Harry to are too precious for words," Fred said tightening his arms around the smaller male.

"Kay what brought that on?" Harry asked.

"I thought I had hurt you love when you said you were sore," Fred said and saw Harry blush at the misunderstanding. The pair then spent the next ten minutes stretching out Harry's wings in the small bathroom until Harry was able to move them with out it feeling like pins and needles were sticking into them. "I think we may need to get dressed and down stairs before someone comes looking for us," Fred said as he pulled Harry back into he bed room and began to search through Harry's trunk for a change of underwear and pants. "I think I know what I am going to get your for an actual gift, some new clothes rather these hand me downs from that cousin of yours love," he said as he took the best bits of clothing he could find and handed them to Harry as he went to the chest of drawers and pulled out his own set of clothing. "So shall we see if the the Veela boys are open today?" Fred joked taking Harry's hand and leading him down stairs to go to breakfast

"Ah arry I have some wonderful news both zee male Veela's are free today and will meet you at a prearranged location," Fleur said as the pair walked into the room.

"Why not meet here?" Harry asked.

"It is for all your protection just in case you forgot you are quite famous after all and people may try to make you love them even if they are not your mates," Bill said walking into the room. Harry recalled Ron and Ginny and saw his point and gave them nod of understanding. For the rest of the morning Harry was basically bouncing around in anticipation until Fred had to hold him in place on his lap to calm him down. But by the time they were to go meet the two male Veelas even Fred was bouncing in excitement. Since Fleur had set up the meeting she was to act as their chaperon taking hold of both Harry and Fred's arms as she Apparated to the assigned meeting place.

Having arrived a little early Fred used his hands to try to smooth the wrinkles out of his clothes before he tried to tame Harry's hair. Fleur just roller her eyes as she ushered them into the rooms where they would meet their possible mate taking a seat in a corner and giving them their privacy as she took out a book to read. Harry was able to determine that one of the people they were meeting was in fact their mate as his white feathered wing began to flex and wrap around him just like the black one had before he had found Fred. Reaching under the table Harry took Fred's hand in his as at exactly 11:25 someone knocked on the door. "Come in," Harry called his voice cracking in excitement as his Veela wing fluttered against his still bare chest. As the door opened, however, Harry's feeling plummeted when recognized both males walked in and he felt Fred's hand tighten painfully around his. Walking in their wings already out were none other than Marcus Flint and Draco Malfoy. " _No even fate could not be cruel enough to give him Flint or Malfoy as a mate_ ," Harry thought to himself as the two males smirked at him and Fred as they sat down.

"So I heard you are looking for a Veela mate Potter," Draco said with a sneer that made Harry want to curse the blonde back to the stone age. "But why is the Weasel here?"

"I have been informed that one of my mates is a Veela, Malfoy and Fred is here for he has already been revealed to be one of my mates," Harry said still holding on Fred's hand in hopes of not making him do anything reckless.

"You have been informed what did your test not say who your mates were?" Marcus asked with a tone that clearly said he did not believe it.

"Yes when I took my test it listed my mates's creatures not their actual names," Harry shot back noticing that neither of the two would catch his eyes and it was driving him mad.

"Ah so famous Potter is not satisfied with just one mate he has to have multiples eh, most likely thinking he would be the top dominant in the mateship," Draco said with a scoff.

"Oh yes like I planned on having five mates just cause I was famous," Harry said as his creature was yelling at the pair to look him in his eyes.

"Fi-five mates?" Draco asked with a gulp finally looking right into Harry's eyes. The moment their eyes locked Harry felt another surge of magic as it latched onto his mate. Without even meaning to do it Harry let go of Fred's hand and got up to walk around the table until he was standing before Draco.

"Um am I missing something here?" Flint asked as Harry pulled Draco's chair from the table before sitting onto the blonde's lap. Draco tensed for a moment as Fred held his wand under the table just in case anything happened.

Just like when he connected with Fred Harry tucked his head into the crook of Draco's neck and said, "Mate." Flint's mouth fell open as Draco gulped again before wrapping the brunet in a hesitant hug. Harry let out a soft purr as his Veela held him taking in Draco's scent giving the blonde's neck a small lick.

"Ah not now love," Fred said with authority as he saw Harry lick Draco's neck thinking Harry was about to mark him like he had Fred. Harry let out a whimper but did not mark his new mate while Draco just looked confused as he looked down at Harry then up at Fred.

"Monsieur Flint I zink you can leave us now," Fleur said from the corner as she put away her book making Fred and Marcus jump having forgotten she was there. Draco was too distracted as Harry Bloody Potter curled into his chest and was basically purring at him.

"So I take it when you went in for your test you saw that you had five mates but no names were given correct?" Fred asked Malfoy as Draco could only nod. "Well so did Harry and I but unlike us it seems his test revealed the creatures his mates were," Fred explained as he pulled out Harry's test results and shared them with the blonde boy who unwrapped one of his hands from around Harry to take the parchment from him.

"So Harry is a Submissive then I am actually glad of that," Draco said as he glanced at the parchment seeing his name on the top of the list with Fred's right below it. "I was worried when I heard that someone was looking into male Veela's who had multiple unclaimed mates and walked in to see him. Having fought for years with him at school the idea of fighting to see how we would land in mateship hierarchy would have been bad I don't think either of us would have accepted the other if we were both Dominants," Draco said the last bit of tension leaving his body as he leaned in and kissed the top of Harry's head making him let out a soft purr of pleasure. Fred got out of his chair and went to take the seat vacated by Flint as he and Draco talked about Harry's creature since Harry like when he bonded with Fred was now just content to be held by his new mate without speaking. "So what do you Ronald and Ginevra think about the pair of you being mates?" Draco asked after a bit trying to keep a civil tone.

"Well considering Ginny yelled, calling me the wrong name, to give Harry back to her and Ron is his normal idiotic self I don't think they like it," Fred said making Draco let out a soft chuckle.

"How do you feel about that Harry?" Draco asked running his fingers through Harry's hair to get his attention.

"I was not feeling that well towards him before I bonded with Fred anyway," Harry answered without opening his eyes

"Ah did you and the Weasel have a falling out?" Draco said unable to help himself before he gulped and looked up at Fred. Rather than looked mad the red head just pointed at Harry's test result and Draco finally read the lines printed under Harry's mates. Reading it Draco found anger welling up inside him how could those who claimed to be for the light do something like this to their so called Savoir.

"It also did not help their case that Hermione decided to share her view on homosexuality and their gifts to him yesterday which were so full of enchantments that my curse breaker brother could not undo them," Fred said reaching over and rubbing his hand over Harry's wings gently

"What are Hermione's views on it? Draco asked confused before Fred told him. "You know I did not think I could hate Muggles more than I had but that is just dumb hating someone for who they love."

"Sort of like hating someone for what family they were born into," Harry said in a soft voice making Draco blush a little at the slight dig.

"Point," Draco said before turning to Fred and asking "so where are you both staying not with them I take it or are you staying with Harry's family?"

"No we are staying with one of my older brothers who has some extra rooms," Fred said.

"Never going back again," Harry muttered.

"To the Weasley home?' Draco asked but Harry just shook his head.

"Do you mind if I share with him love," Fred asked and saw Harry give a slight nod his head still buried in Draco's chest as his body tenses up slightly. "You see unlike what people said Harry's life with the Muggles was not a happy one," Fred began.

"What did they only occasionally treat him like a prince?" Draco asked.

"No they treated him worse than a House Elf," Fred said ans saw the look of shock on Malfoy's face. "Before his second year George, Ron and I had gone to rescue him after we had not heard of him for almost the entire summer. We had found bars on his windows, seven sets of deadbolt locks on his door but worst of all when we went to get his school supplies which were locked in a small cupboard under the stairs of his "home" we found a small sign above the door in the room saying "Harry's Room." Ever since then George and I have been trying to come up with ways to get him away from there but Dumbles keeps saying what we had seen was a some sort of prank as if me and George could not recognize a prank if we saw one." Hearing this Harry actually lifted his head out of Draco's chest to look at his other mate having never heard that the pair had done that for him

"Yes Harry I find myself agreeing with Fred you are never going back there again, so do you think I could stay with you I don't think my father would approve if I showed up with a Blood traitor and Harry Potter, no offense?" Draco asked.

"I would have to check with either Bill or Fleur as it is their place, but if I do you have to be nice," Fred said giving Draco a look.

"Yeah sure what ever," Draco said.

"No I mean it no blood purity or Blood traitor shit," Fred growled out at the younger male.

"I said sure what do you want a bloody vow?" Draco shot back his anger getting the better of him. Before a fight could occur Harry uncurled himself from Draco's lap and stood up before smacking the pair of them on the back of the head making both mutter an "Ow."

"No fighting," Harry said in an annoyed tone "work it out I am going to see what is keeping Fleur."

"You do do realize what is happening right?" Fred asked as Harry left the room. "Our creatures are fighting to see which one of us comes out on top yeah I sort of figured that one out," Draco said as he rolled his eyes.

"So how do we do that without actually fighting?" Fred questioned his new mate.

"Easy we fight and agree not to tell Harry about it," Draco said as without warning he threw a punch at Fred who had seen it coming and caught the blow easily before twisting Draco's arm behind his back. Draco braced his legs against the table and pushed sending them crashing into the wall behind getting himself free of the hold. "

Nice move," Fred said as he dropped low to sweep Draco off his feet only for the blonde to jump at the last second and land on the his vacated chair.

"Your not so bad yourself," Draco said jumping off the chair and throwing himself at the tall red head with a furious raining of blows most of which were blocked but a fair number still getting through. Jumping apart the pair caught their breath for a moment before rejoining their attacks against each other. In the end it was Fred's longer reach that won the day as he had been able to reach back and punched Draco with enough force to lay him out long enough for both their creatures to be satisfied if not happy with the results.

"So did you work it out where we would stay yet?" Harry asked a few minutes later to find the room just as he left it.

"That all depends on what Fleur and Bill say love," Fred said with a smile.


	4. A Belated Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his mates celebrate go out to celebrate his birthday.

"Say about what?" Fleur asked as she came in behind Harry.

"Can we still stay with you and Bill now that there are three of us?" Fred asked.

"If I may ask why not stay with Monsieur Malfoy's family?" Fleur said taking the seat across from the two Dominants as Harry climbs back into Draco's lap and curls up against his news mate's chest.

"Well my father is supporter of the dark lord, not really a good place to go when I am mated to Harry," Draco said as he wraps Harry into a hug.

"Zen why not use one of Harry's properties? Not that we do not mind you staying it is just if you find all your mates it will be rather crowded," she stated.

"I have properties?" Harry asked quietly into Draco's chest.

"I guess you should have at least one with all the lordships you have," Fred said rubbing the back of his neck in thought. "Though I do not think dad would approve of us living without "adult" supervision even if I am of age."

"Um as I am not sure the size of your home Lady Delacour so forgive my question but why not see the size of Harry's properties and move in with us that way Mr. Weasley would not have to worry about us not having us live without supervision." Draco ventured and saw both Fred and Fleur give him surprised looked making him blush a little. "It was only a suggestion."

"It is a great idea lo... Draco," Fred said obviously not sure what to actually call his newest mate. "Well Fleur would you be up for it after all with Harry's line he would have some large properties that would most likely have their own House Elves."

"I will discuss it with Bill later and we can all look at zee proprieties later if he agrees, but I zink zere is something you need to do first," Fleur said and let out laugh at the pair give her confused looks. "Well as you both slept for the majority of the day yesterday you did not go out to celebrate arry's birthday as you planned." Fred's mouth had fallen open is shock having completely forgotten the plan to go see the English Quidditch teams practice.

"Oh Harry I am so sorry," Fred said as he rubbed Harry's cheek "I had utterly forgotten about watching Quidditch with you."

"So'kay was tired and and the party was fun," Harry said with a wink making Fred blush a little at the though of the after party the pair of them had shared last night. "Would Bill and George still be free to do it today?" Harry asked turning around in Draco's lap to look at Fleur.

"I believe Bill has some work today but I am free and I know George would love to still go so lets go get him," she said with a smile as she walked over and placed a hand on Fred and Draco's shoulder before taking all three mates along via Apparation back to the town house.

"Yeah we will need a new place to stay," Draco said casting a featherlight charm on Harry so he could easily hold him in his arms, as he looked at the building.

"Oi took you guys long enough did you find your..... Malfoy?" George said as he rushed out the door having hear the crack of them appearing.

"Hey Forge meet our new mate one Draco Malfoy," Fred said making an exaggerated bow to his twin brother.

"Out of all the.... Malfoy as your mate you do know that Dad is never going to want to see you again after this," George said without thinking.

Harry felt Draco tense but it was Fred who responded first, "George!!! I will not have you disrespect one of my mates and dad with not care as long as I am happy." Harry twisted a little in Draco's hold to see George abashed look at what his twin had told him.

"Sorry," George said looking down and kicking a lose rock at his feet.

"I don't think it is to me who you should be telling that to," Fred said as he threw on of his arms around Draco's shoulders who was still a little shocked that the older male had defended him to his own twin.

"You are correct Gred,' George said before turning to Draco and making a bow at the waist and putting his wand hand on his heart. "Heir Malfoy I offer my deepest apologies for my comment I was more shocked at the events than having any dislike to you and your house." Draco's mouth fell open in shock at the formal Pureblood apology from one of the Weasley while Harry could not stop himself from letting out a giggle. "What just because our family is called Blood Traitors does not mean that we do not know proper Pureblood protocol we just usually tend to ignore it," George said seeing the look of shock on the blonde's face.

"Very well Heir Prewett I accept your apology and would like to extend the invitation to join us for Harry's belated birthday celebration." Draco said bowing his head as he was still had Harry in his arms in a bridal hold.

"I would love to," George said as he moved forward and pulled Draco and Harry into a hug as Harry felt the tension leave his mate's body.

"Well no time like zee present unless you all want to each lunch first?" Fleur said who had allowed the four males to work out the issue themselves.

"Couldn't we eat at the stadium? Harry ask thinking of what he had hear of Muggle sporting events and their snack bars.

"I refuse to eat stadium food Harry, but as a birthday gift I would be willing to take care of lunch," Draco said looking up at Fred for permission which shocked George. Fred had nodded at him touched by the fact that Draco had sought his approval knowing what the blonde's attitude was rumored to be at school as according to Ron he was an uppity bastard, but the Veela boy had already seemed to accept Fred as the top Dominant of their mateship for the moment. "So what are you hungry for Harry?" Draco asked shifting his grip to hold Harry one handed so he could move the messy bangs out of the way to look Harry in his eyes.

"I really don't care whatever everyone else is okay with is fine with me," Harry said with a shrug prompting Fred to lean in and whisper something in Draco's ear. with a nod Draco smiled down at him. "Well I guess we shall have to go some place filled multiple types of food for you to try," Draco said as Fred told George and Fleur where they were going before wrapping his arms around his mates and Apparating with them.

The group arrived at a buffet style restaurant in a magical neighborhood. Draco set Harry on his feet allowing Harry to look around at the place seeing a wide variety of foods, even more so than last year at Hogwarts when they had a number of foreign food due to the tournament. Harry started to walk into the place but was quickly pulled back as both Fred and Draco took hold of his hands. Harry blushed as he was pulled to stand between his two found mates and wondered what it would be like with all five mates most likely it would be like being a celebrity surrounded by their body guards. Draco spoke to the host for a moment about something, to be honest Harry was more interesting in look around at all the different foods than pay attention for it seemed he never saw two of he same dish. Harry started when Draco and Fred began to pull him along to a large booth and was push in so that he ended up between his mates. It was only after sitting down that he realized that Fleur was no where to be seen so he turned to Draco, "Where is Fleur?"

"Ah she went to see if Bill was free for lunch." Draco answered as he handed Harry a menu that showed a quick overview of the food was available.

"Oh," Harry said as he look the menu and saw it shifted to show a set of foods to eat all of which sounded rather good.

"I take it you have never been to a place like this? Draco asked seeing his look of surprise. "The menu will interact with your magic to read your taste-buds so that only the food that you would find enjoyable to appear," he explained as Fleur showed up being followed by two red heads.

"Ah Harry happy belated birthday," Arthur said holding out his hand to the boy he had always saw as another son only to catch sight of Draco sitting next to him.

"Thanks Mr. Weasley," Harry said leaning into his Draco's body "I would like you to meet our third mate Draco Malfoy."

"Hello Heir Malfoy," Arthur said a little stiffly but knew that ones mates would always care for each other and that only the most evil spells could break such a bond. "I... um... hope you are all happy together," he said as he sat next to George before picking up his own menu.

"I ran into Monsieur Weasley when I went to the bank to find Bill,' Fleur explained as she took the seat next to Draco.

"If you know anything or have questions about Muggle stuff it would be a good way to get into Mr. Weasley good side," Harry leaned in and whispered in Draco's ear before giving him a slight kiss to the cheek. Taking his advice to heart Draco stuck up a conversation about muggle telephones and how they were actually better that flooing someone in his opinion. Harry smiled as the pair of men hit it off talking about some ways that Muggles were better off than Wizards were.

"That was a good idea Harry," Fred said kissing his little mate's cheek also enjoying seeing his father talking with no barbs to Draco as well. The meal was actually a happy affair after the first tense moments until the deserts came and Bill brought out a parchment with a sad look on his face.

"There was a reason I called you to the bank today dad and it was not this lovely meal which was a nice surprise," Bill said.

"And what was the reason?" Arthur asked as the others ended their own conversations to listen to what the eldest Weasley had to say.

"Well as you know when Fred and George leave for a while they come stay with me or Charlie so they were there yesterday for Harry's birthday," Bill said before giving Harry a sad look. "Well we had a small meal before Harry opened his gifts. As he reached for one of the gifts his creature acted on instinct and knocked the package away, and after casting some diagnosis charms Fred had fond that the gifts from Hermione, mum, Ron and Ginny had some spells on them that would only activate once Harry touched them."

"They what?" Arthur said almost choking on a drink he had just risen to his mouth.

"Fred asked me to take a look at them to see if I could get rid of the spells, in the end I had to throw them all into the fire, but as I worked I keep notes of all the spells that had been on them," Bill said as he handed copies of his notes to Mr. Weasley, and Fred who quickly read them and turned the same shade of red Ron had done when he was pissed off. Fred had pass the list over but not to Harry but to Draco before he pulled Harry into a tight hug which Draco soon joined in after he had finished reading it. Harry was a little upset that he had not seen the list but could not complain as he was held tightly by his mates. The host came over with the check cooing at them a little making Harry blush a little but neither of his mates seemed to mind as Draco quickly took the check for a quick look before signing a slip to take the amount for the meal with a 10% tip out of one of his vaults. The server thank them for their visit as the group headed out Mr. Weasley and Bill Apparating back to the bank to talk about what to do with Molly, and the two youngest Weasleys while the rest going to the English National Qudditch stadium.

As it there was no match planned for the day the group of five were allowed in with a smile as they were told that several of the English teams were having practice matches against each other today. All thoughts of the depressing talk from the end of the lunch forgotten as Harry ran ahead to find a good place to sit only turning around and sticking his tongue out at his mates as they told him to come back. Draco rolled his eyes and ran after him unable to hide the smile plastered to his face. "So how do you really feel about having Draco as one of your mates?" George asked when he and his twin were out of earshot of the younger boys.

"At first I was of course wary but after a quick dominance fight, which you can not tell Harry about at all," Fred said glaring at his twin "it has been better he even choose to leave his home for us most likely tomorrow we will be taking a look at the properties that Harry's family owns to see if any appeal to us as a place to stay. Draco even invited Fleur and Bill to move in so that we would have supervision once we find a place I would like to offer you an invite as well. You know if the place we pick is large enough Katie could come as well," Fred said laughing at his Submissive brother shock at allowing him and his dominant to live with them.

"Gred I do not know what to say? I guess I shall have to ask her if she would want to," George said as usually a little embarrassed that he had been classified as a Submissive while Fred had been a Dominant.

"There is no hurry Forge take as much time as you need to decide just wanted to bring it up in case Bill and Fleur decide to move in with us so you did not have to go back to Molly." Fred said throwing an arm around his older brother's shoulder.

"What is taking you so long?" Harry called poking his head around the corner with Draco and Fleur behind him.

"Sorry Harrikens just some brotherly talk," George said as he rushed forward to rejoin the group.

"We found some perfect seats and guess who is here?" Harry asked bouncing back on his heels at the twins.

"Who love?" Fred said coming forward and pulling Harry into a one arm hug.

"Well one of the teams who are taking part in the practice matches is none other than Puddlemere United," Harry said and saw two matching grins appear on the older males' faces.

"Am I missing something?" Draco asked.

"That is the team that Oliver joined last year," Harry said.

"Your old Quidditch captain that made Marcus look like a new fan of the game?" Draco asked to nods from the others. It was than that Draco saw one of Harry's wings began to flutter for no reason and his heart sank. "Would I be correct that the movement of your wing that it senses another of our mates nearby?" Draco said pointing it out hoping it would not be Oliver he did not think he could take being surround by Gryffindors as all his mates.

"You don't think Ollie?" Fred said unable to hide his smile though he saw Draco's face fall at the very idea.

"Who knows there are a lot of players here," Harry said also seeing Draco's face.

"I find it very interesting that almost all of your mates so far Harry have been Quidditch players," George said.

"Maybe it has to do with all of us being being winged creatures and being at home in the air," Draco offered.

"I guess that makes sense," George said as they took their seats to watch the match. They were not the only group there though Fred and George made the presences known as they raised their wands and made a large red and gold banner hang above their seats that flashing lettering calling out " _ **Oliver Wood for Minister**_ " making Draco close his eyes and rub the bridge of his nose while Harry laughed and Fleur just look confused.

"I should have know," a voice called out ten minutes later as Wood flew over "Fred, George, Harry it is good to see you," their old captain said as he shook each of their hands. "Your'e Draco right from the Slytherin team right?"

"He is also one of my mates," Harry said looking Oliver right in the eye to find out the other man was not another one of his mates.

"Wait one who are your others?" Oliver asked shooting a look at both the twins and Fleur.

"Only Fred, this is Fleur Delacour who was one of he other champions of the Triwizard last year and is mated to Bill Weasley," Harry said introducing Fleur.

" **Ah That Blasted Tournament!** " Oliver said with more anger than Harry had ever seen him show before. "If it had never happened than he would never had died."

"Cedric?" Fred asked in shock before he asked "Was he your mate Ollie?"

"He had been so Harry I can tell you I do not believe the the Prophet that you are lying about that bastard being back," Oliver said. "At least I have been hearing about his last year at school though I did not like that they had chosen that hussy Cho Chang as the one he would miss most."

"How have you heard about it?" George asked horrified that he had missed the fact that Oliver had been mates with Cedric Diggory.

"Krum, after the tournament he decided to take a short break from the Bulgaria team to train against other seekers. It seems after he saw you fly against the dragon in the first task he wanted to check out what other English seekers were capable of," Oliver explained.

"Really I was more impressed by him during the Quidditch finals," Harry had said as Fleur stepped forward.

"Viktor is here now?" she asked the startled keeper.

"Yes," Oliver said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh arry what do you zink of a small Champions reunion so zat we may toast our fallen friend with his mate?" Fleur suggested turning to the young man.

"Would you all mind?" Harry asked looking up at is mates, and George.

"Go ahead it would be nice to see him again," Draco said.

"Oh yes rub it in that the Durmstrang students sat at the Slytherin table," Fred said with a small huff before pulling Draco in and ruffling his perfectly quaffed hair.

"Knock it off Fred," Draco whine pushing the older male away and fixing his hair making Harry giggle and Oliver look at them with sadness for what he had lost.

"I'll go see if I can find him be back shortly," Oliver said as he flew off before they could see his tears.

"I can't believe I never knew," Fred said as he sat back on the bleacher.

"I know I thought he was more into Percy," George said sitting down next to his twin.

"Really Oliver and Percy? I though your brother was with whats her face Clearwater from Ravenclaw?" Draco asked sitting down on Fred's other side and pulling Harry onto their laps.

"That was all Molly's idea she did not like the idea of any of her sons being with another male so you see another reason I don't want to go to stay with them," Fred said as he looked over his two mates with a sad smile.

"So he had no creature then if he could find his own love?" Draco asked starting to run his fingers through Harry's hair as the younger teen head rested in his lap.

"Yeah it was only Charlie, George and I that had gone through a Creature Inheritance, Bill is only mated due to Fleur's Veela side having found him as her mate. Charlie, our older brother, is a Drak and has no mate being Aromatic Asexual. And then there is George and myself, I of course was registered as a Dominant while Fred is a Submissive Kitsune whose Mate is Katie Bell," Fred explained as he nuzzled the top of Draco's head.

"I must admit you do look cute together," Oliver said as he landed before them with Viktor Krum by his side.

"Hello Fleur good to see you again,' Viktor said in his normal husky voice as he greeted the fellow Champion with a handshake. "You are from the Veasley family correct?" he asked seeing the two redheaded twins "and Draco Malfoy?" The three nodded still a little intimidated by the other man.

"Hello Viktor," Harry said still laying his his mates's laps.

"Harry?" Krum asked finally noticing the other boy as he looked down. Harry smiled up at him when suddenly their eyes met and Viktor doubled over as without warning his training uniform top was shredded and two large bat wings grew out of his back.

"Viktor are you okay?" Oliver asked in concern as Harry slide of Fred and Draco's lap and jumped at the older man.

" **You Have Got To Be Kidding Me!?** " George screamed as Krum caught Harry as easy as a snitch his large bat wings surrounding the pair of them.

"Mate," Harry once more said as he burred his face in Viktor strong neck and felt the muscles of the male's arms hold him tight to his broad chest. Fred frantically dug Harry's test results out of his pocket and saw that another name had been revealed as Viktor Krum now was written as Harry's Dominate Vampire mate. As he took in Viktor's muscular body Fred did not think that he was going to be the top dominant of Harry's mate for much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Vampires in this story will not be harmed by sunlight or drink blood but mostly just be normal humans who have been gifted with large bat like wing that are impervious to most spells as well as excellent hearing. Also a shout-out to user Shadows and their comment in chapter two for guessing Viktor I had originally planned on having Theo as Harry's Vampire mate.


	5. Viktor Explains it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor clears some stuff up to both Fred and Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not even gonna try to write an accent for Viktor sorry if it ruins your immersion into the story.

Viktor's creature hummed as he finally held his mate one of the red heads and Draco stood up and approached him. For a moment his bat wings wrapped protectively around Harry until his creature recognized the other two as his mates as well. As he let his wings return into his body he saw the red head's face and knew he was going to have to deal with something sooner rather than later, but for the moment his creature was in the middle of establishing its bond with Harry's creature. Since for a little while Harry would be out of commission during the bonding process Viktor got to know his new mates learning the red head's name was Fred and his twin was George who had a dominant mate that was on their house Quidditch team. "Can I see the page you look at earlier?" Viktor asked holding out a hand for the parchment before seeing what each of his mates' creatures were as well as all but Harry was a dominant. "Harry I know you like to fly how would you like to take my broom and do some maneuvers?" he asked his Submissive mate who was finally starting to lessen his grip on him.

"Can I?" Harry asked excited to fly again as he had not been on a broom since facing dragon last year.

"Only if you stay with Oliver and follow his directions so you do not get into anyone's way," Viktor said running his fingers through Harry's hair and giving Oliver a look over the boy's shoulder to let him he would hurt him if his mate got damaged.

"Okay," Harry said as he took the offered broom and took off after Oliver.

Once Harry had flown out of earshot Viktor had turned to his other mates, "I think we need to discuss somethings and first of all Fred I am not going to fight you." Fred gave the older male a look as if he did not believe him making Viktor roll his eyes. "Would I be correct in guessing neither of you know much about large mated bond groups that contain people with different creatures blood in them?

"I have never seen a group larger than a triad true," Fred said and Draco nodded in agreement.

"Than let me explain something to you most creatures tend to have a place when they are in a large mated groups. So while you may have had a Dominance fight between each other before it is not actually needed once a group is a certain size," Viktor said sitting down backwards to better talk to him.

"What do you mean a place in the group?" Draco asked leaning forward while still keeping an eye on where Harry was flying.

"Let me start and guess that Fred was Harry's first mate correct?" and saw everyone nod "it had more to do with that than any actual dominance issue that allowed you to win the battle the pair of you had. You seen until a group grows to a certain size all Dominance mates will fight to see who will be the one in charge of the group. But since our group is actually quite large our creatures will have special roles in the group that you may have noticed you doing even now," Viktor said. "I hate to be rude but can I ask you both to leave as what I am about to share with my mates is seen by our creatures a vital to our survival," he said turning to George and Fleur who smiled as they left to watch the practice from somewhere else.

"Alright they are gone care to explain what you are on about and why it is such a secret?" Fred asked who did not like to keep secrets from George.

"Okay you had a dominance fight let me ask after the fight so Harry did not find out who was the one who healed the other?" Viktor asked looking between them.

"I did but what does that have to do with anything?" Draco said.

"Ah good that would mean that Fred you feel the need to make sure everyone is happy or feeling good correct?" Viktor commented rather than answer the younger Dominant.

"Sure but as Draco said why does that have to do with anything?" Fred shot back becoming annoyed at the avoidance at their questions.

"Well it took my looking at the creatures in our mateship that helped me see it. You see people with both Veela and Valravn blood in them tend to care about their mates well being and if the are in the same group means one of you will want to make sure everyone is healthy mentally," he said pointing to Fred. "While Draco your creature will have an urge to care for all of us physically let it be if we are hurt, sick or just making sure we all eat well. I can tell you my creature is calling out to defend all of you, in fact my creature is crying out not to be out there with Harry in case a bludger goes after him, but it also want to give you this news so that our group will be protected. Let me ask you this since you have been with Harry if he had been in danger even if none of you know it did his bat wing move to protect him?" Viktor asked seeing Draco turn to look up at Fred.

"Now that you mention it when Harry was about to handle an enchanted gift the bat wing did brush it aside multiple times. Also he told me that before we bonded he was under training with the Goblins who had fired a spell at him the bat wing took the spell for him without damaging itself."

"What about the other two?" Draco asked.

"Well a Drak just like a dragon which its blood is from, is more of our group's fighter like a knight for a kingdom that is our mateship. As for the Wood Elf unless I miss my guess, having never seen a multiple creature mateship that had a Wood Elf in it, who ever he is would be considered the Alpha of our group.

"Wait what?" Draco said for it had been hard enough to submit to Fred but now some unknown person was going to be considered his Alpha.

"In this case it just means as a stabilizing force here let me put it a way that may help. You know the story of the Hogwarts founders correct? Say that each of our Mated Group is one of the Founders based on their creatures. Our unknown Drak mate being the one behind any attack we way need would be like your Gryffindor who fought to protect his students. I would be like Slytherin working behind the scenes to make sure all of are protected. Fred your creature with its wanting to protect our groups mental health would be like Ravenclaw would taking care of the students intelligence and minds."

"Ah don't tell me I am Hufflepuff," Draco whined causing Fred to chuckle and throw an arm around the smaller male.

"It is said in Durmstrang that Helga Hufflepuff was Hogwart's first healer as well bringing in the House Elves to make sure the students were eating and taken care of," Viktor explain seeing a small smile on Draco's face who had never heard of that story.

"Than what about our wood elf?" Fred asked. "They would be like Merlin able to help focus both our magic and our selves," Viktor said.

"Is that what really happened with the Founders" a voice cut in making them all jump.

"Harry," Fred said as their Submissive Mate landed in their mist.

"You were not to hear that little one," Viktor said with a tone of admonishment that Harry did not even seem to notice.

"Well Viktor is that what really the story behind the Founders?" Harry said climbing into Fred's lap and looking at the Bulgarian seeker in wonder.

"It is from the tales they had told at Durmstrang is that important?" he asked.

"Well when I went to Gringotts to find out about my creature the Goblin King told me that the last time someone had gone through this Creature Inheritance was during the time of the Founders and he though it was due to this person that Hogwarts was founded," Harry explained making his three mates' mouths drops open in shock.

"And then there are the your family lines which has not only all the Founders but also Merlin in it," Fred said gaining further shock Harry's mates.

"You have lordships or heir of the Founders and Merlin?" Draco choked out as the red headed nodded at the parchment to have him and Viktor read the rest of it as well. "Pendragon as well," Draco said as he became even paler than normal.

"Um so are we going to look at my properties now?" Harry asked his stunned mates.

"Well there should be one with these families holdings that should suit need," Fred said "I know it is sudden Viktor but since you are of age you do not need to join us, but we are in the middle of finding a place to stay."

"That is good for at the moment all I have is a one room apartment at the moment, and my creature would want me to be near you all until I fullly complete our bond," Viktor said with a shrug.

"So I guess it means we have to go back to Diagon Alley," Harry said "but don't you have to finish practice?"

"As I am actually just observing other teams I am free to go but that does raise one question of what to do when you all are back at Hogwarts," Viktor said.

"You could always apply for a job with Madam Hooch who I know would just jump at the chance to work with a fellow pro player," Harry said. "you could send a letter to her while we are at the bank."

"It could not hurt to ask," the older male said.

"Good and than Draco could owl his parent to tell them what has happened," Harry said smacking his right fist into his left palm as if decided.

"I will be doing what now?" Draco asked making Harry shake his head at him.

"On come off it Malfoy just cause your father acts all cold in public does not mean he does not care about you and I am not going to let you just disappear on him and your mother. I mean you did tell them that you were going to a meeting to possibly meet a possible mate correct," Harry said

"Well yes but," Draco began only for Viktor to cut him off.

"You do not have to give our names just tell them that to you have found your mate, or mates depending on what you had revealed to them about your creature, and to complete your bond you are needed to stay with them at least over the summer," Viktor supplied. "It would also be a good idea for you and me to go send the letters without Harry and Fred so that someone does not take a picture of the four of us for Harry and your protection." "Fine," Draco huffed but quieted as Harry slid into his lap and kissed him.

"Um I would point out that the three of us before coming here did go out to eat at a very crowded restaurant," Fred said.

"Ah but without the scar and glasses Harry is less obvious than normal," Draco pointed out as he broke the kiss and let Harry rest his head on his shoulder.

"I guess we should go and collect George and Fleur then... um where are they?" Harry asked.

"I sent them away to talk mateship business," Viktor stated mater of fact.

"Yeah after you sent me away as well don't think I didn't notice, why can't I know what is going on I am part of this mateship?" Harry asked turning on Draco's lap and glaring at his eldest mate, so far.

"Yes but it is mateship business for the Dominants only about things we need to do to keep you safe so lose the pout," Viktor said booping Harry on the nose.

"I don't like secrets," Harry muttered.

"Well as your dominants we sometimes need to keep things from you to keep you safe so get used to it," Viktor said.

"Fine but no cuddles for you," Harry said getting out of Draco's lap and running to get George and Fleur sticking his tongue out them as he left which just made the three laugh at his antics.

A short time later Harry returned with the others and the group left the stadium so they could Apparate to Diagon Alley once their the group separated with VIktor and Draco to head to the local Owl post while the others went to get the list of properties that Harry owned. "Ah you left before we could finished young Wizard," the Goblin at the counter said as Harry reached him. "Sorry about that my fault," Fred said rubbing the back of his neck with a blush.

"We do not blame you the actions of your mother," the Goblin said waving away Fred's apology. "Anyway back to the matter at hand you left before we could give you your Lordship and Heir rings which you have earned from not only taking part in the Triwizards Tournament last year but by also finding at least one of your mates making you of age in the eyes of the Wizarding World."

"Can we get them as well as a list of properties that go with the Lordships?" Fred asked taking hold of Harry's hand.

"Very well follow me," the goblin said leading the group into a office just like Harry had been in a couple of days ago where they had found Bonebreaker waiting.

"Hello Master Bonebraker," Harry said with a bow.

"Ah young Lord Potter it is good to see you since you have been gone I have become your account manager due to our working together," Bonebreaker said taking out a large ornate box and lifting the lid to reveal eight Lordship rings and a Heir ring. "Now all you have to do is put on the ring and let it read your magic if it accepts you it will allow you access to both the ring's property and vaults. We shall start with the Potter ring," Bonebreaker said pulling out a large black ring with the symbol of what Harry saw was his family's crest thanks to his birthday gift from Sirius. "Don't worry the ring will change size to fit your finger now slip it onto your middle finger of your non-dominant hand," Bonebreaker instructed.

Harry slipped the over large ring onto the requested finger and watched it become small enough to be the correct size as the ring tested his magic Harry was overcome with the sense of family and home as he felt a tug at his heart but the ring was quick to accept him. Next came the Wyllt ring, a ring of pure white crystal, when he slipped it on Harry had a sense of familiarity that he could not place but it made him feel warm and safe as the ring merged with the Potter ring. After that came the Pendragon ring, a ring of pure Mithril with the symbol of a sword as its mark, that made Harry think of think of his mother protection and lover for him before it joined him. When he put on the Gryffindor ring. silver ring with a ruby in its center, brought thoughts of a warrior that he had only a small sense as if seeing them in the background, while Hufflepuff, a onyx ring with a badger on it, felt like Draco was hugging him tightly to his chest when he put it on. Ravenclaw, a thin simple ring with with a quill on it, made him smile as if Fred was beside him and they were planning some pranks on someone. Harry was hesitant to try Slytherin's ring, a piece of metal in the shape of a snake, but as he put it on he felt as if Viktor was there with both his arms and bat wings wrapped protectively around him. Finally he had the Perevell Lordship left, a simple ring with no distinguishing feature and made of some unknown material which as he put it on felt it add to his already impressive magic and made him think of how safe he felt under his father's Invisibility Cloak. After all the Lordship rings were on him and merge they looked like a simple black tungsten ring on his middle finger and then it came to the Black Heir ring which was of course black with some flecks of crystals in it so it looked like a patch of the night sky which made him think of his Godfather as it was put on his left pinkeye finger. "Ah that is wonderful all the rings have accepted you Lord Potter," Bonebreaker said and explained how the rings could be used to get money and artifacts from the vaults they were connected to as well as how to check list of all the properties that he now owned. "Thank you Master Bonebreaker," Harry said as both Fred and him bowed while Fleur and George looked on. The group soon left the bank and meet Viktor and Draco in a side alley and were directed by Harry to one of his properties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a quick over view of Harry and his mates connection to the Founders. Unknown Drak=Gryffidor, Viktor=Slytherin, Fred=Ravenclaw, Draco=Hufflepuff, and the Wood Elf=Merlin


	6. House Hunting and Warming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his mates begin looking through his properties to find a place for them to stay until Hogwarts resumes.

Guided by Harry's Lordship rings the group went to look through his properties to see if they could find a place to stay for the last month before school started. This turned out a lot more of a hassle than Harry would have ever guessed for despite being mates everyone had their own preferences on their home. It seemed the only thing they all agreed on was there should be large enough grounds so that they could go flying and play some Quidditch. Fred though coming from a large family preferred a smaller house so that there would be plenty of time to hang out with each other; while Draco would rather live in a large place so that everyone had their own set of rooms knowing that their would be disagreements. Viktor did not seem to really care and would just watch with Harry as the pair argued each trying to convince to take up residence in the place or leave it behind. Harry would just get bored and have Viktor take them to the next location until one name caught his eye on the list: Camelot and he moved it to the front of the list. As they arrived at the legendary property in both the Muggle and Magical worlds all the mate's mouths fell open in shock. As soon as he laid eyes on the grandiose castle town Harry found himself moving in a trance as he made his way past the front door unaware that as his mates go to follow him they are stopped by Camelot's wards, Harry's feet lead him deeper and deeper into the property until he found himself in the throne room finding King Arthur's throne surrounded by four equally grand seats before the round table. With one part of his mind he noticed the crest of the Hogwarts' castle on the back of each of the seats. His feet lead him past the grand seats to a smaller seat behind them unmarked with a small table beside it that held a small leather bound book that seem to be calling for him. Once Harry grabbed the book his trance was broken and he found himself alone and began to freak out a little as he hugged the strange book to his chest and rushed back to his mates. He found them trying to destroy the wards to reach him as they each used their most powerful spells, but even with their magic having been boosted by Harry's magic they could not even make a dent in the ancient wards as George and Fleur looked on making sure there was no other defenses to worry about. Seeing Harry emerge from the castle all three of them rushed forward to make sure he was alright with Draco casting a diagnostics spell to make sure he had not been injured at all, Fred after the spell having been cast to pull him into a tight hug while Viktor used his enhanced sense to check for anything the others might have missed. "I am alright," Harry said but made no move to pull out of the hug.

"Why did you go running off like that Harry?" Fred askd a hint of anger in his voice.

"I did not mean to I felt a calling," Harry said snuggling up to his mate and letting his hand brush against Fred's crotch in a form of apology.

"A calling for what? Does it have anything to do with the book?" Viktor asked as he finished checking Harry out and joined in the hug.

"I think so for as soon as I grabbed the book in the throne room I was myself again," Harry said as using the fact that Fred and Viktor were hiding him from view moved his ass backwards and grinded himself against Viktor's crotch.

"Can I see the book?" Viktor asked his worry for his mate not letting him get distracted to find out if the book was cursed and felt his creature calling him to protect his mates even from a book. Harry meekly handed it over as Viktor cast a spell to detect any hostile magic but found not a single hint of magic about the book. With no other option he cast a high power warding spell and opened the book just in case it contained dark magic. To his shock once the book was open the pages were blank confusing him even more.

"Wow!" Harry said as he snatched the book away and looked as if he was reading something.

"Harry what are you doing?" Viktor asked.

"What does it look like reading," Harry said lifting an eyebrow at his eldest mate.

"But love there is nothing written," Fred said looking at the book himself.

"Oh stop trying to trick me of course their is," Harry said and turned the book around and place his finger near the top of the first page. "See is states right here that this is the **Journal of Camelot**."

"Harry there is nothing there you are poking a blank page," Draco said leaning in to check Harry's eyes to see if they had somehow been altered. Harry just gave them all an annoyed grunt as he turned back to the book.

"If I may," Fleur spoke up "there have been tales of some magical items that can only be seen by certain creatures or even only be read by a Dominant or Submissive. If I was to guess zis book may be only be read by his creature sort of a history."

"That makes some sense but it is obvious that this place will not due," Viktor said "Harry let us go to the next location." Harry checked the list and saw that the next property was the Potter family manor and helped guide them on their way. When they arrived Harry expected Draco and Fred to begin arguing again about the place but the fight never started as the group walked the grounds and into the house. The place while not the largest house they have been to was still pretty expansive with four stories above the ground and three under ground. There had also been a large courtyard off to the side that looked as if it had been set up for Quidditch which if this had been his father's home growing up made sense to have.

"The color scheme is all wrong but it is large enough," Draco said as they entered the front hall and saw it filled with the Gryffndor colors. As had happened multiple times that day Harry's three mates would explore the house on their own for a while as Harry waited in the front hall before giving him their opinions of the place. For once Harry did not mind as the magic of the place seem to call to him leading him to a comfy couch in the corner where he sat down creating a small cloud of dust puff out. Harry had felt so relaxed that without meaning to had fallen asleep as he waited for the others, under the watchful eyes of Fleur and George. "Okay I just have to say I love this place," Draco said a while later waking Harry up from his nap. "So far I have come across three different potion rooms and an ingredient store room three times the size as they have at Hogwarts," the blonde said taking a seat next to Harry and wrapping an arm around his mate.

"This place is brilliant," Fred said actually skipping into the room "its like it was made for a large family even though it is huge there are many place to just sit and chat with others."

"So does that mean you both want to stay here?" Harry asked shocked that the pair actually agreed on a place and received nods from his two smiling mates. "I guess all that is left is to see if Viktor approves."

"Oh I do this places ward and protections are fantastic even after being unoccupied for who knows how long they are in perfect condition in fact the only reason we were able to get here at all was due to you owning the property. As far as I can tell the place is unplotable, and has more charms than even Hogwarts and Durmstrang put together," Viktor said casting his vote for the place.

"Well since you all actually agreed than I say we move in," Harry said hugging each of his mates before Fleur and George. Viktor than taugh Harry how to allow each of them to access the place and bypass the wards since without it they would need him to guide them in each time. "Fleur Delacour I would now like to extend a offer for you and your mate to join us here at Potter Manor if you so choose," Harry said to the French Veela blooded Witch.

"I shall go ask Bill his thoughts, regardless I shall arrive latter with your trunk," Fleur said kissing Harry goodbye on both his cheeks before heading out.

"George Wealey I would also like to extend the offer for you to move in, with your mate if she so wishes," Harry said turning to George.

"I shall go ask her then," the red head said with a jaunty wave as he went to go talk to his Dominant partner.

"And it is finally my time to look around since all I have seen of any of the properties have been the front rooms "for my own protection." Harry said rolling his eyes for the last bit as he jumped off the couch and ran deeper into the place before any of his mates could tell him no. Harry wandered down the hallway peeking in to every room finding libraries, potion rooms, storage rooms, multiple sitting rooms as Fred has mentioned, bathroom and bedrooms all in different styles and coloration. At one point he found himself in front of a door that lead according to the name plate his father's study. Opening the door Harry fell in love with the large office which contained a wall full of books and tomes of various subjects, a cozy fire place in the corner as well as a large redwood desk and an odd assortment of what looked like very comfy couches. Walking around the desk, trailing his fingers over the surface of the wood, Harry smiled as he saw a magical photo of himself as a baby in his parent's arms. Sitting in the chair behind the desk Harry was able to detect a small trace of his father's scent still attached to it ever after all this time and smiled as he put the Journal of Camelot on the desk before him. "This place is remarkably preserved and cleaned I wonder if this place has any House Elves," Harry commented absentmindedly only for a small "pop" to sound as a House Elf appeared before him.

"You is calling," the old elf said dressed in a linen sheet tied around his body like a toga.

"Um sorry I did not mean to disturb you I was just wondering out loud if any House Elves lived here," Harry said.

"Indeed we do young Master there be thirty of us who have been keeping this house together until the family returned," the Elf said proudly "Does this mean are wait is over?"

"Yes um...." Harry said.

"My name is being Tumbus, and I am the Head House Elf," Tumbus said giving Harry a bow.

"Nice to meet you Tumbus yes me and my mates will be staying here from now on, at least until we go back to class," Harry said

"Very good sir will you be needing anything?" the Elf asked.

"Not now but we might have guest over a littler later so if you could please make some dinner for maybe nine people that would be wonderful," Harry asked.

"I will be telling the other Elves sir will you be wanting to meet them all now or later?" Tumbus asked.

"I would love to meet all the House Elves but I don't think tonight but please give them my thanks for keeping the house in order and for the meal they will be making," Harry said and saw tears form in the old Elf's eyes.

"That is very kind sir I is be telling them that," Tumbus said as he popped away to give orders to the other Elves. Harry decided to inform the others about the House Elves in the manor leaving the Journal in the study to go look for his mates. It was not hard to find them as he used his wings to lead him right to them. They were all actually in the same general area in a wing full of bed rooms each staking a claim to a their choice of bedrooms.

"I thought as mates we would all sleep together," Harry asked with a small blush after he told them all about Tumbus and the other House Elves.

"We can all sleep together Harry," Fred said "but we may not always get a long having separate bedrooms mean we have a place to stay and just be ourselves for a bit and relax."

"Oh," Harry said deciding that made sense after all he did not always like sharing his dorm room at Hogwarts.

"Don't worry we already have a special room picked out for you," Draco said as he grabbed Harry's hand and lead the Submissive mate to a door as Viktor and Fred followed behind. "Behold your room," Draco said as he used his free hand to push open the door revealing the Master suite and the largest bed Harry had ever seen which looked like it would safely be able to be used by Harry and his mates even if the last two were the same size as Hagrid. Harry's mouth fell open at the bed as he quickly pulled Draco into the room and over to the bed before jumping onto it causing his mates to snicker at him.

"So does this mean you like the room we choose for you Harry?' Draco asked.

"Oh yes I love it this bed is soooo soft," Harry said almost moaning "there is only one thing that would make it even better.

"And what is that?" Viktor asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Harry gave him a smirk as he grabbed the collar of the older males robes and pulled him into a deep kiss before he began to strip the robes off his mate. Fred and Draco gave each other a look as Draco passed a sickle to the red head before they began to strip their clothing off as well. Pretty soon all of Harry's mates were down to just their underwear smiling down at Harry who had told them to stop so he could remove those himself. But before he took off their underwear he pushed himself off the bed and began to slowly strip to his own underwear, not that there was much as all he was currently wearing was socks and pants due to his wings. Once he was also in just his underwear he made his three mates sit next to each other at the edge of the bed before he sunk to his knees before them smiling as he saw the growing tents in their boxer and boxer-briefs. Deciding to tease them some more Harry decided to remove the underwear without his hands leaning forward and with the utmost care biting down on the waist band of Viktor's black boxers and pulling them off the vampire-blooded male before doing the same with Draco and Fred. With all his mates now bare before him Harry stare lovingly at their erect cocks before taking Draco, who was sitting in the middle of the other two, into his mouth. Before either Fred or Viktor could complain Harry brought his hands up and began to slowly jerk them off. As Harry never given a blow job before he gagged a little as he bobbed up and down on Draco's meat. "Take it easy Harry no reason to rush it go at your own pace," Draco said kindly threading his fingers in Harry's hair but making no move to take charge of the Harry's head. In the next second the blonde was distracted as Fred leaned in and began to run kisses up Draco's slim frame while Viktor pulled the blonde into a deep kiss. Seeing what his mates were up to Harry pulled his mouth from Draco's cock leaving a small strand of spittle connecting his mouth to said cock before turning and taking Viktor's. As Harry's mouth went a way Draco let out a disappointed sound into his kiss which turned into a moan as Fred leaned down and took the blonde into his own mouth and swirled his tongue around his length, having more experience than Harry did at giving blow jobs. Not to mention his creature somehow sensing what his mates wanted done to them. Harry's mouth started getting a little sore from the girth of his Bulgarian Dominant so he pulled back leaving the cock with a slight kiss to the head of it before he finally stood up and smiled at his mate,

"There I think that is lubed up enough." Harry than took a step forward and lowered himself onto Viktor's cock, which was thicker than Fred's causing him to moan in pleasure/pain as he impaled himself onto it. Both sides of Viktor's creature fought with itself one side not wanting to cause Harry, or any of his mates, harm while the other side just wanted to push Harry against the nearest wall and fuck his brains out. Before the war could work itself out Harry pulled Viktor into a kiss letting the Vampire taste both himself and Draco in the kiss.

Meanwhile Fred having lubed up Draco's own cock pushed the blonde to lay back on the bed and began to ride the younger man, having a feeling that Draco was not yet comfortable with them to let himself be topped yet. Fred had no problem being topped by his younger mate as he let Draco set the pace of their lovemaking. In one corner of his mind Draco flinched at what his father would say to him having sex with a Weasley but it was being shouted down by his Veela who was delighted to bond so thoroughly with one of its mates. In the corner of his eye Draco saw Viktor shift Harry so that the pair was going at it doggy style beside him and Fred giving the blonde an idea as he grabbed Fred's hips and directed the older boy to change into a similar position. With Viktor and Draco standing behind them Harry and Fred found themselves shoulder to shoulder as they were impaled by their mate's cock. Turning to Fred, Harry leaned in and began to kiss him his tongue dancing around inside his first mates' mouth as the two "fought" for dominance even though Harry knew he would lose it was still fun. Seeing the pair make out on the bed as they were fucked Draco reached over and pulled Viktor down into another kiss. Harry felt his magic surge all around him as he and his mates went about their lovemaking unknowingly pulling them all into a deep connection which lead to an almost simultaneous orgasm from all of them. As the mates lay in bed coming down from the magic increased orgasms Tumbus popped in and not seeming to be put off by the four naked men lying in the bed said," Young Master your guest have arrived." All four mates jumped in shock at the arrival.

"Um thank you Tubmus can you send them to the dining room we will be their shortly," Harry said with a slight blush as the Elf bowed and went to carry out the order. What followed was a quick dash to put their clothing back on which was hampered by Draco wanting everyone to look absolutely perfect and some slight confusion when it came to where Harry was sure he was wearing someone else socks. Ten minutes later they finally arrived to the dinning room to find Bill, Fleur and George waiting for them.

"Katie said she was sorry but could not join us at this time," George explained as the group arrived.

"That is alright just let it be know the offer stands as long as you like," Harry said going to sit at the head of the table but found his creature would not let him, neither did it let any of his mates claiming the seat. Figuring it had to do with the Wood Elf, Alpha they just shrugged and took other seats at the table. "So what about you two will you be joining us or do you prefer to stay at your town house?" Harry asked as the group started eating.

"We would not want to be a bother," Bill said.

"You would not be a bother," Harry said back "first you gave us a place to stay, even if it was just one night, secondly we have more than enough room for you both, and finally you are family since you are Fred's brother."

"If you are sure," Bill said.

"I would not offer if I was not sure Bill, I like you and Fleur had been a great help to me in finding my mates," Harry said as if that was all the choice he needed to invite them in.

"Oh just move in already bro, I saw a library stocked full of books on curse-breaking and warding that I know you would just love," Fred said sweetening the deal.

"Fine alright we will move in," Bill said throwing his hands up in exasperation making both Fred and Harry chuckle at him.

"Good I will have one of the House Elves show you around latter, just to let you know that the others have already claimed their rooms, and mine but the Elves will know which ones are available," Harry said before he remembered to allow Bill access through the Manor's wards. The rest of the night passed rather quickly as Harry began to feel sleeping during the meal and was soon lifted up by Fred and carried to his room.

Fred found that the sheets on the bed had already been changed as he stripped Harry to his underwear and tucked him into bed giving him a kiss to his forehead before going back to the others. Harry woke up during the night to find himself feeling rather warm as he blinked some sleep from his eyes to find himself in being held from behind by Fred as Draco was before him and Viktor, based on a large hand resting on the blonde's chest, was on Draco's other side. Feeling content Harry went back to sleep. With almost all of his mates around him some of his abilities were starting to develop as his seer sight gave him a dream of his last two mates. Though he could not see either of their faces Harry was a bit confused for one mate appeared to be both old and young at the same time making him guess it was the one with Wood Elf blood as non-House Elves were told to be nigh Immortal. Happy that his sight had manifested enough to give him this Harry slipped into a deeper dreamless sleep. Harry was pulled once more out a sleep by some loud voices from down the hall. Seeing that his bed was empty Harry guessed that Draco and Fred were at it again so he got up, not bothering to put anything on over his boxers and head to break up the argument."You did not have to come you know," Harry heard Draco say.

"Your parents wanted to make sure you were okay, especially after the owl just yesterday saying you were moving in with your newly found mates. And than arriving today with Theodore so he could help you move your things here of course they would send me," a voice that sounded oddly familiar that he could not place. "So please tell me your mates are not the Weasley twins."

"Of course not I am only mated to Fred, George is bonded to another," Draco said in what Harry now saw was one of the manor's many potion making rooms.

"Oh your father is just going to love that," the strange voice said.

"Why should it matter to him they are my mates not his and anyway Mr. Weasley had already accepted me as Fred's mates and I know father would not want to be out done by him in any way," Draco said in a voice that sounded like he was sneering at the other person.

"You guys are too loud," Harry said entering the room and rubbing his eyes.

" **Potter**?" the voice said and Harry flinched as finally noticed who it belonged to gulping as he looked upon the form of his dour Potions Professor.

"Oh yes your father is just going to love this Draco," Snape said with a sneer at his Godson.

"I do not care Harry is my mate just as much Fred and Viktor are," Draco said as he turns to Harry and took him into his arms. Harry was grateful for he had no desire to be seen by Snape in just his underwear.

Snape just rubbed the bridge of his nose eyes shut tight at these turn of events before speaking, "Alright Harry is your mate but your father is never to know for even if it would hurt you Lucius would feel obligated to turn him over to the dark lord."

"Um thank you sir," Draco said shocked at his Godfather's choice.

"I am not doing it solely for you but I made a promise a long time ago to Lily," Snape said.

"My Mother?!?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yes your mother she was my best friend growing up and after she died I swore I would try to protect you at least a little bit," Snape said looking into Harry's eyes. Suddenly Harry's body stiffened.

"Harry are you okay?" Draco asked in concern but rather than answer him the smaller brunet pulled himself free of Draco's grasp and moved to the Potions Master who looked down at the boy.

"Is there something you want Potter?" Snape asked as Harry lifted an arm and made a movement as if taping some unseen glass. Suddenly Snape let out a howl of pain which brought Fred, Viktor, Theo, and George running into the room. As he continued to cry out in pain the man's features began to change as his mop of greasy black hair seemed to melt away to be replace with soft golden brown locks that seemed to flow just a little bit past his shoulders. His body also began to be a little less hunched and a little more muscular. Suddenly Snape stood up his long black cloak being shredded as a pair of gray dragon wings exploded from his back with a small shower of blood. "Wha?" Snape began as he tottered in place only for Potter to jump into his arms and cuddle against him.

"Mate," Harry said much to the shock of everyone in the room.

" **WHAT**?!?" Snape said again more forcefully this time as Potter clung to him like Koala. "Explain," Snape ordered Draco when Potter said nothing more but began to purr against his chest and neck.

"Well it seems that you are one of Harry's mates," Draco said turning to the Fred and Viktor both of which were still staring opened mouthed at the scene before them.

"Doesn't he have enough with you three already?" Snape asked wanting to drop the son of his childhood best friend and bully but found he just could not due it though he did find himself wrapping his arms around the boy in a tight hug.

"Well sir Harry, and all of us, actually has five mates so a total of six in this mated bond," Fred explained as he summoned Harry's test results to show the man and low and behold Snape was now listed as Harry's dominant Drak mate.

"But I am not a Drak I never went through any form of Creature Inheritance," Snape protested.

" _Under spell I abolished it_ ," Harry said sounding if he was struggling with each word.

" **WHAT**?!?!?!" everyone shouted at once but Harry seemed to either be too involved in developing his newest mating bond or had no desire to further explain himself.

"Let me check this out," Draco said as he pulled out his wand and performed a Masterly level diagnostic spell on his Godfather.

"How do you know that spell?" Snape asked confused as the spell was way beyond any fourth or fifth years knowledge.

"It is due to out mateship Draco's creature is basically a healer and care giver powered by Harry's magic," Viktor explained.

"Yep out little Huffelpuff," Fred said with a small laugh.

"Call me that again and I will curse you to an inch of your life and than take the slowest most agonizing recovery method their is to get you back to normal Fred," Draco said though with a smile in his eyes as he had Fred knew it was an empty threat their creatures would not allow them to harm anyone in their mateship. "Ah here are the results," Draco said as he handed Snape the parchment that had printed from his wand.

**Severus Tobias Snape**

**Creature** :

  * _Drak (Dominant)_



**Mates** :

  * _Viktor Krum (Dominant)_
  * _Fred Weasley (Dominant)_
  * _Draco Malfoy (Dominant)_
  * _Harry Potter (Submissive)_
  * _Obscured for protection (Dominant)_



**Magical Damage/Spells**

  * _Illegal Glamour (Cleansed by Submissive Mate)_
  * _Loyal keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Slytheirn House, Order of the Phoenix, Lord Voldemort (Cleansed by Submissive Mate)_
  * _Hatred keyed to James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Gyffindor House (Cleansed by Submissive Mate)_
  * _Soulmate block (Cleansed by Submissive Mate)_
  * _Magical leach (Cleansed by Submissive Mate)_
  * _Creature Inheritance (Cleansed by Submissive Mate)_
  * _Countless memory charms (Cleansed by Submissive Mate)_



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering how it was the the Gryffindor Ring which is tied to Snape refers to him as someone Harry only notied in the background it has to due wit the fact that Harry had only seen small occurrences of Snapes real self past the spells he was under so in effect in the background of his own body.


	7. An Awkward Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape has to come to terms with having multiple mates by talking with some old school mates

Harry had not known what he had been doing as he looked into Severus's eyes and saw the man's aura. Ever since the bonding the night before with his mates Harry had been able to see everyone's aura once he looked them in the eyes. He had first noticed it at dinner and had looked at his mates and has seen a bright golden flame emanated from them he had turned to ask Bill about it, the man being a curse-breaker but the question died as he saw a light blue flame with a stream connecting him to Fleur so he guessed it had something to do with his mage sight and let the matter drop. But once he had seen Snape's aura he found his feet moving on their own as the man's fire looked as if someone had locked it up with metal chains turning the man's aura from what ever color to pure black. Spotting a what looked like a weak link Harry had just reached forward to touch the link and found all the chains crumble into dust letting the man free for the first time in who knew how long. Once he had gotten rid of the chains he had looked up at his Potions Master only to see the man was one of his mates. Acting on his instincts Harry jumped into his mate's arm and wrapped him in an embrace to let his magic settle with the man as he creature cemented their bond only paying attention to what was going on around him with half an ear. He had finally understood his vision from last night of a mate both young and old for the spell blocking Severus's creature had prevented the Drak from coming out making the man old and the creature young. For once he had to actually speak before they were fully bonded causing him a some strain but having to tell them what had happened.

"How can anyone not have noticed any of this?" Snape had growled not, surprisingly, at any of them but just at the situation in general.

"I think the better question is how was Harry able to get rid of the spells and enchantments," Viktor said "that level of cleansing can usually only be done by the Goblins or high level healers at St. Mungos."

"That is true I have never even heard of a full cleansing done with a simple tap," Fred said stroking his chin "Draco do you know of any spell that could do it?"

"No, not even with all the new healing spell being whispered in my ear by my Veela," the blonde answered.

"We can discuss how Potter did it later." Severus growled out noticing the boy flinch at his tone and use of his surname making his creature growl back at him. "How is it I was able to function with my creature having never once emerged?"

"Severus," Fred admonished the older male.

"I do not care if we are so called mates Mr. Weasley call me by my first name again and I will put you in detention until the end of your seventh year," Severus shot back making Fred wince a little but stand his ground.

"I don't care you are upsetting Harry and with his magic being so powerful do you really want to risk it?" Fred asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fine whatever, Harry," Severus said and was surprised to hear the boy in his arms actually purr. "What I call him does not matter it should have been impossible to lock a my creature without causing me actual harm."

"Maybe you had gone zru your inheritance ," Fleur said stepping into the room "and someone sensing some part of your fate sealed it away before you could achieve said fate. Do you know have any old classmates you can turn to to ask about it?"

"I could if I could put Harry down," Severus said having tired multiple times to let the boy go but his creature would utterly refuse and only tighten his grip around the younger male. "As it is I would only be able to ask the mutt and the wolf."

"Why not ask them after all Harry hasn't seen them at all this summer," Fred said looking as with he wanted to throw an arm around Snape's shoulders but thought better of it.

"If it get Harry out of my arms I am willing to put up with it," Severus said walking to the floor room he had entered marching to the fire place to grab some floo powder. "Fred, George I will no doubt you will follow me but the others must wait here you know why," Snape said shifting his eyes slightly to Draco before returning to the twins. Using one hand Severus cast the powder into the flame and muttered his destination so low even Harry could not hear him. The floo travel seemed rougher than normal to Harry causing Harry to tighten his grip on his new mate.

"Snivellus what do you want there is no meeting anytime this week?" Sirius asked walking into the room the wards letting him no his old school rival enter his home.

"Black I need your help," Snape said at the same time as the man walked into the room.

"You need my help that is a..... Harry? Snivellus what happened to my Godson and why is he only in his underwear?" Sirius said taking out his wand and pouting it over Harry's right at Snapes face. "Did you steal him from his mates even for you that is low. I will give you til the count of three to put Harry down. One.... two.... th," Sirius said as the fireplace blazed and Fred stepped out followed by George. "Ah good Fred you are here Snape has your mate."

"I know we watched him come here," Fred said whipping the dust off his clothes with a casual manner.

"You saw him take Harry and did nothing, this is Snivellus?" Sirius asked his wand dipping a little bit in confusion.

" _Mate_ ," Harry said once more as he snuggled into Severus's chest making Sirius's fall open in a mixture of shock and horror.

"Somehow he found I was under some enchantments and broke them only to claim me as his mate, help me," Severus actually begged in a way that Sirius would have laughed at if his precious Godson was not hugging the man.

"LUPIN GET YOUR ASS IN HERE," Sirius called out collapsing into a chair on the edges of the room. Remus burst into the room his wand out ready to fight at the sound of his mate's distress.

'What is going on...... **DRAK**!!!!," Remus called as he dropped his wand and made a swipe at the unknown creature in his home upsetting his mate.

"Remus stop," the sound of his mate's voice said as someone grab him by his arm to hold him back.

" **DRAK** leave this place not for your kind," Remus said trying to throw off the hold before he realized it was his mate causing him to finally relax and see who was in the room. "Cub let go of that Drak I will protect you,"Remus said stepping forward to pull Harry away only for the Weasley twins to step forward and block his way. Remus let out a growl and was about to push them both aside before he smelled the bonding of one of them to his cub bringing him up short. With a wince Harry unwrapped his body from his newest mate though making sure to stay as close as possible glad that his Drak keep his arms around his waist.

" _No danger my mate_ ," Harry struggled to get out for it was too soon for this his magic and bond were not fully settled yet.

"Your mate no he has you under some sort of spell," Remus growled back the urge to protect his cub calling for this Drak's blood.

" _No spell on him made sure_ ," Harry said looking as if he was about to pass out.

"Snivellus?" Black asked still holding on to his mate's arm to keep him back.

"Less than half a hour ago I was helping my Godson move in with his mates when Harry walked in after some discussion our eyes meet he walked up and did something and put me through an cleansing unlocking a Creature Inheritance that I never knew I had and than Harry had jumped into my arms," Severus said as he withdrew one of his hands from around Harry's waist reaching into his robes and pulling out the results from Draco's diagnostic spell. Keeping one hand on Remus, Sirius grabbed the parchment and read it his face falling as he read first his Godson's mates than what spells the man had been under. "So please tell me do you ever recall me going through a inheritance while we were at school." Harry while swaying on his feet could not take his eyes of the other pair of mates seeing their auras bound just like his Seveurs had been.

" ** _Bad spell_** ," Harry said as he reached forward and tapped the weakest links of both their bindings before he lost consciousness falling back into Severus's arms. as multiple people to call out his name in panic as both Sirius Black and Remus Lupin to scream out and double over in pain. Fred acted on instincts as he helped Harry back into Snape's arms and forced the Potions Master onto a couch. Fred wished Draco was here but of course they could not bring him through the Fidelius charm without Dumbledore letting him know where the location. The only reason Harry had been able to come through was being the Submissive mate of someone who had been allowed into the secret, an old loophole dating from back into a time where Dominants were over protected with the mates but would not share with them for their "own protection." Wringing his hands Fred did his best to care for his two mates while his twin watched over Sirius and Remus.

"Fredrick let me up now," Snape said finding he could not move as the younger Wizard held him down with a single hand on his shoulder.

" **NO** , Harry needs to complete the bond and so do you I will not have Draco or Viktor on my case if I mess this up," Fred said sternly and actually saw the man quite down as his creature reacted to the tone of one of the mateships healers.

"Fine then if you would tell George to cast a _Focus Mentis Evadere_ on the pair to help their recovery," Severus growled as he held Harry to his chest and found him running his fingers through Harry's messy black hair.

"You hear that Forge?" Fred called to his twin who nodded and cast the spell on the pair of mates still crying out in pain. Almost instantly the pair quieted down and were able to straighten out.

"Thanks George," Sirius said clapping the red head on his shoulder as he regained his full health before moving over to his mate. "That was rather intense what was it?" Black said as he rolled his eyes as Remus sniffed him to detect any harm that might have happened to him.

"It seems that Harry detected some enchantments on you like he did me and got rid of them," Snape called from the couch with Fred arm still on his shoulder to keep him in place. "Now just image that plus having a creature you never knew you had burst forth and than you will get what I went through."

"You really are his mate aren't you?" Remus said finding he could now smell the bond between the pair.

"It seems like it but it does not explain how my creature was blocked do either of you recall any stories of me getting my creature at Hogwarts now that the spells are gone?" Severus asked shifting Harry on his chest so he could easily sniff his mate's head without upsetting Fred.

"You know I think I do recall Lily mentioning it to James at one point how you had gotten a Drak inheritance which made them realize some of my reactions to you during our latter years," Remus said. "I had always assumed it had to do with James pulling you away while I was in my wolf form."

"So you had your creature blocked and we were enchanted as well which begs the questions of not only how long have we been under the enchantments but by who," Sirius said as he moved to stand before his mate and letting Remus wrap his arms around him.

"I would guess Dumbles," Fred said.

"The Headmaster? That is a serious accusation," Sirius said with a slight giggle at his own inside joke.

"Yeah but when Harry went into for his Inheritance Test he was under loyalty spells for the old man and as you read Sev.... Professor Snape also had similar spells keyed to him," Fred explained.

"I guess that would point to him doing it but it is not full concrete proof," Remus said.

"There is another way to check," George pipped up causing everyone to look over at him with a questioning look. "Come back to the place we are staying and let Draco case a diagnostic charm on you like he did to Snape if you both had loyalty charms keyed to Dumbles it would be more information to work with."

"That makes sense," Remus said.

"Wait my Godson is also mated to Draco Malfoy son of one of Voldy's top Death Eaters?" Sirius barked out. Severus tried once more to get up at the insult to his Godson or maybe one of his bonded but Fred kept him in place.

"I would watch your tone mutt," Severus growled out when he found he was facing a losing battle of getting up.

"Why you think I should be nice to some Death Eater spawn?' Sirius shot back as Remus gripped his arm tightly in warning.

"No for Draco is out mate and Sev... Professor Snape is the fighter in our mateship by insulting Draco you might find yourself in danger," Fred explained. "The only reason he is not attacking you at this moment is the fact that I am keeping him in place so that he may complete his bond with Harry so our submissive will awaken but even I have my limits Black."

"Alright sorry geez," Sirius said leaning back into Remus's chest with a small huff while George actually hid a giggle at seeing his twin telling off the escaped convict.

"Now I suggest if you want to get the test results from Dray we leave now before anyone comes and ask anymore questions such as why Harry is snuggled against Sev's chest in nothing but his underwear," Fred said making Severus blush at both the nickname but also the questions that would arise if anyone else saw them like this.

"That is a good point where are we headed?" Remus asked.

"Potter Manor, would I be correct in assuming James had already given you permission to go there?" Severus asked as Fred finally let him up and helped shift Harry into a bridal carry as the pair moved to the fireplace.

"Yes he gave us permission but we should leave someone here just in case," Remus said as he followed the three mates.

"No we don't," Sriius said "in fact as Lord Black I block anyone entering this house until I return." Sirius than motioned everyone to go before him before he flooed to the former home of his old school friend.

As he walked through the floo he almost laughed as he saw Snivellus being told off by a young blonde boy that had to be a Malfoy. "I mean Severus what were you thinking letting Harry get into this state," the Malfoy boy said as he actually smacked the back of Snivellus's head. Sirius had expected him to tell the young boy off but instead the man look chasten as the blonde boy began to check out to make sure Harry was not hurt.

"It was not his fault we had some trouble accepting all this," Remus said stepping forward.

"You stay out of this Professor," Draco shot at him without looking away from his examination of Harry. No one dared make a noise as Draco did complete check of Harry until he was finally satisfied.

"Would someone like to tell me why we have more guest and what happened to Harry?" Viktor asked as he entered the room.

"Harry had to perform some more cleansing in the middle of bonding with Sev," Fred explained.

" **You let him do a cleansing** while you two were setting your bond in place?" Viktor asked glaring at Severus.

"As I tried to explain it is our fault for not believing they were mates, and my wolf sort of attack Severus's Drak," Remus said starting to put himself between his old school mate and the other male only for Fred to put a hand on his arm and shake his head.

"Remus Lupin, Sirius Black meet Viktor Krum our mateship's defender," Fred said introducing them to the last of Harry's known mates.

"Wait Vikorr Krum the Bulgarian Seeker?" Sirius said rushing forward to shake the man's hand who had a bemused look as he found his hand being shaken enthusiastically by the other man.

"Sirius now is not the time," Remus admonished his mate and pulling him away from the other male. "Draco, George said you could perform a diagnostic charm on us to find out what spells we had been under," Remus said turning to his former student who was now making Severus was alright after Fred once more forced the men onto a couch to stabilized the mateship bond between him and Harry.

"Just a minute," Draco said as he turned to check Fred as well.

"I am fine my sweet Hufflepuff they need it more then me," Fred said rolling his eyes before kissing Draco on the cheek and turning him to their two visitors.

"Fine but this is your last warning on the Hufflepuff thing," Draco scowled before casting the spell. Draco turned away with a slight blush as he waited for the results to be printed. "Ah here they are," Draco said as he handed the parchment to Viktor to read a loud.

**Siruis Orion Black III**

_Purebooded Human_

**Mate** :

  * _Remus Lupin (Dominant)_



**Magical Damage/Spells:**

  * _Loyalty keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Order of the Phoenix, Molly Weasley (Cleansed by Harry Potter)_
  * _Hatred keyed to Severus Snape, Voldemort, Regulus Black, Kreacher (Cleansed by Harry Potter)_
  * _Reckless behavior increased (Cleansed by Harry Potter)_
  * _Soulmate bond 50% blocked (Cleansed by Harry Potter)_
  * _Mental stability blocked 45% (Cleansed by Harry Potter)_
  * _Magical Leach (Cleansed by Harry Potter)_



**Remus Vincent Lupin**

**Creature** :

  * _Werewolf (Dominant)_



**Mate** :

  * _Sirius Black III_



**Magical Damaged/Spells** :

  * _Loyalty keyed to Albus Dumbeldore, Order of the Phoenix, Molly Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks(Cleansed by Harry Potter)_
  * _Creature nature blocked 76% (Cleansed by Harry Potter)_
  * _Soulmate bond 95% blocked (Creature dispelled 65% fully cleansed by Harry Potter)_
  * _Spelled to not report on any abuse done to Harry Potter (Cleansed by Harry Potter)_
  * _Fake soulmate bond keyed to Nymphadora Tonks (Cleansed by Harry Potter)_
  * _Magical Leach (Cleansed by Harry Potter)_



"Those bastards," Remus said as he tightly hugged his mate to his chest.

"Get off Remus," Sirius said trying to push his mate away but with no success with a blush.


	8. Choice of Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a story chapter just looking for some feedback on Harry's Alpah.

First of all I would like to thank all my readers for your interest in this story, and all the others I have written if you have read those as well. Since I came up with the concept of this story I have made some alternations leading me to have changed who the Wood Elf is. I have narrowed Harry's Alpha to four different characters and would like to see everyone's thoughts on them. The chapter where the Alpha is introduced is still a couple away so I will take people's thoughts into consideration between the finalist.

#1) Neville Longbottom, my original plan for the Wood Elf character before some alterations that have come along such as Theo who had been my choice for Harry's Vampire mate and someone else who had been up for the Drak/Alpha mate.

#2) Blaise Zabini, this one is quite simple due to he and Harry being my OTP in the universe.

#3) Michael Corner, a Ravenclaw boy from Harry's year who is on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as chaser, thus adding another Quidditch play as Harry's mate. Also he first appeared in the year that this story takes place in as one of Ginny's boyfriends she had to make Harry jealous meaning if he becomes the Alpha Harry gives Ginny another slap in the face.

and finally

#4) Luna Lovegood, yes a female Alpha for a gay mateship due to Merlin having cast a spell to add the Alpha role to Harry's creature mateship thus her place will be more guide than actual romance. If she is chosen as Harry's Alpha she will end up with someone else such as Neville.

**The chapter that introduces the Alpha is being written now thanks for all the comments.**


	9. Life at the Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Remus move in.

Harry woke up a bit latter his nose twitching at the smell of something delicious but was so comfortable he did not yet want to open his eyes. "Thanks Draco," a voice said right above him.

"Don't mention it Sev so how you doing now?" Harry heard Draco ask from the direction of the smell.

"Well apart from my right arm being asleep it is okay," Severus replied making Harry realize that he had been using the man as a bed.

"Sorry sir," Harry said sitting up and making to get off his lap as the events came back to him of finding out that the Potion Master was one of his mates. Severus looked up at him a little shocked before he decided to show his playful side to the boy who had only ever seen the stern teacher.

"Okay now I have something to complain about my warm blanket is making a break for it," Severus said with his usual scowl on his face making Harry blanch until a grin appeared on the man's face and he reached up and began to tickle the young submissive. Harry's giggles brought the sound of running footsteps as his mates, Sirius and Lupin burst into the room.

"I hear the sound of my pup has Harry finally woke up?" Sirius said as he ran into a room and skidded to halt as he watched Harry being tickled by a grinning Snape. "Now if that is not the strangest thing I have ever seen I will give myself up and return to Azkaban."

"Padfoot," Harry squealed as he got off his newest mate and made a running jump into his dogfather's arms as Snape let out an annoyed huff.

"Hello Pup having an interesting summer I hear," Sirius said ruffling Harry's hair.

"Hey cub we just want to say thanks for getting rid of the all the spell we were under," Remus said hugging his mate and what his creature saw as his son.

"I did what now?" Harry asked looking up at his former professor in confusion.

"Don't you recall love first you cleansed Sev and saw him as your mate and started bonding with him but as Sev had no memory of being a creature he went to ask Siri and Professor Lupin since you were hugging him," Fred stated. "As Siri and Professor Lupin did not believe that Sev was our mate you had to come out of your bonding to explain before you saw the pair under enchantments having performed a cleansing as your magic was also bonding with Sev you had passed out. That was yesterday we have all been very worried," Fred said as both he and Draco began to exam him. Harry rolled his eyes as the pair gave him a check-up but his creature made him follow his mates when it came to his health.

"Well apart from missing some meals since last I scanned you, you seem fine," Draco said as he hugged Harry, pulling him away from Sirius and Remus.

"Hey not fair I just got him," Sirius said as he literally picks Harry up and runs out of the room with him as Harry giggles.

"Well what are we waiting for after him," Viktor said as everyone runs after the pair. Thus started a random game that George and Bill took to calling the "First Annual Harry Ball." It seems that the point of the game was to hold Harry as long as possible. Harry did not seem to mind as he was basically pulling back and forth between everyone's arms laughing the entire time with Bill, Fleur, and George acted as commentators. The "game" finally ended when Tumbus popped in to tell everyone that supper was ready and George and Bill called Remus the winner mostly due to the fact that he had been the one who had been holding Harry at that moment.

"Now as the victor your reward is the head seat," George said leading Remus to the Lord's seat at the table.

"No, that seat is for Alpha," Harry said as his wings pushed him away and land before the seat with a slight growl.

"Alright love," Fred said hands raised in surrender and glaring at his twin while Remus blushing took a different seat. One he was sure no one was going to take the Lord's seat Harry took the seat to the right of it and began to fill his plate.

"You said I was out since yesterday what has happened?" Harry asked as he began to eat.

"Well with Severus help I was able to get the job at Hogwarts to work with the older students in both flying as well as teaching some Warding classes for students in year five and above which I have a Masters in," Viktor said.

"Congrats can't wait that way I can get rid of Divination that class is rubbish," Harry said.

"A new equipment list is being sent it should arrive soon and then you and Fred can go get your supplies with Remus," Severus said.

"Why only them? Harry asked.

"Well we are trying to keep the fact that you are mated to both Draco and myself to protect both us and all of us from the dark lord," Severus explained. "And since you had a very public bonding with Fred thanks to the earthquake and Molly Weasley the Prophet already know you are bonded with him."

"Wait the Prophet knows that I caused the earthquake?" Harry asked in fear.

"No the only reasons we know is after you cleansed Sirius and Remus they had traveled to Gringotts with Viktor and Draco to so that they could explain more about your inheritance," Fred said reaching over and rubbing Harry's arm in comfort.

"I would never have thought the fact you could do that with a bit of accidental magic if not for the fact that you had been able to perform a cleansing with by yourself and no runes," Remus said with a look full of pride at him.

"I think it is mostly due to my new mage sight that I could do it," Harry said. "After I bonded with Draco and Viktor with a night's sleep I found I could see people's aura and when I looked at Severus I saw rather than a color his aura was black as night and appeared to be wrapped in metal chains. I saw a weak link and tapped it breaking the chains," Harry explained with a shrug.

"Well thank you Harry," Severus said as he got up and hugged Harry who tucked his head into his eldest mate's neck and let out a soft purr before he shocked the man as he opened his mouth and bite down the man's left shoulder as Sev let out a soft hiss of pain. When the bite lasted for more than a minute Severus took hold of the back of Harry's hair and pulled him away.

"That is long enough sweetie," Severus said as he bent down and gave Harry a return bite on the younger man's neck. Once he was finished with the bite Severus took out his wand and tapped his bite mark to make it permanent with a small S in the middle while Harry licked his mark on Severus pushing in his magic to make it last.

"Took you long enough love," Fred said ruffling Harry's hair as he pulled away from his Drak and cast a glance at Draco and Viktor.

"Well we have been rather busy," Draco said as he stood up and approached Harry and exposed his neck to let Harry mark him. However, rather than go for the bare neck Harry moved forward and bite down on Draco's right bicep. Draco just smiled down at him and patted Harry's head before he reached down to take Harry's left hand. Rather than force Harry to stop biting him Draco having seen Fred's mark on Harry's right hand put his mark on the left hand. As Draco bit down Harry began to lick to preserve the mark on his Veela. Once Draco stepped away Viktor took his place and allowed Harry to bite down on his right shoulder right above where his bat wings emerged from his body. Viktor took his time to choose a spot for his mating bite on his submissive allowing Harry to continue to bite him as he chose his location. Finally Viktor choose his spot as he lifted the front of Harry's shirt and bite down on Harry's left nipple causing Harry to stop biting and let out a soft moan.

"Godfather at the table," Sirius said not wanting it to go too far with Harry and his mates while he was watching causing the pair to separate and Harry to blush.

"So anything else happen when I was out of it?" Harry asked trying to change the subject.

"Well we found Draco can not cook to save his life," Fred said pushing some of his food around on his plate.

"Come on Ravenclaw it was not that bad," Draco huffed with a pout.

" **You Managed To Set Water On Fire**!" Fred shot back with grin.

"Really?" Harry asked interested to find out that there was something Draco was not good at.

"Master Weasley is speaking the truth Master Malfoy is not welcome in the kitchens ever again," Tumbus said as he collected some of the dirty dishes from the table.

"Can I enter and cook in the kitchens if I want, Tumbus?" Harry asked for even though it was a job that his "family" made him do he rather did like cooking.

"You is always welcome Young Master," Tumbus said happily "your grandmother loved to come to cook every once and a while."

"She did?" Harry asked having never heard any stories about most of his extended family.

"Oh yes Euphemia, your grandmother, loved to make your father and us snacks at least once a week during the summer," Sirius said his eyes taking on a far off look as he recalled his adopted family.

"Oh yes her Ginger Newts were to die for," Remus said with a laugh "your grandfather might have been a Master Potioneer but she was at least in my opinion was a world class cook."

"Oh yes she one got in trouble with Lily and James when she came to see you and gave you one of her Ginger Newts," Sirius said as everyone let out laugh.

"She gave me my first snack I always wonder why I liked Ginger Newts but they seemed rather bland," Harry said.

"We is having her recipe young Master if you want to try to make it," Tumbus said.

"Maybe latter I want to improve myself first don't want to let Siri and Remus down by making substandard Newts," Harry said.

"Anything you make would be perfect, love," Fred said feeling a small bit of self-doubt coming from Harry through their bond.

"Thanks Fred," Harry said giving his first mate a dazzling smile. The rest of the dinner was passed as Sirius and Remus giving Harry tales of his father's parents, while Severus told him about his mother's parents that he recalled from his own childhood. Despite basically sleeping since yesterday morning after dinner Harry just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for a week before he suddenly thought of something, "Are Sirius and Lupin staying with us now as well?"

"Yes it is so much nicer than where I have been staying," Sirius said.

"Okay," Harry said as with a yawn he curled up in Viktor's lap and went right back to sleep.

The next morning as the group eat breakfast a couple of owls arrived with a letter for Fred, Draco, two for Harry and even one for Sirius. Opening the smaller letter Harry found a new book list which included a sign-up form for Viktor's Warding class and the required book for the class. The second letter had some magic laced into it but Harry just brushed it aside as if it was a layer of dust making it disappear.

_Harry,_

_My boy, your Aunt and Uncle were worried when you disappeared on your birthday without telling them. But at least you were safe as Mrs. Weasley said she saw you at Gringotts so you had must have forgotten to leave a note telling the where you had gone. Though from what she had told me Mrs. Weasley is also a little disappointed in you for taking off like that leaving her, Ron, Hermione and Ginny behind, all of which are very worried for you. It might be better if you head to the Burrow so that they can protect you from Voldemort's forces. I will offer my congratulations for I have heard that you have gone through your Inheritance so maybe you were just confused as you leaved your friends behind. If you find your mate I would just love to meet them, but you must get to the Burrow as soon as possible to clear up any misunderstandings with your friends._

_Albus Dumbledore._

"That bastard," Sirius said after reading his own letter from the man. "He is trying to get me to go back."

"To where?" Harry asked.

"I can not say as it is under a spell," Sirius said giving him an apologetic look. "But let just say that I have been a prisoner this summer as much as you had at those Muggles relatives of yours."

" **WHAT**?!?" both Severus and Viktor shouted out as they had not been told about Harry's living conditions with the muggles. "Wait don't tell me you have been living with Petunia?" Severus asked.

"I have," Harry said shocked by their reaction.

"Oh sweetie I am so sorry I would not have sent James to live with her when she was a kid I can only image how bad she is now," Severus said pulling Harry into a hug.

"Sorry we did not want to tell you about it and have to go after them," Fred said sharing a look with Draco. "After all Draco had healed him and Viktor had told us our roles in the mateship we decided to keep the abuse Harry had lived through to ourselves letting Harry tell you when he was ready," Fred said sending a glare at Sirius.

"I was never going to mention it for it is just my past," Harry said with a shrug.

"You are to precious for this world little one," Viktor said as he came into hug Harry between him and Severus. Harry let out a content sigh from the double hug before he summoned Fred and Draco over as well so he was being hugged by all his mates.

"Well are you ready to go get your school supplies?" Remus asked and saw everyone nod. It had been decided last night after Harry had fallen asleep that Remus and all of Harry's mates with Remus pretending to be the chaperone for Fred and Harry while Snape was the "chaperone" for Draco and Vkitor. If they meet Draco and Severus were to act like they had done before becoming his mates having worn Harry about it. The three would also do their best to keep their creatures in check so they would not give themselves away having put Remus in charge of Fred and Harry's protection and physical health. Thankfully it was not need as the group had been able to get all their shopping done the only problem was buying Harry some new robes since his wings were still out. The clerk had to take his measurements and make the robes without Harry actually putting them on. When they went back home there had been some more letters from Dumbledore, since they had not responded to the first one leading to Viktor teaching Harry how to block letters from certain people from reaching them with the wards before sending Dumble's letters into the fire without even reading them. The only people who were able to recive letters from the man had been Snape and Viktor who Dumbles did not know were attached to Harry and would need to be in touch due to their jobs. After blocking Dumbles and talking with Fred, George and Bill it was agreed to add Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Molly to the list of people being blocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a side note having given each other their Mating Bites had deepened their bond thus leading to the pet names to Harry from his Mates.


	10. Back to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his mates end their summer and head back to Hogwarts/

Harry found living with his mates such a strange occurrence, after basically ignored by the Dursleys except when he got punished, or when he stayed with the Weaselys where Molly tended to mollycoddle him and though they tried to be all nice and polite he always sense some tension especially between the twins and Molly, Ron and Ginny. But while there were some disagreements, being mates did not change their personalities but the tension was usually short lived. It was also a good thing that the Potter family were actually, apart from Harry it seemed, quiet talented at potions as the manor had a number of rooms set aside for Potion making. Considering that Fred, George, Draco and of course Severus spent a lot of their free time in the Potion labs. Fred and George would use the lab they had chosen in working on their pranks and joke products, Draco tend to make healing and health related Potions, while Severus made a lot of different Potions for his summer mail-order Potions side business. Harry was thankfully that at least Viktor was not into Potions so when the others were busy brewing, and he was not being tutored in Potion making, Harry would find Viktor and would spend time with him. Though as Viktor was busy planning his lessons for his new class Harry would usually just end up curled to his mate as Viktor ran his fingers through Harry's hair until he fellow asleep. While the twins, Draco, Severus liked the potions labs Harry would rather spend time in the Kitchens or the library with Bill. Harry, Bill, and George were the only ones that the House Elves allowed into the kitchens at all as they were the only ones that the Elves saw could actually cook.

The only real problem was that at least once a week Severus would be summoned away from the manor by the Dark Lord. Harry got rather upset when it first happened so the others had to distract him thus starting a weekly game of Quidditch. After each meeting with the Dark Lord the game would end as both Draco and Fred would rush off to see to Severus while Viktor, Remus, and Sirius would distracted Harry for a bit before Draco would give him permission allowing Harry to cuddle with his eldest mate. During the first time it had happened Viktor had chosen to show Harry the manor's ward room and gave him a lesson on manor warding. As he showed Harry a parchment which kept track of all deliveries including ones that had been blocked by the wards. The pair had been surprised to see how many times Molly, Ron and Hermione had tried to contact them. As if to show them that he was okay Harry sent a letter to invite Arthur and Charlie over. As Arthur already knew about Draco, Viktor stayed though Snape left the manor to gather some potions ingredients when they were over and Arthur saw not only was Harry happy with all of his mates but he noticed that Harry, and Draco casting spells without getting noticed of using under age magic. Viktor explained that due to Harry's inheritance his magic had become impossible to trace and when he bonded with his mates and shared his magic they also could not be traced. Arthur had nodded his head in understanding though pointed a flaw in his plan. Harry while casting magic was not using a wand which made his mates realize that they had not seen Harry's wand since Hogwarts last year. "I think I destroyed it when I went through my inheritance," Harry had said.

"You mean you have been casting spells with no wand or grounding element?" Severus asked both shocked and proud of his Submissive.

"The Goblin King told me that my mates would help ground me. Shortly afterwards it was proven when I lost control and caused the earthquake only to settle down when I bonded with Fred," Harry explained.

"He raises a good point we will need to get you a wand, even if it is just the wood so as to not show off how powerful you have become Little One," Viktor said.

"I would suggest one of those toy wands that some waandmakers sell that are modeled on his own wand," Fred said with a laugh.

"Good idea Ravenclaw," Draco said snuggling into Fred's side.

"I have a suggestion as Viktor gets the wand since he is least know Harry goes to the bank and starts the process of having an audit of all your accounts after what you have told me of the spells on you," Arthur said.

"That is a good idea Harry," Bill said. The trip was planned for the next day with Remus and Fred taking Harry to the bank to begin the process as Viktor headed to one of the lesser known wand shops to find a fake wand for Harry. Bonebreaker was happy to help them start the process as he told them that it might take a few days to a week to go over all eight of his Lordship vaults. To prove that he was serious about the audit Bonebreaker had Harry sign the work order with a blood quill.

"Why do you have quill that uses a person's own blood?" Harry asked as he worried what Draco would say when he arrived back at the manor.

"They are only used to sign the most important documents to prove that the signer is doing it for their own free will if not the quill would take the blood from the person who was forcing them to use it," Bonebreaker explained. While at the bank Harry had asked the Goblins if they knew the if they knew of any Wizards who had Wood Elf blood that were not mated since he been unable to find any Wood Elves at all.

Harry had been correct in his worry for as soon as he flooed back to the manor he was basically tackled by Draco who had grabbed his right hand casting spells to make sure no damaged remained from the quill and refused Harry to leave his side for the rest of the day. After Viktor had returned from his trip he had handed Harry his new "wand" and made a request. "Harry do you mind if I invite my family here to meet you all?" Viktor had asked "I know we want to keep secret that you are bonded to both Draco and Sev but as my family lives in Bulgaria the secret would be safe with them."

"Sure thing Viktor after all we had Mr. Weasley over your family is welcome to come as soon as you tell me how to let them through the manor's wards," Harry had said making his Vampire mate give him a tight hug with a huge grin on his face. A couple of days later Harry was once more introduced to Viktor's parents as well as Viktor's younger brother who had been in his second year at Durmstrang so had not been able to join his parents during the final task last year. Viktor's family had been so happy for them that Harry found himself into a tight hug from both parents who Harry had thought had been rather stoic. While Nicolas, his younger brother, proved to also be a quite a flyer as Viktor allowed him to use his broom so his little brother could tell his friends he had flown with Harry Potter and had been able to match Harry move for move, if just a little slower. Viktor's family were not the only visitors they had as Katie Bell, not wanting to move in decided to come over to visit for a day. To keep the secret of Harry being mated to Draco, Viktor and Snape the three had left to visit Draco's parents who had seen a bit in the Prophet about the two being mated. Sirius and Remus had also made themselves scarce during her visit having gone to talk to someone named Tonks who keep sending letters to Lupin until he begged Harry to block them with the wards. During Katie's visit, though he had missed his other three mates, Harry did have fun as he watched the George curl up in Katie's lap feeding her small bits of food that he had helped prepare, with Harry and the House Elf's help. Feeling lonely without his other mates Harry had curled up in Fred's lap leaving the two Dominants to talk about random stuff as they cared for their two Submissive mates. "The offer to come live here still stands Katie," Harry said as she started to leave.

"I thank you Harry it would be nice to see George outside of school more often," the Gryffindor chaser said given her Submissive a quick kiss "but I think my parents would prefer that we are not left unsupervised. I know that the twins older brother and his mate are staying here but they both have jobs and this place is so big I would feel tempted to pull George into an unused room and have some fun with him." All three of the males blushed a little with George imaging his Dominant mate doing that to him and Harry and Fred for they had done that themselves with each other and others of their mateship.

"I perfectly understand but you can visit any time just give us some notices so we can be ready," Harry said with a blush to make it seem as if Fred and Harry would need time to make themselves presentable and not hiding the rest of their mates.

As the time to go back to Hogwarts came closer Harry hoped that his Alpha went to the school for even the Goblins had been unable to find the any Wood Elf that turned out to be his mate. Severus and Viktor had gotten together to make a plan for the rest of his mates at school for they knew that if Harry or Fred got hurt Draco would be unable to stop himself and go and heal them. The figured the best way to deal with it was for Harry to claim Draco as his mate before witnesses. Thus during the last week Harry and Draco began to act out the scene since whenever Harry had started his bond with them he was acting on instinct and would have not memory of his actions. Having seen each time Harry had bonded with a mate Fred helped direct Harry in how he acted until he got it correct. The more difficult part was getting Draco to go back to insulting both Fred and Harry as his creature tended to protest it, so it was decided that Harry and Draco would "bond" in the Great Hall and avoid each other on the train ride to Hogwarts. This was helped a little by the fact that with his original letter to Hogwarts Draco had been named the fifth year Slytherin male prefect.

Since both Severus and Viktor had to be at Hogwarts a couple of days before the students Draco would also have to travel to the school with none of his mates. Feeling sort of desperate he had asked Theo for his help, since the other boy had witnessed Harry being mated to Severus and hugging Draco he was one of the few outside of the people staying at Potter Manor the true nature of their mateship. Though after witnessing Harry bond with Snape, Draco and Viktor had made Theo swear on his magic that he would not inform anyone what he had seen. As Theo was one of Draco's best friends he had agreed not wanting to lose Draco as well as not being a supporter of Voldy, which he liked to call the Dark Lord, like his father was. On the morning that they were going back to Hogwarts Draco had grabbed his trunk and flooed to Theo's as George, Fred and Harry went right from Potter Manor accompanied by Remus. When they arrived at the train station Fred had carried Harry to the compartment he and his friends used settling Harry into his lap as Katie, and Lee Jordan arrived. Despite wanting to keep his mateship to Draco, Viktor and Severus a secret Harry made sure to lock eyes with everyone he meet just in case he found his missing Alpha. So as Katie pulled George into her lap Harry looked into Lee's eyes just in case making Fred chuckle at him as he used a ward, taught to him by Viktor so the group would not be disturbed by anyone most particularly Harry's old "friends." This had an added bonus as it would protect Harry allowing their other mates not have to worry about him especially Draco who they did not want to rush into the compartment if Harry got hurt. "Lee is not a Wood Elf Harry he is a Kitsune like George and he is mated to... who was it again Lee?" Fred explained petting the top of Harry's head.

"My mate is Alicia Spinnet," Lee said turning to Harry and adding "though we keep it quiet for Professor McGongall would not let me be the Quidditch commentator thinking I would favor the team which is why she is not sitting with us."

"Okay I think I can keep that secret," Harry said as he curled more into Fred once more missing the rest of his mates and hoped that he would fall asleep so it would be time for the play to begin and he could once cuddle with Draco and Viktor again. Harry was happy that it was public knowledge that Viktor was mated to Draco so that since he was now technically a teacher at Hogwarts the pair shared a special room meaning Harry would be out of his dorms when he "mated" with Draco later that night. With that thought in his head Harry smiled to himself as he began to drift off to the soothing sounds of Fred's voice as he and Lee caught up from what they did over the summer.

"Harry love time to get up," Fred's voice said he Harry was shaken awake from his nap. As he woke up Harry he did what he always did as he lifted his face upward and kiss his mate on his mouth though this time there was a wolf whistle as Lee laughed at the slight blush spreading on Fred's face that is until Katie reached over and smacked the back of his head causing Harry to let out a giggle. The group made their way to the carriages that took them up to the school only for Harry to stop as he saw that they now had some sort of creature pulling them along. When Harry stopped to look at them Fred leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "Those are Thestrals Love, you will learn about them this year in Care of Magical Creatures now come on so that you can meet Draco in the Great Hall." At that Harry smiled and joined Fred and the others in the carriage, but as he closed the door his eyes were drawn to a girl in Ravenclaw robes as if lead by his magic but as he looked her right in the eye nothing happened. As they rode up the castle Harry could not get the girl out of his mind for he knew it had to be his magic that called him to find her but she could not be his Alpha for one she was a female and the rest of his mates were male and secondly if by some mistake by Merlin having added a fifth mate to his creature's normal four had got the gender mixed up he had looked her right in the eye and nothing happened. Fred had to nudge him when they arrived at the front door for him to leave the carriage and he smiled as he spotted the back of Draco's blonde haired covered head before them.

Draco did not turn around until the three of them were in the Great Hall as he said," I see you bonded to a Weasley knew you would end up with the wrong sort Potter." Harry had to smirk for though he tried to be nasty if one was paying attention they could hear a note of gentle humor in his voice.

"Shove off," Harry began as he shifted his eyes to Draco and with a higher voice called out "Mate." Just as they had planned Harry ran at Draco, who had ripped his cloak as he let his wings out, and jumped into his arms curling against the other boy to shocked murmurs all around them. If Harry had not been pretending to going through the start of the bond he would have laughed at some of the comments from the people around him. Draco to further protect their secret lifted Harry's left hand to his mouth and pretended to bite him where his mark already was causing further gasp of shock from the gathered crowd.

"Well lucky me bonded to a Malfoy," Fred said fulfilling his own roll as he followed Draco to the Slytherin table looking like he did not want to abandoned Harry as he "bonded" with Draco. Harry stayed wrapped against Draco enjoying being able to do it again until the food arrived where he unwrapped himself and just sat on Draco's lap as Fred and the blonde gave him a plate of his favorite foods. Harry surreptitiously looked around hoping no one would find it strange that Draco would know what foods Harry like so easily.

"Wow Draco wait til your parents hear about this I mean Krum is one thing but Potty and a Weasel," a voice said making Harry, Fred and Draco to glare at Pansy who cowered at the combined look. With a nod of satisfaction Harry shifted his gaze from the bully of a girl only to catch the eyes of a tall dark skin male sitting on her other side. At once Harry's body froze as his last wing began to expand on his back into a full eagle's wing.

"ALPHA," Harry cried out as to all his mates shock Harry climbed out of Draco's back and actually flew, using all five of his wings, onto the other boy's lap. Blaise Zabini look mystified as Harry landed onto his lap and curled up against him muttering "Alpha I have found you," over and over again until Blaise wrapped his arms around him making Harry actually purr in pleasure. Unlike Harry's other mates when he bonded with them no great set of wings busted through the back of Blaise's robe rather a pair of eagle father's sprung from his neck and wrapped around it like a choker. The entire Great Hall looked on in shock as Harry Potter's wings disappear back into his body as he cuddled against the Slytherin student; that is until at the Ravenclaw table the blonde girl from before let out a shriek as two eagle feathers, just like Blaise's encircled her neck and she collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Results of Harry's Alpha based on comments:  
> Neville: 24 votes  
> Blaise: 42 votes  
> Michael: 7 votes  
> Luna: 5 votes  
> Also one write in vote for Theo.
> 
> Yes so Harry's final mate and Alpha appears and he is Blaise Zabini, but what happened to Luna and why is Harry's magic drawing him to her?


	11. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some news come out now that Harry has all of his mates.

Finding his Alpha was turning out different than finding any of his other mates for one thing Harry was fully aware of what was going on around him as he snuggled against the taller boy's chest including the surprised conversation that erupted around the hall after his actual flying to his Alpha. As Harry breathed in the scent of his Alpha something else happened that distracted the hall as someone screamed. Hesitantly Harry lifted his head from Blaise's chest to look across the hall and see the girl he his magic had focused him on earlier scream as a pair of eagle feathers sprout from her neck and just like his Alpha wrap around it like a feathered collar. As the strange girl gives a startled cry and collapses Harry magic and creature direct him that he needed to help her, so even though he had finally gotten free of his wings for the first time in a month he brought them out and flew over to her to startled gasp as he lifts her into his arms and flew back to Draco and Fred so they could heal her. Landing before the healers in his mateship he bowed low to the pair of Dominants and begged them, "Please heal her." Aware that the entire hall was watching him but not caring Harry laid the girl at his Dominants feet and staying on his knees as the Draco and Fred shared a look before pulling out their wands to see to the girl.

"You will put those wands away and let an actual professional see to the child," an unknown voice said as a short toad like woman waddled over to them. Not knowing or caring who this strange woman was but knowing she was a threat to him, his mates and the girl Harry turned to her letting all five of his wings stand on end and actually growled at her. The toad woman gave a small flinch before pulling out a short stubby wand and pointed it at him.

"Dolores that might not be a good idea Potter seemed to be acting fully on his creature's instincts who knows what he is capable of especially if he see you as a threat," Severus said a hint of warning in his voice. Harry had to reign in his instincts to run to his eldest mate for protection as he stared down the toad woman unknowingly putting up an invisible shield around all of his mates and the girls. "Mr. Krum it might be a good idea to take all of your mates back to your rooms and get them all sorted before someone gets hurt," Severus calls over his shoulder with his normal scowl though a hint of light in his eyes as he directed the group's protector to move their mates out of harms way. Viktor taking his cue from the older male ushered Harry, Blaise out as Fred carried the girl and Draco cast his diagnostic spell to see what had happened to her. Unlike Harry, Draco recognized the girl as one Luna Lovegood one of his distant cousins and knew that she was too young to have gone through any form of Creature Inheritance. Severus also being aware of this looked to her head of house and called, "Filius could you contact Harry's account manager Bonebreaker as from what I have heard he has been helping Potter through all this." Professor Flitwick started to hear the eldest son of the Goblin king was involved with all this and was managing Harry's vaults and mateships but hurried to contact the Goblin Heir Apparent.

Viktor direct all his mates to their new rooms and gave the password, " _Avalon_ " and ushered them into the small apartment sized set of rooms before closing the door after them. "I can't believe Professor Snape was so rude to you after all that had just happened to you finding three of your mates at once," Blaise said throwing an arm around Harry to offer some support to his new Submissive. To his shock Harry and Viktor Krum, of all people, actually burst out in laughter while Fred placed the Ravenclaw fourth year on one of the couches in the room. "Am I missing something?' Blaise asked a little confused by their laughter.

"Severus is another one of our mates," Viktor said as he headed to the kitchen to gather some food for them since Draco was busy knowing that they had left near the start of the feast not giving them a chance to eat.

"Wait what but why was he so cold to Harry?" Blaise asked worried how having such a mean mate would affect Harry.

"We agreed for him to do it as a way to protect both himself and Harry from Voldy and Dumbles," Draco said without looking away from Luna. Harry pulled a bemused Blaise to a chair and pushed him into it before climbing back into his lap and beginning to explain some of the strangeness surrounding his new mateship. As Harry was telling his Alpha about him performing a cleansing on Severus the door to their rooms opens an in walks the man accompanied by Bonebreaker. Though he was happy that he had found his Alpha Harry had missed his eldest mate over the last couple of days so ran to the man.

"Sorry about the scene down there Harry," the Potion Master said surprising the group's new Alpha as he hugged Harry tightly to his chest before kissing him. "Alpha," Snape said giving the startled boy a slight nod as he patted Harry's ass sending their Submissive back to him.

"Congratulations on finding all you mates young Lord Potter," Bonebreaker said as Harry climbed back into Blaise's lap.

"Thanks Master Bonebreaker, but I can't figure out why my magic reacted to her," Harry said pointing to the strange blonde girl who was still passed out on the couch as Draco and Fred had a whispered conversation having found nothing wrong with her.

"Give me a minute to take a look I might know some spells even those two might not know of," Bonebreaker said approaching the girl and muttering some Gobblegook spell as he held one of his gnarled hand to her forehead. As he worked the rest brought Blaise up to speed about their mateship who look a little startled to see Draco taking over from Krum in filling plates of food before bringing them to the group. Fred with a laugh had headed to find his trunk, knowing that either Sev or Viktor would have made sure both his and Harry's luggage would arrive here rather than the Gryffindor dorms. With a smirk the red headed male came back with a large sign and opened it and showed it to Blaise.

"According to the Goblins this is basically our roles in this bond which the like has not been seen since the time of the Founders and Merlin," Fred said as the dark skinned Alpha read the sign.

_Severus Snape (Drak)-Gryffindor, Matships: Solider (_ written in deep blood red)

 _Viktor Krum(Vampire)-Slytherin, Mateships: Defender (_ written in forest green)

 _Fred Wealsey(Valravn)-Ravenclaw, Matships: Mental Healer (_ written in midnight blue) 

_Draco Malfoy(Veela)-Hufflepuff, Mateships: Physical Healer (_ written in black)

_Harry Potter(Unknown) Submissive_

_Unknown Alpha(Wood Elf)- Merlin Mateships: Leader_

"You are a Hufflepuff Draco?" Blaise asked with a small chuckle as he accepted the plate of food from the blonde.

"Fred I will seriously hurt you did you really need to put that information down," Draco said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Hey it does help explain our roles Dray," Fred said pulling the blonde into his lap to cuddle with him. Draco made some slight protest before giving in and curling into the older boy's chest.

"Why do I feel as if I just joined the mad house?" Blaise asked to no one as Harry lifted up some food for him to eat.

"Oh just wait until you meet Harry's guardians," Severus said with a slight chuckle as he began to tuck into his food as, he sat down next to Viktor, making the Italian boy throw his head back into the cushions of the black leather wing back chair he was sitting in.

"Let me guess they are a giant and a cockatrice," Blaise joked.

"No just my Godfather and his mate," Harry said feeding Blaise another piece of food.

"Well that does not sound too ba," Blaise said.

"His Godfather is Sirius Black and is mated to Professor Lupin," Draco said with a slight moan as Fred nuzzled his neck. "Oh and Harry is the Lord of eight Noble Houses, can perform wandless magic and," Draco said before Fred seeing Blaise on the verge of freaking out at the barge of news captured the blonde's mouth in a kiss.

"I have finished with the young Wood Elf girl," Bonebreaker said walking over to the group and breaking the slight tension.

"What is wrong with her? And why do a feel my magic leading to her I though I only have five mates?" Harry asked turning to the Goblin.

"Well she is not one of your mates you Lord Potter, but it seems the reason that your magic was directing you to her is two fold," Bonebreaker said as he turned to the groups Submissive and Dominant. "First of all it seems as your magic has designated her as barer for your mateship in case you decide you do not wish to carry your children yourself. Secondly and more surprising it seems this girl's creature is from the same line as your groups Alpha making them what is know as Creature siblings despite not being directly related." Everyone's mouth falls open at the news before turning almost as one to the still unconscious girl.

"Um for the moment I think I would prefer to carry kids we decide to have myself," Harry muttered blushing as he buried his face in Blaise's chest as his Alpha patted his back unable to keep a smile on his face.

"Um Master Bonebreaker, forgive my ignorance but why is it surprising that she is our Alpha's creature sibling surely it is not shocking that such siblings happen time to time," Fred said being the first to recover from Harry's pronouncement.

"Well Master Prewett-Weasley while a creature sibling is not unheard of the fact that from what your Professor Flitwick informed me she came into her Inheritance shortly after Lord Potter found your Alpha. The fact that Lord Potter magic forced her Inheritance so soon, which is why she is in her current state, is one thing but to also be considered the rarity of two creatures with similar features is shocking."

"What do you mean I thought all creatures had similar features?" Blaise asked at last.

"Ah you misunderstand me young Alpha yes creatures tend to have similar traits like all Vampires for example have large bat wings which are resistant to most spells not to mention heightened senses of hearing and strength," Bonebreaker said looking to Viktor who had pulled Severus over to lean against him. "But you and Miss Lovegood have the same exact shade and size of eagle feathers in your circlet collar. This shows that not only are your creatures siblings but are twins despite the difference in your physical ages."

"'She is Blaise twin," Harry said looking between the tall Italian boy whose lap he was sitting on and the small blonde girl laying on one of their couches.

"That is correct Lord Potter," Bonebreaker said with a smile as he headed to the door "she will be back to normal by no latter than tomorrow morning."

"Alright there is one more thing we must discuss as a group," Severus said once the door had closed to their new rooms and leaving the mates alone still leaning against Viktor's chest. "I want to you are to be wary of the new Defense teacher, especially you Harry, she is a Ministry worker and is part of the Ministers inner circle who has been doing their best to run your name through the mud so that no one will believe you that Voldy's back."

"And Dumbles let her teach here?" Draco asked in shocked the man's incompetence.

"He said he had no choice but to hire her," Severus said "not that I believe the old coot."

"She looks like a bloody toad how much trouble can she be?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"I would not underestimate her Harry, she has a reputation for ruthlessness that rivals even my aunt Bellatrix," Draco said.

Before anyone could respond to Draco statement Bonebreaker poked his head back into the room, "I am sorry Lord Potter in all the excitement I forgot to give you the our findings of our audits of you accounts." Bonebreaker walked over and handed the parchment not to Harry but Blaise before quickly leaving again. Once the Goblin was gone for a second time all the others put down their plates and gathered around their Alpha and Submissive to read the form as well.

_Funds taken removed from Harry Potter's vaults without his approval by date:_

_1000 Gallons a month transferred from Potter Family Vault to Sirius Orion Black (set up by James Potter August 15,1980)_

_1500 Gallons a month transferred from Potter Family Vault to Remus Vincent Lupin (set up by James Potter August 15, 1980)_

_1000 Gallons a month transferred from Pendragon Family to Severus Tobias Snape (set up by Lily Potter nee Evens August 15, 1980)_

_3000 Gallons a month transferred from Potter Secondary Vault to Albus Dumbledore (set up by Albus Dumbledore November 1, 1981)_

_150 Gallons converted to 746 Pounds and 99 Pence transferred from Potter Secondary Vault to Vernon and Petunia Dursley (set up by Albus Dumbledore November 1, 1981)_

_1000 Gallons a month transferred from Potter Secondary Vault to Molly Jean Weasley (set up by Albus Dumbledore July 31, 1989)_

_1000 Gallons a month transferred from Potter Secondary Vault to Ronald Leory Weasly (set up by Albus Dumbledore July 31, 1989)_

_1000 Gallons a month transferred from Potter Secondary Vault to Ginevre Molly Weasley (set up by Albus Dumbledore July 31, 1989)_

_1000 Gallons a month transferred from Potter Secondary Vault to Hermione Leslie Granger (set up by Albus Dumbledore August 31, 1991)_

_1500 Gallons a month transferred from Potter Secondary Vaults to The Bird Club (set up by Albus Dumbeldore May 5, 1995)_

As they reached the end of the document Harry, Severus and Blaise were beside themselves in anger. "Okay the funds being sent to the mutt and wolf can keep going but the others are going to have to stop and we will get your money back from those bastard," Severus said placing a hand on Harry shoulder though his creature was calling for him to be unleashed so it could rip the throats out of all that had taken advantage of his mate. When that did not calm Harry down Blaise lifted him off his lap so that all the mates could all hug him.

"It will be alright Harry," a strange voice said as another body came into the group hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gallon to British Pound taken from http://www.buzzard.me.uk/jonathan/gringotts.html


	12. Plans of revenge and further info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna points out some fact that the mates had missed.

Harry allowed himself to be comforted by all his mates as they surrounded him in their group hug that is until the total amount of body heat began too much for him. "Too hot," he complained as the others gave small laughs and let him go with Severus pulling Fred to one of the three couches in the room to cuddle with as Viktor does the same with Draco leaving Blaise to pull Harry back into his lap one one of the wing back chairs as Luna took the other one.

"Well the good thing is that since you have found out Blaise is your Alpha it can better protect you for you will need to be with him for any classes you share thus protecting you from Ronald and Granger," Severus said as he had Fred lay his head in his lap. "And since you dropped Divinations the only classes that you do not share with Blaise are , Care of Magical Creatures and Warding both of which you will be with another one of us."

"That sounds good," Blaise said as he tightly wraps his arms around his Submissive. "Now do you want to talk about any sort of actions against Molly and her demon spawn as well as Dumbes?" Blaise asked sending an apologetic look at Fred who just shrug as he closed his eyes as Snape began to run his fingers through his hair.

"What are the options I have?" Harry asked leaning into his Alpha's body.

"Well there are at least three I can think of at the moment. The first is going through the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for a pure legal action this actually might be the hardest to do as most people still believe in Dumbles. We could also go through the Goblins and have them do whatever they think is necessary to get your money and any artifacts that they have taken from you pet," Blaise explained.

"And what is the third option?" Harry asked.

"Well the last one might take a little more but since you informed me that you had been under some enchantments it might be possible to ask Lady Magic for judgement on them the only problem is that we do not know who exactly had put the spells on you, I hate to say it but it might be easier to have done this one if had some more proof," Blaise stated as he looked around the room at his new mates as well as unrelated twin who seemed to be following what was going on with her normal dreamy look on her face.

"May I just make sure I know what is going on?" she asked looking at the mated group all snuggled up to each other around her.

"Go ahead Luna," Draco said letting Harry finally learn the girl's name.

"So Harry has went through an Inheritance that our world had not seen since the time as the Founders of Hogwarts and Merlin, Harry had found a journal which actually is from that time is there any information of the purpose of this creature?" Luna asked making Harry start for he had utterly forgotten about the Journal of Camelot since he had bonded with Severus.

"Um I have not really read any of it since I first got it," Harry said softly.

"That is okay Harry, now whatever happens all those years ago Merlin himself felt that the original form of this inheritance was not enough having only been with four Dominants to a single Submissive so he had cast some sort of spell or enchantment that put a fifth person into the mateship to become the group's Alpha. Now each of your mates are akin to one of the Founders returned and your Alpha is akin to Merlin. You have found out that you have all these magical abilities but only been able to access a few of them such as some seerer ability through your dreams, able to cleanse someone with help from your mage sight, and most recently flight with your wings correct?" Luna asked.

"Yes, um is there a point to this?" Harry asked looking at the girl.

"Well for one I think you need to make time to read the journal, and secondly is that with all your new magical powers and ability, unless they are part of your inheritance, which means they would never have been blocked in the first place, are gifts from Lady Magic so she might listen to you without more proof," Luna said turning to Blaise.

"You know she does have a point," Draco said from his place on Viktor's lap.

"Of course I have a point otherwise I would not have mentioned it," Luna said smirking and sticking her tongue out at him. "And on a side note you all need to be aware that it is quite clear that that you have come into a clear ranking among yourself which you might have to look out for to keep Professor Snape part secret in your mateship."

"We do? I mean it is plain that Blaise is in charge but the only dominance fight we had was when it was just me and Draco?" Fred asked confused.

"Yes Blaise is in the leadership position but if anyone would see you all together it would be clear that Viktor is his second followed by Professor Snape, Fred, Draco and than of course at the bottom is Harry," she said as she reaches over and pats the top of Harry's head as the others have their mouths fall open in shock as they realize she was correct.

"How did we miss that?" Fred asked looking at the others who just shrugged at him. "Though Draco and myself can be in control when he we are dealing with the other's health," he pointed out.

"it does sort of explain how we had been able to get along for nearly a month without an Alpha with our creatures having sorted us all out," Viktor said "thought I don't think our ranking does not really matter that much."

"It doesn't in most cases but if say if someone sees Professor Snape keep turning to ask you a new teacher about how to do something involving any of your mates it might let the secret out," Luna stated looking to Viktor making everyone nod in agreement.

"I would also be hard to hold the secret if I am found to spend my nights here rather than my normal rooms," Severus said though he would miss his mates it was all for keeping their mateship safe.

"I could lend you my Cloak of Invisibility so you could sneak in and out," Harry piped up.

"That would be nice sweetie, but I would not put it pass Dumbles to randomly visit here since he seems to have such an obsession with you being in this war," Severus said. "Also I know that man wears some special glasses that allow him to see through most forms of invisibility spells, charms and the like."

"That could be added to the charges against him," Blaise said unwrapping his left arm from Harry and stoking his chin in thought. "Not only the obsessive possibly stalker-ish behavior but the fact that that type of enchantment on a pair of glasses could be seen as in invasion of privacy. Can you think of anything other charges to level against him pet?"

"Well I had told him about the abuse I had to live through with the Dursley house which he ignored. The whole incident with the Philosopher's Stone in my first year. I mean the stone was a way to lure Voldy here and from what Viktor taught me about out houses Wards Dumbles should have been able to block the man even if he did share the body of Quirrell. If he did not block him the ward should have let him know that Voldy was in the castle, than added to the fact that three first year students were able to get pass the protections around the stone raises serous questions."

"How did you manage to get pass my Potions in the first place? I had made sure the riddle was the actual reverse of what the solution was," Severus said sitting a little more straight in his seat while keeping Fred's head in his lap.

"It was all Hermione, but from what we have learned it would make sense that she was told the right ones for us to take from Dumbles himself," Harry said making Severus nod in agreement at the conclusion. "Than in second year I can only assume you, George and Ron told others about the living conditions when you found me during the summer?" Harry asked directing his question at Fred. "

Of course love George and myself talked to Molly as well as Dumbles but they told us off for joking about something so serious," Fred said with a slight huff and pout leading Severus to lean down and give him a quick kiss on his forehead.

"Well the whole hiring of Lockhart should have been grounds for the man to be on probation. I mean the first lesson should have shown the man was a fraud and then his making all the bones in my arm vanish before so many witnesses should have raised some red flags, and than the duel club," Harry said with a smirk to both Draco and Severus. "I do not know if either of you had seen his "deflection spell" which he taught me was me to drop my wand before my opponent thus giving them a clear shot. It was a good thing that you had just cast a spell to make a snake appear otherwise I could have really been hurt," Harry said leading Draco to wiggle out of Viktor's lap and go over and Harry a quick kiss on the cheek before going back. "That is also not talking about the whole possessed diary which once more should not have made it past Hogwarts' wards."

"Is it possible to charge someone who has lost their memory?" Blaise asked turning to Severus.

"There would be not point to add Lockhart to the list of people to charge for mistreatment to Harry, though all he had done could be laid at the Headmaster's feet," Severus said after a moment of though.

"Okay anything else Harry?" Blaise asked hoping there would not be.

"Third year with Sirius's escape could all be laid to his feet as well for as being the one who had performed the Fidelius Charm he would have know that Sirius was innocent so he a charge of wrongful imprisonment can be added," Harry said.

"Also due to his statement the mutt had actually never had an actual trial," Severus said.

" **HE WHAT**?!?!' Draco screamed so loudly that Viktor almost pushed the blonde off his lap as he clapped his hand over his ears. "A Lord of one of the Noble Houses was sent to Azkaban without a trial I mean even my aunt had a trial."

"Yeah shortly after the mutt... Sirius," Severus corrected himself at the look on Harry's face of the nickname for his Godfather "was captured Dumbles had come forward to speak to Millicent Bagnold, the Minister at the time alone to inform her that Sirius had been the Potter's Secret Keeper. She had not even checked out the information with the Goblins who as a rule keep records of all such spells so that they can get in contact with people in case of anything happening to the hidden people's vaults," Severus explained.

"Than there were the Dementors I can get that they were here to look for Siri but once more the wards could have been used, and now that I think of it the wards should have been able to prevent them from coming during the Quidditch game so that is another charge of child endangerment," Harry said returning to discuss all the stuff that had happened that Dumbles had a hand in. Mentioning the Dementors had caused Draco to flinch a little for his teasing of his mate back in their third year.

"Last year is pretty obvious as well," Severus said "for as Dumbledore like to remind us in the staff meeting when the staff has found any issues about you he states that he is your "Magical Guardian" which means he should have been able to get you to withdraw from the tournament in an instant."

"He could have gotten me out of competing and didn't" Harry said beginning to shake with anger. To the groups shock Luna stood up and cast a spell to expand the chair Blaise was in so that she could join in comforting Harry who almost instantly calmed down.

"What did you just do?" Blaise asked the girl now snuggled close to his side.

"Oh I am a Magical Empath which allows me to not only feel others emotions but also help calm them down," Luna said as she began to run fingers gingerly up and down Harry's back tracing the locations where his wings would come out of his body making the Submissive purr and close his eyes for a moment.

"That tournament was a joke," Viktor said from his seat "for all the talks of it being safer and having the first task being facing a nesting mother over an egg in her nest it is lucky we had all managed to not die there. I still do not know how Cedric and Fleur had got through the second task without having their bubble head charms being destroyed by the inhabitants of the lake."

"Fleur did have her charm break which is why she had never rescued her sister," Fred said having heard the story of the events that had happened in the lake as the Veela girl had told it to Bill.

"Also the whole hostage situation is another thing, beside Harry, all of you actually volunteered to take part in the tournament yet they take four others, one of which was not even in school yet and force them into harms way," Draco said before having a thought. "How did Granger be considered the person you would most miss?" he asked looking up into Viktor's face.

"I do not know the only reason I had asked her to the Yule Ball was due to the fact that.... you know I do not know why I had asked her to go with me or even doing it in the first place," Viktor said tilting his head in thought. Hearing this Draco pulled out his wand a performed a high powered diagnostics spell on him and waited as a large parchment print out of his wand. "That is a lot of stuff Dray," Viktor said.

"To find any possible traces of any spells Granger or someone else had put on you from the Yule I had to cast a spell that shows any spell or potion you have ever been under for by now normal traces of a spell from that long ago would be hard to check," Draco explained as he waited for the parchment to finish printing. "Um this might take a while so you can resume the conversation," Draco said after a few moments.

"You know I never could figure out that tournament beside the first task watching it was boring as hell," Fred said. "I mean who decided to have us watch the lake for over an hour would be fun in winter, or watching the outside of a hedge maze I mean they put it in the Quidditch pitch yet had everyone sit level with where the Champions entered the maze unable to see what was going on inside it."

"So what did you all do when we were in the lake or maze?" Harry asked.

"Well George and me were taking bets on who people thought would win both the task and the tournament as a whole... I can tell you that most people though you were a long shot love while Viktor was the clear pick to being the clear winner," Fred explained.

"I just mostly just caught up on homework," Blaise said.

"I really didn't do much," Draco said with a shrug not wanting admit that he had not planned ahead and had spent the task watching the water and hedge.

"I know Dumbles had been one of the people who had been involved in bringing the it back but unless he was also the one who picked the task we really can't charge him for any of this," Blaise pointed out.

"Well he had to have been rather involved in the second task as he was the only one who can speak mermish and he had been responsible to put everyone to sleep in Minerva's office," Severus said.

"Why there?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean sweetie?" Severus asked back.

"Well Gabrielle had to be brought in from outside the castle meaning most likely by the floo network as one can not Apparate into the castle you would think that he would have used his office fire yet he cast the spell in Professor McGonagall's office," Harry said.

"You know I never even thought about that," Severus said "Hogwarts has special properties that allows floo call from fireplaces in the common rooms, and staff offices and rooms but the only fireplace that one can actually travel thru out of the castle itself is Dumbledores."

"You know we can add a charge of basic kidnapping to his crimes as he had made no move to send Gabrielle home after the second task leaving her in the care of her older sister who as one of the Champions would be busy as she prepared for both her N.E.W.T.s and the final task," Blaise said adding it to the list inside his head. "Hearing all this we will need to be on our guard for any plans he has for Harry this year," he said to a chorus of agreements from the others as Harry blushed and buried his head in Blaise chest again.

"Ah here it is according to this a memory charm was cast on you around the time of the Yule Ball," Draco said having read through the results to the spell/potions on Viktor. "as well as some spells to entice you making you act as if you were under the influence of pheromones belonging to.... well Harry when he is ready to mate and produce an offspring." Viktor took the paper to read it himself before he cast a quick duplication charm on it and threw one of the pages into the fire handing the other back to Draco for the groups growing list of records against Dumbles and his toadies.

"Well this had been interesting but I need to go to my room before people start to ask questions of why I am here so late." Severus said gently lifting Fred to sit up on the couch before going to give a kiss to each of his mates and shaking Luna's hand. "Oh since I may not be able to spend much time with you Fred and Harry I might just have to give you some detentions just to cuddle with you ever once and a while and I know no would find it strange. Miss Luna as far as everyone knows you are still out of it you may stay the night," Severus said as he waved goodbye smirking a little at the blushes on Fred and Harry's faces at the idea of cuddle detentions with their eldest mate.

"Sev does raise a good point we do have classes tomorrow so we should get ready for bed," Blaise said standing up and putting Harry into a bridal hold as the others stood up as well. "Viktor since you have most likely have been shown around you willing to give us all a quick tour?" Blaise asked. Viktor seeming to take a leaf out of Fred's book gave an exaggerated salute to his Alpha.

"Well of course we shall start at the beginning of course this is our living room with our three couches for cuddling and pair wing back chairs that are reserved for Alpha and Submissive, and Luna to it seems. okay now to the side we have our fireplace so that we can call our families after supper only. Through that door we have a small kitchen which taking a leaf out of Tumbus's book you Draco are forbidden to step foot in unless it is to grab the food after it has been prepared. I have been told that we can only use the kitchen to make food for suppers, unless there is a special event, during week days but we can use it for any meal during the weekend," Viktor said pushing open a swinging door to show off their small but cozy looking kitchen.

"You called Master Krum?" Tumbus said appeared at the sound of his name.

"I am sorry Tumbus I was showing the others around our rooms and said your name as a reason to keep Draco out of the kitchens," Viktor said a little embarrassed.

"Ah understood sir so unless there is anything else I shall return to the manor," Tumbus said looking around to see if anyone one had further orders for him.

"Actually I do since we know that Harry has been the target of spells and potions aimed at him before do you think you could screen not only his but all of our mateships food just in case," Blaise said. "Oh by the way nice to meet you I am Blaise Zabini, Harry's Alpha," Balsie said shifting Harry into a one armed hold and shaking the old Elf's hand.

"It is pleasure to meet you sir and yes we will make sure nothing is added to any of your food and the young lady as well," he said bowing to Luna who gave him a curtsy in return making the Elf give her a beaming smile before he popped off to share the order with the rest of the Mates House Elvs.

"Anyway," Viktor said pushing open a door across the hall from the kitchens "this is our dining room we shall have to extend the table so we can all fit before we actually use it." The group looked in to the room to see a large dining room with a small circular table with only two chairs under it with a couple of more chairs pushed against the wall of the room. Letting the door swing shut Viktor lead the group further down the hallway to a pair of white doors situated across from each other in the hall, "These both lead to simple bathrooms just a toilet and a sink so no reason to look in on them. Now thanks to Sev and the fact that Draco and myself still had our results that only said how many mates we had but not who they were we have three separate bed rooms," Viktor said pushing open a Slytherin green door to show off one room which held two queen sized beds, a pair of desks, two dark wooded wardrobes and a door leading out the other side. "Now in each room the beds can be combined or left separate from each other and the door leads to a larger bathroom that holds a sunken bathtub that can change into a shower if you want," Viktor said as he showed the others how to make the beds into one larger bed before separating them again. "Now two of these rooms are the exact same," he said as he opened a Gryffindor red door to show off a similar room "before we move on to the Master bed room Sev and myself made sure to add two additional rooms." Viktor than pushed open one door to reveal a small Potions lab making Fred and Draco give a small cheer before he moved across the hall and revealed a small library making Harry let out a pleasant laugh. "An now we come to the _pièce de résistance_ ," Viktor said as he pushed open the last door at the end of the hallway.

"Wow," Harry said as he looked upon the Master Bedroom which contained the largest bed he had ever seen. The room also had its own fire place, another set of wing back chairs, and another pair of desk these ones larger than the ones in the other rooms as well as three doors leading out of it. Seeing the room Harry wiggled to be let down from Blaise's arms and went to explore the room making his mates laugh when he growled at them as they tired to enter behind him. "It is perfect though I am not sure about the decorating," Harry said when he was satisfied that the rooms were up to his creature's standards.

"Well good new Little One ever single room can be changed and decorated however we want it, though I was told the castle would only accept the change from the top Dominant of a mated group," Viktor said pushing Blaise in after Harry "so you want a change speak to him."

"I would guess that this is mine and Harry's primary room* than based on the desk and pair of chairs which you had said only the group's Alpha and Submissive could use," Blaise said ignoring his second's slight teasing. Blaise poked his head into one of the doors finding a large bathroom with both a sunken tub and a shower before peeking through the other doors and finding a pair of walk in closets already filled with his and Harry's clothing.

"You would be correct sir," Viktor said with a over enthusiastic bow

. "Well as I said we should all start preparing for bed for classes tomorrow so all we need to do is find a place for Luna to sleep and then I have some work to do," Blaise said wanting to write down the list of charges against Dumbles and his pawns before he went to sleep.

"Ah don't worry about me I can sleep on one of the couches," Luna said not wanting to put anyone out.

"No that could be uncomfortable, no matter how comfy they are you need a real bed," Harry said as he moved to the large bed and doing as Viktor had demonstrated in the first bed room separated it into three king-sized beds. "There you can sleep in here and Blaise won't disturb me going to bed after he gets done what ever he has in mind," Harry said as he actually began to usher Fred, Draco and Viktor out of the room and close the door behind them making Blaise laugh at his Submissive mate. "Tumbus," Harry called out.

"Yes young Master you have another job for me?" Tumbus asked with a slight bow.

"Yes can you go get some of Luna's sleep clothing as well as one of her school robes for her to wear tomorrow?" Harry asked the Elf who bowed and popped away to fulfill the request. "Well I am going to get changed," Harry said as he went into his closet so as to not change in front of Luna as Blaise sits down at one of the two desk and began to write out a list of the known charges against Dumbles and his stooges.

_Dumbledore: Multiple counts of child abuse towards Harry James Potter, embezzlement from the Potter Vaults, possible line theft, possible cases of casting of multiple compulsions of several people including Harry James Potter, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black. Misrepresentation of Sirius Black leading to his false imprisonment into Azkaban, love potions given to a minor (Harry Potter) Possible invasion of privacy, Kidnapping of one Gabirelle Delacour, Multiple counts of child endangerment to various Hogwarts' students_

_Molly Weasley: Possible Line theft, involvement in the case of casting compulsions spells on Harry Potter, embezzlement from the Potter Vaults, failure to report child abuse done to Harry Potter, child neglect of at least Fred and George Weasley, possible child abuse of Fred and George Weasley (check out if twins have any personal accounts to check for embezzlement from them)_

_Ronald Weasley: involvement in the case involving compulsions spells cast on Harry Potter, harassment, embezzlement from the Potter Vaults, failure to report child abuse to Harry Potter._

_Ginevra Weasley: Possible of Line Theft, involvement in the case involving compulsions spell cast on Harry Potter, embezzlement from the Potter Vaults, failure to report child abuse to Harry Potter, love potions given to a minor (Harry Potter)_

_Hermione Granger: Embezzlement from the Potter Vaults, failure to report child abuse to Harry Potter, involvement of case of casting compulsions on Harry Potter, casting compulsions and memory charms on Viktor Krum_

_Madam Poppy Pomfrey: failure to report child abuse of Harry Potter_

_Minerva McGonagall: failure to report child abuse of Harry Potter_

_Nymphadora Tonks: involvement in case of compulsions spell cast on Remus Lupin (possible embezzlement check both Remus and Sirius' bank accounts)_

_Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Durlsey: multiple counts of child abuse to Harry Potter, child neglect, embezzlement from the Potter Vaults_

Once Blaise had finished the list of all the charges he could think of he saw both Luna and Harry were asleep in their beds, With a small chuckle the new Alpha went over to tuck the sheets in around Harry before giving his mate a kiss on his forehead and went to change into his own sleep clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Just like in Potter Manor Harry and all his Mates could sleep together in the large bed. With the secondary rooms as a play to use if they wished to have alone time. Or in the cast of the events of this chapter Harry has a guest over and is finalizing his bond with Blaise.


	13. Starting the year with a BANG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Malfoys learn of Draco mateship to Harry and Fred.

Harry woke up with the room in total darkness and cast a quick Tempus charm to find it was only eleven pm yet he was unable to get back to sleep. After tossing and turning for a couple of minutes Harry suddenly realized that this was the first time since he had come into his Inheritance that he had sleep without one of his mates. Well that was easily to solve as he lifted his sheets and climbed out of bed, wincing a little at the cold stone floor, he headed towards his Alpha's bed. Harry hesitated seeing Blaise asleep not wanting to wake up his top dominant but he somehow just knew that he would be unable to sleep alone any more. Gathering his Gryffindor courage he lifted the blankets of the bed and moved into place besides Blaise. "Took you long enough pet," Blaise muttered with a yawn as he pulled Harry onto his chest and fell right back to sleep with his gentle sleep sounds lulling Harry back to sleep as well. Harry next woke up with a sunbeam lancing right into his eyes from a previous un-noticed window high in the wall. With a whine of protest Harry buried his face into Blaise's chest making his Alpha chuckle at him. "Time to wake up Harry it is almost time for breakfast," Blaise said as he stretched his arms above his head.

"Don't wanna," Harry complained snuggling deeper into his Alpha's chest.

"Well sorry pet but I for one am not going to miss any class no matter how cute you are," Blaise said as he moved Harry off his chest and slide out of the king-sized bed. Harry took a moment to marvel at Blaise muscular back before he climbed out of his side of the bed. Blaise worked his head from side to side to work out some kinks in his neck before he made his way to the closet containing his clothing while Harry went to his closet and picked out one of his new school robes. Glad that his wings had finally been returned into his body Harry luxuriated in the feeling of cloth on his torso rather than his feathers, no matter how soft they were. Once dressed he walked out of the closet to find Bliase waiting for him holding out Harry's school bag for him. "Well ready to head for breakfast pet?" Blaise asked.

"What about Luna?" Harry said nodding at the girl still sleeping in the bed.

"Good point," Blaise said as he walked over to the girl and gently shook her arm to wake her up. "Luna it is time to get up and greet the day," Blaise said in a normal Wood Elf greeting that his mother had taught him.

"May the wind blow in your favor brother," Luna said as she shot up in bed so fast it made Harry actually jump back. "Well if you both leave I will get dressed and join you in the main room." With a nod Blaise took Harry's hand and lead him out.

"Take it down Fred I know you like it but I refuse to sleep in a room with it hanging on the wall," Draco's voice greeted them as the pair entered the main room.

"What is not to like Hufflepuff?" Fred's asked with a wide grin at the blonde.

"Oh thank god you are here they have been going at it for at least an hour," Viktor said from one of the room's couches.

"Alright what seems to be going on here?" Blaise asked as he guided Harry over to Viktor before looking at the other mates.

"Fredrick hung the poster that showed our connection to the Hogwarts founders in our room," Draco said looking crossly at the red head.

"I still do not see the problem I for one love the connection to the Founders and Merlin you just don't like being associated with Hufflepuff even though you have been told the real story behind the house," Fred said.

"Enough, are you seriously fighting over the poster," Blaise said rubbing his forehead. "Okay I get Draco's point that showing our connection to the Founders would be dangerous especially after Sev pointing out who knows when Dumbles could stop by but Fred is correct that it is not something to be ashamed of Dray. I suggest you both find out a way to settle this or no cuddling with Harry for a entire week."

"Wait why I am am being punished," Harry whined from the couch.

"He is not punishing you Little One he is using you as their punishment knowing that their creatures would never allow them to do anything that would prevent them from being with you," Viktor explained in a whisper to him.

"Wow tense room you know what would help some food," Luna said as she walked into the room snagging Harry by his arm and pulling him out the door. The door barely swung closed before the four males rushed after them. Luna did not seem to mind as she chatted to Harry holding tightly on his arm leading him down to the Great Hall where she finally let him go and headed to the Ravenclaw table. Harry just stood near the door not sure if he should got sit at the Gryffindor table or head to the Slytherin one though he did not want to sit alone at either place. He almost started to walk after Luna when Blaise arrived and took hold of his right hand pulling him towards the Slytherin table.

"Come on Harry you will be fine," Blaise said as he lead Harry to a seat between him and Draco as Viktor left for the head table and Fred went to catch up with his friends at the Gryffindor table. Harry did feel perfectly safe at the table of surrounded by students who used to bully and his former friends with his mates seated on both sides of him and Theo right across from him.

"Morning Theo," Harry said with a shy smile as he began to put some scrabbled eggs and bacon on his plate.

"Um morning Harry," the other boy said surprised by the friendly attitude from the other boy.

"Um how was your summer?" Harry asked looking for some topic to get rid of the awkward silence receiving approving looks from both Draco and Blaise.

"It was fine, I know you had to have an interesting one coming into your inheritance and finding out you had five different mates," Theo said.

"Among other things what about you did you find your mates?" Harry asked.

"Since yesterday?" Theo said with a slight chuckle. at Harry's slight blush.

"Sorry," Harry said looking down at his plate.

"It is alright it would have been strange if you had my birthday memorized," Theo said. "I am waiting for our Hogsmead weekend to go visit Gringotts to find out if I have a mate," Theo explained.

"Ah Mr. Potter I was asked to give you this from your head of house since you find it necessary to darken the table with your presence," Severus said in his normal tone though with a sparkle in his eyes at his young mates. Draco and Blaise shot him some dark looks though they also did not reach their eyes as the Potion Master hands out their new class schedules. Harry looked over the the parchment and saw that he had double potions right off the bat followed by lunch and then single period of Charms and finally History of Magic. For once Harry was actually looking forward to Potions after the tutoring during the last month he felt like he could actually stand on his own in potions and then added to the fact that he would be near his eldest mate was great. The only down side was Potions was with Gryfindor so he would be in the same room and possible interact with Ron and Hermione for the first time since he had bonded with Fred.

"I am so ready to prove I am no dunderhead this year," Harry said for benefit of all around him apart from Theo and his mates.

"I really don't see that happening Potter,"Pansy said with a chuckle as she found his enthusiasm quite a stark difference from the normal atmosphere of the table.

"Stranger things have happen Pansy after all what are the chances Blaise and me would be the golden boy of Gryffindor's mates?" Draco asked ruffling Harry's hair playfully.

"I will prove it to you Pansy," Harry said with a smile as he grabs both of his Sytherin mates' hands and head the familiar path to the dungeons where Potions class were held. As the three arrived before everyone else Harry took the opportunity to rush up and hug his eldest mate.

"Sleep well sweetie?" Severus asked.

"For a bit but found my creature does not like to sleep alone so I crawled into Blaise's be and fell instantly asleep," Harry said nuzzling against the man's chest until the sound of foot steps was heard approaching the room making him step away and take his seat between his mates at a table.

"Alright welcome to yet another year of potions lets see if some of you grew some brains as you have come into your inheritance," Severus said shooting a dark look at Harry at his "jab."

**Ron Weasley's POV**

He just could not figure out what had gone wrong the Headmaster had told him, and Hermione that he had placed blocks on Harry making it impossible for him to go through an inheritance thus easier to control. If perchance Harry had somehow gotten his inheritance measures were in place to make sure his mate would be Ginny so that they could take over all his vaults. But seeing Harry become mated to one of the twins of all people and their plan seeming to fall apart was hard enough. Now seeing Harry and one of the twins mated to two snakes one of which was Draco Malfoy was enough to lead Ron to plan a way to get Harry back under his control, so as Hermione worked on their potion Ron thought of a way to get Harry sent to the Hospital Wing so they could put Harry back under his compulsions and potions. Remembering his second year when he and Harry had to cause a distraction in potion had caused a cauldron to explode and douse people with the potions. It was all to easy since Harry was well known for his poor potion making skills it would not shock anyone to see him cause and explosion so he would not even get any blame. Making sure Snape was not looking he pulled out his wand and casted a hovering charm to cause some porcupine quills to go into the cauldron while it was still on the fire making it begin to bubble. He watched excitedly as the cauldron began to rock back and forth and just as it was about to explode Malfoy pushed Harry out of the way and took blunt of the explosion. Ron just shrugged he did not get Harry but at least Malfoy got hurt.

**Normal POV**

Severus heart dropped as the lowest rank Dominant of their mateship get hurt pushing Harry out of the way but he had to maintain his "normal" behavior. "Can you not follow simple instructions Potter?" he asked noticing the wince of his Submissive but could not go comfort him. "Blaise grab that submissive of yours and follow me as I take Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital Wing." Following actions to words Severus lifted Draco into his arms as he told the class that the last of hour of their double period they should write a report on the proper brewing of the potion raising an eyebrow as he notices the look on Ronald's face. Once they were out of earshot of other's Severus looked over his shoulder and said, "It was not your fault Harry you did everything fine the potion should not have exploded like that I will look into after I get back to the dungeons." Harry did not seemed to hear him as he just looked worried at Draco in Severus's arms and leaned into Blaise.

"Ah Mr. Potter hurt already," Madam Pomfery said as Harry walked into the room completely ignoring everyone else.

"Poppy Mr. Malfoy was hurt as he protected Harry from a slight potion accident," Severus said rolling his eyes at the matron as he placed Draco on the closest free bed.

"Alright Severus I got them you can go back to your class now," Madam Pomfrey said waving him out as Harry and Blaise took the seats by Draco's bed.

"Actually I am going to see if Fred Weasley is can get out of class so Draco can have most of his mates by his side," Severus said giving his mates a nod as he went to collect Fred. Unfortunately Fred was in Umbridge's class and she refused to let him go despite one of his mates being hurt.

Harry could not help but think this was all his fault for it was his cauldron which exploded that lead to his mate laying in the Hospital Wing. "It is alright pet he will be alright after all think of the injuries you have been healed of here," Blaise said throwing an arm around Harry and pulled him in to lay a kiss on his Submissive's forehead. "Do you think you can wait here for Fred while I go speak to the Matron?"

"Yes Alpha," Harry said not looking away from Draco though he did reach forward to take hold of the blonde's hand and began to nuzzle against it. Blaise smiled as he stood up and ran his fingers through Harry's hair before going over to the Matron.

"Madam Pomfrey can I speak to you for a moment?" Blaise asked.

"I will be right with Draco in a moment dear," Madam Pomfrey said without looking up.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about Harry," Blaise said frowning at the woman since the Draco was the only occupied bed in the entire wing,

"Oh so Potter was hurt after all," Pomfrey said straightening up all thoughts of not doing her proper job gone as she turned to Draco's bed.

"No I mean to talk about the abuse that Harry had experienced during his summers before he came into his inheritance, living with those relatives of his. I mean you should have noticed some signs of the abuse just like the healer who cast a simple diagnostic charm on him after he first bonded with Fred," Blaise said with a voice full of thunder glaring at the woman.

"And how would I have know that young man? The only time I would see Harry is when he was in need of medical care due to his own recklessness he never once came to the start of term medical check-up," she shot back.

"Yet all the times he came in you did not think to cast a simple diagnostic spell on him to see if he had any deeper problems?" Blaise asked filling away the what he was learning as he made a motion to her office so that Harry would not hear the rest of their conversation. Thus Harry was let alone in the room with just Draco still unconscious in the bed letting letting the dark thoughts return.

"I am sorry Dray it had to be my fault I thought I had gotten better at potions, b-b-b-but look at what I had done to you," Harry said tears falling from his eyes and his magic beginning to react but before his magic could cause damage the sound of foots steps were heard as well as some loud voices one of which was Severus which caused him to calm down just enough.

"I don't care Severus I get a floo call from Heir Parkenson saying my son ended up in the hospital wing by a potion exploding and you don't think I would come," a voice said sending shivers down Harry's spine as he recognizes it as Draco's father.

"Lucius he us just unconscious," Severus said in a calm voice.

" **I Don't Care Let Me Into See My Son**!" Lucius screams as the doors to the wing bang open. "Dra.... why is Potter here?" Lucius said seeing the boy next to his son before whirling on Severus. "Severus why is Potter here Parkenson informed me it was the potion he and Draco were working on that exploded and I know the mistake was not cause by my son?" Harry's heart fell at the words hearing that someone else knew this was all his fault.

"It was not Potter's fault before you arrived I had cast a spell to check out if anything had been added that set the potion off, and while Potter is horrible at Potions I seriously doubt that he would have added any porcupine quills something that was not part of this potion," Severus said making Harry's spirits raise it had not been his fault.

"Well good for him that does not explain his presence at Draco's bed side," Lucius said.

"Lucius," a woman beside him said who had to be Draco's mom.

"It is because he is my mate," Draco said weakly his eyes opening slightly.

"Draco," Harry cries and leaps to hug one of his dominants.

"He's what?" Lucius asked feeling a little weak in the knees as he watches Harry hug his son who patted Harry's back.

"Yes last night when they came into the hall the pair locked eyes and Harry found your son to be one of his Dominants," Severus said speaking the lie they had all come up with

"Oh Draco," Draco's mom said moving past her stunned husband and hugging both her son and his new mate.

"Mum," Draco said letting out a slight cough which caused her let him go.

"Mr. Potter it is nice to meet you I am Narcissa Malfoy," Narciss said holding out her hand to Harry who looked at it wearily before he saw Severus give him a small nod.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said taking her hand but rather than shaking it he found himself pulled into a hug by the woman.

"Enough with the Mrs. Malfoy Harry, do you mind if I call you Harry you are one of my son's mates call me Cissa or mum," she said as he ends the hug and holds him at arms length to give him a once over.

"Narcissa we can not," Lucius starts only to stop at a look from his wife.

"Now Luci you know a person has no control who Lady Magic chooses as their mate," she said making Severus chuckle as well as Draco which turned into a racking cough. At the coughs Narcissa turns to her son and cast some diagnostic spells on him to see what was wrong wondering where bloody medi-witch was.

"Ah not too bad Dray the potion just caused some build up in your throat a simple cleansing potion should clear you right up," Narcissa said once she read the results of her scan.

"Cleansing?" Harry asked turning to Draco and letting his mage sight come forth to see if he could spot the problem.

"Yes it is a Potions made only by the highest level healers or Potion Masters, Sev dear do you think you could," Narcissa said but Harry did not hear any more as he spotted the problem a black aura clinging to the side of his mate's throat.

"That should not be necessary,' Harry said as he reaches forward and with tap of a finger and a small portion of his magic performs the cleansing. Both Lucius and Naricssa look on in shock as Harry's magic becomes visible and performs the cleansing. Once his blonde mate is cleansed Harry smiles and without thinking climbs into the hospital bed beside him and curls up against Draco's chest. "Thank you for protecting me Dray," Harry whispers as he grabs two handfuls of Draco's robes and begins to let his tears out onto the other boy's chest.

"It is alright Kitten," Draco said laying a kiss onto Harry's forehead not caring that his parents were watching them. Suddenly the doors to the Hospital Wings burst open again as Fred and Viktor walk in and stop at seeing the sight of Harry curled into Draco's chest as Sev, and both Malfoy parents look on in shock.

"Ah Viktor it is nice to see you again," Narcissa said spotting her son's other mate breaking the awkward silence that had developed since Harry had cleansed Draco with a singe finger.

"Cissa," Viktor said with a bow before going to his two mates cuddling on the bed.

"You are a Weasley correct you do not appear to be hurt could you leave this is a private affair," Narcissa said a little haughtily making Fred glare at her.

"I know it is private but I will not let you block me from making sure one of my mates is okay," Fred said as he walked passed her to join the others around the bed.

"Mates, my son is mated to both Potter and a Weasley," Lucius said as he finally faints dead away while Naricssa is left speechless as Fred reaches Draco's bedside and kisses her son's forehead and ran his fingers through Draco's perfect blonde hair something Draco does not even allow her to do as he was very specific when it came to his hair.


	14. Old Friends and New Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several groups come up with plans involving Harry and his mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I have many people comment about a certain scene in this chapter I have added Trigger Warnings around it in case you wish to skip it and avoid it all together.

**Ron's POV**

As Snape left the dungeons carrying Malfoy, Ron really hoped he would be out for a while, with Harry being helped along by the dark skinned snake Ron had to hid his smile. As the rest of the class grumbled at the heavy lode of homework from "Harry's" bad potion making skills Ron turned to Hermione. "Do you think you vanish Harry and Draco's potion?"

"Why would I do that Ron?" Hermione asked a little confused it was unlike Ron.

"I shall tell you later," he said giving her a look. With a shrug Hermione cast the spell to make the potion disappear. With a smile Ron takes her hand and pulls her out of the room and towards the Gyrffindor Common Room where they found Ginny skipping class.

"So you gonna tell me why you wanted the potion to be vanished now?" Hermione said not even tall Ginny off.

"I sabotaged it to make it blow up to make it blow up in Harry's face too bad Malfoy got in the way," Ron said with a smile that showed he was still happy with the results.

"Oh Ron you didn't," Hermione said shaking her head as Ginny laughed.

"Of course I did all it took was some porcupine quills and "BOOM" right into their faces," he said as Ginny almost fell out of her chair laughing.

"It was a good thing Malfoy took the explosion then," Hermione said unable to join in the laughter of the two red heads.

"Say again?" Ginny asked.

"You idiot did you not notice that Harry was a submissive if you had been shown to put him in the Hospital Wing any and all of his mates would have been able to kill you with not legal problems," Hermione explained making the pair stop laughing at once. "Trust me it is a good thing that they had not discovered that Harry is under so many potions or all of us, Professor Dumbledore, and your mother would be in grave danger." Ron had to blush as when he wanted to hurt Harry he had not even thought of any consequences of his actions until she had pointed it out.

"There must be something we can do," Ginny said in a huff "Harry should be with me not Fred and those two Snakes."

"What about Krum?" Ron teased.

"Oh he can stay after all he is almost as famous as Harry," Ginny said taking his teasing as an actual question.

"I think there actually is something we can do now that you mention it," Hermione said as she stood up and rushed up to her dorm room. Ron and Ginny barely begun to share a look before she hurried back down with a book in her hands.

"Wait I recognize that book," Ron said "the Moste Potente Potion book?"

"Yes I might have actually keep it rather then giving it back after making the Polyjuice Potion," Hermione said with a slight blush.

"How will that book help we already have Harry on compulsions and love potions yet he is barely looking at us now a days?" Ginny asked.

"Easy Gin we use this potions," Hermione said turning to the last potion in the book.

"The Potions of Bond Breaking?" Ron asked.

"Yes it is an old potion that Heads of family would use when they disapproved of their offerings mates. Once their offspring was forced to drink the potion it would utterly destroy all bonds between them and their mates. After we brew the potion and give it to Harry he would have no mates and even being close to them would hurt him," Hermione said making the two red heads begin to laugh again.

"That is perfect Mione," Ron said hugging her.

"All that is left is how to get him to drink it," Hermione said.

"Easy we use the House Elves like always," Ginny said with a smile.

"Wait that is how you have been giving the Potions to Harry?" Hermione asked getting annoyed as she always did when she hears about Witches and Wizards using House Elves.

"Yes how did you think I got them into his food and drink in the first place," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Oh give it a rest Mione," Ron said before a fight could start "you just brew the potion and Ginny and me will find another way to get the potions to Harry." Ron winked when Hermione looked away to his sister to show they would still use an Elf.

"Okay then it should take me just a few weeks to make you have until then to find a way give it to Harry," Hermione said.

**Dumbledore's Office.**

Albus sat back in his throne like chair fingers steepled together lost in though about how things seemed to be going slightly wrong lately. First his weapon had become a nasty little creature, next rather than end up with Ginny Weasley as Molly and him planned he ended up bonding to one of her older twin brothers. Now the boy had managed to bond with two snakes and Krum, who having come from Durmstrang would know many dark spells and could corrupt his weapon to the dark . Also slightly disconcerting after the boy's birthday the boy had disappeared off his radar, making him believe that the Dursleys had ended up killing the boy. The only reason he had not gone to the Muggles was that Squib Figg had sent him a letter informing that Harry had disappeared. Furious that his weapon and somehow escaped him and the trace on the boy's wand had stopped working even now he could not track the boy here at the castle. A knock at the door broke him out of his thoughts. "Enter" he called leaning back in his chair. "Ah Dolores, thank you for coming."

"Albus it is so good to see you again," the toad like woman said with a wide smile on her face.

"How have you been my old friend?" Albus said offering her a chair and some lemon drops.

"It has been good and Cornelius still thinks I am in his camp rather than yours," she said as they shared a laugh.

"That is good the man was always a fool," Albus said " _and he is not the only one,_ " he thought to himself. "Ah I have a gift for you."

"Oh Albus you shouldn't have," Dolores said batting her eyes at him. With a smile Albus pulls out a small black box and turned it towards her. "Oh Albus," she said as he opened the box revealing a set of black feather blood quills.

"Now these are different than they use at the Gringotts for if one uses a blood quill against their will the person whose blood that is used is the person forcing them to use it. Now mine have been treated so the one holding the quill is the one giving the blood as well as it leaving a scar," Albus said with a smirk at the toad woman who leaned in taking the box from his hands before letting the Headmaster give her a kiss.

"Now how shall I ever thank you for this wonderful gift?" Dolores teased as she put the box down stepping out of her chair and walking around the desk as Dumbledore pushes his chair away from his desk.

"Well first of all you can use the quills on Harry so that he will do as we planned all those years ago other than that I can think of a few things," he said as he pulls her close to him.

***Trigger Warning for sex between the toad and bastard**

"I would have done that without even asking," she said as she climbed onto his lap feeling his erect cock under her ass.

"That is why I have always loved you Dolores," Albus lied as he captures her mouth in a kiss. When he had been younger Albus had been mated to Gellert Grindawald but had not really been in love with the man but saw him as a way to gain power. Not that he loved Umbridge but saw her as a means to an end to control the creature population of Great Britain. But sometimes sacrifices must be made for the Greater Good. Such as now where Albus bent the toad woman over the edge of his desk and with a flick of his wand vanished both their clothing. "Are you ready "love?" he asked internally wincing at referring to her as "love" but knew that she would get done faster if he gave her little pet names.

"Always Al," she said as pushed herself backwards impaling herself on his erect meat with moan that always reminded the headmaster of a toad's croak. Grabbing her hips Albus tried to control the speed knowing if he left it up to her they would be at this for a while.

"Yes Dolores together we will soon be the unquestioned rulers of magical Europe," he said knowing the thought of all the power would get her excited.

"Oh Yes Albus all we need to do is keep Harry in his proper place so he can kill Tom and then die," she croaked out as he leaned down and wrapped his arms around her to fondle her breast as he nuzzled the back of her neck. "And then we will put all those disgusting creatures in their proper place serving pure Magical Humans like my ancestors forced the Elves to do."

"All for the Greater Good," Albus said as he picked up the pace and the sound of his old balls hitting her bare flesh began to ring throughout the office. Every single one of the previous headmaster/mistress's portraits were gagging and leaving for their other pictures. The only exception was Phineas Nigellus Black who thankfully had a wand in his picture so he could cast a spell to block his sight as the pair fucked on the Headmasters desk. The only reason he stayed was so that he could pass any information he learned to his decedent Sirius which could be passed on to the real master of Hogwarts. Phineas really wished memory charms worked on magical portraits as he heard the pair go at it as Albus sat back on his chair and let the toad woman ride his old cock as he sucked her breast.

"Yes fuck me hard Albus," she cried out as she let his full length rest in her womb hoping this time he would get her pregnant. So into their "lovemaking" Dolores failed to notice Albus pulled out his wand and mutter a spell. As the spell was cast Dolores felt Albus cum inside her at the same time she climaxes.

***End of the toad and Bastard's sex scene**

**Hospital Wing**

As Lucius faints some Occlumency shields he had not even realized had collapsed. So as Fred ran his fingers through Draco's hair and Narcissa stared on shock Severus saw Harry perk up looking at the father of one of his mates. "Everything alright Harry," Severus asked knowing that Narcissa was too focused on her son to notice anything going on around her.

"Mr. Malfoy has some bad magic," Harry said seeing two points of dark aura coming from the older Malfoy's body. Severus smiled knowing that to help Draco, Harry would get rid of the bad magic as he saw it so with a flick of his wand lifted Lucius to a free bed letting Harry move over. All eyes turned to Harry as he held his hands over Lucius's unconscious form and golden aura surrounded the hands.

"Harry?" Draco asked with a cough wondering what his submissive had in mind.

"It seems Potter has seen some bad magic coming from your father," Severus said.

"What does that even mean?" Narcissa asked.

"Well it seems that Harry's creature can seen magic that is negativity effecting someone," Draco told his mother.

"So my Luci has some foreign magic messing with him?" Narcissa summarized.

"Um yes do you mind if I fix it?" Harry asked wanting permission before he acted.

"Yes my boy please help him if you can Harry," Narcissa said tears in her eyes for hoping to get the man she had fallen in love with back for he had been different since his father, Abraxas, had forced him to join the Death Eaters. With a gentle smile Harry placed one of his palms on the elder Malfoy's right arm right on top of where the Dark Mark was embedded in the man's flesh while his other hand was placed on the man's head.

"I am sorry but this looks to be harder than everyone else," Harry said trying to do preform the cleansing without drawing on the magic of his mates since Draco was hurt. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms encircle him and his magic surge as Severus hugged him. With a gasp Harry felt all his mates acting together letting Harry perform the cleansing. As Harry with his mates help rid Lucius of the evil magic the man woke up just as Harry collapsed into Severus's arms.

"Sev what is going on?" Lucius said blinking up at the Potions Master who was holding a passed out Harry in his arms.

"Oh Luci dear it seems you had some foreign magic in your system, and our son's mate cleansed you," Narcissa said stepping to the other side of her husband's bed and taking hold of his hand.

"That does not explain why Sev is holding on to him," Lucius said.

"Well healing you took a lot out of Harry," Severus said subconsciously running his fingers softly through Harry's hair causing both older Malfoys to stare at him in shock.

"Oh Sev," Narcissa said with a soft smile seeing what was going on.

"What?" Lucius said looking between his wife and his best friend in confusion.

"Sev," Harry moaned waking up and snuggled against his oldest mate. Before anyone could do anything Harry had turned to face Severus and standing on his toes and captured his mate with a quick kiss.

"Harry Sweetie we have company," Severus said gently breaking the kiss. Harry blushed as he took in the sight of Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

"I guess the secrets out sorry," Harry said sadly look at his mates.

"It is alright Little One," Viktor said as came over and wrapped his arms around both Severus and Harry and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must apologize if I scarred anyone with the Albus/Umbridge scene.


	15. Cementing the bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter where Harry and his mates finally complete their bond, as a sort of apology from the scene from the last chapter.

Harry let himself be comforted by his two eldest mates as Draco's parents watched with opened mouths. "I guess the secret is out," Blaise said as he finally exited the Marton's office. Snape quickly moved away for Pomfrey was so far into Dumbledore's camp she might as well be kissing the man's feet. Once Severus had moved away Harry wiggled out of Viktor's grip and ran to his Alpha to be comforted for ruining the groups plans. "Will you two share what you have seen here?" Blaise asked as he patted his submissive back looking at Lucius and Narcissa.

"We will keep all we have seen here to ourselves," Narcissa stated putting a hand on her husband's right arm where the Dark Mark had been.

"Cissa?" Lucius asked giving his wife a look of confusion.

"Luci are you willing to sacrifice our only son? Or to give offense to the one who healed you?" she asked giving him a look.

"No dear," Lucius said making Harry giggle at how easily he had given in making the man shoot him a sharp look.

"Please do not tell me you killed Poppy," Severus said as he noticed the Medi-Witch had not yet left the office.

"Of course not, though after she had treated Draco, and Harry in the past it would well be in my right as the groups Alpha," Blaise said.

"Wait what do you mean how she treated Draco?" Narcissa said her dominant creature instincts coming out in concern for her offspring.

"Not much but when he came he she refused to see him and rather decided that Harry needed the help I had to have a talk to her," Blaise said as both elder Malfoys glared at the office door. Narcissa after a moment took out her wand and cast a diagnostic charm on her son to see if he was Fred taking a step back so he would not mess with the results of the spell.

"He is perfectly fine how is that possible?" she said as she read the results.

"It might have to do with Harry," Draco said making his parents look to the groups submissive.

"Why would Potter," Lucius started only for all five dominant to growl at him as Harry flinched "fine Harry make it so the you are in perfect health after getting a Potion explode right in your face?" Draco looked to Blaise and Harry to get their permission and received a nod from both of them.

"Well it seems that Harry came into a rare Inheritance that we think was responsible to the power of the Founders back in the day which somehow made out own Creatures traits even more powerful. My Veele's healing abilities have gone beyond evenMaster level spells external and now it seems internal as well.

"Wait Sev you are have creature blood?" Narcissa asked.

"It seems the old fool blocked it until Harry," Sev said giving his submissive a sweet smile "performed a cleansing on me as he did Lucius."

"Wait what a cleansing how what why?" Lucius asked confused.

"Well dear you sort of fainted when you saw our son being comforted by um sorry which twin were you again?" Narcissa said turning to Fred who was back at Draco's bedside.

"Fred Weasley Madam," the red head said with a slight bow as Draco rolled his eyes and Harry giggle at him.

"Yes Fred had kissed Draco and you passed out when you out of it Harry became aware that you had some foreign magic that was messing with you so he performed a cleansing on you," she explained before she showed him one of the results as she rolled up his right sleeve and let him see his now bare arm. Lucius goggled at the place the Dark Mark had been since his father had forced him to take it all those years ago.

"It seems my wife is correct I owe you a life dept young Harry Potter," Lucius said shocking Harry.

"Um that is not necessary," Harry said with his face in Blaise chest blushing.

"Ah but I must have no fear I shall neither give you over to the Dark Lord or inform anyone of the identity of all your mates," the older Malfoy said as Draco shots his father a thankful look.

"So you got rid of his Dark Mark on his arm what did you do in his head?" Narcissa asked only to see Harry jut shrug.

"I don't know I just saw bad magic I don't know what it was just like when I saw it on Sev and acted on it before I even realized he was my mate," Harry explained. Hearing this Narcissa cast another diagnostic charm this time on her mate. As she read it her face took on a look of horror.

"I am glad you father is dead," she said crushing the results in her grip. "He place a dark spell into your mind that would you keep you under the Imperius spell he had cast on you to make you join the Death Eaters even after his death. The spell also altered your personality to more align with his," she said hoping he would return to the man she had fallen in love with during their time at Hogwarts.

"Sorry to ruin this but unless we want someone to come and find us we all need to head to our afternoon classes," Blaise said. "Draco as most know you were hurt and with Madam Pomfrey sort of being out of commission for a while it will okay for you to stay here and talk to your parents. And with your mom's being a healer you can just tell anyone who asked that she is the one you healed you." Everyone nodded at the young Alpha's plan and left the room with all of Draco's mates kissing him goodbye. As Harry's first class after the lunch, which he had skipped to spend time with Draco, was Warding which neither Blaise or Fred had decided to take he allowed Viktor to guide him to the class. As it was a new class that one only needed one year to learn more than just fifth years were in it as there were a few six years and even some seventh years. Unfortunately taking the class was also Hermione and even Pansy but at least George, Katie, and Theo were there. Harry smiled as he sat next to the older Submissive and his mate smiling even more as Theo took the last seat at the desk. Surrounded by them he was protected by his former friend seeing her glare at him. Using the chance to check her out with his mage sight, he was actually surprise as here aura was actually black he knew at an instantly that this was no instant of foreign magic involvement but her true self in regards to him.

Harry was enraptured during the lesson which had nothing to do with it being taught by his second eldest mate. He had paid attention during the summer when Vikto had talked about the wards to their home but even he was shocked at how much more there was to learn. Harry was not the only one to lose track of time as the bell rang caused most of the class to jump in surprise. Harry was a little worried for his last class of the day was Transfiguration and he saw had been changed since last night since he was now sharing it with Hufflepuff, rather than Slytherin, so he had none of his mates to stand between him and his former friends. Also from how Blaise and the others explained it Professor McGonagall might not be looking out for him. Spotting an open seat next to Ernie Macmillan and the other Hufflepuff students he quickly claimed it and just shrugged at the raised eyebrow of Ernie. McGonagall also gave him a strange look but began her lesson in teaching them vanishing spells. Pulling out his fake wand Harry cast the spell they were being taught making not only his snail vanish completely but Ernie's as well. "Very well Mr. Potter five points," McGonagall said "though you were only meant to vanish your own snail." Harry blushed and without even thinking reversed the spell bringing the snails back making the entire class's mouths fall open in mixture of shock and surprise. By the end of the lesson Harry had earned another 25 points due to his increased magical talent. After class Harry made sure to walk in the middle of the group of Hufflepuffs so as to not get approached by Ron and Hermione both of who he saw had negative auras in regards to him cementing his mistrust of him. As they he entered the Great Hall he did not even think about it as he moved to the Slytherin table feeling safer with the snakes than his own house. Claiming an empty seat he waited for Blaise to arrive sending a smile to Viktor and a small nod to Severus at the head table. Harry smiled when Blaise walked in with Draco at his side it was all he could do to prevent himself from getting up and and running to them but a look from Blaise kept him in his place as the pair joined him sitting on either side of his as his Alpha wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him in close.

"I hear you made quite the impression in Transfiguration Harry," Fred said taking the spot across from the three next to Theo.

"I might have vanished both mine and Ernie's snail in one go and than brought them back shortly afterwards," Harry said with a shrug as he accepted the plat full of food from Draco with a embarrassed smile.

"Now eat it all Harry we all missed lunch but you are the one who really needs it," Draco said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Well who could eat when you were in the Hospital Wing hurt?" Harry asked giving a small wink.

"I know you care kitten but you still need to eat to keep your magic up," Draco said with a small smile keeping up the charade. Fred had to take a drink from his goblet to hid his laughter at the pair as Blaise just focused on his own meal with an arm around Harry's waist.

"Mr. Malfoy it is good to see you out and about after the events of today but you are not fully healed I think it might be best for you to go to bed early," Severus said coming down from the staff table.

"If I must but I feel perfectly healthy,' Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Having a potion explode in your face is not something that can not be healed in just a few hours, I would watch yourself for you are letting Potter's arrogance infect you," Severus said with a slight wink at the submissive who looked at him in fake anger. "Well come along Draco or I will most likely hear from your father." With another roll of his eyes Draco got to his feet as did the rest of their mates and made their way to their rooms.

"I don't think I can pull off the anger at you anymore Harry," Severus said once the mates were in their rooms with the Potion Master hugging his young mate.

"I think you do a good job at it if I could not read your aura I would still think you hated me," Harry said snuggling into his chest.

"Oh I never hated you Harry I hated your father the old fool made me act that way as a way to "protect you" I can only see the fault of that now that his spells are off," Severus said tilting Harry's head and giving him a kiss. Harry moaned into the kiss as he pressed himself further into his eldest mate.

"Seems like someone is in the mood," Fred said with a laugh as he moves in and hugs Harry's back.

"I was worried about Draco earlier and last night was just talking about all the bad stuff that has happened to me over my years at Hogwarts," Harry said.

"Ah and you had finally found all your mates but had not finalized the bond," Viktor said in understanding.

"Wait I thought he had bonded with us all already," Fred said a little confused.

"He might have bonded with us individual but not collectively and there is only one way to do that," Viktor said and before anyone could ask any further questions Harry had jumped into Severu's arms and wrapped his legs around the man's waist as with some wandless and non-verbal magic made every ones clothes vanish.

"Oh," Fred said in understanding blushing a little to suddenly finding himself hugging Harry's bare back.

"Yeah," Viktor said with a chuckle as Severus carried Harry, being followed by the others into the main bedroom. The three king sized beds were soon joined together to form a bed big enough for all of them as Severus laid Harry down on the bed and began to run kisses up and down his neck while Viktor began to do the same thing to his own neck. Blaise decided to just sit back as Fred went between his legs a began to give the group's Alpha a blow job to get him erect. Draco meanwhile had cast some spell to make sure Harry was lubed and ready to take them all if need be as well as summon some glasses of water to replenished their body liquids for later. Harry let out a small moan as he felt the lube around his hole laying back in the bed and holding his legs so to give Severus access. Feeling rather touched that he would be the first to enter Harry that night as without a moment of hesitation he began to run his erect cock up and down the submissive's hole teasing the boy as there was enough of his old feelings that he wanted to hear the boy actually beg for it. Draco having finished his spells crawled over to Blaise and Fred and began to eat the red head's ass out to prepared him for his cock smiling when he heard Fred moan around Blaise's hardening cock. Viktor not wanting to be left out had made his way over to Harry's head and presented his own cock to Harry. Seeing the thick cock before him Harry lifted himself a little and began to run his tongue along the bottom of the length as Viktor reached over and pulled Severus into a kiss. As Viktor kissed him Severus decided to stop teasing Harry as with a thrust pushed his cock into the boy. Having never had the older man's cock in him before Harry let out a moan making Severus snicker in his kiss with Viktor. Having prepared Fred enough in his opinion Draco, pulled away and got to his knees lining himself up as he once more claimed the older Gryffindor's tight ass.

Maybe it was due to having all their mates but it got it even hotter this time as he and Blaise spit-roasted Fred while Viktor and Severuse did the same to Harry. Unknown to all of them a magical aura began to flow out of all their bodies merging into a golden white glow. Blaise taking a cue from his second pulled Draco into a kiss as the pair began to make out over Fred's form. As their magic combined each of them began to slightly feel the others as they mated. Leading Severus and Draco to know exactly where to thrust as to hit Harry and Fred's prostrates making both males cum which as their asses tightened in climax pushed Severus and Draco over the edge as well. Though having just climaxed none of the four men felt like stopping as Severus pulled his cock out of Harry and joined Harry in servicing Viktor's thick meat. Looking down at the two males submissive to his position in their mateship working together to please him Viktor smiled as Harry was running his tongue from his balls to the head of his cock while Severus was moving in the opposite direction. Mean while Draco and Fred began to make out in front of their Alpha all for his amusement who had begun to pat their heads in a loving manner watching the other three. Harry was feeling the magic of all his mates at once driving him hotter then the rest as he pulled away from Severus and Viktor turning around and crawling to his waiting Alpha. Letting his wings out Harry bowed his head once more in submission to Blaise as his creature lead him to rub against the dark skinned Alpha's thigh as if he was cat. Blaise let his hand run softly down the side of Harry's face until he cupped the submissive's chin and tilted his head back so that Harry was looking into his deep purple eyes. "Are you ready pet?" Blaise asked his voice almost a purr with a sweet smile on his handsome face. Harry could only nod as Blaise pulled him towards him the dark skinned Alpha lying back on the bed and let his submissive align his hole with Blaise's erect cock. Harry shut out the rest of the world as he lowered himself onto the large cock biting his lower lip to stop a cry of pleasure pain erupting from his mouth, which Blasie could not help but find both sexy and rather cute. Though not as thick as Viktor, Blaise had the largest cock of his mates forcing Harry to ride up and down for a bit before he was finally able to fit the entire length up his ass. Once Blaise was fully in him Harry finally stopped biting his lip as he threw his head back and let out a moan that seemed to shake the very castle itself making Blaise chuckle at him as he lifted one of his arms to stoke Harry's face.

Hearing Harry's moan Draco and Fred broke off their kiss and turned to their Alpha and Submissive joining the pair. Draco slide up behind Harry wrapping his arms around the brunette and began to sensually rub his slim body as ran kisses up and down Harry's neck as Severus had done earlier. Fred meanwhile had leaned in from the side and captured Harry's mouth in a deep kiss while his hand slowly jerked Harry off. Severus who had finally brought Viktor to his own climax soon joined the others as Severus was able to pull Draco's mouth away from Harry and began to make out with the blonde as Viktor jerked the now kissing pair off. The magic around them seem to sing as Blaise pulled Harry away from his kiss with Fred, who began to make out with Viktor, and down to a kiss with himself. Blaise and Harry's tongue locked into a dance in their mouths as Harry's wings shout out and touched each of his mates that they represented as with one final surge of magic Blaise unleashed his load into Harry who once more threw his head back and moaned shooting his own load at nearly the same instant. With the magic surrounding them letting them feel each other as well as hearing both their Alpha and Submissive climax at the same time lead to the other Dominants into a second, Draco's case a third, climax. As if his body was a magnet all the seed from his four lesser Dominant mates landed on him painting him white for only an instant before a surge of magic had his body absorb it into him. The group having finally finished their mateship felt their energy begin to fade away as they started to curl up in bed and one by one fall asleep until only Harry was left who with a smile at his mates waved a hand and cleared up the mess before laying on Blaise and snuggling into his stong chest. His Alpha wrapped his strong arms around him leading Harry to fall asleep himself with his magic seeming to sing out in pure pleasure. Unseen by any of them as they cuddled up in the large bed the golden white aura collapsed into Harry's form coming to rest on the messy haired Submissive's stomach and just glowed for a minute before it also vanished. Blaise though still asleep himself moved one of his arms to rest protectively on Harry stomach after the glow was gone.

The groups mating effects did not go unnoticed even if they were not fully understood as the House Elves of Hogwarts felt a new power rising and their loyalty to the headmaster shattering at once. The Portraits of the former Heads smiled as they felt the magic of the Lord of Hogwarts wash over the castle as their loyalty to Dumbledore which had been strained as they watched the old man plan and play with the students' lives as if they were chess pieces finally break as well. In a hidden room held deep in Hogwarts' magical heart full off nothing but old trash and junk a diadem seem to catch on fire and melt leaving everything around it without any damage. As the diadem melted a half-insane snake-like man clutched his chest for the second time in two months wondering what was going on before his confusion turned to anger and he blasted one of his "loyal" servants with a Cruciatus Curse which seemed weaker than normal.

In the village of Ottery St Catchpole inside a ramshackle house a red headed woman screamed in pain as a wave of magic washed over her leaving her feeling utterly weak. Deciding that some tea was called for she took out her wand and waved it at the stove only to find she could not feel a single bit of magic in her wand. With a snarl she took up her sleeping husband's wand only to grimace in pain as if the wand had burned her causing her to drop it. Having as if her hand had been on fire at holding the wand she took a look at it and saw a slight red mark from where she had held it. Thinking that the wand was just acting up due to a fight she had had with Arthur, Molly moved to the attic where old family wands were store she tried them as well. Some wands whose cores had lost power years if not centuries ago all burned her as she picked them up. Fighting through the pain she tried to cast a spell, any spell but found magic on the wands burning her all of them might as well be just sticks of wood. In failing hope Molly tried to cast a wandless spell only for it to cause her to be blasted into a wall and collapsed in a heap with only the Weasley family Ghoul being aware but making no move to help her as her husband had one of the best nights sleeps in a long time.

In London at a hidden town house two mates woke up and smiled at each other knowing that the teen they both saw as their son was going to be alright. After Harry and his mates had gone back to school Sirius and Remus had moved back into Grimmauld Place, which thanks to some of the Potter Family Elves was now clean and felt like a home once more. Sirius Black climbed out of bed from where he had been cuddling up against Remus's chest and pulled out his wand. With the surge of magic in the air he abolished the Fideliuse charm that Dumbles had put in place in made a new one where he and his mate were the secret keepers. Remus for his part used his own wand to send a letter to both Arthur Weasley and Viktor's family to let them know that the group had finally found their last mate and had completed their mateship's bond. Due to the magic having sought out both Remus and Sirius it also found a locket that was in the house and with a spark blasted it to pieces as an old half-crazy House Elf gave a cheer its last mission from his beloved Master Regulus allowed the Elf to finally be at peace. As if the magic wanted to do a further favor for the two mates the permanent sticking charm holding the Portrait of Sirius's mother ended sending the magical picture to the floor with a crash that woke the the inhabitant of the frame. Sirius hearing the noise came running and saw the picture off the wall showed what he felt of his mother by blasting the portrait to pieces.

In a small four bedroom house in Surrey the walls began to shake waking the inhabitants. Fearing another Earthquake such as the one from earlier that summer the pair ran out of the house only to stop and see that theirs was he only one moving. Even though their nephew had been gone for over a month now, they just knew this had to because of him and his lot but they could do nothing as their house shook itself to pieces until only one small room was left that had once been a cupboard that was under the stairs whose door was flung open, and leaving the Durlseys with nothing as even a falling wall from he home had crushed Vernon's car. The Dursleys were not the only ones who the wave of magic went after in that neighborhood as a few doors down an old woman who had watched a defenseless boy be abused for years on the orders of a manipulative old fool felt magic enter her for the first time in her life only to be ripped away in the next instant driving her utterly mad as her neighbors thought she was. Other families in the area were also effected as the next day several young man were found to have developed unexplained bruises, and did not leave there bodies until years later, as if they had been beaten up unaware that the bruises coincided with the last beating they had given one Harry James Potter. While in a farm in the British country side a mean spirited dog breeder woke up to the sound of all her animals crying out at once getting out of bed to scream at them to shut up she sees every single cage had been opened and all the animals had fled from her abuse. The woman seemed to inflate in anger as she cried out she was ruined with no animals to "care" for. In another country home a young Auror who Harry had never even meet before woke with a scream of pain as she felt some of her magic leave her body. As she had been staying with her parents they rushed into her room to find their normally pink haired daughter looking rather plain with a short mop of scraggly black hair. The young woman's face took on a look of concentration as she tried to change herself back to her normal look only to find she had lost her stolen Metamorphmagus abilities.

Having finished its rounds the wave of Magic returns back to Hogwarts gently caressing some students such as Luna Lovegood, George Weasley, Katie Bell, Lee Jordan, Theodore Nott, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas. Before it turned to the ones that had wronged Harry starting with Ron Weasley cleansing some blocks that were on the boy to keep his more negative emotions under control before moving on to Hermione Granger and taking back, as it had the stolen Metamopich ability from a witch known as Tonks, the rune reading ability that rightfully belonged to Harry. Ginny Weasley shuddered as if in fear as the wave of Magic washed over her utterly destroying a potion that the girl drank, and making her immune to it from that point forward, to produce pheromones that attracted males to her that would make them over look her stalker-ish and rather unpleasant nature. Minerva McGonagall sat up with a start as the blocks and compulsions she had been under were cleansed from her system before she settled back down next to her mate giving the other witch a kiss to her forehead before she fell right back to sleep while Pomona Sprout cuddled against her with a smile on her face. In the Hospital Wing Poppy Pomfrey awoke to the magic as her stolen magic was stripped from her and given back to its true owner. Argus Filch woke up as he felt his magic reenter his body as a over-reaching memory charm was broken letting him and everyone else now recall that he had once been the Healer in charge of the students in the castle. Dobby the House Elf felt the magic and smile as his slightly broken mind was healed as with a pop he went to talk to the head of the Potter Family Elves with some disturbing news.

The magic did not touch Dumbledore directly for it was not yet that time but the Headmaster did not go unpunished as the magic located two powerful artifacts that did not belong in the man's possession sending the Sword that had been forged by Goblins and claimed by Godric Gryffindor back into the Gryffindor Vaults, before reaching the so called Elder Wand. Once the magic reached the wand, the wand itself responded as it cast a spell by itself repairing Hogwarts' wards to full power before it went back into the Perevell Family Vaults. Its job done the magic returned to Harry returning his stolen abilities that had been unblocked a month earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Harry gets pregnant would you rather he had a son or a daughter? Also as to why Dolorus was not effected by Harry's magic at this time he is unaware of her doing anything to him beside telling Fred and Draco to put their wands away and not heal Luna from the night before.
> 
> Alright I get it Harry will have twins.


	16. Aftereffects of the bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's mates deal with the post bonding.

As Harry's magic returned to him its passing woke Severus who despite not wanting to leave his mates knew he had to lest his part in the mateship was discovered. After a quick Tempus charm to find out it was a little after one in the morning he decided against borrowing Harry's Cloak of Invisibility and just went back to his rooms. Finding his heart seem to ache with each step away from his bonded but he endured it so to better protect them all from an attack from either the fake light lord or the fake dark lord. He was not the only one wondering the castle that night as after Harry's magic touched him Filch left the school takers office and made his way to the Hospital Wing. Upon entering he found Poppy waving her wand around like made trying to cast a single spell. "Not working is it dear?" he asked in a surprisingly calm voice making her turn around with a start and glare at him.

"Argus what happened?" she asked confused.

"I can say exactly what but it seems that the spell or ritual that you and Albus had performed to take my magic has ended leaving you as you once were a mean spirited Squib," Filch explained stepping forward and taking his stolen wand from her and feeling its warmth one again at it came into his hand. "Now as I must ask you to leave my Hospital Wing so I can undo some of the damage you have done over the years," he said and without waiting for a reply used his wand to send her out of the ward and close the door right in her face. With a snap of his fingers Filch summoned his personal House Elf, Ducan, and the pair of them spent the rest of the night returning the wing to his high standards. The next morning there were some shocked students as they walked past the Hospital Wing to find Madam Ponfrey banging against the door ordering whoever was inside to let her back in but no one decided to help the medi-witch who always seemed to show a high level of favoritism in her job rather than be impartial. While in the room of Harry and his mates they had started to notice something was wrong when none of them could wake Harry up no matter what they tried. And they tried a lot with Fred using loud bangs and splashes of water that would awaken his sleeping siblings, Draco had tried to shake him with even less results. Viktor even tried kissing him which only lead to a smile briefly flickering across their submissive's face before it went slack again. Blaise let the lesser dominants try what they wished before he picked up Harry into a princess carry, smiling as Harry presses himself firmly into his chest while still asleep, and tell the others that they should have Harry look at in the Hospital Wing. The group hastily got dressed as Fred performed a spell to put some clothing on Blaise and Harry so they would not be out in the castle in his underwear, for Blaise, and fully nude, for Harry. Marching towards the hospital the group cut through the students like a boat through water as seeing the looks on their faces everyone made room for them. Reaching the doors they found Pomfrey still banging on them yelling to be let in, with a roll of his eyes at the useless medi-witch Blaise nodded at Viktor who with a wave of his wand opened both doors pushed Pomfrey back to fall on her ass. Not even looking at her the group hurried into the room and stopped for gone was the very utilitarian room with bare small beds and a few plants and in its place were double beds with lounge chairs around them a small fountain in the back making it look like a place of healing and more like a comfortable tea shot that had beds in it. What was even more shocking was the person who exited the matron's office as Filch stepped into the room in a soft light green robe his hair no longer scraggly or greasy but hanging smoothly down to his shoulders. "What can I do for you young men today?" he asked in a soft voice unlike the bark he normally had.

"Um Harry is not waking up no matter what we tried," Draco said stepping forward as the Mates healer.

"Ah I see please put him in a bed please," Filch said as he once more banished Pomfrey from the room making the group of mates' mouths fall open in shock at seeing him use magic. Ignoring their looks of shock Filch began to run some diagnostic spells that even Draco's new knowledge did not know. "Has anything changed recently beside Harry coming into his Inheritance?" the former caretaker asked as he worked.

"Um not that I am aware of," Draco said sending a look around to the others.

"Alright what was the last thing that Harry did before he came to this state?" Filch asked and looked up after a moment of silence to see the four men blushing making his lift an eyebrow at them.

"Well we um.... finished our bond," Fred said rubbing the back of his neck slightly embarrassed.

"Ah then there is nothing to be concerned about," Filch said putting his wand back into its holster on his left arm. "It is quite common for a submissive to go into a slumbering state after they finalized their bonds with their mates. It helps strengthening the bond as well as letting their magic reach some form of equilibrium."

"Do you know how long he will be out?" Blasie asked his hand placed gently on his submissive's shoulder.

"Now that is harder to answer for it has been known for a slumber to last anywhere from a full day to an entire month," Filch informed them.

"Well considering it is Harry my guess would be a full month," Draco said reaching down and moving Harry's bangs way from his closed eyes.

"It has been known to go faster if all his mates are around the submissive," Filch stated "but I know that would be hard as all of you have classes to attend" Filch thinks for a moment before he rushes to his office and returns with a small bronze loop of metal etched with healing runes. "This might help just push a little bit of your magic into this circlet so that Harry can feel it as he sleeps," he said passing it over to Blaise having heard the tall dark skinned Italian was the groups Alpha. "You will also need to get it to your hidden mate," Filch said holding up a hand to stop them "I do not need to know who or why they are hidden I know that some larger mateships tend to have one mate stay way from the limelight, as it were, for their submissive's protection. If you need the floo to contact them I have taken it off the charms that the Headmaster had on the Hogwart's network to watch all the fireplaces. As you contact them I think I will head to breakfast to let you have your privacy," he said with a small wave as he left the wing. The mates began to pass the bronze circlet around pushing their magic in as suggested as Draco the last one to do so went to summon Severus for his part.

"Okay what was up with all that?" Fred asked as he leaned back into Viktor's chest as the pair sat on one of the chairs by Harry's bed.

"You mean with the healer?" Viktor asked a little confused.

"Yeah except that was Filch the castle's caretaker and rumored to be Squib," Fred said with a slight sigh as Viktor began to run his fingers through his hair.

"Well he is not a Squid any longer I was more wondering about Pomfrey getting locked out of the hall but the door was blocked by a ward that a first year to break how did she not get past it?" Blaise said from his own seat smiling at his lesser dominants.

"You know that is strange now that you mention it," Fred said as Draco returned and placed the circlet on Harry's head. Harry's face lost the slacken look as a small smile came to his mouth just like after Viktor had tried to kiss him awake in their rooms.

"Sev said we should have someone watching him due to the actions of his former friends," Draco said sinking into Blaise's lap and letting the Alpha wrap his arms around him and pull him close.

"That was a good idea," Blaise said nuzzling his chin into the back of Draco's head before he calls out "Tumbus."

"You called Master Blaise?" Tumbus said appearing with a pop.

"Yes Tumbus Harry has fallen into a magical slumber and we want you to have some of the Potter Elves to watch him," Blaise said.

"Yes Master Blaise also I have some news coming from the free elf Dobby," Tumbus said doing his best to hold in his displeasure at the thought of a free elf known Harry cared for him.

"What about him?" Draco asked leaning forward a little.

"Well it seems he informed me last night a wave of magic spread through the castle freeing the Elves from the evil head's control as well as effecting several students and staff like head of lions as well as returned the healer and squib to their natural states," Tumbus said shocking the group of mates. "That was the good news, however, there is some bad news as well it seems that before the magic freed the Elves they had been forced to give the young Master potions from the younger red heads and the Muggle girl. It appears that they have another potion in mind to give him it seems they are planning a new potion to give him that would break your bonds," Tumbus said making all four almost destroy the wing with their magic in their anger. Fred suddenly burst out in laughter causing the others to look at him in shock.  
"What prey tell is so funny about Harry getting a potion that would break our bonds," Draco said with a sneer at the trickster.

"Oh I just had a thought if they want to see what the potion is all about we have it so that rather dosing Harry as they want we slip it into their food and drinks," Fred said still chuckling.

"Seriously how are you that underhanded being in Gryffindor and representing Ravenclaw?" Draco asked shaking his head as the other begin to laugh.

"We can do that Master Fred," Tumbus said "even if the the Hogwarts Elves don't." Tumbus would not let anyone harm a member of his family,

"Thank you Tumbus that is most kind," Blaise said nodding to the old Elf who beamed up at him. "Now we must get going to class please watch over him,: Blaise said getting up and giving Harry a kiss before he left soon followed by the others, Once they were gone Tumbus cast a spell that would make him undetectable to Magical humans as he sat at his Masters bedside. It was lucky he was for shortly after Harry's mates had left Ginny had silently entered into the ward and approached Harry's sleeping form barely raising an eyebrow to the changes in the ward as she pulled out a stopped bottle of potion.

"Good he is alone now I can get him back on his potions so that he will be mine," Ginny said after making sure no one was there. "Oh what a disgusting piece of jewelry," said making to take it off. Tumbus snapped his fingers silently causing the stalker to receive a small shock when she touched the circlet making her make a sound of shock and drop the potion on her own foot. With another snap from the unseen Elf the bottled shattered dosing her with her own love potion not that it did anything the redhead already loved herself more than anything. With a frustrated sigh Ginny had to leave since that had been her only potion but she would be back and douse him yet.

Tumbus keep watched making sure that Ginny, Hermione, and Ron did not do anything to his young Master but found that they were not the only ones that had stopped by. A little after lunch after Harry's mates had left their for afternoon lessons a six year Ravenclaw came into the wing. As Tumbus did not know who the girl was he allowed her approach in case she was one of Master's friends. "Ah he is alone I know he had feeling for me and he is passable in the looks department he would make a fine replacement for Cedric," the girl said bending down to kiss him on his lips. Tumbus was going not going to allow that not only for Harry already had mates but he could sense that the girl had a Creature Inheritance of a Succubus and thus had a kiss that had the same power as a love potion. With a snap of his fingers he performed a tripping jinx on the girl causing her to kiss his pillow rather than Harry. "What is going on here?" Filch asked having heard the commotion in the wing.

"Whats it to you you nasty Squib," Cho asked sharply annoyed that she had messed up the kiss.

"Not anymore Miss Chang I have reclaimed my job as healer at this school and I must say it is highly inappropriate for you to try to use your Succubus abilities on a sleeping classmate," Filch said as he took out his wand. "I would give to some detention but that is too light a punishment," Filch said as with a flick performed a spell that would forever depower her kisses. "Until you find someone to love you on their own your kisses shall be that of a normal human." Filch said banishing the screaming Cho from the wing with Tumbus nod of approval. Filch gave the Elf as during the day having seen the healer care for him Tumbus had made his presence known and had let the man see him even when the others could not. After Cho had been banished from the wing Filch ran another scan on Harry only to drop his wand in shock.

"Are you alright Healer Filch?" Tumbus asked in concern.

"It is too soon," Filch muttered to himself paying no attention to the Elf.

"What is too soon Healer Filch is there something wrong with my young Master?" Tumbus asked his concern growing.

"Oh Tumbus can you do me a favor?" Filch asked looking up at the Elf.

"If it is for my young Master of course," Tumbus said.

"Good I need you to gather all of Harry's mates and bring them here at once," Filch said turning back to the results of his scan scratching his head at the startling results as Tumbus popped out to gather Harry's mates.

"What is this about Filch is Harry alright," Blaise said as he and Draco rushed into the hall worried for Harry.

"I will explain about it as soon as all Harry's mates have arrived," Filch said as the Harry's topmost and lowest dominants took seats around his bedside gazing down at their still sleeping mate. It took another twenty minutes before Fred and Viktor showed up almost in a near panic having been delayed in coming. Seeing Blase and Draco sitting calmly by Harry's bedside.

"So what is going on?" Fred asked his worry draining out of him.

"As I said not until all of Harry's mates are here will I share with why I summoned you," Filch said "I will even undergo a secrecy oath to protect the identity of your hidden mate."

"I will hold you to that Healer Filch," Severus said walking into the Wing and casting a ward to prevent anyone else from entering the Wing unless in greatest need.

"I do mean it in my roll as a healer, Severus am I to take it you are the last mate," Filch said with a smile at the one teacher who had never treated him differently when he had his magic stolen by the Squib. Draco and Severus stepped forward to perform the ritual. After the ritual was performed the mates looked to Filch to explain why they had been summoned. "Now this might seem a little strange, even for this place," Filch said, "Earlier today shorting after an unannounced visit from Miss Chang I ran a scan of Harry just in case she had kissed him."

"That little tramp," Viktor said having never like the girl after Cedric had introduced him to her at the Yule Ball.

"It is much worse than that the girl is part Succubus," Severus said before turning back to Flich "tell me she did not succeed."

"She did not succeed you do not have to worry," Filch said seeing their worried look. "The reason I summoned you was what I found out during the scan, despite you all only finalized your mateship last night it appears the strange wave of magic that had washed over the castle returning my magic to me among other things it seems have made Harry get pregnant," Filch said.

" **WHAT**?!?!?!" all four of the mates asked in unison mouths falling open in shock.

"I'm pregnant," Harry said sitting up in bed hand on his stomach as his mates jumped in shocked at his sudden movement.

"Harry love how are you sure?" Fred asked as he and Draco moved forward to run their own scans on him for a second and third looks of their own, which Filch did not take any offense at knowing how larger matships worked.

Ignoring Draco and Fred, Harry gave a startled look at seeing Filch rather than Madam Pomfrey but the others did not seem concerned asked, "Is it too early to know what I am expecting?"

"A little bit yes Mr. Potter but you are pregnant," Filch said with a slight chuckle.

"How soon?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I would say a little over a month," Filch said "however, due to your conditions I am taking you off of the Gryffidor Quidditch team as well as making it that in the case you get detention it can not be too strenuous. I will also be informing some of your Professors such as Hagrid to keep all you out of overly dangerous situations."

"You are taking me away from Quiddtich," Harry said horrified making Fred chuckled at him.

"Yes I am sorry Harry I know that you love the sport but flying would put too much pressure on your body as you progress in the pregnancy," Filch said placing a comforting hand on the submissive's shoulder.

"On the bright side after the first month you will be out of Potions until you give birth, as it is for the moment you will be in charge of getting the ingredients ready rather than putting them in and mixing any potions," Severus said trying to cheer Harry up. It worked as Harry gave him a big smile for even after all the tutoring he was getting in Potion it was still not his favorite subject.


	17. Stress at Over-protectiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry having to deal with his mate's over-protectiveness

A week later Harry really wished that Filch had not shared the fact the he was pregnant with his mates. He really wanted to bang his head against one of the castle's walls, no scratch that he was ready to bang his mates' heads against the walls. It seems once they had learned he was expecting even if had only less than a week all his mates, apart from Severus had turned rather protective of him. Thankfully Severus to keep their secret was acting "normal" to him though during the potion lesson after it was revealed he in his stern Professor told the class that due to Harry latest Potion mistake he was only to cut and measure ingredients and have his partner add them and mix them into the potion. Harry could take that what he could not take happened during their first meal after Filch had shared his news to his mates.

It had started simply enough during the breakfast after they had been inform of his pregnancy he was once more sitting between Blaise and Fred with Draco sitting opposite off them. As he began to fill his plate Fred took the half plate of food out of his hands and took over for him with a shrug he listened to the people around him talk about the latest gossip from around the school. It seems the main topics were of how Filch was now the schools Healer and Pomfrey had not been scene since Harry had been brought into the Hospital Wing. Lessor topics involved how public opinion had turned against both Cho Chang and Ginny Weasely as more people came to realize they were not nice people who had used extra means to make others like them. Harry was so focused on the gossip that he had not notice that his mates had cut up his food for him before holding it up to feed it to him. He sent them a glare as he reached for his own silverware only for Draco to snatch them from the table as he held up a piece of pancake speared on a fork. "I can feed myself Dray," Harry said in a loud whisper not wanting to draw attention to him.

"I know Kitten I just want to take care of you," Draco said making Harry roll his eyes hoping if he did this he could go back to eating normally. A guess that was soon shown to be incorrect as after Draco withdrew the fork from his mouth Fred pulled up a spoon of food oatmeal. Through the rest of breakfast all three of his mates had taken turns feeding him making he feel as if he was a toddler. Getting sick of it Harry lets out a growl he grabs his bag almost hitting Fred with it as he stands up and leaves the hall ignoring his mates calling him to come back. Harry does not stop until he reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and took a desk in the back of the room. From what he had heard from some of the older students the new teacher, Umbridge or as some called her Umbitch, lessons was just reading from a book. As usual Gryffindor had DADA lessons with Slytherin so he did not have to wait long before Draco and Blaise came in with worried faces until they see him and join him at the desk. Harry had been told both by Severus and Draco to mind the woman who was so up Fudges ass she was most likely use any excuses to get on his case. Draco and Blaise did not even pull out their wands as they sat next to Harry who was doing his best not to look at either of them as he pulled out the assigned book, his notebook and a quill.

"So care to explain what all that was about Harry?" Blaise asked leaning in as the rest of the class showed up.

"It has been less than one day I do not need you guys to cut my food up for me," Harry shot back noticing the glares sent his way from Ron and Hermione at his new sitting choice.

"We just want to show you we care Kitten," Draco said throwing an arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Well do it in a way that does not make me feel as if you see me as a freaken toddler," Harry hissed back shrugging his shoulders to get Draco's arm off of him. As Harry let out a huff he missed his mates share a look as they rolled his eyes at him. But before they could respond to him Umbridge came in to the room telling the class to put away their wands. Harry could see how she had earned the nickname of Umbitch as she began her lesson by telling the class how she would be "teaching" them compared to the teachers from their previous years. It was almost as if she was trying to provoke Harry especially as she bad mouthed Remus as she stared him down, but having been warned as well as Blaise's holding his arm under the table prevented him from doing something stupid. Rather he just looked away and opened his book missing the smirk on the toad like woman's face as if she had won some great battle. While most of the class had begun to read the woman began to walk among them unknown to Harry, Draco had let his wings out and was holding them around Harry's back in a protective gesture. After ten minutes of reading the class was subjected to a clash between Hermione and Umbitch about not using spells in the class. During it Blaise and Draco caught both women casting covert glances to Harry as if wanting him to speak up yet Harry was still reading thanks to a quick silencing spell that had been cast from Draco. Seeing Harry was not paying attention the argument petered out as Blaise watch the pair of witches share a look.

At the end of the lesson Blaise handed Harry his beg to distract from Draco putting his wing away as the three of them headed to a double period of Charms. As Harry scheduled had been changed due to him bonding with Blaise as his Alpha he now had charms with the Slytherins and Ravenclaws so he did not have to worry about his former friends. Their lesson started as a review of spells they had learned over the last four years. Professor Flitwick had them start with cheering charms assigning them partners from his list. In he end Harry had ened up not with one of his mates but with Theo. Casting the spell Harry made sure to better control his power so as to not cause the other boy to burst out in uncontrollable laughter like he had during the exams in his third year. It was all going well until it was Theo's term to cast the spell on him for as some as the other boy had pointed his wand at Harry Draco and Blaise had moved putting themselves between Harry and Theo. "Knock it off you two it is just a simple cheering charm," Harry said rubbing the bridge of his nose. Yet his mates refused to budge actually snarling at Theo who look on confused as did the rest of the class.  
"Is there a problem here boys?" Professor Flitwick asked coming over and raising his eyebrow at the two dominants.

"I am sorry sir they have been rather protective of me lately," Harry said reaching over and smacking Draco and Blaise on the back of their heads.

"Ah yes I had heard about that," Flitwick said giving Harry a small smile but not elaborating making the students think it had something to do with the Potion accident a couple of days earlier. "But be that as it is I will not have you disrupt this class stand down you to Heir Nott means your mate no harm," Flitwick said in a calming voice making Draco and Blaise calm down a little and return to casting the assigned charm on each other, and making him glad he had not paired Harry with either of them for at best it would lead to the dominant not casting the spell and at worst causing a fight within the bond group. Once the Cheering charm review was finished they moved onto the next charm on his list, this time having Harry and his partner practice the spell in a side room so his mates would not interfere. However, as soon as Harry and Theo left the room Draco and Blaise's wings came out and fluttered in agitation for a bit. After about ten minutes both males turned to the door to where Harry was and would have burst it down if Flitwick had not cast a Master's level Ward on it and even then it barely held as the pair began to unleash the most powerful magic he had ever witnessed. Fearing for the rest of his students Flitwick released the wards and let the pair enter the other practice room. In less then fifteen seconds Blaise came back into the room carrying Harry in his arms in the princess style.

"Okay this is getting ridiculous put me down you lunkhead," Harry whined as Draco backed out of the room his wand pointing back inside at Theo who could only hold his hands in surrender.

"No you could have gotten hurt," Blaise said sternly.

"We are practicing Summoning charms you idiot," Harry almost screamed at him.

"Watch your tone," Blaise warned.

"No let me down and get back to work," Harry said lifting his left hand to his Alpha's head and flicking Blaise' forehead.

"Mr. Potter is quite right I understand the need to protect your mate but if this keeps up I will have no choice but to give you both detentions," Flitwick said crossing his arms ad staring down the two Dominants. The entire class looked on in shock to see Draco and Blaise almost raise their wands at he diminutive Charms Professor.

"Enough," Harry called as he had finally reached is limit, having always liked Professor Flitwick, as he sent out a wave of magic that sent his mates flying. "I am sorry Professor," Harry said bowing to the half-goblin as with he waved his fake wand casting a full body bind on the pair so powerful it would last to the end of the double lesson.

"That was some power young Harry," Flitwick said impressed having only felt such a powerful spell once before from his old dueling Master in his youth.

"Sorry about that I just want to get back to the lessons without them causing any more problems I guess I over did it a little," Harry said rubbing the back of his neck making an excuse to why his magic was so powerful.

"I quite understand," Flitwick said clapping his hands together and moving everyone back to the lesson. The rest of the class Draco and Blaise tried their best to break out of the body bind but as Harry had used not only his magic but all his mates they were stuck until he released them. When Flitwick let them all go Harry walked over and as they were all alone in the room the others running just in case the pair exploded in anger at being bound for nearly an hour he tapped their chest freeing them. Harry had to roll his eyes for as soon as they were free Draco and Blaise were all over him inspecting ever last inch of him even thought the worst he had done to him was a tickling charm.

"That was very foolish Harry," Blaise admonished him what if someone had attacked you while we had been bound?"

"Yes never do that again Kitten," Draco said as he reached over and placed his hand over his claiming mark on Harry's left hand. As Draco touched his mark Harry felt his legs go weak and felt a need to bow in apology to his Dominants.

"It was review class for charms not some battle," Harry said using all his strength to keep upright. "Or are you saying you do not trust me or your friends?" This made both Dominants flinch realizing he had been correct.

"I am sorry Harry," Draco said releasing his hold on his claim mark and letting Harry relax a little.

"Time for lunch," Harry said not accepting the apology as he grabbed his bag and rushed out of the room no wanting to be near the pair of hem for a bit. Draco and Blaise followed as quickly as they could but by the time they got to the Great Hall Harry had sat at the Gryffindor table between George and Katie glaring at not only them but Fred as well.

"Well someone's angry," George said having been surprised when Harry sat between him and his Alpha.

"Sorry I just can't sit with them right now," Harry said leaning into his fellow Submissive.

"What's wrong Harry?" Katie asked a look at concern at him.

"They are really getting on my nerves at breakfast they cut up my food and fed me as if I was a bloody toddler and during Charms they freaked out any time my partner pointed their wand at me," Harry said angerly.

"Why?" Katie asked unable to think of a reason a Dominant would get so protective of their Submissive.

"Does it have to do with the potion accident the other day?" George asked throwing an arm around Harry.

"Not really I will tell you later," Harry said giving the pair a significant look before shifting his eyes slightly to the crowd sitting around them most of who had been leaning in to hear their conversation.

"What the matter Love?" Fred asked taking a seat next to Neville sitting across from them.

"Lunch," was all Harry said as he began to fill his plate only for Fred to make a grabbing motion for it. Katie knocked his hand away and shook her head at him while giving him a serious look. Harry muttered a quite thanks to her as he was allowed to fill his own plate and cut his own food glaring at Fred every so often and utterly ignoring his other mates who had gone to eat at the Slytherin table and apologize to their friends. Dumbledore for his part was trying to hide a smile as he looked upon his weapon who seemed to be having some issues with his mates if he could make it grow he could get the brat back under his control. He still had no idea how his magic that had stolen Filch's magic had broken returning him as a competent healer to the school rather than Pomfrey who had been one of his pawns. Since that time he had also witnessed a change to Minerva who seemed to been free of all the spells he had placed on her so deep that even a normal cleansing would have been unable to get rid of them. Not that he had much chance to research them as he keep being distracted by his other pawns who had complained about something or other but he had been distracted by the fact that the Elder Wand had vanished.

His mates protectiveness finally really got to him a few days latter when Fred had gotten it into his head that Harry should not have to walk down the stairs and went to pick Harry up and carry him down. Having reached his limit Harry decided to show his displeasure by going to knee Fred in the groin only for his mate to move a the last moment so rather than the Fred's groin he ended up kicking the other boys shins. "Now that is enough Mr. Potter," a sweet yet simpering voice said from behind him as he turned to see the Umbitch. "I have been watching you this last week and I see you have been having problems with your mates but you have also been attacking them. I do not know what they have done but nothing gives your the right to attack your fellow students you will be serving a detention with me tonight at Seven PM do not be late," she said as she began to walk away before looking over her shoulder and adding "oh and fifty points from Gryffindor." For the rest of the day Harry seethed and did his best to avoided all his mates angry not only at them but at himself to for he had been told to keep well away from the Umbitch and now he had a detention with her. Harry sought out George, Katie, Luna and Neville rather than be around his mates even sitting with Luna at the Ravenclaw tables during meals so the others could not join him.

At Seven PM exact;ly Harry knocked at the door to Umbridge's office for his detention and was told to enter. Umbridge had been planning this detention for a long time thought she had been given the tainted blood quills from Albus shortly after term had begun she had yet to use them on a student wanting the boy to be the first, though she still had the other brats that she had given detentions to also write lines so it would not seem strange to him if he had talked to anyone else. "You will be writing lines for me Mr. Potter," she stated in her sweetest voice noticing him take in her room and all her delightful little kitten pictures and knick-knacks. "Oh not with one of your quills but with one of mine," she said as he began to reach into his bag With a smile on her face she placed the blood quill before him. Harry noticed the quill she had given him was a blood quill that he had been told was only used by the Goblins for top level documents at the bank smirking a little to himself recalling being told if a person is forced to use the quill against their will the blood would be taken from the person who had forced them to write with it.

"You haven't given me any ink Professor," he said playing it off as if he did not know what she had given him.

"Oh this quill does not need any ink Mr. Potter," she said with toad like grin.

"What am I to be writing?" he asked.

"I must not hurt others," she answered.

"How many times?" he asked honestly for the first time since taking hold of the Quill and feeling his bat wing wanting to come out for some reason.

"Oh until the message sinks in," the woman said with a little giggle at her own joke. Placing the quill to the parchment provided Harry shifted in his seat so that he could see her a little better as he wrote the lines Harry began to write "I must not hurt others." As he wrote "not" he felt a stinging to the back of his left hand as he realized that this was no ordinary blood quill. Knowing there was no way he was going to allow himself to use his own blood to write lines for this woman's twisted amusement Harry sent his magic into the quill and tore apart the enchantments Dumbles had placed on it that had changed it. With a smile he continued to write the lines he had been given as from the corner of his eyes he saw the Umbitch begin to scratch at the back of one of her hands for a moment. He wondered if he could shift the location and no sooner as the thought crossed his mind he was suddenly getting blood from another part of her body that he did not want to think about as the woman began to squirm a little in her seat. For the next ten minutes Harry continued to write the lines shifting the access point every couple of words making it look like the woman had something crawling all over her by the way she was wiggling in her seat. He had finally decided to choose a highly visible place and keep it there so the scare she had planned for him would be seen by all but as he moved the access point on her body to her forehead the door to the office burst open and in marched Severus and Viktor as the rest of Harry's mates followed behind them.

"Dolorus using a blood quill on a student," Severus said in anger for how dare this woman try to hurt his young mate.

"Severus what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well I was doing my normal rounds when I was came across Viktor and all of the brat's mates it seemed that they had felt the boy getting hurt a while ago and knowing he was in detention with you they had decided to come get him," Severus explained in a drawing voice as if he found the whole thing utterly annoying while on the inside he was fighting an urge to strangle the woman. Umbridge herself was cursing internally having forgotten to cast a spell to block mating bonds so that she could work in piece though glancing at the boy's left hand she still did not see a scar that Albus had promised her. Harry meanwhile groaned to himself knowing that after this his mates were going to be even more protective of him than they had been in the last week. "I am going to have to report this Dolorus," Severus said as with a wave of his wand he summoned all the blood quills that Albus had given to her as Blaise moved forward and collected Harry leading him out of the room.

"We have not finished our detentions yet," she called as the brat was lead away.

"I think you using a blood quill on him for thirty minutes is long enough Dolorus," Severus said a she turned with a flourish of his black robes and went after his mates guessing that Blaise was taking Harry to the Hospital Wing to get checked over.

"I am fine as soon I as felt the quill taking my blood I used my magic to return it to normal function making it take hers instead," Harry was explaining to the others with Severus walking into the wing.

"Be that as it may Harry I still want to look you over just in case," Filch said calmly as he cast a spell to make sure the young Submissive was fine only to let out a gasp.

"What wrong?" Blaise asked hearing the gaps.

"Nothing it just seems Harry is further along that I thought," Filch said. "If you recall I stated that it would take a month for it to be possible for me to determine what Harry was pregnant with."

"Yes," they all answered.

"Well it seems that even though only a week has pass I can now inform you," Filch said but stopped and gave Harry a look "do you want to know?"

"Yes please tell me," Harry said a hint of begging in his voice.

"Very well it seems young Harry you are going to have twins," Filch said.

"Yes!" Fred cried out pumping his right hand in the air.

"Not only that I can even tell you that you are going to have one male and one female," the healer said smiling at the stunned looks on everyone but Harry and Fred's faces.

"Can you tell the others to lay off their protective natures for a while," Harry begged having a feeling that from now on his mates were going to be unbearable.

"I can not Harry for most mates during a male pregnancy go rather gung-ho in looking after their bearer for unlike female pregnancies even a normal male pregnancy is rather tremulous at best," Filch explained. "Thought it might help if we knew more about what to expect for I have never seen one progress so quickly."

"The Journal might have some answers," Viktor said smacking his left fist into his right palm recalling he book Harry had picked up for Camelot.

"What journal, " both Blaise and Filch asked leading for the others to tell the story about how Harry had gotten it. Harry had not paid attention for at the mention of the Journal he began to dig into his bag to find it hoping it would tell him how to deal with the smothering protection of his mates from the only other person to had the same creature he did as far as he knew. Finding the book he opened it up and began to read the first page properly for the first time.

_If you are reading this than you have either come into the same Inheritance that I had or are from my family line. My name is Solaris Leorita son of Kallin Decon Perevell and an untouched* man who is the town's Potter._

Reading the line and knowing a little about the time that this book was written Harry's mouth falls open in shock for not only was it written by someone who shared the same creature he did but if he was correct it is might also be the start of the Potter family line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *untouched is the term during the age of the Founders and Merlin for both Muggles and Squibs as it means to be untouched by magic.


	18. Coming to Term

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some highlights of Harry's pregnancy

The others looks over at him at his slight sound of surprise at his finding out who had originally written the journal. "What's up pet?" Blaise asked moving over to Harry and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"The last person who had this creature had been my ancestor the first ever Potter." Harry said shocking everyone. "And he also had no idea what type of creature he was," Harry said reading a little more before his own mouth fell open in shock.

"What is is Little One?: Viktor asked taking seat on the other side of his bed and looked down at to him a undecipherable book.

"According to my ancestor what ever creature whose blood we possess make our bodies go through pregnancy rather fast somewhere around four months for a full term," Harry said shocking everyone when they all realized they could all be parents by the Yule or shortly after the New Year. Seeing the faces of his mates Harry wished he could have not have to reveal that last bit due to their protective natures would most likely increase even more now that they knew his pregnancy was so fast acting which meant even the smallest accident could cause disastrous results. But if he did not tell them they would have been caught unaware when the time came. Once more tuning out everyone around him Harry continued his reading barely getting another through another paragraph before finding out some other startling news about the pregnancy but this time he decided he would keep it to himself until it was the right time.

"That his pregnancy is so short means what that bitch did all the more troublesome," Fred said.

"I quite agree do you think this is enough to get her to lose her job?" Draco asked snuggling up to Severus.

"It should unless of course Albus had more plans for her, I for one do not believe that even with the Ministry order he would have let her into the castle.unless it worked into his plans," Severus said wrapping Draco in a firm hug

"I will start the procedures tomorrow," Viktor said rubbing Harry's back who more interested in the Journal then the discussion his mates were having.

Unfortunately it seemed that Severus had been correct in his guess that the vile toad still had some part to play for Albus for while he did publicly chastise her in the Great Hall the only other thing that happened was her having the Blood Quills confiscated, thankfully it was done by the Goblins themselves given her further punishment by taking payment for their misuse from her vaults. The toad actually smiled at Harry all the time Albus was telling her off as if she wanted him to know she was untouchable; though evidently she did had not been made aware of how big a bunch of pranksters the Weasley twins were. And now backed by the entire compliment of the Hogwarts House Elves she barely had a moments piece the next few days as her outfits kept changing color, all her kitten plates were enchanted to show attack dogs and other creatures all of which were impossible to lead back to the twins. Shortly after being released from the Hospital Wing once more Harry summoned George, Katie, as well as Alicia Spinnet due to her hounding him about him not trying our for Quidditch. After he made them swear a vow of secrecy he informed the three that he was pregnant which was why he could not take part in Quidditch. The three looked on in shock for a moment before they rushed forward and pulled him into tight hug and began to pat his back in congratulations. The only other people Harry told about his pregnancy had been Luna as well as the other Heads of House, even making them also undertake a vow of secrecy to inform them that Severus was also his mate. After some talk about Severus should not be grading any of his mate's homework due to personal interest Harry's eldest mate told them that he had let Healer Filch, who also had a Master in Potions grad their work sine he had returned to his post. Harry had no desire to share the news with the rest of the school anytime soon and thankfully Solaris's Journal said that all of his pregnancies he rarely had any issues. And so far it had been true to Harry who thanks to his pregnancy was finally able to put on a bit of weight though he did have one or two days of waking up to morning sickness. The only down side of the weight that Harry had put on was that since he was not sharing he was pregnant some people began to make fun of his added weight calling him fat. It had taken a lot of effort to stop his mates from cursing or even beating everyone who teased him, and it was only by pointing out he did need to get big for their kids and that no one really knew about it yet. Thankfully shortly after the events of the Blood Quills Albus had called a meeting of the Order making Severus leave Hogwarts. While he was gone he had a private talk with Sirius and Remus asking them if they had a way to communicate that was free from being seen by others as Harry had news for them. Before he left the pair gave him one of a set of magic mirrors that they could use to talk to each other. When Harry was given the mirror the first thing he did was inform his Godfathers that he was pregnant making Sirius actually faint out of the vantage point of the mirror and Remus was little better at the though of his cub having his own cubs. With Sirius and Remus's help the mates used the communication mirrors to inform both of Draco's parents, Lucius also fainting when he learned of it making Narcissa laugh at him, Blaise's mother who also got to see all her son's mates for the first time. he did come with a problem when it came to the Weasleys for Fred wanted his dad to know but not Molly. Fred was still unsure what to do when he received a letter from his father informing that Molly had been taking to St. Mungos to find out why she had not been able to access magic for a couple of weeks. Rather than feel any sympathy for the woman both Fred and George actually had a party to celebrate Molly randomly turning into a Squib.

Meanwhile Hermione, Ron, and Ginny's plan of using the Potion of Bond Breaking was taking longer than Hermione had first thought. She had found she was having trouble in translating the runes something that had never happened to her before, and, unfortunately, there were several steps that need runes being performed perfectly, so rather than taking a few weeks as she had at first thought the potion had taken nearly a month for her to finish. Now all they had to give it to put it into Harry's food they decided to not use the Elves the first time since Harry would spend some lunches at the Gryffindor table so as to eat with Neville and his other Gryffindor friends. Hermione had placed some of the potion in Harry's favorite foods knowing he would eat it and thus ending his bond with other men so he could get together with Ginny like he was meant to be. Thankfully Harry was saved not by House Elves or even others but his own pregnancy as Hermione used the potion on the day he had his first pregnancy craving started. So rather than grab a glass of Pumpkin juice Harry took a drink of grape juice adding a squirt of honey to it, and rather than his spaghetti and meatballs with meat sauce Harry had covered his spaghetti and meatballs first in cottage cheese before squirting a large amount of mustard on it. Hermione almost gagged as she watched Harry shove the nasty combo of food into his mouth as if it was the greatest tasting thing there. Seeing that she could not do it herself Hermione decided to give in and allow Ginny to give the potion to the House Elves so that they could add it to Harry's plate as soon as the food was on it. Not only did Harry's cravings protect him from Hermione's first atempt at using the Potion of Bond Braking on him but it also let out the news that Harry was expecting. It all happened during breakfast the next day as Harry was putting horseradish and honey on his bacon when Pansy Parkinson of all people realized it. "Man Harry how can you eat that stuff it all looks so nasty," Pansy teased and winced as Harry took a bite of bacon with obviously delight on his face. As Harry began to dunk his syrup drenched sausage into his coffee she added, "If I did not know any better I would say you were pregnant with those rancid food combos you have been having what was it last night?"

"I believe he was having two steaks like it was a sandwich covered in hot sauce with mashed potatoes in the middle," her friend, Daphne Greengrass, said. It was then that both girls realized that Harry had frozen with the sausage halfway to his mouth.

"Wait don't tell me I was correct," Pansy said taking in the look in Harry and his mate's eyes and seeing the truth. Harry was shocked as the normally sort of rude pug faced girl gave a surprised gasp and pulled Harry into a hug as Harry let out an "eep" as he found himself held to the taller girls breast. With a growl Draco pulled Harry away only for the his old friend to pull him into a tight hug as well. "Oh Draco congratulations," Pansy said as she bounced in place causing a scene so unlike her normal way of acting outside the Slytherin Common Rooms everyone in the hall was looking over at her. By the end of the day the entire school knew that Harry was pregnant, and for once Harry was actually glad for his mate's protectiveness for while many of the school seemed to be happy for him there were some Muggleborns who thought the idea of a male giving birth was utterly wrong leading them to cast jinxes at him to end his pregnancy.

The day after the news of his pregnancy was revealed Harry found himself being pulled into an unused classroom by his former Qudditch teammates. "You need to be careful of Ginny," Katie said as George gave her shoulders a massage.

"What has she done now?" Harry asked thinking about what Tumbus had told him about his former friends making a potion to end his bonding with his mates.

"As of yet nothing but last night in the Common Room she threw a tantrum due to you getting pregnant with and I quote "both a pair of snakes and her brother" not even Hermione or Ron could get her to calm down," George stated. "Though I did see Ron leave and unless I missed my guess he sent a letter to dad and Molly about you being pregnant so that is also something to look forward to." Harry had to groan as it seems even without being able to do magic Molly had found a way to still send Howlers at Fred and him for hurting her "baby girl" with their fake bonding. It was only due to Tumbus that they had only been screamed at once by the human banshee as after hearing about the letter from the Hogwart Elves the old Elf had placed a charm on Harry and all his mates that made any Howler they were sent act like a normal letter. The meal after he had gotten the warning from his friends a lettered did arrive from Molly. Surprisingly though it was an actual normal letter not a Howler, though Draco did cast a detection spell on the parchment to make sure no compulsion were on it just to be sure.

_Harry,_

_Ron has told me the good news. Congratulations on your up coming birth. I can not wait to meet my first grandchildren._

_Molly "Memaw" Weasley_

Reading the letter Harry almost spit out his honey infused grape juice before he passed it to Fred and the others. As he finished his meal Harry watched out of the corner of his eye to see his Mate's reaction to the letter. Draco and Blasie's faces grew stormy at the though of the woman ever meeting any child of theirs having heard from both Fred and George some of the stories they had about to woman from their own childhood. Fred on the other hand took a more productive approach as he wrote a letter in return.

_Molly,_

_You were a horrible mother to both George and me. And the way you have acted since my bonding with Harry made it even worse. If you think you are ever getting to see my son or daughter you are sadly mistaken. And in case you think that this is some random joke I am letting all of Harry and my mates leave their idea of you meeting our kids._  
_NO, no, No. Oh Hell No, Think Again wait that might get your hopes up so Never gonna happen.*_ The final no was a cutting from the Daily Prophet just in case Molly could recognize Severus's handwriting.  
_Well Molly it seems the No's have it._

_Fred._

Fred also sent a letter to Arthur to inform his dad that while Molly would be unable to meet their child he was always welcome to come visit. Arthur also was told that Harry was expecting twins, something they had already told the other parent/guardians via the magic mirror.

In the Middle of November, when Harry had been forced to put on a expansion charm on all of his clothes just to that they would fit as he carried what felt like a watermelon in his stomach, the first Hogsmead visit of the year happened. Harry was glad to get out of the castle with his mates, Luna, Katie and George as they had planned to meet up with all the parents in the village, and unknown to Harry he was getting a baby shower. Rather then head to the Three Broomsticks, Harry and the others, minus Severus were tole to go to the Shrieking Shack. Once they arrived they noticed that the front down was unblocked and open. Having known the true history of the building Harry went right in followed by Viktor and a slightly hesitant Blaise, Draco and Fred. When they got into the building they found the place had not only been fixed up but also cleaned as they made their way down the hall to a large sitting room. "So Pup do you like what we did with the place?" Sirius said pulling Harry into a gentle hug before he held his Godson at arms length to get a look at him. :Harry you are going to be as big as a house are you sure you are only having twins," Sirius teased as Harry's mates were greeted by they own parents, except for Viktor whose parents had been unable to make it. Severus came over with a honeyed grape juice for Harry. Harry smiled up at Sirius just as Remus pulled him into another hug and he heard the man sniff him before giving a sign of contentment.

"You will be happy to know both your kids are as of this moment perfectly healthy," Remus said ruffling Harry's hair.

"I know Draco has been running a test a day thinking I do not notice while I read or do homework," Harry said just loud enough for Draco to hear as he blushed making Narcissa laugh at her son. After greeting his Godfathers Harry turned to finally meet his Alpha's mother in person having only talked to her during mirror calls. Walking around Fred and he greeted Arthur, Bill and Fleur, Harry found Blaise with his mother. Having seen her in the mirror he knew Blaise mom's face but he had not expected her to be so tall as she was a head taller than Blaise making her a full two heads taller than he was.

"Harry dear it is so good to meet you in person," she said as he held out a hand to him.

"It is good to meet you as well my Lady," Harry said taking the hand and making as if to bow and kiss it.

"Hey none of that you are carrying my first grand baby you can call me just Adriana or Nana," she said with a laugh like a wind chime in a gentle breeze.

"If you say so Adriana," Harry said as Blaise threw an arm around his shoulder and lead him to a sit so he could get off his feet for a bit. Sending his Alpha a small smile of thanks Harry suddenly noticed a not so small pile of gifts to one side of the room.

"Now Harry since this is the first time we have all been together our folks decided that we should have a sort of party," Blaise said taking a seat on the couch next to Harry. Due to what is currently happening it was not that hard to decided what sort of party it should be so Surprise it is a baby shower." As if that was some sort of cue Sirius aimed his wand at the ceiling and paper dolls began to fall from above making the man laugh.

"Yes ha-ha Black an actual Baby Shower very clever," Severus said sardonically before with a flick of his own wand made the paper dolls vanish. Before a fight could break out Remus floated a large gift wrapped in blue paper and with grey cartoon wolfs on it and placing it before Harry. Harry noticed everyone smile at him as he gently unwrapped the gift without ripping any paper to find a large bunch of baby clothes for both male and females.

"I knew you were having twins but I had not heard the gender yet," Remus said rubbing the back of his neck.

"That is alright the twins are a boy and girl," Harry said informing the parents of his mates the genders of their kids for the first time. Fred had suggest waiting until the baby shower to see what each new grandparent would think the gender was when they got the gift.

"Do you have any names picked out yet?" Narcissa asked as she placed one of her own gifts before Harry a pair of magical bassinets that could both rock themselves and expand with the baby. All eyes turned to Harry as none of his mates had not chosen any name yet since Harry had said he had the names already as soon as the genders were revealed.

"Yes for the male I choose the name of Kallin Leon Potter and my girl I went with Fleur Sol Potter," Harry said making Fleur start to cry at having one of the kids named after her. "I also had some suggestions for their Godparents as well," Harry said making everyone start for he had not shared that with anyone yet.

"And who did you choose pet?" Blaise asked moving the bassinets off to the side and making room for the next gift.

I was thinking Fleur and George for Kallin, while Luna and Theo for little Fleur," Harry said with a shrug as Fleur, George and Luna gave him happy smiles at being chosen by him, not that it was finalized yet. The next gift had been from Lucius who supplied a year supply of diapers and even offered to teach any of the mates how to properly change a diaper. Harry looked confused between him and Narcissa as he had a hard time thinking of Mr. Malfoy being the one in charge of changing Draco's diapers.

"Don't look so shocked Harry, Lucius loved and still cares for Draco dearly and he actually did take care of most diaper changes," Naricssa said as Draco blushed a little. After the diapers came other necessities such as bottles, baby sized bathtubs and the like. Mr. Weasley had picked up a large number of Muggle baby toys and items such as non-magical blocks and teething rings, but by far the best gift at least in Harry's mind was a teddy bear for both of the twins. Harry who had never owned a teddy bear himself smiled at how soft they were as he pulled the two bears, one green and silver for Slytherin and the other one red and gold for Gryffindor, tightly to his chest as tears fell from his eyes. Everyone just gave him some gentle smiles as Blaise rubbed his back soothingly. Harry cried for a few moments before he was able to get himself to stop placing the two bear on the couch between him and Blaise as he picked up a small package addressed from Luna. When he opened the box the others gasped in shock at it while he looked down confused at seeing just a pair of adjustable cuffs.

"Am I missing something?" Harry asked.

"Those are the magical equivalent to a baby monitor Harry," Sirius said giving a whistle at the items in the box.

"So are baby monitors rare in the Magical World?" Harry asked still confused.

"Not really but most baby monitors come in the form of a necklace a cuff is actually quite powerful," Severus explained. "A necklace just lets you know where your baby is at a give time but a cuff does not only that but usually has some protective spells on it." Severus looked to Luna and raised an eyebrow at her as if asking her what enchantments were on the cuff.

"Professor Snape is correct these cuffs will track your baby has a mid-level shield charm woven into it, has spells to block compulsions as well heat up in the presence of potions that would negatively impact the wearer," Luna said counting them off on her fingers. "And finally each cuff can be used as a Portkey to send your baby off to a predetermined location." Harry now getting it actually, with a helpful push from Blaise, got off the sofa and went to Luna to wrapped the blonde girl in as tight a hug as he could do at his current size. The rest of the gifts were a mix of more baby clothes and supplies they would need making Harry thankful for magic as without the ability to shrink all the stuff to transfer it they would need several trips to take everything back to their rooms. Before they left the bay shower Harry allowed the parents and guardians of his mates to touch his stomach and feel the twins move around.

Just as they were packing up there was a slight "pop" as Tumbus appeared in the middle of the room. "Ah Tumbus have you come to deliver items to our rooms?" Draco asked.

"Sorry Master Malfoy I have not," the ancient Elf said with a slight bow of apology. "I have just been informed that the young Muggle and two nasty Wealeys gave the potion for the young Master's food tonight."

"Wait what?" Arthur asked with a slight edge to his voice.

"We were informed near the start of the school year that Miss Granger, and your two youngest had decided to try to spike Harry's food with an old potion that will utterly destroy any non-family bonds a person possesses," Snape explained. "If Harry was doused not only would it destroy all of our bonds which in itself would be a disaster but it would actually cause him pain if we were near him."

"Don't get me wrong but how would the ending of your bond be a disaster?" Lucius asked.

"Do you recall around July 31 this last summer and the Earthquake in London?" Fred asked.

"Yes," Lucius said slowly not getting what connection the two things could have.

"Well the Earthquake was actually caused by Harry he actually needs all of us to help center and balance his magic. The King of the Goblins actually told him that the Creature Inheritance he went through gave him so much power he would be considered to be the sun compared to a normal Magical user," Fred explained and saw all the parents shoot Harry a surprised look.

"Do we need to do anything to make sure he does not ingest that potion?" Adriana asked.

"Not really," Blaise said surprising her. "You see Harry is actually the Heir of all four Houses so all the Hogwarts Elves are loyal to him above all. I assume that Tumbus was told so that he would tell us so that we would not miss the show."

"Show what show?" Narcissa asked looking worriedly at the group of mates as they all looked over to Harry.

"Well since they think they can mess with my bonded mates we told the Elves to give them the potion instead and if I think I am correct it shall be the end of Ron and Hermione for good," Harry said rubbing his palms together.

"Oh I have got to see that please send us one of your memories of the event," Sirius said with his bark like laugh.

"You are sure that Ginny and Ron will not be hurt correct?" Arthur asked for even if he did not like what they were doing they were still his kids.

"From my research the potion will not do anything to their family bonds at all but if Harry is correct and Ron and Hermione unknowingly have bonded it will stop it," Severus said with his normal smile.

"Tumbus can you take the rest of this back?" Harry asked and the Elf nodded snapping his fingers to transfer all the gifts to the groups room in both Hogwarts and Potter Manor. "Come on I do not want to miss this," Harry said waddling as quickly as his pregnant form that if anyone saw would guess at the start of his third trimester. Thought they left quite early Harry and the others were some of the last to arrive for Harry had refused to be carried at all despite it being faster if he had allowed it. Fred and Blaise helped ease him into his now normal seat at the Slytherin table across from Theo just as the food appeared on the table. Without even being asked Fred set up a magic filter around Harry as he ate, not to hide that he was not eating the potions but more to the fact that some of the combos his food he ate while pregnant tended to make others sick to their stomachs. As he eat Harry kept an eye on his former friends and noticed that they were sending him sidelong looks as well with smirks on their three faces. Thanks to his Mage sight Harry saw the instant Ron, Hermione, and Ginny ate the potion they had intended for him as their normal slimy auras began to waver for a bit before as if a giant pair of scissors had cut it separated from each other. A look of confusion passed over the pair's faces before they were both thrown in opposite directions down the Gryffindor table. Everyone in the hall turned to look as several of the staff members pulled out their wands as if expecting an attack from somewhere, but when the only thing that happened was Ron and Hermione climbing unsteadily to their feet the wands were put back in their holsters. With looks of confusion on their faces Ron and Hermione walked back to their normal seats but as soon as they were within six feet of each other both collapsed their their knees and cried out in horrifying pain. As everyone in the Hall just stares at the Filch rushes up and separates them and ends their immediate pain. Having been told by Severus the plan these two had for Harry with that potion of theirs Filch knew exactly what was wrong with them as gathered their potion laces dinners and lead the pair out of he hall to run some test on them. During the whole event Harry and his mates had kept a straight face, but as soon as they were back in their rooms most of them were jumping for joy, at least the ones that could jump.

As December rolled around all the school could talk about was either what happened to Ron and Hermione and Harry's pregnancy. On the subject of Ron and Hermione there was a lot of speculation as no one was revealing what had happened between them and no "cure" could be found to end the pain they felt when they were less then six feet apart. But when it came to Harry everyone was trying to place bets on not only the genders but also when the twins would arrive. Even Harry's mates were not immune to the betting as they were trying to figure out whose were the biological fathers. The first time Harry caught them doing this he lost it thinking that they would not love his kids if they were not the biological father. Everyone denied that they would care for the babies any less if they were not the father, and said the only reason they were guessing who the real father was to wonder what traits the baby would get from each of them. As the end of term grew closer Harry just wanted his babies out of his so he could move around again and not get tired after only a few feet of walking, he had even let his mates carry him every once and a while when he really need it such as getting to class on time. But he was also worried for he knew that travel by floo, Portkey, and Apparition would be dangerous in his situation and he did not want to spend the Yule stuck at Hogwarts. Thankfully a gift came in a letter from Lucius a few days before the end of term that informed him that he had gotten a few Ministry cars that would pick up Harry and all but Severus, who had to stay a few hours to finish his end of year work before he could leave. Smiling Harry packed his suit case filling it with his new maternity clothes as even his robes would no longer fit him any more for the trip back home. The best part of the trip back was thanks to knowing all his mates Harry was able to relax in a car with them all, as well as George and Katie, and better yet since Ron and Hermione had to stay six feet away the pair had been forced to ride in separate compartments for the ride back with Ginny rushing between them as they tried to plan a way to reverse the potion. Harry felt rather relaxed as he leaned into Blaise's shoulder and snoozed most of the trip only waking up to transfer from the train to the Ministry cars only to fall asleep again this time leaning against Draco. "Kitten it is time to get up we are home," Draco said gently shaking Harry awake as they pulled up to Potter Manor's front door. With his mates' help Harry was able to get out of the car and climb the small set of stares to the front door to his home when suddenly he felt something in his stomach and what felt like liquid running down his leg.

"Um guys I think it is time the twins are on the way," Harry informed his stunned mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NO-Blaise, no-Harry, No-Viktor, Oh Hell No-Draco, Think Again wait that might get your hopes up so Never gonna happen-Fred


	19. Welcome to the Potter Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I had not real idea of how to write a male birthing scene this chapter will focus more on what Harry's mates are doing while Harry is giving birth. This chapter is going to be mostly switching POVs of various characters.

**Fred's POV**

There was only some small moments of panic with any of Harry's mates as the group had discussed their duties when Harry had finally went into labor. Blaise as the Alpha helped Harry into one the the first floor bed rooms since it had been decided they were not going anywhere near St Mungo's just in case Molly turned up. Draco followed after to run some preliminary scans on Harry for when the healer showed up. Fred rushed to find Bill and Fleur so they could go collect Arthur and Charlie from St Mungos before calling the other new grandparents. "Bill it is time," Fred said as he pounded on the door to Bill and Fluer's bedroom knowing they were their as they both had promised to greet the mates when they got home.

"Time for what Fred?" Bill aske from behind him.

"The twins are on there way you and Fleur need to go to St Mungos," Fred said spinning around to face his eldest brother.

"And why are were going to St. Mungos?" Bill asked arching an eyebrow at his brother.

"Well as VIktor and Severus are not here and I don't want to leave Harry we need you to go collect Dad, while Fleur goes to collect the healer to help deliver the baby that Filch recommended," Fred said giving Bill a pair of puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, fine we are going put the eyes away," Bill said running his hand through his hair as he gave in to Fred.

"Just make sure Molly and the brats don't come along," Fred ordered sticking his finger out at Bill as if it was his wand.

"Alright I shall make sure only to only abduct Dad and Charlie and leave the other's behind," Bill said with a chuckle as he went to find his fiance and do his job to help. With a smile and a nod Fred turned to his next job of contacting the others starting with Sirius and Remus who would be the easiest as they were already allowed into the Manor's wards.

Rushing into the floo room Fred grabbed powder and called for Grimmauld Place. "Hey You Two Mutts Get In Here!" Fred hollered once he been connected

"Who you calling a mutt you birdbrain," Sirius said with a chuckle as he and Remus came running into the room.

"Is Harry alright?" Remus asked sinking to his knees before the fire.

"Yes he is better then alright even," Fred answered quickly seeing the worry in both their faces.

"Then why are you calling when we are scheduled to come over for supper?" Sirius asked kneeling down beside his mate.

"Well you see it is time," Fred said seeing the joy on the pair's faces.

"Get out of the way we are coming through," Sirius said looking like he was about to perform a tuck and roll to come through the fire place. Fred could only laugh as he quickly got out of the way to let the closest thing Harry had to parents come through.

**Bill's POV**

Bill and Fleur Apparated to the pre-approved locations in the St. Mungo's waiting room before they separated with Bill heading up to the strange maladies ward where Molly was still being studied while Fleur went to the locate the healer that Filch had informed Fred and his mates was an expert in male births. Kissing Fleur goodbye at the door to the Ward Molly was in Bill opened the door as quietly as he could just in case his mother was around. Knowing from his previous visits that his mother was in the bed farthest from the door but unlike those times there was now three familiar faces in the room. In the bed closest to the door was Poppy Pomfrey who according to what he had been told by Fred was experiencing the same loss of magic as his mother. But even more shocking were the other two occupants who were surrounded by a group of healers. The healers were talking in low voices as they looked down at Ron and Hermione who appeared to be in pain until they were allowed to move apart as Molly, Ginny, Arthur, and Charlie looked on. Distracted by his youngest brother Bill forgot to be stealthy as he made a noise causing Molly looked over at him. "Oh William why are you here we just found out," Molly said pulling him into a tight hug.

"Found out what?" Bill asked giving Ron and Hermione a look.

"My baby is under some sort of dark spell," Molly whined.

"We do not know that Mrs Weasley," one of the healers said

"If they are not under some dark spell the how come my baby and Hermione feel terrible pain if they are too close to each other?" Molly asked harshly back at the healer.

"It sounds like the results of a Bond Breaking Potion," an elderly Witch said walking into the room. Bill noticed a look on his youngest siblings as well as Hermione's faces of understanding as Molly look horrified while Arthur schooled his face to share the same shock having already known about it.

"How can that be Healer Chesick?" one of the healers asked.

"The potion was in use when I first started and it is hard to forget it," Healer Chesick said.

"How could my baby get doused with such a potion?" Molly wailed.

"Maybe someone used House Elves like we did," Ginny said before she realized what she just said as everyone turned to look at her.

"What was that young lady?" Healer Chesick said walking over hands behind her back and looking down her nose at the young witch.

"I said who ever gave them the potion must have use a House Elf or something," Ginny said.

"Yes I got all that I meant what was that about as you said "like we did"..... I am waiting young lady if you have any information relevant to this case it will make it easier to treat your brother and his friend," Chesick said

"Is there something you want to tell us Ginny?" Arthur said a hint of steel in his voice wanting to see if his little girl would confess meaning their might be some hope for her.

"Now Arthur I am sure she did not mean that she has been dousing people with Potions," Molly said coming to her little girl's defense.

"We both know that is a lie Molly I have been informed that before his inheritance Harry had been doused by Love Potions geared to Ginny so unless you have been doing it she already has a history of slipping other's potions," Arthur said giving a disappointed look at his youngest. As Molly glared at her husband Healer Chesick used the overbearing woman's distraction to cast a spell to detect any after traces of a potion even if it was out of a person's system.

"It seems that I was correct there are faint traces of the potions in both their systems," Healer Chesick said as she held out of the results of her spell. As Molly was distracted by the news Bill tapped his father and Charlie on the shoulder and nodding to the door out of the ward.

Once they the doors were closed again Arthur turned to look his eldest and asked, "What is up Bill I know you would not visit Molly today with Fred and the other's arriving home?"

"Well they did arrive and it seems as soon as Harry entered the Manor he went into labor," Bill explained "Fred sent me to collect you both but I think he would understand if you want to stay with Ron and Hermione."

"No I think I need to get away from your mother for a bit," Arthur said "it was bad enough when it was just her in the ward but with what happened to Ron and Hermione she has gotten even worse."

"Yeah let's go," Charlie said simply but rather than leaving Bill lead them down to the waiting room and sat down.

"Are we waiting for something?" Arthur asked knowing that since he had not been to Potter Manor he would need Bill to lead him there.

"As I was getting you Fleur is getting a healer that Filch recommended to help deliver Harry's twins," Bill explained as his father and brother took their own seats.

"Wait am I missing something why would the Hogwarts Caretaker know who would help during a male pregnancy?" Charlie asked.

"Well it seems that Filch had his magic stolen and given to Madam Pomfrey only for around the time of the start of Harry's pregnancy to reverse it," Bill said with a small smile at the looks on the pairs' faces. Looking up he saw Fleur coming over followed by a man in his mid fifties. "Healer Grick?" Bill asked.

"Yes I have been told you have a young male in labor who refuses to come to zee Hospital," the man said.

"That is correct, unfortunately, the place they are also has very strong wards so I must bring you in via Side Along is that alright?" Bill asked.

"Yes, yes let us go help the young Bearer," the man said as he reaches over and grabs the crook of Bill's arm as Fleur took hold of his father and brother's hands.

"Arthur what is going on?" Molly said as she arrived to see them only for her face turn thunderous as her husband, two eldest children, the nasty creature girl, and a healer Apparate away.

**Draco's POV**

Draco and Blaise had done their best to keep Harry calm until Fleur came back with Healer Grick who took over after getting a rundown of what had happened so far from Draco. Now free himself Draco grabbed the communications mirror from his luggage and called his parents. "Dray?" his mother said as answered the mirror.

"Mother, I am calling to let you know I am coming over to collect you unless you have any visitors," Draco said making sure that no Death Eaters were at his family manor.

"Has that submissive of your finally allowed us access to his place?" his father said from out of frame.

"At this time yes he had decided a while ago that he wanted all the grandparents to be here to meet their grand kids," Draco said.

"We are alone get over here right this instant," his Mother said her eyes lighting up at the thought of her grandbabies. Draco had to chuckle as he fast walked, for even at a time like this a Malfoy did not run, to the floo room. Unlike Fred who just made a call Draco went through the floo network to his family manor. As soon as he stepped out of the fireplace he found himself pulled into a tight hug by both his parents. "How long has he been in labor?" Narcissa asked.

"Since he stepped into the Manor nearly an hour ago," Draco said as he grabbed some floo powder and whispered their destination thankful that both Malfoy and Potter Manors had such large fireplaces so that the three Malfoy's could enter the floo at the same time. Once they arrived in the Manor the three Malfoys pulled away from each other and straightened their outfits before they left the floo room and headed to the closest sitting room to where Harry was. Once his parents greeted Mr. Weasley and Charlie, Draco took out the mirror to finally let Viktor know who like Severus was forced to stay at Hogwarts at least for a day or two since he was a teacher,

"Hey Dray what's up?" Viktor asked who looked to be in the potions classroom.

"Kallin and Fleur are on their way," Draco said and saw Viktor smile and wave to someone out of view.

"Is everything going to plan?" Severus said as Viktor pulled their mirror back so both could be seen.

"Well apart from both you not here yes. Fred's family as well of my parents are here not to mentions the mutts. Don't worry that does not include Molly or the youngest," Draco said seeing the looks on both their faces.

"Good keep us updated we will take care of things over here," Severus said as he and Viktor cuddled with each other.

"As soon as that Healer Grick okays us to enter I will show you our kids," Draco said kissing his fingers before pressing them to the mirror before he handed the mirror to Fred so he could talk to their missing mates.

**Severus's POV.**

Severus hated that fact that he was stuck at Hogwarts as the Slytherin Head of House with students staying for Yule he had to remain. That was hard enough but having heard that Harry was in the process of bringing their children into the world. Even though he could not be with his mates he still had a job to do for their mateship at Hogwarts, so leaving Viktor to contact his own parents Severus placed a floo call to the other Heads of Houses. To make sure Harry was kept safe during his lessons the three other Heads of House had been notified not only about the pregnancy but also that Severus was one of his mates. They had even been the witnesses during a private bonding ceremony as Harry did not want to give birth to kids while he was not bonded to their father by law. No one had even noticed the ceremony taking place as they planned it for the Quidditch match between Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw and let Filch and the other Heads of House bound the six mates together under the eyes of Lady Magic and the Ministry law. Now Severus was going to have to convince them to do something really strange. Not wanting Dumbles, Delores or one of their little stooges to find out about them meeting the four Heads of House meet up in the Room of Requirement. "Thank you for coming," he said as soon as the room's door had closed and vanished.

"It is not a problem I take it this has something to do with your mates," Filius said from his wing back chair as Minerva and Pomona cuddled up on a small love seat.

"Indeed it does, it seems as soon as Harry entered the Manor earlier he went into labor," Severus said with a sad look on his face to show how much it pained him to be away from his mates at this time.

"Congratulations," Pomona said getting out of the couch and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Yes good on you mate," Filius said raising an imaginary goblet at him.

"Thank you but I did not call this meeting just to tell you this, though it is also a heads up that I might be leaving for a day or two during break to see them and such. The reason I call this is due to our schedules with both Viktor and myself teaching, and the others having classes we would like to bring someone in to watch the kids while we are busy. Yes we know that House Elves could take care of the child while we are gone, but Harry wants the kids to not get too attached to having a House Elf carter to their every whim," Severus said lifting a hand to stop them from making a point.

"I assume you have someone in mind?" Minerva asked.

"Yes we were thinking of having Remu's mate come since he is out of work at the moment and love Harry as his own son," Severus said catching Minerva's eye as she was the only one who was also in the Order thus knew Sirius was Remus's mate.

"Are you sure that is alright I know you and him do not get along that well?" Minerva asked.

"Since I was revealed to be one of Harry's mates it is like he is a brand new person," Severus said giving her a hint that Sirius would be under a disguise if he came to the castle.

"If he is Remus's mate I would expect him to show up from time to time as well correct?" Filius asked having always enjoyed talking to the younger man.

"Oh yes in fact for a while it might be best if Remus was here at the start as well to teach his mate how watch over the kids," Severus said.

"As long as you supply him with his potion like last time I see no reason to deny them coming to help take care of your kids," Pomona said. "After all it was allowed when our kid was a baby," she said laying her hand on Minerva's arm thinking back to their son after he was born and wiping a tear from her eye since he was in his final year of Hogwarts at the moment.

"Thank you," Severus said before he shocked them by pulling each into a tight hug. "Viktor has a magic mirror that we are using to communicate with the others so as soon as the twins arrive we will know."

**Viktor's POV**

Keeping the Mirror on with the people at Potter Manor and with Severus talking to the Heads of House to make sure a suitable babysitter could come help when classes began again Viktor made his way back to the rooms the mates used at the school to work on them. Before he started on the rooms he flooed his parents to let them know Harry was in the process of giving birth to their first grand children since his folks could not actually come to visit so soon since the baby shower. The congratulated him and orderd him to send them pictures as soon as he could. His parents had given him a special gift at the shower of a magical camera that instantly created magical photos so that the could see their grand babies being so far away from them. With a smile on his face as Draco informed him that the last of the people Harry wanted to introduce their kids two after they were born had arrived, bringing with them Luna Lovegood of all people Viktor got to work. As he had been the one to design the rooms to begin with he still had access to change or add things to them. He started by adding a new bedroom for Sirius and most likely Remus to use as they stayed with them off the side of the main hall. Not really knowing their taste he left the room blank for now while leaving it open to change if they wanted to. Rather than desk like the other rooms had this one had space to add different forms of entertainment such as a pool table, reading nook or play area for the babies. Once he was satisfied Viktor left the room leaving a nameplate on the door for Orion Lupin, as they had decided just in case they had people over not to call attention to Sirius's first name. Viktor than went to Blaise and Harry's primary room and added a room onto it to serve as the twins nursery when they got old enough. He could not help but imagine what his fans would think of it as he used his want to paint the room in soft light shades of yellow and green. He like most Magical people had found it strange that the Muggles choose Pink and Blue to represent a baby's gender when they were born. Though he guesses those self same Muggles would find it strange to think that in the Magical world yellow was used for a male baby and green for a girl. Having finished painting Viktor had the rooms create a wardrobe to put baby clothing before he began to fill it with the large clothing they had received at the baby shower just a few weeks ago. Though he knew that Harry and the others had taken some of the supplies they had gotten during the shower to the Manor just in case many of it had remained in their rooms so Viktor began to transfer many items to the the new nursery. The only items that remained where they were were the two bassinets that he had laid out by the large bed in the Alpha's suite as well as all the baby bottles and stuff that were still in the kitchen. However, as he was moving things into the nursery Viktor's hear sank as he found the two Teddy Bears that Harry had want the twins to have as soon as they were able, granted he did not think the twins would need them right away but since he had to stay at Hogwarts for the next three days he know that would be too long in Harry's mind. He was distracted by his thoughts as someone in the mirror yelled to get his attention, "Viktor They Are Here?" He turned to see Fred, or maybe his brother George it was hard to tell without being there, grinning at him through the mirror.

"I shall go find Severus so you can show them to us," Viktor said and dashed out of the room and headed to the Seventh floor earning some strange looks as he still had the two stuffed bears in his hands. Making sure no one was around Viktor summoned the Room of Requirement as Severus had showed him as he burst into the room. Evidently he shocked the people inside for he soon found himself looking at four raised wands pointed right at him. Seeing who it was the wands lowered as Seveurs came forward to hug him.

"Sorry about that Viktor I assume there is news," Severus said his head in his more dominant mate's chest.

"I just got the message that the twins have been born," Viktor said with his arms wrapped tightly around the older male. Minerva, Filius and Pomora shared a look with each other and nodded.

"We will cover for you floo over and meet your kids," Filius said.

"Yes go now just be back before curfew," Minerva said giving them a smile as the pair gave them three happy looks as the Room created a fire place and the pair flooed to their mates.

**Katie Bell's POV**

Katie could figure out why Luna had dragged George and her to the floo room at this time when Blaise had just come out and told them that Harry had finally given birth to the twins, but the girl had just smiled at them as she lead them out of the room. Arriving at the room Katie was shocked to see a fire burst into being before Viktor Krum stepped out followed by Professor Snape of all people. Both men seemed shocked to find the three students in the Potter Manor floo room but Luna took over as she walked forward and relived Viktor of the two stuffed teddy bears and gave them all a wink. Bemused they all followed the blonde girl back to the waiting room only for her to turn to the two and whisper something to them. When she was done they both nodded with huge smiles on their faces and stayed outside the room. Katie could not figure out what was going on Viktor she could get as he was one of Harry's mates but what was Professor Snape doing here. That question left her as through a door on the other side of the room Harry and Blaise came out each holding a wrapped bundle in their arms. Looking around at the gather people Harry smiled, though Katie could detect a hint of sadness in his eyes which she guess had to do with not seeing Viktor. "Everyone I would like to introduce you to Kallin Leon and Fleur Sol Potter," Harry said as he lifted the yellow blanket a little so the others could see the boy in his arms while Blaise showed off their girl. Both babies had a darker skin tone that was clear signs that they were Blaise's kids yet Kallin had a small tuff of bright red Weasley Hair showing he was also Fred's son. Yet Fleur like her namesake and Draco had a tuff of silver white hair on the top of her head. The twins also had somewhat square chins like Viktor had and to Katie's shock they also had a beak like nose that Professor Snape possessed.

"They are beautiful Harry," Luna said handing over the two bears making Harry and Blaise give her massive smiles and causing Draco and Fred to scratch their heads for the pair had been looking for the bears for over an hour. "I have something else for you as well," Luna said with a grin.

"And what is that?" Blaise asked. Rather then answer Luna turned and motioned to the door which was evidently was a sign as Viktor and Professor Snape came in. Harry gave a startled cry that was both shock and happiness as the two men came forward as everyone got out of their way. Katie watched in shock at the huge smile and tear filled eyes of the normal dour Potions Master as he rushed forward and took a look at Harry's twins before he leaned down and kissed both on their forehead.

"Snape is Harry's mate as well," George whispered up at her seeing his Alpha's confusion. She felt like she could have been knocked over with a feather as she watched Professor Snape take the baby from Harry's arms and began to rock it back and forth.

"Hello Kallin I am you father," Snape said in a voice over flowing with emotion as he held his son.

"You know that is going to get confusing," George said just with a chuckle.

"No it will not," Fred shot back, "We had already talked about it Sev is going to be Father, Dray is Papa, Blaise is Dad, Viktor is, oh I know I am going to mispronounce it, татко,* while I am the twins Daddy."

"And what is Harry?" Sirius Black asked, Katie was still getting used to that one as well.

'They all think I should be Mom, or mother I prefer Bearer," Harry said with a shrug making several people laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Bulgarian for dad
> 
> side note as Arthur was at St. Mungos as they checked out Molly becoming a Squib he obviously was not on patrol for the Order thus not attacked by Nagini. As of right now I do not know if I will have the attack still happen leading to someones's death or not.


	20. Welcome to the Potter Twins Part II: Gringotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his mates take the twins to Gringotts to start their accounts for their kids and run into some annoyances

Pretty soon everyone had settled in to swoon over the twins. With Draco and Severus sitting on one of the rooms four long couches with Draco's parents as they all gazed down lovingly at little Kallin. While Arthur, Bill, Charlie and George talked about what was happening to Ron, Hermione and Molly on the second couch. On the third couch Sirius, Remus and Adriana were all cooing at little Fleur as she slept. Viktor was moving around everyone taking pictures of everything while Luna had dragged the older Fleur to go talk get a tour of the Manor and meet the Potter House Elves. On the last couch Blaise cuddled against Harry as Fred made sure Harry was alright. Katie decided to talk to Fred about keeping secrets from her. "So when were you going to tell me Professor Snape was your mate?" she teased as she playfully punched Fred in the shoulder. She had failed to take into account three things, first Fred was sitting right next to the group's submissive who had just given birth, secondly said newborns were in the room, but most importantly is that all of Harry's mates creatures instincts were running near the top. As Katie playfully punched Fred a shift seemed to run through the group of new parents, as Blaise pulled Harry protectively, Viktor moved to stand between Katie and Fleur with his large bat wing out in a screen. Draco pulled Kallin into his arms and curled himself around his son as Snape got off the couch and moved to place his wand mere inches from Katie's face. Sirius made as if to get up but Remus placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head no. "Blaise get off," was heard from Harry as he fought to get free but he was worn out from nearly three and a half hours of labor.

"What?" Katie asked her eyes crossing a little as she stared down the Potion Master's wand.

"Even though you were doing it in teasing manner you hit a member of Snape's mateship so soon after their kids were born, unfortunately, as you have not fulling bonded with George their creatures do not even see you as a member of the family yet," Remus explained in a monotone voice.

"I did not mean anything by it," Katie said raising her arms in surrender but all that happened was the man growing at him.

"I am sorry to say they will not trust you at this moment," Remus said "the only one that could get them to calm down at the moment are Harry who is a little busy at the moment. Or George as Fred's brother and your destined mate can speak on your behalf." All eyes turned to George who gulped in fear at having to face down an irate Snape. After a moment Charlie rolled his eyes and pushed George forward to help his dominant mate.

"Um what do I do," George asked moving forward to try to end the confrontation without anyone getting hurt.

"I can not answer it for you if I do they will not accept it," Remus said with a sad look at the red headed submissive. George really had no idea what to do his mind was more suited to figuring out pranks not facing down a man with Drak blood. Taking a deep breath George decided to act on instincts letting his Kitsune side take charge as he walked forward and showing no fear took hold of Snape's wand arm and lifted it so the wand was aimed towards the ceiling. Before Snape shifted his wand back towards George's mate the red headed submissive climbed into Katie's lap blocking her from the Drak. As if to claim her as his mate though he knew she was not a fan of public display of affections he turned to her and kissed her right on the lips. As George broke the kiss Fred moved forward and lowered Snape's wand and had a quick whispered conversation with him which seemed to be signal for the mates to stand down.

"Okay that seems to be over you can let me go now," Harry said with a huff causing the tension to break with some laughter from his mates as Blaise let sit back on the couch next to Fred. Though Blaise, Severus, and Viktor seemed to relax a little Harry saw that they were still keeping an eye on Katie and it was beginning to annoy him so with a huff he got up off the couch and went collect Fleur from Sirius. With his little girl in his hands he moved back to the couch but rather than sit back next to Blaise he motioned Fred to move over so he could sit next to Katie. Once he was seated Harry passed his daughter into his friend's hands seeing his top three dominants tense up until he gave them all a look. Harry helped show Katie how to properly hold Fleur and once he was satisfyed she could do it all on her own he leaned back into Fred's shoulder. Looking around he saw Severus and Viktor give a sigh of acceptance as they went to back what they were doing as he caught Remus's eye who gave him a nod of approval. The rest of the night there was no further incidence until Severus saw it was almost time for curfew back at Hogwarts meaning he and Viktor had to get back and walk the halls. Harry did not want them to leave so soon but Blaise calmed him down reminding him that they would see them at Diagon Alley during the weekend when they went to Gringotts to start the twin's accounts. Reluctantly Harry let Severus and Viktor go as the pair gave both kisses him before placing a kiss on the twins' foreheads.

On the day of the trip to Gringotts Blaise had it all planned since they wanted to keep quite that Draco's parents were accepting of their son's mate as well as keeping Severus part a secret they would join them latter inside the actual bank. Harry and his mates would arrive via the Knight Bus since it was not a good idea to travel by either floo or Side along Apparition until a person reached the age of three, according to Arthur and the other parents. Adriana, Bill, Fleur and Arthur were to meet them at the Leaky Cauldron for extra protection as well as showing family support in case the Prophet or any other news outlet got wind of what they were doing. Due to the Prophet running his name through the mud since right after the tournament last year Harry was not looking forward to how they will take his not only mateship but also the fact that he had just given birth. According to Severus, who actually read the paper news of his mateship and pregnancy had been keep out of the paper most likely by Umbitch. Either that or the fact that as Viktor was an international Quidditch star they did not want to offend him. So it was Harry and his mates were greeted by sounds of shock as Harry and Blaise walked in carrying a twin each while Draco and Fred carried the diaper bags with Viktor, who had been able to come home just last night, walking protectively behind them with the camera hanging from his neck. In an event that reminded Harry of the first time he had walked into the Wizarding pub the crowd rushed forward making Harry lean towards Blaise while holding Fleur tightly to his chest, but rather than ask him about Voldemort being back everyone just admired how cute the twins were. He was extremely thankful Adriana and Arthur stepped forward and were able to extract him from the expanding crowd. "And here I though being the Boy-Who-Lived got me swamped who knew giving birth to such cuties would lead to even bigger crowds," Harry said as the group head out the back of the pub to enter the Magical Alley.

"Well who can blame them our kids our absolutely perfect," Draco said sounding like his normal high and might self that used to annoy Harry to know end but now just made him laugh.

"Not that you are biased or anything," Harry shot back smiling at the blonde.

"Of course he is not biases," Fred said letting out a laugh as he threw an arm around Draco and kisses him making the blonde blush a little. Even thought they had arrived early in the morning to avoid large crowds as soon as their group was spotted heading down the path to Gringotts they were swarmed again, so that the short walk to the bank took nearly fifteen minutes to make. It had been Fleur which had finally helped them get through the crown as the loud noise of the gather people had woken her up and caused her to cry out a little. This lead to Viktor's wings popping out and him glaring at everyone until the crowd disperses as Harry rocked Fleur to get her to calm down all the while Kallin slept through the entire thing. When they finally made their way into the bank Blaise and Harry handed the twins to Draco and Fred as they stepped up to one of the available Goblins.

"What do you want?" the Goblin asked in typical fashion while dealing with most humans.

"Good day Master Goblin we would like to see Master Bonebreaker," Harry said giving the teller a slight bow and reaching across his body with his dominant hand to make a fist on his opposite shoulder, as Bill had instructed him to show proper respect to a Goblin. The teller's eyes widen not only in the sign of respect but also the human asking for the son of the King. It was than that he recognized Harry and nearly fell off of his stool.

"Right away sir if you and your party would follow me," the Goblin said his normally rough voice coming out in a high pitched squeak. As they were lead into the bank Bill was rather shocked for despite working for the bank he had never been so deep into the office area that this teller was leading them into. Arriving at a door of pure platinum the teller knocked three time and was told to enter.

"Ah Lord Potter I was wondering if I would see you again," Bonebreaker said with a smile as the group was ushered inside. "I saw on our records that you have not only found all your mates but have produced some heirs. Ah but one of your mates is missing,' the Goblin said surprising all but Harry and Bill.

"Yes I was wondering if we could have him floo directly to your office so as to keep his identity a secret from other Magical people," Harry said taking a fussing Fleur back from Draco as the blonde prepared a bottle for her.

"Of course Lord Potter, you had left last time before we could inform you that due to your inheritance our king has declared you and your mates Goblin Friends," Bonebreaker said making Bill gasp in shock. As Adriana went to get Severus via the office floo Harry looked between Bill and Bonebreaker utterly confused. "You may inform him what this means Cursebreaker Wealsey as we wait for his last mate," Bonebreaker said with a slight smile.

"A Goblin friend Harry means that the Goblins will do all they can to protect and help you I have heard it is a rare and high honor I have never heard them doing it to a mateship group before now though," Bill said.

"That will do in simple terms, but there is more being a Goblin friend means that you are absolutely safe within the walls of any Girngotts branch, are allowed to be taught Gobbledegook, and not the guttural version that some Wizards consider to be Gobbledgook. We also make sure no one will interfere with any vaults you and your mates hold without your express permission for free," Bonebreaker said making Draco and Blaise's mouth fall open as they knew that Goblins usually had a one to seven percent charge for watching vaults.

Even thought it was the weekend it had taken Severus a good ten minutes to arrive having Minerva and Filius's help in getting away from Albus. As soon as he arrived he pulled both Harry and Fleur onto his lap wrapping his arms around the both of them. Harry let out a sigh as he snuggled into his oldest mate's chest as Severus ran his fingers through Fleur's patch of white blonde hair. "So I take it you wish to register and set up vaults for your offspring?" Bonebreaker asked.

"That is correct," Blaise said taking Kallin from Fred so that the twins were right across from the Goblin prince.

"How old are the two?" Bonebreaker asked.

"Just under a week old why is that a problem," Harry asked.

"Well to register them we will need a drop of their blood," Bonebreaker said and saw all five dominant tense up. "May I ask why you have decided to register them so soon most wait until a baby is at least a month or two old before they do so?"

"Mostly due to Albus, his pawns and Voldey and his followers," Harry said.

"I see you are doing it to make sure they can not be used against you," Bonebreaker said understanding as he recalled all the magic that had been on the young Wizard before Bonebreaker had first meet him. Rubbing a hand down the front of his face the Goblin looked at each of Harry's mates in the eye "I am going to ask you to trust me and my promise that you and your children are consider Goblin Friends. I will make use a simple pin to poke both of your offspring's fingers to collect a single drop of blood. If you have a problem with this we can either have you leave the room and ward it until it is over or press a small suppression spell on your creature instincts util it is over."

The group of mates shared a look all nodding at Blaise when he caught their eyes. "I think as it is for the twins' protection we can deal with it,"the young Alpha said

"Very good, while we are at it we can also give them their inoculation in our Halls of Healing as well, unless you have a healer you are already seeing," Bonebreaker offered.

"That would be most welcome Master Goblin," Blaise responded not even bothering to get everyone's opinion this time.  
"Alright we shall begin," Bonebreaker said taking out two rolls of parchment and two small pins made out of what appeared to be ruby. "Which one is the eldest?" the goblin asked.

"Our son Kallin," Blaise answered as Bonebreaker took the pin and as gently as he could poked the flesh of Kallin's left hand before he withdrew the pin with a single drop of blood on it before stabbing the pin into the top of the parchment. Blaise checked where his son had been poked but saw not even a hint of an injury as Harry held out Fleur. Unlike Kallin who had not made a noise as soon as the pin touched her, Fleur started to make a fuss. Only stopping when Severus took her fully into his arms and began to rock her back and forth singing a soft lullaby. Severus was delighted to actually do this in person for ever since the twins had been born her had only been able to see them after the first night via the magic mirror. The had all found the Fleur would always fall right to sleep when Severus would start to sing to her. Harry took a moment to smile up at Severus sing to their daughter before he turned his attention to the pair of parchments.

**Kallin Leon Potter (Born December 17, 1995)**

**Parents** :

  * _Harry Potter-Bearer_
  * _Blaise Zabini-Sire_
  * _Viktor Krum-Sire_
  * _Severus Snape-Sire_
  * _Fred Weasley-Sire_
  * _Draco Malfoy-Sire_



**Godparents** :

  * _Fleur Delacour-selected not finalized_
  * _George Weasley-selected not finalized_



**Siblings** :

  * _Fleur Potter_



**Magical Core:**

  * _Dark_



**Heir** :

  * _From Bearer_


  1. _Potter_
  2. _Wyllt_
  3. _Pendragon_
  4. _Gryffindor_
  5. _Hufflepuff_
  6. _Ravenclaw_
  7. _Slytherin_
  8. _Perevell_
  9. _Black_


  * _From Sires:_


  1. _Zabini_
  2. _le Fey_
  3. _Krum_
  4. _Prince_
  5. _Prewett (with twin)_
  6. _Malfoy_



**Fleur Sol Potter (Born December 17, 1995)**

**Parents:**

  * _Harry Potter-Bearer_
  * _Blaise Zabini-Sire_
  * _Viktor Krum-Sire_
  * _Severus Snape-Sire_
  * _Fred Weasley-Sire_
  * _Draco Malfoy-Sire_



**Godparents** :

  * Luna Lovegood-selected not finalized
  * Theodore Nott Jr.-selected not finalized



**Siblings** :

  * _Kallin Potter_



**Magical Core:**

  * _Grey_



**Heir** :

  * _From Bearer_


  1. _Potter_
  2. _Wyllt_
  3. _Pendragon_
  4. _Gryffindor_
  5. _Hufflepuff_
  6. _Ravenclaw_
  7. _Slytherin_
  8. _Perevell_
  9. _Black_


  * _From Sires:_


  1. _Zabini_
  2. _le Fey_
  3. _Krum_
  4. _Prince_
  5. _Prewett (with twin)_
  6. _Malfoy_



Bonebreaker looked like he was about to pass out as he read the lines the twins were heirs to the account manager for the twins would have as much power as his own father for such lofty accounts. Taking a moment to center himself Bonebreaker turned to the group before him and asked, "Do you have any Goblin would like to see over see the twins accounts?"

"I thought you would?" Harry asked confused.

"You want me to be the account manager?" Bonebreaker asked in shock.

"I am sorry I just thought," Harry said stumbling over the words and blushing as red as Kallin and Fred's hair.

"I would be honors to watch over such accounts I assume you with to set up some trust vaults for them," the Goblin asked looking to Harry as if he had just won both the Quidditch, House cups as well as the Triwizard at the same time. He would have laughed at seeing a normal gruff Goblin acting so giddy but was distracted as a smell hit his nose. As he was not really good with how to manage vaults he let Blaise take over as he lifted Kallin from him to give him a fresh diaper from the bag Fred was carrying. With the new diaper on Kallin, Harry snuggled up with his eldest as Blaise hammered out the details of the twins vaults.

"You know this might actually take a while if you wish you can take the twins down to the Halls of Healing for their inoculations," Bonebreaker said noticing all but Blaise, Draco and Cursebreaker Weasley looking rather board. Looking rather glad Harry and Severus lead the way out of the hall followed by the others to get away from the discussion. "So you want it that the twins themselves can choose who has access to their vaults which will lock everyone else out if they try to get at them," Bonebreaker clarified as the Harry and the others fled as fast as they could.

As Harry and his mates were meeting the Goblins inside the bank Molly, Ginny and Ron showed up at the Leaky Cauldron. Molly was rather glad to get out of St. Mungos though the fools they called Healers have yet found out why she could no longer access her magic. They had suggested that she head to a clinic dealing with dark magic spells and potions in Knockturrn Alley, She had been reluctant to do so especially since Arthur seemed to have disappeared again without telling her where he had gone, but since the clinic might have a way to remove the potion her baby boy was suffering from she decided to grit her teeth and do it. Arriving at the pub she found everyone talking about Harry Potter having recently going through there. At first she thought they were just talking about seeing a pregnant Boy-Who-Lived but then she began to hear talk about Harry holding a baby. Molly stopped in place making Ginny run into her as she took in the news a smile spreading across her face, she was a grandmother. The no longer needed Ginny to marry Harry, though she did not really understand the twins at least one of the had finally done something right. Now all she needed to do after she cured both herself and Ron was to find a way to get rid of Harry and all his mates and then get custody of her grandbabies. After all from what she heard Harry's other mates were kids of Death Eaters and a foreigner while she was a member of the Order of the Phoenix and a light witch to boot she was the obvious choice. Than with all that money she could afford a Manor home like she deserved filled with House Elves who could look after the babies when they were acting like brats and she could live in the manner she would prefer. With that thought in mind Molly had a smile on her face as she lead the way boldly to the clinic in Knockturn Alley. Ginny, however, hearing that Harry had given birth was furious didn't he understand he was meant to be with her, thought she was glad she had not been pregnant as it had looked rather unpleasant to see Harry have to waddle down the halls with such a big belly. As soon as she got Harry away from those mates of his and in his rightful place as her boyfriend she would perform a blood adoption making the kids hers and erasing all but Harry's genes from them. Ron for his part did not really care about Harry or his spawn he had lost all interest in him ever since he had gotten douse by the Potion of Bond Breaking as well as most of his other relationships he hardly seem to notice other people any more unless he felt they could do something for him. That was one of the only reasons he was trying to stop the potion for without Hermione he would have trouble with many of his classes.

An hour later Harry and his mates finally leave the bank with everything taken care of only to find that during their time in the bank someone had informed various reporters about their visit. Blaise smiled to himself as this had also been part of his plan as a way to get the paper to stop harassing Harry. He even smiled when he saw Luna's dad in the crowd as the man gave them all a small wink. Severus had also stepped out with them though unlike everyone else he was planning to go to the Apothecary to pick up some potion ingredients while giving them some extra protection. As soon as they stepped off the steps leading up to the bank the reports started yelling questions at them. Viktor soon took out his wand and with a wave made the words " _ **QUIET**_ " hang above their heads as the group glared at the reports. "We are willing to answer some questions but if you wake our kids it will not go well for you," Blaise said in a calm carrying voice causing the reporters to quite down.

"How long have you all been mated?" a reported called out from the crowd.

"Our bond was fully established shortly after Hogwarts current year began," Blaise answered handing Fleur to Draco to get her out of the vi in case someone decided to start taking picture.

"What are their names?" another asked.

"Do you think just because two of their parents are famous makes it necessary for us to give you the names of our kids before properly introducing them to the world at the normal time?" Blaise said with a hint of scorn in his voice. Blaise also heard Harry mutter to himself something about a strike but gave him it no mind.

"When were they born?"

"Both twins arrived on December 17th around 7pm," Draco answered.

"Who are their biological parents?"

"That is not any of your concern nor does it really matter," Blaise said as harsh as before once more hearing Harry mutter about strikes.

"What are you planning to do with the twins while you are attending classes at Hogwarts?" Luna's father asked making Blaise smile to himself for giving him a list of approved questions when he had set this while thing up.

"Well as most of us are attending classes either as students or as the Professor, like Viktor here, we have already gotten permission to have a member of our family come to watch the kids while we are busy," Blaise said with a smile. Though they had gotten approval from the Heads of House by answering that question it would force Dumbles to agree to it as well.

"Is it true you have made charges against Harry Potter's Muggle family?" another random reported asked making Harry start he had not know that.

"As the evidence is still being collected we can not really comment," Blaise said as Fred reaches out and grabs Harry's shoulder in silent support.

"Do you still think that He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named is back," one reported asked directing the question right at Harry.

"Yes," as all Harry said.

"How do you all feel about his delusions?" a reporter shot out.

"And that is strike three," Harry said aloud making most look at him strangely as Arthur, who loved all things Muggle, and Severus, who as a Halfblood, let out small laughs. "In case you do not get the reference I gave you a couple of chances but you have now used them all up this interview is over," Harry said as all five of his wings burst out and wrap possessively around Kallin and Draco who was holding Fleur. Unfortunately the reporters did not agree with that as they began to shout their questions at the mates again.

"Enough you heard Harry this interview is over if you leave now we may allow one of you to have an one on one interview with us after we introduce out kids before the start of term, Blaise said though he knew if they did it would be with Luna's dad. Hearing that the group of reporters quieted down and let the group pass by them. Just aw the group was passing by the entrance to Knockturn Alley, however, Molly was coming out of it.

"Arthur there you are where have you been?" Molly called seeing her husband first making the mates all wince at the sound of her voice, thankfully no one noticed Severus doing it. "Oh Harry dear you were so worried about me you decided to bring my grandbabies to meet me in person how sweet of you," the woman said noticing Harry and the others.

"Wotcha Harry you know you should not be out wandering around alone," a blacked haired woman said from behind Molly.

"First he is not alone he is with his mates and secondly who are you?" Blaise said interposing himself between Molly's group and Harry and the kids.

"Oh where are my manners this is Auror Tonks she was visiting the same Magical Specialist that I had gone to see," Molly said giving Blaise her best motherly smile.

"Ah so you are an Auror that is rather interesting," Blaise said making a note to himself.

"Why is that interesting?" Tonks asked.

'I just wonder what your superiors would say if they found out about Remus and some thing he had drunk in your presence," Blaise said as nonchalant as possible seeing the woman's face drain of color as Molly turned thunderous.

"Now see here just because you are one of my Grandbabies possible fathers does not give you," Molly said.

"No," Fred said cutting her off/

"What was that Fred dear?" Molly asked confused and anger that he had cut her off as the crowd of reports made notes of the entire exchange.

"We do not consider you as a grandparent to the twins you will have not influence in their lives and you are not considered a reliable guardian if per chance all of us die as well as our chosen Godparents die to," Fred explained in a monotone voice cutting all ties with the woman.

"Now see here she is just wanting to see your kids would you deny your own mother that much," Tonks said getting angry at the red headed teen.

"You are correct I would not deny my mother a chance to see her grandkids," Fred said making Molly perk up "however she never really seemed to see herself as my mother so why should I see her that way?" Harry and the others, apart from Severus, leave the two stunned woman as well as Ginny and Ron behind as they head out to summon the Knight Bus to head for home.

Later that night after they had fed, washed and put the twins to bed Harry and his mates were relaxing in one of the Manor's many drawing rooms when Severus walked in with a huge smile on his face. "Now that was quite a show," Severus said taking a seat on one of the couches next to Draco who had been once again fighting with Harry's untameable hair pulling Harry's feet into his lap.

"So what did they do after we left?" Fred asked from the floor before the fire where he was laying in nothing but his boxer short.

"Well it took them nearly five minutes before they could speak let alone move again forcing me to act like I was interesting in a shop display in the window of Quality Qudditch Supply. The pair seemed to rage at everything as they headed right to the floo in the Leaky Cauldron and went right to Dumbles' office," Severus said as the group laughed while sparking something in Harry's mind from the start of term.

"Wait a moment didn't you tell us that Dumbles is the only fireplace in the castle that one can floo out of the school from?" Harry asked rolling his body to look up at Severus.

"Well for the most part I was correct," Severus said giving him a look as if daring him to ask his next question making Harry roll his eyes a little.

"Alright I'll bite how have you been flooing out of Hogwarts please do not tell me you are sneaking into his office like a naughty little prankster," Harry said.

"It seems that there is one fireplace besides Dumbles'e that one can floo out of," Severus said before telling them about the Room of Requirement and how due to its special magic one could floo out of it and back again which allowed him to travel to Potter Manor without Dumbles knowing about it.

"That's good if you had been sneaking into Dumbles Office I think Sirius would have freaked out due to you getting into and out of the place without using the cloak or getting seen by the old fool," Harry said making Severus laugh for a moment before his face fell.

"I do have some bad news, however," Severus said making the others turn to look at him. "It seems after Molly and Auror Tonks talked to Dumbles I was called to his office. Well he ordered me to start to give you some very powerful compulsion potions. Based on the fact that you had cleansed yourself and others of other potions and spells he and his stooges have placed I do not think that it would work. Not that I plan on giving you the potions any way. The only people who can control you should only be us and only when you want us to, that or in the bedroom," Severus said giving Harry a look with a suggestive raise of his right eyebrow causing Fred and Draco to snicker a little.

"I have just given birth less then a week ago I am not really in the mood yet," Harry said playfully smacking his oldest mate's arm with a chuckle of his own.

"Ah well I tried, anyway while we were at the meeting Dumbles revealed a bit of information," Severus said taking a deep breath before explaining about a prophecy that was held in the Department of Mysteries about him and Voldy. It seems Voldy wanted to hear what the prophecy said and was trying to get it. "It seems shortly before the start of the break Voldy sent his snake to get the Prophecy. As only the people who the prophecy are about can touch it the snake was knocked out and captured before the Unspeakables killed it with Fiendfire. as not normal way seemed to work on the beast. However, Dumbles had the Prophecy and the door to the Department of Mysteries under guard from his Order of the Phoenix. Since the snake was captured we can only reason that the guard had died. And this morning the Ministry just listed one of their Aurors, a man named Kingsly Shaklebolt as missing in action and he is a member of the Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is now five out of Seven Horcruxes gone. Also as Kingsley and Tonks are the only two members of the Ministry that are part of the Order it had to be one of them on guard duty with Arthur at St. Mungos with Molly, and since I have plans for Tonks it had to be Kinglsey.


	21. Back to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes plans to protect his mates and kids from Dumbles' plans letting lose his inner Slytherin

The morning after the family's trip to Gringotts Harry woke up from a dream seeing through his dreams what Dumbles was planning to do to him next. With a smile on his face he saw one simple thing he could do to disrupt the plan and turn it all around on the man as well as protecting his mates. As if sensing him awake the Fleur started to cry for her morning feed. He was so glad that he could now do untraceable magic as he turned to some pre-made bottles and cast a spell to warm it up. He still ended up testing it on his arm before he let his baby drink it, however. As usual he was the first awake of his mates as he carried Fleur out to a nearby sitting room to let the other's sleep in for a bit even though he knew they would soon be woken up by Kallin. Harry watched the door placing a bet with himself of who would be the one to feed Kallin this morning as he would normally feed one of the twins his other mates tend to alternate who would feed their other kid. As Fleur finished her bottle and he brought her up to his right shoulder to burp her he experienced his first future vision outside of dreams as he saw two possible future one where he stopped Dumbles getting his kids where they pair played happily with him and his mates, while the other broke his heart as he saw his kids being treated worse than he had with at the Dursleys. Seeing the visions hardened his will to do all he could to take down Dumbles and his stooges though he was happy to see what his kids did take after him some what as in both visions his twins had the Potter unruly hair but also his deep green eyes. Though both twins also had a ring around the green in a different color with Fleur having a ring of purple like Blaise's eyes while Kallin had a ring of silver gray from Draco. "You are going to be quite a sight with your blonde hair like your Papa, and eye color of me and your dad," Harry said rubbing noses with his little girl.

"Did I hear you say something about eyes color Harry?" Fred said walking as he feed Kallin. "Isn't it too soon for their eyes to shift color yet?" he asked looking into their son's eyes and saw they were still baby blue.

"I experience a vision that showed them older and I was able to see what color they grow into," Harry said checking Fleur's diaper.

"Oh dish," Fred said with a smile as Harry rolled his eyes at him going to the changing table in the corner to get Fleur a clean diaper.

"Not until everyone is up do you think I want to listen to you tease Draco about knowing the color before him," Harry called back over his shoulder as he fixed the tabs in place and looking over the clothing set out for the day for the twins. It had taken him a couple of tries before he had finally understood the colors that the Magical World associated with male and females which lead him to dressing Fleur in bright yellows causing his mates to call her Kallin. So picking out a mint green gown he helped pull her waving arms through before he brought her to his hip.

"You are getting really good at that pet," Blaise said as Harry turned around and saw all of his mates apart from Severus who had been forced to return to Hogwarts,

"Thanks I think, but hey I think I got the color thing down," Harry said as he passed Fleur over to one of his mates so he could clean up the changing table, something he refused to make the House Elves do when he was fully awake. "Also new rule from now one Draco," Harry said making the blonde perk up from where he was wiggling his fingers in Kallin's face. "You will be the one to tell Severus what has been going on with our kids during his nightly mirror calls."

"What is with the change?" Blaise asked tilting his head in confusion at Harry.

"It will just work out better, we can all still communicate by writing messages through the mirror but only Draco can talk to him for now," Harry said with a hint of finality in his voice. The others shared a look and just shrug at each other thinking it had to do something with protecting their kids.

"So apart from Sev we are all here now dish," Fred said burping Kallin.

"Dish on what?" Viktor asked.

"Well I had a couple of vision this morning one of which showed our kids a little older and I was able to see they eye color," Harry explained as he sat down next to Blaise and rubbing his hand along Fleur's small tuff of hair.

"I agree with Fred dish now," Draco said waving his finger at him.

"Well it seems that our kids finally got something from me as both will have messy hair," he said locking eyes with Draco who let out a soft groan of dismay. "As for their eyes both will have the same Avada Kadavra Green shade I do while Kallin while have a ring around them of silver-gray and Fleur will have a ring of deep purple." Harry saw the smiles spread across his mates face as they imagined what their kids would look like showing them to be all their kids after all. Harry did not have the heart to tell them what would happen if he failed in keeping them from Dumble's grip as he let them enjoy the moment.

Harry never had such a Yule before as he watched his twins with matching outfits and bows around their waist as his new expanded family sat down to exchanged gifts. The only things missing was Sev and Arthur, who had to remain with Molly and his youngest for the holiday since they did not want the trio to find out the location of Potter Manor. That did not stop them from a gift exchanged as Harry had sent Arthur his gifts from the mates. Fred and Draco had gotten him a couple of books about Muggle inventions. Harry and Blaise sent him a magical photo album of the twins which only he could see which once he tapped it with is wand would show pictures of blueprints of Muggle computers and phones. All of it was delivered by Sev and Viktor's gift of a new owl for him. In return Arthur had sent them a baby stroller which both of the twins could be put into, be both expanded as they got bigger, had a charm on it that would muffle all sound going into it, as well as being color coded. Molly's "gift" was not so well received as she had sent her normal Weasley family sweaters, which looked rougher than usual due to her having to do it by hand, but also due to a simple detection charm from Viktor were found to be covered in Compulsion charms. Even worse were the charms were on the two small one meant for Kallin and Fleur which pissed every one off and Sirius had explained that he had over heard Molly at one of the Order meetings asking Tonk's help in putting the spells on the clothing as she still could not perform any magic. Ron and Ginny had sent a gift only to Harry who did not trust it as he tossed the whole bag of Honeydukes Chocolate into the fire and watched the flames turn pink indicating that it had been dosed with potions. The only thing even worse than Molly's spell covered sweaters had been the "gift" from Hermione for while had not spell or potions on it made Harry sick as he looked at the two books his former friend had sent him. He had known that her parents were very religious people but she had never seemed the type so to see books entitled The Sin of Homosexuality and Why Same Sex Parents Do Not Work made him wish he had never helped save her from the troll in their first year. Dumdles had sent him a book on a guide to raise magical children which they had to cleanse before anyone would touch it.

The rest of the gifts he had received had been fantastic, even if most of the stuff he was gifted were things for the twins it still made him happy. His mates had even chipped in and given him a Magical Baby book that would fill itself out in addition to another book that could be used to seem like he visited different locations making him think of one of Dudley's VR games. His Godfathers were one of the few that had given him only a non-baby related gift as they got him a magical book on the subject of Defense spells which they explained was self updating with each new addition to the subject. The Malfoys surprised him by giving him a photo album filled with picture of his mother that he had never seen before of her standing next to a younger Narcissa. "I was actually friend with your mother while she was at school or did you think she only spent her time with Severus," Narcissa said with a laugh as Harry overcome with emotion hugged her. Viktor's parents had sent some non-tainted chocolate with coconut filling, somehow knowing they were his favorite. Severus, who had passed his gift on through Remus, had given Harry a notebook filled with hints and tricks for potion making while George had given him some of the his and Fred's newest joke products. Bill and Fleur had given him a set of figurines that had been created of the four champions of the Tournament last year. Harry had taken Cedric's figure and had placed it on the mantle in a place of honor for his dead friend. Percy, though he had not shown up had sent a note of congratulations for the birth of their twins while Viktor had given Harry a book to learn Bulgarian.

The group had worked into a rather nice routine during the rest of the break as they all learned how to live with their kids with only occasional grumbling geared to Severus for not having to deal with midnight feedings of the pair. So it felt like they had it all downed pat by the time it was time they were to head back to Hogwarts, as well as Sirius who they made sure could handle both twins as he would be the one watching them while they were in class. The best part was that apart from the Yule there had been no further contact with Dumbles and his stooges. In fact the only way that their gifts had reached him during the Yule was they had all sent it with Arthur's gift. As Harry, Fred, Draco and Blaise entered the platform all heads turned towards them as they saw the group's kids. "Oh they are lovely," Pansy said coming over and cooing at Fleur. "Can I hold her?" With a small chuckle Draco handed their daughter and showed her how to properly hold her to support her head. Seeing Pansy hold one of the twins others came forward to ask if they could try holding Kallin but Harry was having none of it as he saw his former friends coming over.

"Maybe latter," Harry said with an apologetic tone as he headed towards the train only to be stopped as a woman stepped in front of him blocking his path.

"Wotcha Harry James Potter," she said identifying her has one of Dumble's pets who he believed was called Tonks.

"What can I do for you?" he asked holding Kallin tightly to his chest as his back itched to let his wings our for further protection.

"You have been served," she said pressing a roll of parchment into his hands before walking away tripping over someone luggage with only Hermione preventing her from falling on her face. Draco immediately took Fleur back from Pansy as Blaise rushed them to an empty compartment before he warded the door to prevent others from disturbing them as they have Harry read the parchment.

_Harry James Potter,_

  
_It has come to our attention that you have recently given birth to twins as you are still in school. An anonymous source has also informed us of some of the dangerous activities that you have gotten up to while at Hogwarts. You are therefore, along with your mates. to come to a hearing to determine your custody of Kallin Leon Potter and Fleur Sol Potter._

  
_Hestia Jones, Head of the department of Magic Child Welfare._

All of Harry's mates almost lost it at the letter knowing that the source had to be Albus. "Don't worry Harry we will fight this," Blaise said as he rubbed Harry's back who was hunched over shaking. Harry than shocked everyone as he threw his head back and let out a laugh making the twins start to giggle as well. "Harry?" Blaise asked.

"Oh he has over played his hand this time," Harry said still laughing.

"Why are you not upset?" Fred asked.

"Oh I had seen the old fool pulling something like this since our trip to Gringotts,' Harry said still not sharing he had seen this coming in one of his visions. "And if he thinks he can prove he is a better guardian all we have to do is show him what type of place he would send them."

"Thus giving him a hit to his oh so valuable position as we share the home he placed you in. Even with the Ministry going against you the treatment that those Muggles put your through will go in our favor," Fred said rocking a giggling Fleur "Are you sure you are up to sharing it with everyone?"

"Of course and having seen this coming I did some research on custody trials at the Ministry," Harry said leaning back into Blaise. "It seems that both parties can call witnesses and when someone testifies they are always under a truth charm or potion."

"Is that why you had Severus only talk to Draco?" Blaise asked

"Yes for you just know Dumbles is going to call on Sev and if he had talked about our kids would have to tell the truth, but as it is only Draco he spoke to he can pass it off as his Godson being rather proud of his new kids," Harry said making the others let out their own laughs.

"And here I was thinking Viktor was meant to be our Slytherin," Draco said throwing and arm over Harry's shoulder and nuzzling his neck.

"Oh didn't I ever tell you that during my sorting the hat had debated putting me in Slytherin house," Harry said with a small wink as all three of his mates' mouths drop open in surprise causing him to start laughing again. At that Harry pulled down the barrier around their compartment letting George, Katie, Theo and Pansy into it. Harry found it strange as he watched Pansy who had always seemed like such a bully being such a softy as she cooed over the twins. It was a nice ride to Hogwarts, though around one Fleur started to fuss which lead to Draco walking up and down the train car to help calm her down with a spit up rag over his shoulder.

"Well there goes my reputation," he jokingly whined as he came back with a now sleeping Fleur.

"And what reputation is that? Harry asked.

"Why the Ice Prince of Slytherin, of course," Pansy said with a laugh as she held Kallin in her arms feeding him his bottle.

"Yes it is utterly shattered how can I maintain my normally icy cool attitude when I can't stop cooing at our kids," Draco said with an exaggerated huff.

"Just wait till they see you change a diaper," Fred teased making Pansy nearly choke in laughter at Draco who had gone a deathly pale at the thought.

"Speaking of diapers I think this little one needs a new one," Pansy said holding Kallin as if he was a bomb about to go off.

"Oh give him here," Blaise said as he forced George, Katie, and Theo off the bench setting up portable changing station and fixing a new diaper onto Kallin with such skill Pansy and Theo looked shocked.

"How can you do that so well?" Theo asked once the station had been removed and he resumed his seat.

"Practice lots of practice," Blaise said with a slight shrug as if it was no big deal.

Thankfully by the time the trains arrived at Hogsmead station the twins were both asleep so Harry loaded them into the magical stroller Arthur had given them knowing that it would prevent all the noise form their fellow students disembarking from waking them up. Harry and his mates rode up to the castle in the same coach with the stroller kept securely in place between them before they got out at Hogwarts itself. Looking up at the front doors Harry no longer saw the place of safety he had once seen the school as but of trouble and danger for both his mates and his babies. Arriving at the Great Hall Umbitch got right on his case, "Mr. Potter I think you are taking this pregnancy prank a little too far get those children back to their real parents right this instant."

"Alright," Harry said casting a quick Muffliato charm on the twins as he pulled them out of the stroller and handed Fleur to Draco and Kallin to Fred causing the Umbitch to almost lose it.

"Detention Mr. Potter. Umbitch screamed making him glad he had cast the spell.

"Why should Harry deserve a detention?" Blaise asked stepping forward between Harry, his kids and the toad like woman forcing her to take a step back. "You told him to get the kids to their real parents. Well Draco, Fred, Viktor, and myself, are their sires and Harry is their bearer so he did as you told him to."

"He is correct Dolores," Filch said coming over. "So unless you have another reason Mr. Potter should have detention I must ask you to leave the family alone." Umbrdige could come up with nothing as she walked away grumbling to herself. "I must say your kids are quite cute," the healer said ruffling Kallin's red poof of hair.

"Thank you sir," Harry said with a slight bow to the older man as he returned to the teachers table having been sent to help them from both Severus and Viktor. Returning the twins to their stroller Harry and the others took places at the end of the table as far away from Albus as possible and waited for the start of term feast to begin. Due to their seats it meant most late comers had to walk pass them as they entered the Hall for the meal, but on the upside it let them have a quick escape for when one of the twins, usually Fleur, started to get fussy so as to not distract others from the feast. At the end of the feast the group tried to leave as fast as they could but due to getting some toys and things out of the diaper bags they had to wait a few minutes to gather everything up. Which allowed Ginny to come over to them and ask to see her niece and nephew in a loud carrying voice complaining she had not yet gotten to meet them yet. None of them wanted to let her anywhere near their kids but due to the scene and with the letter from Tonks on their minds they saw they had no choice. But Harry had a plan even if he did not want to use his kids this way he knew Ginny was less interested in the kids and more into getting back into his and Fred's good books. "Sure thing Gin," Harry said using her old nickname in a fake friendly voice as he passed over Fleur who with her blonde hair looked more like Draco than Kallin did with his Weasley red. Ginny tried to hold onto the wiggling girl who was more active than normal as if sensing something off about her "Aunt." It only took a few seconds before Fleur began to cry out loudly causing Ginny to almost drop her to shield her ears only just managing to keep hold of her.

"CAN'T YOU TELL IT TO SHUT UP?!" Ginny yelled to make herself heard causing the crowd that around them gasp in shock as Fred instantly pulled Fleur into his hands and began to rock her back and forth rubbing her back to calm her down.

"Miss Weasley I am ashamed at you that is your niece not an it," Sev said coming over to the group along with Viktor as soon as their daughter began to cry.

"I am sorry Gin until you can behave around my kids I can not let you near them," Harry said hiding a smile as he saw many approving looks at his decision as people shook their heads at the girl. Hoisting the now refilled diaper bag onto his shoulder Harry joined his mates into leaving the hall and heading back to their rooms.

"That was brilliant love," Fred said as they entered their rooms to find Sirius and Remus already waiting for them.

"What was brilliant?" Sirius asked leading to Fred to share what had just happened with the two men as Draco and Blaise put the twins into the bassinets they had keep in their rooms

"Very nicely done appearing to be the good guy as you show everyone a reason why you do not want her hear the twins,' Remus said nodding his head in approval.

"Yes all well and good we should discuss the coming custody trial," Severus said shocking Remus, Sirius and, Viktor.

"So Dumbles is going to have you on as a witness then?" Harry said with a smile as Viktor's face turned thunderous and he began to pace. Blaise stood up from the couch and pulled the older man into a hug to calm him down as Severus turned to Harry.

"You are not worried?" Sev asked.

"No I am going to use it to discredit Dumbles and move the trial against my Aunt and Uncle forward," Harry said tenting his fingers before his face as he leaned back into Fred's chest. "I am going to send Dumbles to the cleaners," he said with a slightly mad laugh no one was going to take his kids from him but his mates.

"The cleaners?" Draco asked.

"They will throw the book at him," Harry responded.

"You do know you are not making any sense right?" Draco asked again.

"He is basically saying that Albus will regret the day he came after our kids," Severus translated for them.


	22. Where there is a Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has to spend time away from his kids thanks to class and makes some plans for the trial.

Despite all the new activities for the twins from the days events Fleur and Kallin fell asleep shortly after they had all settled down into their rooms for the night. As soon as they twins were in their bassinets with under their normal monitoring spell Sirius gave the mates some news. "Well me and Remus finally got married," he said without preamble as soon as Harry returned to the room and slide in next to Fred.

"Are You Fucking Serious?" Fred asked rather loudly making Harry glad he there was a muffling spell around the bassinets.

"Yes I am," Remus said making Sirius blush at the double entendre while Severus nearly chokes on his drink as Blaise helpfully smacks his back.

"Please do not make me picture that," Severus said placing his tea on the table before him.

"Why did you not tell me?" Harry asked.

"Well it was a spur of the moment thing shortly after you asked us to watch the twins. As Albus might see this as us taking your side over his and his war we decided in case he sends the Ministry after me I would finally marry Remus and take his name," Sirius said still with a slight blush to his cheeks.

"Why would that matter? Harry asked leaning forward.

"Well he could allow them to use a tracking charm to find "Sirius Black" but as I am now Sirius Lupin the charm would not work," Sirius said making Fred and Draco laugh a little.

"We also wanted to be married for seeing you and with the twins finally convince Sirius to take a bearer potion," Remus said thrown an arm around his mate.

"Um not to be rude but are you not concerned about passing on the werewolf curse?" Draco asked.

"That is some more good new it seems that there had been some side effects from Harry's cleansing of us during the summer is I have fully control of my wolf form," Remus said and as if to prove his point stood up from the couch and transformed into his wolf form. At the change Severus and Viktor leap up with Viktor moving to block the hallway to the twins while Severus pointed his wand at the wolf with his Drak wings out. Rather than attack or do anything Remus just sat on his haunches and looked at the angry Drak man before him with a tilt of his head. Harry pulled himself out of Fred's grip and rushed over throwing his arms around Remus's neck.

"I must say you look more like a wolf than last time I saw you in this form," Harry said as he rubbed his face against the soft brown fur of his adopted Godfather's neck who gave him a happy yip before he returned to human form. "But why you still look so bad as a human, no offense?" Harry asked.

"Oh we don't," Sirius said standing up and taking Remus's hand and with a wave of magic the pair removed the Glamours. Harry let out a happy laugh as the pair no longer looked gaunt and run down but hearty and healthy with Sirius losing his brittle looking hair and now had dark black lock that fell to his shoulders. While Remus's hair lost all the gray in his hair making it pure brown hair that he had up in a pony tail.

"So how long did it take you to convince Siri to be the one to take the potion?" Fred asked as Harry settled back down beside him.

"Actually not that long as we both knew if we had kids even if I have control of my wolf I would not trust it during the forced changed during the full moon," Remus said sitting down again as Severus and Viktor finally relax.

"Severus I know we have not always gotten on that well but would you do us the honor of brewing the potion for us," Sirius asked shocking Severus.

"I would be honored mutt," Severus said using the old nickname but with a touch of friendship behind it.

"Alright there is something else I would like to discuss about us taking care of the twins," Remus said.

"What do you want to be paid or something?" Harry asked making both his Godfathers share a laugh.

"No Pup there is no need to help raise your kids as we tell them stories of their grandparents plus as we both are sort of in hiding it all works out," Sirius said.

"I was thinking though the twins are too young at the moment I might be a good idea to take pictures of all of you so that while you are at class and other activities we can show the pictures to them," Remus said. "I was thinking a picture of all you together for the mantle for the fireplace while individual photos for around the place. "We would put yours in the nursery so no one else would see it," Remus said turning to Severus to stop his objections.

"If you can do mine first I need to talk to my father about this coming trial," Draco said noticing the time. In the end using the camera that Viktor's parents had sent not only did they take a picture of all the mates both individually and together but on Harry's suggestion they took a picture of the twins while they slept to create pictures that they would keep in lockets close to their hearts. As Remus passed Harry his locket Draco returned from his scheduled mirror call with his parents. "Well I told my dad about the fool's plan to take us to court over the twins. As I assume we do not want to rely on him to represent us so that they will remain safe he gave us a name of a good child custody barrister that has a lot of experience with creature blooded parent," Draco said as he returned.

"Who is it?" Viktor asked pulling Draco onto his lap and began to give him a shoulder massage.

"Someone named Dorthy Elwick," Draco said letting out a soft moan at the massage.

"Really any relation to a Kevin Elwick?" Fred asked leaning forward.

"I think it is his mother why?" Draco said.

"Well he actually helps George and me in some of our projects and comes from a family line of Draks so they are good in creature issues," Fred said.

"Good I will send her an owl tomorrow," Blaise said in effect ending the conversation and calling it a night.

The next morning Harry did not want to get up for class as he took care of Kallin's morning feeding. Today would be the first day that he had been away from his babies since they had been born apart from when they were sleeping. But none of his mates would allow him to either skip class or drop out of school and since they had to keep Severus a secret neither could Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Fred be home schooled so he could stay with his babies. Holding Kallin in the crook of his arms Harry dragged his feet as he walked to the main room where it was decided for the first day of class they would eat in their rooms so as to spend as much time as they could with the twins before they had to leave. In the end Harry had to be literally dragged from their rooms as he felt like someone was using a thirteen inch dull stake knife to dig his heart out as he left his kids, which only became jagged when his babies started to cry and he could not return to him. For the rest of the day Harry barely paid attention in class and most teachers were understanding, the obvious exception was the Umbitch who thanks to her actions with the Blood Quills last term now had a Ministry overseer to make sure she stayed in line. Unfortunately, the overseer turned out to be none other than Auror Tonks who was still trying to get close to Harry and his mates. Severus also had to ignore his distracted Submissive to keep up appearances though he did threaten to Harry with a week works of detention just so that Harry would do his homework. At lunch the group, who had slipped to their rooms to see their kids, they received a return letter from Lady Elwick agreeing to take their case and offered some suggestions on some strategies on what they could do to show they were good parents. During Thursday after receiving the letter Harry shocked his mates by spending one of his free periods not with the twins but sequestered in the Hospital wing with Healer Filch. It was not until he came back to their rooms his right hand wrapped in bandages that he revealed what he had been doing as Draco and Fred fussed over him. "I decided to follow Lady Elwick's advice and wrote a will," Harry said shocking everyone.  
"A will really Harry isn't that a bit much?" Fred asked.

"No, as Lady Elwick wrote in her letter to me if I made out a will I could show both maturity plus put it down where the twins should go if by chance I die. I mean if Dumbus wants to say I live a dangerous life they must think I will die shortly anyway," Harry said as he handed a copy of his will over to Blaise for his Alpha to take a look at it.

_I Harry James Potter, being of sound mind and body with the witnesses of Healer Argus Filch and Gringotts Goblin Bonebreaker leave this my last will and and testament. I leave everything to my mates knowing they will look after everything that they need to. As for my kids, Kallin Leon Potter and Fleur Sol Potter they are to go to my mates. My babies I am sorry for leaving you trust me I would never leave you if I had a choice. I want you both to learn how to prank from your Daddy Fred, and hope you got your fashion sense from your Pop Draco, some fly skills with татко Viktor and the brains of your Dad Blaise. I am sure your Father will keep everything running smoothly. Now if by chance all of my mates shall die with me I believe my kids should go to to their Godparents Kallin to either Fleur Delacour or George Weasley while Fleur with either Luna Lovegood or Theodore Nott Jr. If their Godparents are unavailable for what ever reason they are to go to my Adopted Godfather Remus Lupin and his husband followed by their Grandparents in order of my mates Dominance. People who should not have any control of raising my kids are as followed Albus Dumbledore, Molly, Ron or Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, any of my so called Muggle Family. I would rather have Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy raise them than any of the people listed in the last sentence._

"Okay this is interesting I get why you did not state Severus's name but why is your hand in bandages?" Blaise asked

"To make sure it was official I wrote the whole damn thing with a blood quill. Filch had to give me a couple of blood replenishment potions as I wrote four copies of it," Harry explained.

"Four copies?" Draco asked as he checked out the back of Harry's hand.

"One for Gringotts, one for the Ministry, one for Luna so that if I do die and it is prevented from being read her dad could print it in his paper and the last one for Lucius for the same reason," Harry said

"That is a good plan pet," Blaise said hugging him.

At supper on Friday Harry heard some good news that Hagrid was finally back at Hogwarts after being gone since last year. It took Harry the entire night to convince his mates to let him take the twins down to see his old friend. It had taken the longest time to get Draco to agree as he still distrusted Hagrid due to the Buckbeak incident but in the end he agreed after being outvoted. It was agreed that all but Severus and Viktor would go see Hagrid the next day while Harry's oldest mates went to Gringotts to make their own wills as well as file a magical restraining order for the kids against, Molly, Albus, Fudge and the Dursleys. Harry could not help but smile as he wrapped Fleur into a large fluffy green blanket for even with a warming charm he was not going to take any chances with his babies. The only thing keeping him from either skipping or running down to Hagrid's hut was Kallin who as usual was sleeping peacefully in his arms. Reaching the door Harry shifted Kallin a little as he reached up and knocked on it. "Coming," Harry heard Hagrid call. "'arry good to see you," Hagrid said standing aside to let the group in. "You all working on some class project or sometin?" Hagrid asked as he took in both the babies and who had showed up with Harry.

"Class project?" Harry asked confused as he unwrapped Kallin from his yellow blanket.

"Well it is the only reason I can see you with kids and with the likes of Malfoy," Hagrid said.

"Hagrid you missed a lot this last summer I came into my Creature Inheritance these are my kids and Draco is one of...my.... **Bad Spells** ," Harry said as he looked up and caught Hagrid's eyes for the first time and for the first time since he found Blaise his instincts took over as he reached out and tapped at the weakest link of the bonds on Hagrid's Aura. Blaise move forward quickly and caught Harry as his eyes rolled back having cleansed Hagrid which was harder than anyone else thanks to the man being half-giant.

"'arry?" Hagrid cries as he sees him almost pass out before he let out his own gasp as he felt a wave of magic wash over him. "What was that?" he asked turning to look at Fred,

"It seems that Harry saw that someone has been mucking up with possibly your mind and magic," Fred said before turning to Draco "Dray would your spells work on Hagrid?"

"It should it is only a diagnostic charm, Professor do you mind?" Draco said turning to look up into Hagrid's face.

"Ay why not?" Hagrid said with a shrug. Draco gives him a small smile as he shifts Fleur so he could reach his wand and cast a spell to see what Harry had just cleansed from the half-giant.

"Here you go Professor," Draco said passing over the printout form the spell.

**Rubeus Gillian Hagrid**

_Half-giant_

**Magical Damage/Spells:**

  * _Loyalty to Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts, Gryffindor House (Cleansed by Harry Potter)_
  * _Intelligence block 67% (Cleansed by Harry Potter)_
  * _Magical leach 65% (Cleansed by Harry Potter)_
  * _Turn a blind eye to abuse to students (Cleansed by Harry Potter)_
  * _Lose Lips Jinx (Cleansed by Harry Potter)_
  * _Increased efficiency of alcohol (Cleansed by Harry Potter)_
  * _Wandless Magic blocked (Cleansed by Harry Potter)_
  * _All-Speak blocked (Cleansed by Harry Potter)_



"Wait I can do both wandless magic and have All-speak?" Hagrid asked rather shocked.

"If that is what Dray's spell revealed then it is true," Harry said coming to with a smile of thanks to his Alpha.

"But I am unimportant why would anyone waste such powerful spells on me?" Hagrid asked.

"To control me," Harry said simply.

"Hm Harry what do you mean?" Hagrid asked.

"As you were the one Dumbles sent to collect me before I came to Hogwarts let me ask you do you recall the address on my first letter?" Harry asked back.

"Yes it was Harry Potter cupboard under the stairs oh Merlin," Hagrid said stopping as without the spells on him suddenly saw how wrong that was.

"Now Hagrid can I ask you something else?" Harry said as the large man put his face into his hands. Hagrid did not removed his head as he nodded it was alright. "Would you be willing to testify that during a custody trial Dumbles has cooked up to take my kids from me?" Harry asked placing his free hand on one of Hagrid's large hands.

"It would be my pleasure Harry," Hagrid said looking up with a determined look on his face. For the rest of the visit Harry shared with Hagrid every thing that had happened to him over the summer as he found his mates, never mentioning Severus, while Hagrid hung onto his every word while he held both twins who were sleeping comfortingly in his large arms. By the time they left even Draco had enjoyed himself after he was warned not to try the food.

When they arrived back at their rooms they found Severus, Viktor and a strange woman. "Ah you must be Lord Potter and the rest of his mates," the woman said as Severus and Viktor took the kids as their mates took off their winter clothing.

"Um hello and you are?" Harry asked.

"Oh sorry I am Dorthy Elwick I came to check how everything was with our plans not to mention meeting you all," Lady Elwick said.

"Oh hello Lady Elwick thank you for taking our case," Blaise said shaking her hand.

"Ah you must be the groups' Alpha Heir Blaise Zabini correct?" she asked.

"Indeed I know you need to know us all but please understand that we are keeping Severus place in our mateship a secret," Blaise said.

"Oh I fully understand it is quite common for a mateship with as many mates as yours to keep one secret for a protection," Lady Elwick. "Now I have heard back from the courts on the day for the trial. The good news is that it is month from now so we have some time to prepare," she said passing over the note that gave the date of the trial.

"That bastard," Draco said as he saw the date.

"Excuse me is there something wrong um I assume Heir Draco Malfoy?" she asked.

"Yes that date can not be just random," Draco said with a growl as his Veela wings came out and he began to pace.

"Do you want to share with the rest of the group Dray?" Harry asked not seeing the significance of the date.

"It is the same day as the Gryffindor Vs Slytherin Quidditch match," Draco said making his mates growl at what was Dumble's plan.

"Am I missing something?" Lady Elwick asked.

"Both Draco and Fred are meant to play in that match, so they either have to come to the trial or miss the game which could turn their houses against them and us," Harry explained.


	23. The Matters of Custody.

After learning when the hearing was scheduled Blaise, Viktor and Lady Elwick tried to get it changed so that Fred and Draco would not have to miss the game. Unfortunately as the Ministry was not really into doing any favors for Harry Potter in their continuing campaign to smear his good name so that no one would believe Voldemort had returned. Fred and Draco being more pragmatic had gone to talk to Alicia Spinnet and Cassius Warrington their Quidditch team captains to inform them that given the choice between playing and their kids their kids would win every time. Both Captains understood perfectly and gave them a pass before the pair of them decided to put their own plans into place. Harry was letting his dominants try to take care of trying to change the trial as he focused helping Lady Elwick in her defense as well as proving that if his kids were left with Albus what kind of place the old man might put them. During his meetings with Lady Elwick one of his mates would join him as he began to share his memories of growing up in the home Albus had sent him to having learned how important children were in the Magical World. The only one who was not helping out was Severus for as the case came closer Dumbles was keeping an annoying close eye on the group and with the old fools ability to see through the Cloak of Invisibility they did now want to take a chance of him being found out to be their mate.

On the day of the hearing Harry and all of his mates dressed in their very best robes for the occasion and the twins were in matching baby gowns in yellow and green as well as some charms to muffle the sounds around them so if there were any loud arguments it would not disturb them. As it was a custody hearing the events were taking place in an open court so that family, friends, and unfortunately journalist could come and watch the procedures. When Harry and his mates arrived accompanied by Lady Elwick meet up with all the parents, apart from Lucius and Narcissa who to watch the events had to come under a Goblin created Glamour and were already sitting in the guest gallery. Harry pulled his twins in close as he noticed that in the front row Albus sat in a eye watering robe that would make the most avid tie-dyer say it was too much. Sitting around him was Auror Tonks, Molly, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all dress in just normal clothes as well as Severus dressed in fine robes who gave his mates a small nod. Ignoring them Harry and his mates made their way to the seats with their family setting behind them. At the appointed time a small chime sounded and the door behind the bench opened up letting an old Witch into the room in a formal looking gray and brown robes. Taking her place at the bench she smacked a round ball onto the obsidian top producing a resounding bang.

"The custody hearing of Kallin Leon Potter and Fleur Sol Potter has now come to order Magistrate Sophia Leonheart proceeding. Young Lord Potter who stands to represent you and your mates?" she asked looking at Harry

"I do Magistrate Leonheart," Lady Elwick said standing up from her seat and bowing to the Magistrate.

"Now Headmaster Albus Dumbledore as you are the one who brought the complaint of the competence of young Lord Potter as a parents you may start," the Magistrate said striking her gavel on her desk again.

"Thank you Magistrate Leonheart I shall show that Harry leads a dangerous life that is not fit for children so young to be around. For my first witness I call Young Mr. Ronald Weasley to the stand," Albus said as the Magistrate nodded giving Ron the signal to get up and take the seat. "Now Mr. Weasley please tell the court of the events that took place near the end of your first year at Hogwarts," Albus said giving the red head his "grandfatherly smile"

"Well sir we had thought that Professor Snape was going to steal the Philosopher's stone so Harry, Hermione and myself went to go make sure it was safe," Ron said proudly.

"Objection what does this have to do with Harry's fitness as a parent?" Lady Elwick called out.

"I am showing the court that Harry has a history of reckless behavior," Albus stated.

"Very well proceed Mr. Weasley," the Magistrate said.

"Well we made our way past a three headed dog, a large Devil's Snare, a room full of winged keys, a large mountain troll which was thankfully knocked out and then a enchanted chess board. Making our way across the room with the chess board I was knocked out leaving Hermione and Harry to tackle the next challenges alone which they informed me was a potion challenge and then Harry himself faces off against He-Should-Not-Be-Named attached to our D.A.D.A. Professor," Ron said. Harry had to wonder how that statement would be taken as Fudge had not trusted that story it being used in the case would be bad for either side.

"Mr. Weasley may I ask why the three of you decided to tackle all this yourself rather than telling one of your Professors?" Lady Elwick asked.

"Well we tried to talk to both Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster, but McGonagall did not believe us and the Headmaster was out of the school," Ron said.

"There are more than just those two teachers at the school why not try telling anyone else?" she asked.

"Well Harry wanted to tell Flitwick but we told him we did not have the time if we wanted to stop Snape," Ron said before letting his mouth fall open in shock as he had not meant to reveal that.

"Um Mr. Weasley if you could relate the events of your second year," Albus said quickly to hopefully gloss over Ron's remarks.

"Well around Halloween students and beings around the castle started to become Petrified and the tale of the Heir of Slytherin came out. We began to suspect that the Heir was Draco Malfoy due to his attitude," Ron said as Draco blushed a little before Fred threw and arm around him. "Hermione came up with an idea to use Polyjuice Potion to slip into the Slytherin Dorms and ask Draco about it ourselves."

"You said the plan was Ms. Granger what was Harry doing during all this?" Lady Elwick asked.

"Well he was concerned about hearing voices in the wall which we found out was the Monster of Slytherin travailing around the castle that he could understand due to his Parselmouth ability," Ron said.

"But he had no part in creating the potion?" Lady Elwick asked.

"No both Harry and myself are rather bad at potions so Hermione did all the work including stealing some ingredients from Professor Snape's stores," Ron said as Snape turned to glare at Hermione causing the girl to shrink back into her seat.

"Alright thank you Mr. Weasley please continue," Lady Elwick said making some notes on a small pad.

"Well we used the potion at Christmas with Harry and me slipping into the Common Rooms and while we did not find Draco to be the Heir I did learn that Draco's Death Eater of a father was keeping dark artifacts in a hidden room of his home," Ron said smirking over at Draco.

"And the events of the Chamber Mr. Weasley?" Albus prompted.

"Oh yes my sister was taken into the Chamber and with Hermione being Petrified, Harry and me went to rescue her," Ron said.

"Alone?" Lady Elwick asked.

"No we took Professor Lockhart who we overheard knew where the Chamber was and what was inside it," Ron said. "Though he turned out to be a fake and tried to cast a memory charm on us only failing as he used my wand which had been damaged earlier in the year. The backlash of his spell separated Harry and me so he went to the Chamber to rescue my sister and face down the Basilisk that was the Monster of Slytherin."

"Was his main goal in reaching the Chamber facing off against the Monster or rescuing young Ms. Weasley?" Lady Elwick asked

"Um to rescue my sister killing the Basilisk happened more by accident," Ron said rubbing the back of his neck causing some muttering from the area the press was sitting at the thought of a twelve year old Wizard killing the so called King of Serpents by accident.

"Very good please continue," Lady Elwick prompted.

"Um that was really it," Ron said.

"And your third year Mr. Weasley?" Albus asked.

"Well as it is common knowledge Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban and decided to head to Hogwarts," Ron stated.

"Did Harry ever meet with convict Black?" Lady Elwick asked.

"We all meet Lord Black," Ron said.

"Wait Lord Black how is that possible when one is sent to Azkaban they lose any lordships they hold during their trial?" Lady Elwick asked making Harry lean forward was this joke of a hearing about to get Sirius off on the charges he was falsely imprisoned for.

"Well according to Lord Black he was not guilty of the crimes he committed which had been committed by one Peter Pettigrew who had been in hiding as my own rat," Ron said and Harry could have sworn that in the press area he saw Rita Skeeta's Quick Quotes Quill begin to actually smoke. "He proved this as he and our current D.A.D.A Professor Lupin transformed Scabbers back into Peter Pettigrew."

"Did Harry seek Lord Black out for this meeting?" Lady Elwick asked.

"Um no he came to rescue me after Lord Black in his Animagus form dragged me away," Ron said.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley if what you said is true what happened to Peter Pettigrew?" Lady Elwick asked.

"Well he got away after Professor transformed into his werewolf form and than the Dementors came and tried to deliver a kiss to both Lord Potter and Harry. The were only driven off by Harry who had come back from the future and had cast a Protonus charm in a predestined event," Ron said once more causing a wave of shock from the crowd

"How did Harry travel in time to perform such an act?" Lady Elwick asked.

"Well it was Dumbledore's idea and Hermione's time turner," Ron said.

"Hold it right there young Mr. Weasley please explain what you mean by Hermione's time turner," Magistrate Leonheart said interrupting.

"Well Madam she was given it during our third year as she had taken ever available class and using it was the only way she could get to class," Ron said. The Magistrate tapped her chin with a finger before she made a note on a piece of parchment and sent it away.

"Very well please continue with your tale young man," the Magistrate said after the paper airplane parchment had left the courtroom.

"Well Hermione and Harry who had traveled in time used the Hippogriff named Buckbeak to travel up to where Lord Black was and set him free giving him Buckbeak to use for his escape," Ron said. The disguised Lucius bit his bottom lip at what had happened to fugitive creature who had hurt his son he was going to have talk to Fudge about this as the man had told Lucius the creature was dead.

"Well I can guess the problem with Young Harry's fourth year was the blasted tournament," Lady Elwick said patting Harry on his shoulder.

"Correct he had somehow managed to get pass the Headmaster's age line and get himself entered into it just to gain more fame and money as if he did not already have enough of each," Ron said shocking Harry for his former friend told him after the first task that he believed Harry had not entered himself. Harry guessed it was just another lie from the boy in a long list of them.

"I had heard that Harry state that he had not entered himself," Lady Elwick stated for while the witness chair made the speaker always tell the truth it was the truth that the witness themselves believed.

"That is what he states but it is obviously a lie," Ron said

"That is all I wished to know," Lady Elwick stated. Albus than began having Ron tell stories of Harry's reckless behavior during classes, not that there were much beside his end of year activities. After Ron stepped down Albus called up Severus to take the stand. As he sat down Severus gave an almost imperceptible nod to his mates before he began to scowl.

"Severus as one of Harry's teachers is he a good student?" Albus asked.

"He is no more or less than any other dunderhead I have to teach with a few exceptions," Severus said letting his eyes fall on Draco.

"Does he cause many problems in class?" Albus asked.

" A few more now that he has kids,' Severus said.

"In what way?" Lady Elwick asked.

"Well I have been forced to spend more of my evening with him in detention due to his lack of focus on his lessons as his mind is on those twins of his," Severus said doing his best to sound impartial to his kids.

"You gave him detentions due to lack of focus in lessons?" Lady Elwick asked.

"I teach potions a lack of focus can lead to large problems I also did it as a favor to my Godson who informed me Harry is so focused on his kids he had not been doing any of his homework, so rather than have him clean cauldrons like I normally would I have been forcing him to actually do his homework."

"So he was so focused on his kids he was forgetting every thing else?" Lady Elwick said with a small smile. "As both a Professor and a Potion Master who has to deal with numerous families do you think Harry is a good parent for his kids?" Lady Elwick asked.

"He and the rest of his mates, I can tell you hardly a night went by after the twins were born that I did not hear from my Godson telling me all about the two," Severus said fulfilling Harry's vision of the events he had witnessed a month ago.

"Thank you Potion Master Snape that is all that I have," Lady Elwick stated but before Albus could begin his own line of questioning a loud noise could be heard outside the court room.

"Mr. Vek please go tell whoever is making that noise to quite down," Magistrate Leonheart called to a Magical Court Officer.

As soon as he door opened a tiny bit the noise became recognizable as the Hogwarts's school song

_....scabby knees,_   
_Our heads could do with filling,_   
_With some interesting stuff,_   
_For now they're bare and full of air,_   
_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_   
_So teach us things worth knowing,_   
_Bring back what we've forgot,_   
_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_   
_And learn until our brains all rot_

The song started to repeat as people began to file into the court room being lead by not just the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams but the Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff teams as well all dressed in their uniforms. Behind the four teams were a huge group of students from all four houses who upon seeing them all Harry and all his mates, minus Severus found tears in their eyes at the show of support.

**Flashback**

After Fred and Draco had informed their Quidditch captains about the date of the trial Alicia and Cassius had talked to each other and in an unseen event of inter-house unity in recent years talked to each other about what to do as neither wanted to force their players to choose between the game and their kids. The pair went to Heads of Houses and asked for a postponement of the match giving their reason. Severus had to hide how he felt about the pairs loyalty to his mates and kids and talking with the other Heads of Houses agreed to push the game back one weekend so that they could all go to the trial. Having given their permission for the two House teams to go to the trial it slowly began to build up steam until the other two teams came alone as well as most students fifth year and above as well as some younger students such as Luna Lovegood and the Creevey Brothers had decided to show their support for Harry and all of his mates.

**End Flashback**

After the students came into the court room and those that could find seats were able to sit down while others had to stand out of the way the court resumed. Lady Elwick decided to call her first witness in Hagrid. Albus was shocked as the half-giant took the seat with a slight glare to him. "Mr. Hagrid you were the person who first brought Harry into the Magical World were you not?" Lady Elwick asked.

"I was Madam," Hagrid said shifting a little uncomfortably in what was to him a too small seat.

"Why did you choose to do this job?" she asked

"Well it was a chance for me to use magic plus having been the one to pull Harry out of the wreck of James and Lily's house I wanted to see him again," Hagrid said smiling down at Harry in fond memory.

"Was there anything strange about the job?" Lady Elwick asked.

"Well in the first letter I sent to Harry at his home the address listed his room as the Cupboard Under the Stairs, also like most I was told that Harry's family had treated like a little Prince-ling who was told everything about our world by his loving family. But having meet them I saw that these were lies as when I first laid eyes on Harry when I gave him his letter he way laying on a dirt floor with a small ratty blanket that did not even cover his full body which itself was too small for his age," Hagrid said making most of the now overflowing courtroom gasp in horrified shock as Blaise pulled Harry into his chest.

"Hagrid if you witness all this why did you never report any of this?" Albus asked with his grandfatherly smile at one of his pawn.

"Two weeks ago I was found to be under some powerful enchantments one of which was I would turn a blind eye if I saw any signs of abuse happening to any of the students," Hagrid said as another wave of gasp at the idea of how powerful a spell would have to be to get past a Half-Giant's natural Magical Immunity.

"Thank you Mr. Hagrid," Lady Elwick said as a stunned Albus made not move to ask him further questions. "We have heard of some of Harry's so called reckless behavior and how that makes him a bad choice to raise the kids but we seem to be forgetting that at least four other Wizards are part of his mateship that will be around to take care of the kids," she said. "Plus we have seen that all of this reckless acts were not so reckless as he unlike his former friends wanted to talk to another teacher in his first year, he acted to save others in both his second and third years and in the tournament last yeast he had taken an oath by his magic that he had no part in entering himself. I would also like to introduce as exhibit A to the court a Will written by Harry shortly after the twins were born of what he would like to happen to his kids if he is to die," Lady Elwick passed over copies of said Will to the court record keeper. "The writing of the Will was witnessed by the Hogwarts resident Healer Argus Filch as well as the Gringotts Goblin, Bonebreaker and was written in a Blood Quill," Lady Elwick said as the Magistrate read the Will. Due to the sensitivity contents of the Will she was the only one who was allowed to read it. Once she was done the Magistrate took out her wand and cast a spell over he bench signalling she had heard enough and would deliberate her overall decisions for the hearing.

Harry was rather glad that they had not had to use his memories at his time with the Dursleys growing up though since they were in the Ministry they could take the memories to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Department Muggle group. Shortly the spell bubble vanished from the bench as the crowd leaned forward to hear the verdict. "I must say a lot of information came out which one does not expect in a Custody Hearing but after one gets past that while young Lord Harry does seem to live a rather dangerous life he does seem to possess a maturity far beyond his years and his behavior all ways seem to be to protect others rather than his own glory and with the rest of his mates with him I see no problem with keeping their kids with them," the Magistrate said striking her gavel as thunderous cheers filled the hall in such a volume that even with the muffling spell on the twins they began to cry at the noise. Harry and Viktor picked them up and began to sooth them with large smiles on their faces as Dumbledore and his lot all scowled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know this really follows no standard court or hearing procedure but it is my story.


	24. Rita's Big Scoop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Custody Hearing Rita get what she always wanted a willing interview with Harry.

As Harry and Victor soothed the twins the crowd of Hogwarts students surged forward not only to congratulate the Mates but also to form a protective screen between them and both the reporters and Dumbles's lot. Unfortunately they also blocked Dumbles from view as he leaded in whispered something from Hermione. Since the girl had not been sent to the stand and with the article last year from Rita informing the public about her and Harry's friendship he was going to get her over there so that she plant something on the boy since the trace on the brats wand had not been working as of late. Hermione did not even reach the outer edge of her fellow students when a pair of Ministry Workers wearing midnight blue robe with a bright green eye on their cowls, that had been pulled low so that no one would be able to identify them blocked her path. "Miss Hermione Jean Granger we need you to accompany us for a moment," the one on the left said in a voice spelled to be unrecognizable.

"Now I am sure there is no need for that," Albus said walking forward cursing the fools.

"Heir Albus Dumbledore you also need to come with us," the one on the right said reaching into his robe and pulling out a small roll of parchment. Albus was so shocked at being called Heir rather than Lord he made no move as the one on the right opened the roll of parchment and with a flash of crimson light the four vanished from the courtroom. Tonks took a step back not sure what to do for even as a first year Auror she knew it was a bad idea to interfere with workers from the Department of Ministries yet they had just taken the Great Albus Dumbledore. Molly did not even seem to notice what had had just happened to Albus and Hermione for her eyes were locked on the her husband who had moved forward to congratulate the group of mates. She saw Harry give him a smile as he passed over one of her gandkids to him, and while she still did not like the idea that Harry had ended up with Fred rather than Ginny not to mention that when she meet them shortly after the twins birth they declared that she was not a Grandmother. But as one of the twins were in Arthur's hands, even it if was the girl with the platinum-blonde hair of a Malfoy, she knew she could make Arthur give the sweet dear to her. Pushing her way through the crowd of students she did not even bother to ask as she reached forward to take the baby. As her finger tips touched the green blanket the girl was wrapped in Molly felt a jerk behind her navel as she was thrown across the room. As she got to her feet she turned to Fred about to scream at him for what ever spell he used on her when a Ministry worker appeared before her. "Molly Elanor Weasley nee Prewett you have been found to be in violation of a Magical Restraining Order," they said making to banshee of a woman for once utterly speechless. "As this is your first offense you have been given a warning if you violate it again it will be three months in the minimum ward of Azkaban." His piece done the Ministry worker turned in place and Apparated away.*

Harry and his mates used the distraction caused both by Hermione and Dumbledore being taken as well as Molly getting informed of the restraining order to slip out of the crowd to head to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to turn in the memories they had prepared for but had not used during the hearing. With Arthur, holding Fleur, leading the way Harry and his mates as well as Luna, Remus and Adriana made there way to the elevators. As they waited Harry felt someone watching them and turned to see Rita Skeeter sucking on her Quick Quotes Quill. An idea coming into his head he turned to fully face her and waved her forward. Rita was not the only one surprised by this action, thought only Blaise was the one who did not look at all surprised. "Let me guess you want an interview?" Harry asked. "Let me make you a deal of a lifetime I will allow you to follow us on our other business here at the Ministry and even give you full interview on the condition that you get rid of the embellishment charm on the Quill and only report what I tell you as the truth?" Harry asked lifting his eyebrow at her.

Rita did not even need to think about it as she held out her Quill so that they could take off the spell as she said, "Agreed so whats the "truth" Mr. Potter."

"Oh I do hope you have enough ink for your Quill," Harry said with a laugh as the elevator arrived and the party got on and he began his tale.

The day after the hearing and visit the the Ministry Harry and most of his mates were enjoying their free time after lunch as the door to their rooms opened and in walked Severus with the Mid-Day Prophet. "Well it seems that she really did some fast work for the article has already been published," Severus said as he unrolled the paper to show the front page that held a picture from their visit to Diagon Alley shortly after the twins were born with Harry's wings out. The group all stopped what they were doing as Harry pulled Severus onto the couch, his eldest mate smirked at him as Harry laid down placing his head in his lap. "Do you want me to read it to you Sweetie?" Severus asked running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Yes please," Harry said giving him some puppy eyes.

"Well how can I say no to that?" Severus asked leaning down and capturing his submissive's lips in a quick kiss as the others took seats close by to listen in as well.

**The Inheritance of Harry Potter.**

_As with most young Magical humans on the night of his fifteenth birthday young Harry Potter came into a Creature Inheritance, but unlike most when the creature blood that flowed through his body was of an unknown creature. With a bout of Wild Magic young Harry found himself transported deep into the main British Branch of Gringotts. While he was there he was given an Inheritance test, shockingly his first one but more on that latter. It seemed not even the Gringotts test could shed some light on the what type of creature he was thought it did reveal that he was chosen by magic to be the submissive in a mateship that contained five dominant creatures. However the test showed that he had been placed under numerous enchantments blocking many of his natural abilities as well as being under several loyalty potions and several love potions geared to the people in his life. Harry as one would expect began to freak out and the Goblins knew the only way to calm him down was for him to find one of his mates. But this was harder than one would think for while the creatures that his mates were had been listed their names had been obscured for protection. Just as the Goblins were getting despite Harry had jumped to his feet and ran from the room just as the Weasley family arrived at the bank. Harry caught eyes with one Fred Wesley and was able to calm down as he found his first mate. This tale was told to me inside a empty conference room in the Ministry of Magic yesterday afternoon across the table for Harry and all his mates. When I was invited to an interview with Harry Potter after the custody hearing over his twins I had suspected that Harry was going to share his view about the return of He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named. Not in my wildest dream did I ever think the interview was going to be about Harry's journey in finding his mates, and his kids which I must admit are rather cute._

_Finding Fred was just the beginning for Harry who over the month found all four other of his dominants but also fond that several of his mates had been under enchantments as well. Harry explained that the last of his mates to be found was his Alpha, the young Heir Blaise Zabini, at this the group of mates began to chuckle a little making me ask what was so funny. It was then that they revealed that unlike what people thought due to a staged event at the start of their school year Harry had actually found his mates Draco Malfoy and Viktor Krum shortly after Fred. They informed me that the reason for the deception was they did not want to put Draco in harms way from his father who rather dislikes both Harry and Fred. They also informed me that Harry had found his fourth mate before his young Zabini as well but due to ancient instincts for most creatures a mateship over a certain number of people one mate is kept secret from all but their most trusted family and friends. Beside finding the groups Alpha once he returned to Hogwarts Harry was for the first time put in the same room with those that had been found to be using him and not just by putting him under spells. Shorting after finding his fourth mate Harry had gone to Gringotts to start and audit of his accounts to find once he got the results back that his so called friends had been taking money from his vaults. Young Blaise shared this fact with me as he explained why the group had stuck around after the hearing was to get in contact with members of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to give evidence of numerous crimes against their mateship. While I was told some of them, I am sorry to tell you my dear readers I can not say much about them due to them being actively investigated at this time. The one part I was given free reign to inform you all about has to do with Harry's home life. It seems despite the tales we had been told about Harry's childhood being in a loving home as he was treated like a Prince-ling and taught all about our world. He was in fact treated worse than a House Elf and according to a testimony of one Rubeus Hagrid at the custody hearing at the time that Harry was sent his first Hogwarts letter his bed room had been a small cupboard under the stairs. It is at this moment that Blaise pulled Harry into his lap as with a nod they show me a copy of a memory that they had turned into the Law Enforcement Offices who dealt with Muggle crimes to both Muggleborn and Halfblood Magicals. I was horrified at seeing in the memory a young Harry maybe no older than five bent over a fry pan with no protection from hot grease as he cooked a large plate of bacon. I can now understand how Harry last year showed no fear facing down a Dragon during the first task of the Triwazrd as a large man grabbed the young boy by the scruff of his overlarge shirt and screamed at him for burning the bacon. The large man than tossed all the bacon that was in the pan into a trash can as he carried the already made food to the table as the rest of Harry's family sat and they began to dig in leaving none for the boy. I had tears in my eyes as I saw in the memory young five year old Harry digging the burn bacon out of the trash so he could have something to eat before he was noticed by one of his "family" who came over and poured some dish soap right onto the food in the trash. Unable to watch anymore I ask for them to stop the memory as I wiped tears from my eyes._

_It seems that on the first night having found his Alpha, young Harry told all his mates the tale of his life growing up as well as several adventures that he had at Hogwarts over the years (for a slightly skewed of the events at Hogwarts turn to page nine for the actual transcripts form the Custody Hearing) Young Heir Zabini began to compile a list of all offenses that he done to his new Submissive so that he could get the evidence ready to go against the perpetrators. Since then only one person that he had planned to take legal action against has been dropped due to them coming forward and informing the group that she had been under mind enchantments as well. I decided to do my own research into Harry's family after my meeting with him and his mates but found only a ruins of a small two story home at the address I was given. In fact the only thing left standing was the room under the stairs which had the door thrown open. Using a notice-me-not charm on myself I walked past a group of Muggles keeping everyone back to peer inside the room seeing a small mat as well as "Harry' Room" etched into the wood over the door frame. A few weeks later it seems that Harry finally cemented his bond with his mates thought this lead to more troubles for the young submissive who they found would not wake up as is a common occurrence for a submissive once a multi-person mateship if finalized. As Harry laid in the Hospital Wing his mates had a guard in place due to what had already been done to Harry but also since they could not stay with classes to attend. The guard was need it seems for when the group of mates arrived at lunch they were informed of multiple attempts of Harry's old friends trying to dose him with potions, but it was not until after lunch when their lives would change forever as the guard stopped another person the healer cast a charm to make sure Harry was okay only to find out that Harry was pregnant. Harry informed me with a pout that the only real problems he had with his pregnancy was that he had not be able to fly on his broom, play Quidditch, and his mates over protectiveness as his mates shared a light chuckle._

_On December seventeenth Harry had gone into labor and gave birth two his twins. I was given permission to be the one to fully give their names and introduce them for this article, something that the group had been against in the past shortly after their birth. The eldest is one Kallin Leon whose Godparents at his uncle George and soon to be Aunt Fleur while his younger sister is Fleur Sol whose has young Miss Luna Lovegood who by strange events is the creature twin to Blaise Zabini while the young lady's Godfather is Theodore Nott Jr a friend to both Draco and Blaise. Now you may have noticed I have not given out their family names yet, something I commented on when their names were given to me. It seems that before the twins were born Harry had gone through a private ceremony to wed his mates after telling me this Harry's eyes took on a twinkle as he asked if I had enough ink for the names. I tell you I filled my Quill right after that question as he told me that as both twins thanks to his inheritance were the blood offspring to all his mates he gave them the same family name he now has. With a smile Harry stood up from the table and gave me a bow as he introduced himself as Lord Harry James Potter-Wyllt-Pendragon-Gryffindor-Huffelpuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Peverell-Black-Zabini-le Fay-Krum-(name withheld)-Weasley-Prewett-Malfoy. Sitting down he went on to explain that he was not sure if he had all the family associated with him before he came into his inheritance or not as unlike most Magicals that enter our world from Muggle homes he had not gone through an Inheritance Test before he Apparated himself into Gringotts last summer. The group informed me that due to the amount of votes his name alone could cast in the Wizengamot they for protection they had separated his votes to be cast by his stand in as Remus Lupin and Adriana Zabini. As he indicated the two who had joined us in the small conference room one of the twins began to fuss obviously hungry. With practice ease I watched Harry prepare his daughter her bottle showing that despite what the Albus Dumbledore's claim as he requested the custody hearing Harry was a good mother._

"Oh Merlin why did she write that," Harry moaned from Severus's lap as his mate chuckle at him

"Well that is usually the term that is given to the person who bares the kids even when they are male love," Fred said as he cuddled up with Blaise.

"I don't care I still like the term bearer better," Harry said with a small pout.

"I think it is too late now kitten," Draco said from his other side as Viktor fed his some popcorn.

"Is there any other stories in the paper or is it just us?" Harry asked hoping the change the subject. Severus obliged him by flipping through the paper seeing that most articles were either about the hearing or additions to the interview.

"I think it is all about us sweetie," Severus said until a small headline caught his eye. "No wait it seems that Dumbles and Granger are getting charged for having access to illegal time turner and," Severus looks across the room at Sirius" the mutt is getting a trial."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Due to the Magic of the Restraining Order the worker was able to Apparate to and from Molly to deliver the message.


	25. A Submissive's Scheme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is going to prove he is one BAD Mother to those who mess with his family. Also he finds another of his latent Magical skills activating in the strangest ways.

As Harry smiled at hearing his Godfather was getting a trial for the first time he experienced a vision of the future while awake. This did not go unnoticed by his mates who became instantly alert as if expecting an attack. Suddenly Harry burst into fit of giggles and rolled of Severus's lap still laughing on the floor not even seeming to feel his fall. "You alright Harry?" Blaise asked crouching down and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder bringing him out of the vision. "Everything alright Harry?" Blaise asked again.

"Everything is super or at least it will be," Harry said with a huge grin on his face.

"What do you mean sweetie?" Severus asked having less interactions with Harry right after a vision than the others.

Turning to Sev Harry's grin became even bigger, "Sevvie?"

"Yes Sweetie," Severus asked rolled his eyes for Harry only called him Sevvie when he wanted something he knew he should not have.

"I think I have a plan to stop Voldywarts and Dumblesnorts but it might be dangerous and it would be require some help from both you and Draco's parents." Harry said taking on a more serious look than any of his mates had ever seen him use.

"Alright let's hear it then," Severus said.

"We need to make Voldeyshorts and DUMBls think that I am going after the Prophecy in the Department of Ministries," Harry said.

"And how are you going to do that?" Blaise asked.

"Well to start with Draco is going to write a letter to his parents about how I have been having dreams about the Hall of Prophecies," Harry said.

"Why would I write a letter when we have the contact Mirrors?" Draco asked

"Well that way your dad can show the letter and the Rita's article to Voldyfarts explaining that you have been trying to get them to meet their grandkids. In the letter you should also mention that it has been on my mind so much I will try to sneak into the Ministry during the Easter Break just to find out what I have been dreaming about. Voldy will sure to ask Dumbles about it via Snape to see if Draco is telling the truth about my plan," Harry said.

"Thus making them both think they have to either get the Prophecy before them or set a trap for each other," Blaise said with a laugh.

"And we can hope they take each other out while we all just relax," Fred said throwing an arm around Draco and pulling him in for a kiss.

"Actually no I am still going after the Prophecy," Harry said shocking everyone.

"And what makes you think we will allow that?" Viktor asked.

"Because I saw it so I have to be there to see it, plus what I saw no one else can do it," Harry said.

"From what I know about prophetic visions he does have a point," Severus said ruffling Harry's hair making the submissive give him a beaming smile for the support. "So what are your plans for the rest of the day just lounging around the rooms?"

"I was actually thinking that after the twins get up we take them outside as it is one of the first good days we have had in a while," Harry said "I also want to show everyone that this article unlike the others Rita has written about me is actually true."

"Even the mother part," Fred teased.

"You know how I feel about that Fredrick," Harry said glaring at him.

"Alright fine," Fred said with his lopsided grin. "And what if we meet the trio or Dumbles?"

"Well since Dumbles and Hermione are out for questioning I assume to think you can deal with your little siblings," Harry said. Severus had to smile to himself for with Dumbledore out of the castle he could actually spend some actual time with his family rather than having to rush away. So as Harry and Draco called the blonde's parents Severus made his way to the twins room just to watch his babies sleep. Taking a seat in the chair between their bassinets Severus just took a moment to enjoy the piece of being alone with his kids which had become a rare treat for a man that before finding his mates had always suspected he would end up dying alone with no one that would even care.

"They are beautiful aren't they," Blaise said from the doorway smiling over at the three of them.

"They are I just wish I could spend more time with them," Severus said brushing Fleur's blonde hair out of her face.

"Well we can only hope that Harry's plan succeeds so you will no longer have to hide from Dumbles and his stooges," Blaise said still in the doorway as if wanting Severus to be the only ones the twins saw if they woke up.

"Well from what I have seen, outside of Potions, most plan Harry comes up with do seem to work out in his favor," he said making Blaise let out a soft laugh.

That laugh it seemed was just loud enough to wake the twins. Much to both Blaise and Severus's shock the two actually began to make noises that were the first signs of language for the first time. Not wanting to startle them and make them cry Blaise rushed back to inform the others as Severus gathered them both into his arms and began to rock and coo at his smart and beautiful babies. Soon there was the sound of Magically muffeled feet as the rest of his family rushed into the room to witness the new growth of their kids. Hearing them make incoherent sounds that predated normal langue nearly everyone lost it. Harry's smile was larger than he had when he was talking about his plans against the two old fools in their lives until he heard the twins "speak" where his face took on a look of shock.

"Everything alright Harry?" Blaise asked being the first to notice due to the Alpha/Submissive bond they shared.

"I can understand them," Harry said shocking them.

"Understand them how?" Fred asked.

"As in Fleur is annoyed her nap was cut short and Kallin is just thinks she should stop it and enjoy pointed nose," Harry said.

"If this is a joke it is in bad taste Sweetie," Severus said.

"Hey it is not my fault they do not know our names yet," Harry said giving an apologetic look.

"It still sounds like you are pranking Sev," Fred said with a wide grin as he waggled his fingers in before Fleur's face making her gurgle at him as she took his finger.

"I will win this time bigger red. Is what she said," Harry stated as every stared at him.

"Let me test something," Blaise said as he took out his wand and cast a spell on Harry to block out both his sense of smell and sight. "Okay one of us will interact with them lets see if he can actually understand them." There was a chorus of acknowledgement before the sound of bodies moving around and than a new gurgle from Kallin.

"Why hello stuff friend," Harry translated.

"Uncanny," what sounded like Draco said before another sound of people moving around and a gurgle from Fleur.

"Silly I make faces as well,"

"How is that even possible?" Viktor asked.

"His ability in All-Speak,' Fred said at once.

"But that only works on Magical Creatures," Draco pointed out.

"Which either means due to our combined Creature Inheritances they are or that Harry's All-Speak is as powered up as is the rest of his magic," Severus suggested.

"Or maybe it is due to them being our kids that he can understand him, there is just too much we don't know about Harry's creature," Blaise said.

"That is all well and good but could someone remove the spell please," Harry said finding that he had willingly let one of his mates cast it on he he could not get rid of it with a _Finite Incantatem_ counter-spell.

"Oh sorry about that," Blaise said as he went over and gave Harry a kiss before removing the spell.

"You know I wonder what they think of us as since Sev is pointed nose and Fred is bigger red," Draco said leading them all to gather round their kids to find out what names they had been given. Draco was a little disappointed to be bigger white, while Viktor was square face, but it hurt them all a little as the twins upon seeing Blaise got excited and called him Dada.

"Oh come one it is problem has to do with their similar skin tones," Harry tried to placate his mates. "Watch they most likely will not recognize me either." However, that proved to be untrue as upon seeing him both twins stretched out their tiny hands towards him to be picked up and babbled in a stereo of excited voiced as Harry hung his head in defeat.

"Well they obviously recognize you," Severus said back in his old draw that he usually only used while they were in public "so out with it what did they call you?"

"Mama," Harry said in a defeated voice making the tensions ease a little as his mates laughed at him as they lift the twins away and start trying to get them to call them Dada as well.

Which is the scene Remus and Sirius walked in on stopping in their tracks to see Severus cooing at Kallin, who was holding on to his nose trying to get his sons to call him Dada. "Um did we miss something?" Sirius asked after a moment of shock at their old school mate.

"Harry can understands the twins now everyone is trying to get them to understand that they are their fathers beside me," Blaise said from one of the couches where he and Harry were just watching the chaos.

"All-Speak?" Remus asked and received a nod from the pair. "Come on Siri I want to see what the twins call us," the werewolf said as he took his mates hand and went to find Fleur having no desire to break in on Severus who had spent the least time with his own kids.

"Okay we are not telling anyone else I can understand them from this moment on," Harry said leaning into Blaise as they watched Remus try to get close to Fleur so he could find out what the little lady, as he called, her would call him in return.

"Agreed," Blaise said nuzzling Harry's neck "though it has distracted everyone for a bit."

"True," Harry said with a wicked smile as he takes Blaise's hand and as quietly as he could pulls his Alpha out of their rooms. "So how long do you think it will take for them to realize we are no longer there?"

"Hard to say depends on if they ask what their names are now," Blaise said as the pair walked towards the grounds just like they had planned to do earlier knowing that the rest of their mateship would be along shortly. Harry quite enjoyed, like he always did when he was able to get some one on one time with one of his dominants. He did not even mind his homework detentions with Severus that much. For if he was the only one who had detention with Sev in the nights in question his eldest mate would ward the door and Harry would sit on his lap as he worked on his homework and Sev graded papers.

But of course the good times could not last as the pair rounded a corner and ran right into Ron and Ginny. "Whats up ditch your brats and our brother Potter?" Ron said with a sneer.

"Get lost Weasel," Blaise said wrapping his arms around Harry's waist in a sign of support and to prevent Harry from launching himself at his former best friend.

"Shut up you slimy snake we have know Harry longer than you have and he should have been mine not Fred's," Ginny said glaring up at Blaise.

"Ginny when will you get it through your head that I WILL NEVER BE YOURS," Harry said as he and Blaise push pass the pair and continue on the way to the lake. Suddenly there is a sound of ripping fabric as Harry's bat wing comes out and catches a spell aimed at them. Looking over his shoulder he glares at the pair as all five of his wings explode from his back. " _YOU DARE ATTACK ME WHEN MY BACK IS TURNED AND YOU THINK TO EVER CLAIM TO BE MY FRIEND, GET LOST_ ," Harry said in a quite tone that was filled with magic. Suddenly there is a pop and both Ron and Ginny vanish as if they had Apparated.

"What did you just do?" Blaise asked not sounding angry just impressed.

"I honestly do not know but I no longer feel like going down to the lake," Harry said as the pair headed back to their rooms. The were meet halfway there by all of Harry's mates who had felt his emotions as well as his drawing on them as he cast a powerful spell. They tried to ask him what had happened but Blaise just shook his head as Harry pulled Fleur into his arms to cuddle with before tapping Sev's elbow and silently casting a notice-me-not charm on him as he was still holding Kallin and would not be leaving anytime soon. Arriving at their dorms Blaise shared what had just happened involving Ron and Ginny making the others crack their knuckles as if they wanted to strangle the pair, but upon hearing that Harry had somehow made them vanish the mates shared a look of surprise. For just like Blaise they thought it sounded like Harry forced them to Apparate which means he got around the Hogwarts' wards. Fred rushed out of the room only to return a moment latter with the Marauder's Map and using a search function that Remus and Black told him about tried to find his younger siblings. Harry barely paid any attention to any of this as he rocked Fleur in his arms trying to calm himself down enough to retract his wings. As the last time he had his wings out had been shortly after the twins had been born neither of his kids had any memory of them meaning as he wrapped himself and Fleur in his wings his precious little girl had reached out and began to touch the soft white feathers of his Veela wing with as she said bigger white making Harry smile. Hearing this he brought up his other wings for her to feel and as she touched them she gave the names she had for the mate whose wing it was. Feeling his bad mood evaporate in an instant he let his wings unwind themselves out of the way to share the news with his mates. "I have good news," he said with a smile at his family.

"You know what happened to Ron and Ginny?" Fred asked.

"Um no sorry I just sent them away not sure where," Harry said his smile drooping slightly.

"Than what news do you have pup?" Sirius asked.

"Well as I was wrapped up in my wings to calm down Fleur reached out and touched one of them. Even though we have not shown our kids our wings, as far as I know," Harry said looking at his mates who all shook their heads "as soon as she touched my Veela wing she said bigger white and she did the same with all my other wings giving out your names as she touched them."

"So they do know us, not sure how much but they know us as their family," Draco said with tears in his eyes as he pulled Viktor and Fred into a three person hug cuddle.

"One question though," Sirius said.

"Yes Siri?" Harry asked.

"Well you were gone when we finally reached the twins what do they call us?" Sirius asked with a slight pout.

"Fine come over here and lets find out," Harry said as he shifted Fleur in his arms to look at the approaching. Seeing them approach Fleur lets out a happy sound.

"Well?" Remus asked as Harry bit his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing.

"Are you sure you want to know?' Harry asked.

"Of course," both men said.

"Alright according to Fleur you are puppy man and scarecrow," Harry said making Severus let out a laugh at the names as Sirius and Remus tried to figure out who was puppy man since the twins had seen both their animal forms.

Meanwhile Molly gave a start as Ron and Ginny appeared in the Burrow's kitchen. "What are you doing here you should be at school?" she asked in a normal voice as she could not yell at her babies even though they were out of school unannounced.

"We were in school that is until Harry did something and we ended up here," Ron said punching the table so hard he actually made a dent in the wooden surface.

"Ronald," Molly said in a disappointed voice she could not figure out how her baby had worked his way past the block she had placed on him to make him more level headed, but without her magic she could not even check it out.

"It was strange Mum he did not even pull out his wand," Ginny said shocking Molly at the news, she knew she had to pass that bit of info to Albus somehow but lately it seems as if any owl she tried to use acted like wild animal rather than a Magical Post Bird, even ones in the Post Office and ever since she lost her ability to use magic the Floo network would not work for her even if someone else started it.


	26. Good Luck and Detentions

Arthur approached the door to the Burrow in better spirits than he normally would have coming home from work on a Sunday. Thanks to the Harry and his mate's hearing yesterday he had been called in to work on his experiences with the Dursleys. Not that that had been fun but he had while he was in the Ministry he had managed to hear some of the latest gossip. It seemed that Kingsley had been found after being gone since the week before the Yule Break. It had been but random chance as an Muggleborn Aurors had gone to a Muggle Hospital due to a family member's injury to see Kingsley listed as a John Doe in the Coma Ward. As soon as they could the Auror got away and let their boss, one Rufus Scimgeour, know about Kingsley. Rufus had sent a couple more plain clothes Aurors over, one of which had a Mastery in Healing, to give him a once over to prove that it was in fact the missing Auror and secret member of the Order of the Phoenix. As soon as he got off work he had rushed home so he could inform Molly before he Flooed Albus to share the good news.

As he reached for the door handle he froze in shock as hear heard the voice or his youngest son, "We were in school that is until Harry did something and we ended up here." Arthur heard what sounded like something being struck before he heard his wife chastise him a little.

But what happen next startled him as he heard Ginny state, ""It was strange Mum he did not even pull out his wand." Arthur could only gulp knowing that something big must have happened for Harry to have let that ability slip to people he did not fully trust. He also knew how Molly's mind and she would share this Albus which he knew would somehow to make use of information against Harry and her own son.

The smiling sliding off his face Arthur knew that he would need to protect Fred, Harry, their mates and his Grandchildren. As quietly as he could Arthur withdrew his wand and began to cast a secrecy spell that would prevent any of them from mentioning Harry's talent in Wandless Magic as well as a Memory Charm to make them all forget that Ron and Ginny had shown up at the Burrow. He felt no problem doing this to protect Fred and the others having been shown what they had subjected Harry to before his Inheritance. As all three of them were standing there in a daze from his spells Arthur hurried in and grabbed Ron and Ginny by their shoulders and Apparated them away to the Shrieking Shack. Leaving his youngest children there in the re-ruined room, which had been returned to its demolished state after the baby shower in case Albus or one of the others decided to randomly check it out. As he returned to the Burrow he once more thought maybe it was time for him to leave Dumbledore's Order not only for the actions of the Headmaster but what it had lead his once loving wife to do to an already abused child.

Back at Hogwarts Sirius and Remus were still trying to figure out which one of them had been given the name puppy man and who was scarecrow. As Harry and his mates just watched them smiling while Fleur and Kallin wiggled in joy thinking it was a good show as well. As they watched the show the owl they had given Arthur for the Yule showed up with a message about what had happened not only to Kingsley but also to the two youngest Weasleys. Reading the letter Fred let out whistle at how much power and control Harry's magic had even when he had not even thought about it. "You know sometimes I still can't believe that those two are actually related to you," Draco said after he read the letter himself. "Also we should send your dad something for that."

"I know just the thing," Harry said as he thought about one of his first meetings with the man who had asked about the purpose of a rubber duck. Since then Harry had found a book that told of a box of rubber ducks that had been let lose in the ocean which helped determine tides and other such stuff. As Harry made plans on ordering the book he was lifted off of Severus's lap as his eldest mate put on his cloak. "Where are you going Sev?" he asked as with Dumbles out of the school due to still being questioned by the Ministry he could actually spend time with them all.

"I have to go Sweetie at least long enough to collect them and bring them back before Dumbles shows back up,' Severus said leaning down to kiss Harry as Fleur still in his arms gurgles up at him.

"Pointed Nose leaving, come back," Harry translated breaking Severus's heart a little.

"I will be back my heart," Severus said kneeling down and giving her a kiss on her forehead before doing the same to her older brother.

As he walked away from his family and where his heart was after so long alone he schooled his features into his "normal" look as he marched down to the Whopping Willow and the hidden entrance to the Shrieking Shack trying to stay his temper for Harry and Blaise told about how one of these brats had attacked his submissive Mate. But from what Victor had told the others from his connection to Harry's bat wing the spell had bot been a compulsion or even memory spell but had been a spell that was just a few stages lower than the Cruciatus Curse but rather than causing physical damage would attack Harry's mind. He knew he could not attack the pair no matter how much he wished he could as visions of him letting out his inner Drak and ripping apart limb from limb at most all he could do would be to give them detentions for being out of bounds in the shack.

As he approached the door to the main part of the building he hears the brats wondering what they were doing there as the last thing they recalled they had spotted Harry and Blaise and now they were in the shack. Suddenly a plan came to his mind as he made his presence know. "It sounds to me that you have been somehow enchanted," he said making the pair of them jump and gulp in fear. "Let me check it out," Severus said as he pulled out his wand and smiled as they both flinched away from him. "Don't worry Albus would have my hide if I messed with his plans," he said scowling as if he was still under the fools thumb rather than annoyed he could not hurt them for going after his family.

At his words he saw both of them unclenched a little as he cast a spell on the pair that rather than showed any spells they might be under would see if Draco had been correct. As they printed out he read them to himself before he told them, without them seeing it, that they had been hit by a Confundus Charm from behind them. Before they could ask about seeing it for themselves he informed them condunded or not they were still out of bounds and would need to serve a detention with him. He promised them that they would just be allowed to do their homework like he had done to "Potter." Seeing that they liked the idea of such an easy punishment they followed him out of the shack and back to the school. As soon as they were within the castle walls both brats fled as if worried that if he would change their punishment if around witnesses. He let them head out as he took a round about way back to his mate's rooms before heading inside. He found everyone in almost the same spot as he left them though now Kallin was asleep in Black's arms and Fleur was being played with on the floor with Viktor.

"Sev you are back," Fred said being the first to notice him.

"Yes I convinced they that someone cofunded them after I checked out Draco's idea," Severus said laying down next to the red head who pulled his head into his lap to run his fingers through the Potion Master's hair.

"My idea?" Draco asked looking over at him in confusion.

"Abut them not being Fred's siblings," Severus said reaching up and running his fingers under Fred's chin.

"Oh so what did you find out?" Fred asked having never seen their eldest mate is such a state before. Rather than answering Severus uses he free hand and pulls out the results of his spells.

"Brace yourself," Severus said as he passes them to Fred who read them aloud.

_Ronald Billius Weasley_   
_Bearer: Molly Wealsey nee Prewett_   
_Sire: Arthur Weasley_

_Ginevra Weasley_   
_Bearer: Molly Weasley nee Prewett_   
_Sire: Arthur Weasley_

"Damn we are related," Fred said with a pout that made the adults laugh which led to happy giggle-like sounds from the twins.

"Well we can't have everything we wish," Severus said as he ran his palm along Fred's cheek who closed his eyes and lean into the hand.

Albus and Hermione did not return to the castle until Monday night after supper. As soon as she arrived Severus called the girl to his office to punish her for what had come out during the hearing. "Ms. Granger would you care to explain about the theft of my private stores?" he asked sitting at his desk having set the scene with the only light in the room was a couple of flickering candles placed right behind him causing his face to be in shadow with a glowing aura appearing to surround him as a hint of his Drak wings appearing in his shadow.

"Well I um," Hermione said finding for once unable to answer a question a teacher asked of her.

"I see as you can not give me a explanation of your theft and using it to go into a part of the school which you are not allowed I have no choice than to give you a weeks worth of detention. Do not worry though for as you work out this punishment it can be used to pay back the Ministry for the use of the Time Turner," he said having heard about her and Dumble's punishment for the illegal Time Turner was paying a certain amount of money for each time she had used it over the time it had been in her possession. As she had used it for almost the entire term it had lead to both the girl and Albus being charged a grand total of nearly 150 Gallons and while that might not be much to Albus to Hermione who was already in dept for having to pay back the money she had been taken from Harry's Vault. Severus smiled to himself as the girl took the detentions with a thank you knowing she would tell Dumbles like the other to brats making it still seem that he was in the man's camp.

Severus almost smiled during the detentions as well for with all three brats under his supervision they could not bother his family. And while he had promised Fred's siblings they would just be doing homework he had made no such promise with Granger. So as Ron and Ginny were forced to do homework Hermione was busy cleaning some of the nasty cauldrons he had, some of which had not been touched since Slughorn had been the Potion Master at the school. He could tell that both Granger and Ron thought the other one had the better punishment for Granger would rather be doing her class work Ron would want to do anything but. He also "forgot" to move the cleaning supplies from for Granger's task away from where Ron was sitting so that the first time she went to go get a brush she got hit by the wave of pain due to the Potion they had tried to give Harry. He of course apologized as he moved the supplies away from Ron. The only thing missing during it all was his mates to share in the brat's problems.

On the third night of the trio's detentions with him about ten minutes into the detention he was shocked as Draco showed up. "What can I do for you Mr. Malfoy?" he asked suddenly worried that something had happened to the twins.

"It is Harry again and those blasted dreams of his," Draco said as he "ignored" the trio while giving Severus a small wink.

"You know I am quite busy at the moment here Draco," Severus said putting some edge to his voice.

"I know but if I have to hear about that blasted corridor one more time I might have to.. to... cut off all his hair," Draco said almost making Severus laugh as Draco played up the stereotype of him being utterly obsessed with hair.

"Come on it can not be that bad," Severus said playing a long as he noticed the trio had stopped what they were doing to listen into their conversation.

"Oh it is it seems that due to that hearing he has discovered that the corridor is in the Ministry," Draco said with the tiniest nod in the trio's direction. "The way he talks it makes it sound as if he plans to sneak off there to find out what is on the other side of the door." As if in irritation Draco let his wings out which blocked his body from the brats as he gave a hand signs the family had come up with to pass along messages to Severus in public. Severus arched his eyebrow as he took the meaning of find a way to get yourself alone.

"You three I have a feeling this is going to be a while to deal with Mr. Malfoy you may leave now," Severus said making the trio jump as they hurried to obey. Once they were out of the room Severus locked and warded the door in case they decided to linger on the other side to listen into the rest of the conversation. "So what was that really about?" he asked.

"Well Harry decided just like he had my parents confirm the story for Voldy he would use those fools to convince Dumbles," Draco said walking over and sitting down on his mate's lap.

"I am surprised that we had never noticed how much Slytherin he had in him,' Severus said wrapping his arms around the lower dominant's waist.

"That is what I said," Draco said leaning back into Severus's body.

"Let me guess Fred made some sort of Joke about he could have more in him whenever he wished," Severus said with a small smile used to the red head's humor by now.

"Actually it was Viktor who pointed it out," Draco said "only for Harry to say it is still too soon after the twins birth for that." Both mates let out soft chuckles as they snuggled against each other for a bit in case the brats were sticking around to see how long Draco had stayed to complain about Harry.

For once the trio had not actually stayed around for as soon as they had been dismissed they had headed right to the Headmaster's office giving the password "Acid Pops" to share the news that not only was Harry dreaming of the door to the Department of Mysteries but the dreams had been causing him some problems with at least some of his mates. Dumbledore listened to this news with his hands behind his back as he paced on the other side of his desk from the pawns. "That is wonderful news he has dreaming of this for a while now it seems," Albus said thinking that his plan to get the boy to the Ministry to face off against Tom was finally back on track. He smiled to himself picturing it as he rushed in to save the brat putting him back under his thumb so that the pair could finished each other off leaving him the last man standing. After that all it would take would be for him to have Severus brew a potion that would lead to the boy's mates to look like they died of heartbreak as he used his regained power to take control of his weapons kids and all the vaults that they had to their list of sixteen highly powered and rich lines. With those two under his thumb it would make their bearer look like a bloody Muggle in comparison. And it would all come to order in just under a month if the news he had earlier of Harry planning to go to the Ministry during the Easter break.

When Draco arrived back at their rooms he stopped by the nursery to give the twins a kiss as they slept having to miss their bed time in person, before he joined the others in the main sitting room. "Well I sent the message," he said looking at Harry who was curled up in Viktor's lap as the seeker read from a translated Bulgarian Fairy Tale.

"That is excellent I can't wait to take them all down," Harry said sitting up and giving Viktor a kiss before he pulled Draco into a hug.

"You do know that they are all bound to think that we are having problems in our Mateship from this right?" Draco asked for about the fifty time.

"Don't worry about it it will all work out in the end," Harry said tucking himself into Draco's taller form. "After some drama always a good prelude to the perfect end of the show," Harry said with a laugh.

"You do know if we were not mates I would really worry about your sanity why you say stuff like that," Draco said as Blaise, and Viktor agreed.

"I wouldn't," Fred said from the table where he was working on some NEWT test prep.

"And why would you not?" Blaise asked.

"I for one have see him when he was less sane then all this," Fred said without even looking up.

"Wait when?" Draco and Blaise asked at the same time.

"At Gringotts," Fred said sadly making the others understand that out of all of them Fred really had seen Harry at his worst right after finding out the betrayal of many of those closest to him as his magic had lashed out more powerful than ever before.


	27. Quidditch and the Bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins first game of Quidditch as well as a new milestone.

On the morning of the rescheduled game of Quidditch Severus stopped by to wish both Fred and Draco luck as people would ask questions if he was to cheer for Fred during the match. He did not stay long only as the twins were still asleep and though it pained he did not want to remain when woke up knowing he would find it impossible not to sit with his family if they saw him. Giving both of his mates a hug and kiss Severus hurried from the room to join the other Heads of House in their normal seats. Shortly after Severus left both Draco and Fred had to leave as well to get prepared for the match leaving Harry, Victor and Blaise to get the twins ready for the match with outfits they had planned exactly for this match.

Once the twins were up and had their morning feed and bath they were put into their special outfits. Fleur was dressed in Slytherin Green though with a Gyrffindor Red bow in her hair, while Kallin outfit was designed after a Snitch including tiny little wings. Harry had to smile at it for the wings were a match for his Pop, Draco. He knew that this made it look like they were more for Slytherin than Gryffindor if not for the fact that Harry was wearing his old Quidditch Uniform. Victor, also, was wearing his old Uniform while Blase cut an even more strange appearance having had Fred and Draco enchant one out fit making it half Red and Gold for Gryffindor while the other was Green and Silver for Slytherin. The mates had even talked to Luna who had crafted a Lion's head as well the top portion of a Snake that were being worn by Harry and Blaise which would not scare the twins.

Rather than sit in either section the three mates sat next to Luna, and Neville, with the Ravenclaw House. Harry made sure that the twins were protected by both heated charms but also muffling charms as they watched both teams walk onto the pitch to thunderous applause. Due to the events of the last weekend there was less than normal animosity between the two teams as Alicia Spinnet and Cassius Warrington actually clapped each other on the back as they shook hands at the start of the match.

Harry who was holding onto to Fleur ran a commentary about what Draco and Fred were doing for once not even paying attention to the actual score. "Look there goes Daddy striking that mean old Bludger away from Aunty Katie," Harry said earning his some strange looks from the nearby Ravenclaws but no one told him to stop. "And there goes Pop just flying by looking for a Snitch, hope he doesn't see your brother otherwise he might try to snatch him up from татко." Despite Harry's words Viktor lifted up Kallin's hand and made him wave to Draco who was flying past over head in his search. Draco gave them all a wave before he flew away as it looked like the Gyrffindor Seeker had spotted the Snitch only for it Dean to pull of a Wronski Feint. Each time either team scored a point Viktor and Harry had the twins clap their hands as Blaise would either give a wolf whistle or activated one of Luna's hats.

At the end of match Harry was not even sure who had one he just joined in celebrating the win. "You must really love Draco," Cho Chang said.

"Of course I do," Harry said a little bit confused.

"You would have to to celebrate a Slytherin win," Cho stated.

"So? Both teams played a great game and both my mates are alright," Harry said giving the girl small glare.

"Yes Draco made a wonderful catch worthy of some people I have faced," Viktor said with a more pronounced glare as none of them had ever shared that while he had been unconscious at the start of his pregnancy the girl's actions towards him.

"And Fred made some great hits,' Blaise stated.

"How could you tell?" she asked,

"You think we can not tell them apart after all this time?" Harry said growing disgusted with the girl wondering what he had ever seen in her. His look only lasted a few moments as Fleur decided to chime in; making Harry have to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing as his daughter called the Ravenclaw girl a meanie. for making her Mama mad. Deciding it was not worth to talk to the girl any more the three stood up gathering all their items and made their way down to the pitch to congratulate their mates.

Even after the lost Alicia showed no hard feelings as she shook Warrington's hand with a smile on her face as the Gryffindor team clapped the other team on their backs while Fred and Draco actually hugged each other as the other breathed a sigh of relief for they did have some fears that there might have been some tension from the one whose team had lost. Harry smiled at them as he gave them both a kiss for the good game as he lifted up Fleur for them to give her a kiss while Viktor did the same with Kallin. As the two teams headed to their changing rooms Harry and the others headed to their rooms to get changed into normal clothing he could not get what Cho had said out of his mind wondering if like most people if the twins could tell the difference between Fred and George. He knew it would break Fred's heart if his own kids could not distinguish him from his twin. Arriving back at the room he passed Fleur over to Blaise as he headed back to the Gyrffindor team locker room to talk to the twins.

Harry arrived back at the rooms ten minutes later just as the Kallin had been put into a fresh diaper. "What was that about Little One?" Viktor asked as Harry smiled down at him as he pulls Kallin into a small spin making his son laugh before he placed him into George's arms who had come dressed in Fred's outfit. Harry held his breath hoping that they could tell the difference.

" _Hello Big Red Pretender where is Bigger Red_?" Harry heard Kallin asked as George wiggled his fingers playfully at his nephew.

"My smart little man," Harry said giving a kiss to Kallin's forehead holding back tears of joy.

"Did I miss something?" Viktor asked.

"Hearing Cho about people not being able to tell George and our Fred apart I worried that the twins would not be able to do it either so I had George come to hang out for a bit," Harry said.

"I leap for the chance I hardly have had time to play with the twins due to NEWT preparation," George said lifting Kallin's shirt and blowing a raspberry on his stomach.

"Good than you can come over and change your Niece," Blaise teased watching George's face fall.

"But I am hanging out with my Godson," George said with a pout making the mates laugh.

"Oh give her here," a voice called from the door as Severus came in with a smile as he goes to change his daughter. George looked on in shock as he watched the Potions Master changed the diaper, with help from Harry due to him having less experience than the others, as he cooed down at Fleur as she grabbed his nose.

"You know that is just the strangest thing I have ever seen," George said as after Sev finished he blew a raspberry on her stomach.

"Oh that is a keeper," Blaise said as he snaps a picture of the interaction between the pair.

George did end up staying for over an hour playing with both his niece and nephew and even, with some grumbling, helped change a diaper. During that time both Fred and Draco had come back to the rooms as well. It warmed Harry's heart that his kids could tell the difference between the elder set of twins something that he shared with Fred making his first mate beam at both him and their kids. But that was not the end of the days surprises as at one moment Fred who had been playing with Fleur on her play mate had turned to talk to the others. Their energetic little girl rolled over and began to make small bumping movements with her body in the first signs of actual mobility. Looking down Fred could only smile as she bumped herself forward before he called out, "And we have mobility folks this is not a drill." The others looked over not wanting to crowd around her too much in case it made her stop as they saw her small moves forward.

"Ah she is growing up too fast," Harry said as he took a magical picture of his youngest.

"You say that now," Blaise teased, "just wait until she is up and actually walking and getting into everything."

"She will not," Viktor said softly as he began to put wards in place which would read the Magical Baby Monitors on the twins and stop them from leaving the rooms on their own as well as prevent them from opening up any low cabinets in the kitchen.

"Don't you think it is rather soon for that?" Draco asked placing Kallin down to see if he would start to move as well.

"Better to do it now and forget so I cast them again rather than forget in the first place," Viktor stated.

"Good point," Draco said as he looked down and watch Kallin who rather than roll over just brought his feet to his mouth and started to suck on his toes.

"Don't worry everyone goes at their own pace," Blaise said throwing an arm around Draco who had a somewhat sad look in his eyes that Kallin was not trying to move like his sister.

Severus was rather pleased as this was the second time he had actually been around for such a big milestone for their kids and hoped that his luck stayed with him or that Dumbles and Voldy were dealt with soon so he could spend more time with his family. He knew it was dangerous but he had taken one of the pictures of Fleur's first bumping movements so that he could show the other heads and let out his pride at his babies. After all it was not like he could share the twins first "words" with anyone and if asked he could always tell people that Draco had forced him to take it. It always made him a little sad to have to use one of his mates in such a way rather than announce his role within the group but he would protect them all no matter the heartache it may cause him now. As he showed the moving picture of his little girl the other Heads gave him a hearty smacks to his back as the now commonplace smile came readily to his face. Than making sure no one was allowed he showed them the newest picture that he had placed in his locket of Fleur holding onto his nose. Minerva and Pomona actually cooed as they recalled their son at that age while Filius gave him another hearty slap.

At the sound of footstep approaching the Teacher's lounge where they were meeting Severus hastily closed the locket and put it under his robes just in time for Dumbles to show up. He had, however, forgot the other picture which was laying on the table. He held in a snarl as the old fool sent it a disgusted look before turning to him. "Ah Severus my boy it seems that Black is getting a trial and you have been summoned to be a witness."

"Why was I not informed of this myself?" he asked the bastard.

"Well I was told by Auror Tonks so that the time of the trial would not become public knowledge," Albus said taking a seat at the table with them.

"If that is the case why did Nymphadora not come see me herself?" Snape asked arching an eyebrow at him.

"Ah well she told me as a couple of people at this school needed to be told about the trial and she thought so as to not shirk in her duties to make sure Dolores stays in line she would have me take care of it," Albus said with twinkle in his eyes that all four Heads had learned long ago meant he was planing something. "Well I must dash people to see and all," the man said sending another nasty look at the picture of Fleur making Severus want to let out his Drak and kill the man where he stood.

The Headmasters next stop was at Harry and his mates rooms as without even knocking he barged right in making Harry wish he had been in the middle of a diaper change so he could "get startled" and toss a dirty diaper at the man. "Ah Harry I have some good news," Albus said making his way over to him. "I have just been informed that Sirius's trial is set for the weekend after next and you have been asked to be a witness," he said with the twinkle in his eyes.

"Okay we will be ready," Harry said taking hold of Draco's hand, as being the closest of his mates at the moment.

"Ah I am sorry my boy but due to the high profile of this trial it had been decided that only witness and a few members of press shall be allowed in, so I am sorry to say that your lovely companions will not be allowed in."

"That is absurd everyone knows that Harry is our submissive to send him alone to such an event," Blaise began feeling the boosted magic from everyone in the room gather together against the bastard.

"Ah but he will not be alone young Blaise," Dumbles said making most of them send him dark looks for his refusal to show proper respect to Blaise not only as the group's Alpha but as a soon to be Lord. "I shall be there as will Professor Umbridge, and Professor Snape."

"So to prove he will be protected you send him off with a woman who has already shown to have hurt him, a man who constantly bullies him not to mention yourself I don't think so I will be looking into this," Blaise said as he straightens his robes and heads out of the rooms.

"What about Professor Lupin?" Harry asked.

"As a member of the council, thanks to being your stand in he will of course be there but unable to cast a vote and neither would Madam Zabini," Dumbles stated.

"Why not?" Harry asked

"Well since you are there as a witness and they stand for you it could be seen as a conflict of interest," the man said as if saddened by it while Harry and his mates were furious that due to that votes from some of the most powerful and ancient Lines would not be counted.

As Albus talked to his mates Blaise made a beeline right to the teacher's lounge as his abilities of being the grope's Alpha let him know that Sev was still there. Knocking on the door he was let in to find only the four Heads there. "Is something wrong Blaise?" Sev asked in concern to his young Alpha.

"Albus just informed us that Harry is to be a witness at Sirius's trial but we are not allowed to accompany him," Blaise said shortly.

" **WHAT**!?!?!" all four Heads cried knowing this was a high breach of protocol.

"I am going to try to find a way to fight this, but if I fail it will be up to you," Blaise said placing a hand on Sev's shoulder.

Due to the nature of this gesture and the serious of the events Severus's creature took over as he knelt before the younger male head bowed with his wings out and said "Yes Alpha."


	28. A witness for Sirius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Harry experiences of Sirius's trial as a Witness for his Dogfather.

Blaise had to get help from both Lady Elwick and Draco's father, in secret, to file to allow him to go to the trial with his submissive as he was known to be Harry's Alpha. As the others were not allowed since the Minister for some reason still was working to keep Sirius's trial a secret, they would be staying behind and watching the twins while Harry, Blaise and Sev were gone for the day. The only stipulation for Blaise being allowed to go to the trial was that while he could be there for Harry he would stay in the room all the witness would stay in until called, and that due to secrecy he would be unable to join Harry in the courtroom when he was brought in as the witnesses and would only be brought in at Sirius's sentencing. The bad news that Ron was added to the witness list as he "accidentally" let it slip that his owl had been a gift coupled with his testimony at the hearing of meeting Sirius upping the number of people of annoyances he would have to deal with at the trial.

On the day of the trial Harry kissed his babies goodbye hoping that when he returned they would be able to join in as "Scarecrow" enjoyed his new freedom with a walk around the castle. Taking Blaise's hand the pair made their way to Dumbles office sticking close to his Alpha as the entered what he now saw as enemy territory. Both mates were shocked to see the Umbitch in dark robes and not her normal pink cardigan. Sev gave them both the smallest of nods as Dumbles pulled out some family type Floo powder which would keep the connection between fireplace until the person who threw the powder went through. The Umbitch was to go first since she had to get to the courtroom followed by Severus to help the others, if like Harry normally did, help them not fall on their faces followed by Harry, Ron, Blaise and then of course Dumbledore.

The three mates internally groaned as the old bastard had not even invited Remus up to the office to travel with them who thanks to representing Harry's vote to the Wizengamont was to be there even if he could not vote. Blaise and Remus had already planned for this as rather than reveal that there was another location in which someone could Floo out of the castle Remus had Flooed to Grimmauld Place shortly after breakfast from the Room of Requirement before he would Apparate to the Ministry.

Harry was thankful that by the time he stumbled to the fireplace the Umbitch was gone as he took the opportunity to enjoy the small amount of time in his eldest Mate's hands for a bit before he had to leave them as Ron came out of the fire. Once they were all out of the fire the group of two betrayers and three mates went through a Ministry check point where they took measure of each their wands. Harry had been surprised that during the hearing for his kids they had not been able to tell that his wand was just a toy but he guess that as he "used" it to cast magic up at the school he had unknowingly feeding a bit of magic into it so it would be seen as a true wand. While Dumbles made his way to the courtroom, having wormed his way into being the one to lead Sirius's defense the others were shown to a small room where the witness for the trial were being sequestered.

Harry and his mates were shocked to see that Remus was in the room as Harry pulled Blaise over to his Godfather's mate. "Remus what are you doing here I thought you were able to sit in with the main trial?" Harry asked.

"The would normally be true but it seems someone," Remus said in a way that made them know he was talking about Dumbles "let it known of how close I have always been to Siri so I was changed into a character witness."

"Well you will most likely be more if they ask the right questions," Blaise said in low voice knowing that if Dumbles knew about the secret wedding between Remus and Siri he would never have allowed the werewolf to testify.

As they were told that until they were called to serve as a witness they had free reign of the room but were not allowed to leave until call. The first witness called was an Auror who had been at the scene when Sirius had been captured as Harry tried to guess of the remaining six witness when he would be called. He was guessing that he would be called before the halfway point as a way to get him away from Blaise the only real question in his mind was if he would be called before or after Sev. It seemed the court was dealing with Sirius's work history first as the other two Aurors who had both trained and worked with Sirius during the previous war were called before any of his group or Ron was. After the last Auror had been called there had been nearly a half hour before the next of them was called as a court worker burst into the room letting them know that the order of their appearances had changed as he had Remus follow him.

"There is an order of when we are being called?" Harry asked in shocked

"Oh stop pretending Potter you know they the sent the scheduled with the letter of summoning," Severus said in a dark voice to fool the Weasel while giving his mate a wink. "You are to be called right after me which means I have the misfortune of having to listen to the dribble you come up for the mutt." Harry almost thanked Sev for letting him know that he would have one of his mates with him in the courtroom during his part of the trial but thankfully Blaise gave his hand a warning squeeze.

"I will have you know sir," Blaise said in a tone of voice that if Sev was not their mate would seem to say stop picking on his submissive "we received so such notice in Harry's summoning." Playing his part Sev raised an eyebrow at the pair as he turns on his heel to get himself something to drink under the pretense of checking on Ron who was making liberal use of the food and drink laid out for them.

It was another half hour after Remus had been called that the court worker had arrived back to get Sev appearing to be in a small state of shock. With only just the two mates and Ron left Harry curled up on Blaise lap to wait for his tern to be called missing his babies though knowing they were in good hands with the rest of his mate depending on how long this trial lasted this could end up being the longest he had ever been away from them. It was only ten minutes after Sev had been called before some one came to collect Harry. Blaise gave him a tight hug and a kiss as Harry left the room followed by the court worker.

Arriving in the Courtroom his eyes fell instantly on Sirius who was sitting in one of the chairs he had seen in Dumble's Pensive last year with the chains wrapped around both his ankles and wrist. Despite this Sirius lifted one of his hand, as much as he could, and waved to Harry who was taken to a small bench before the rows of the court. Sitting in the front row was Cornelius Fudge who was sending him a slight glare as right behind him was sitting the Umbitch giving him a nasty smile. Though there was some familiar faces even if they were off to the side unable to vote such as Blaise mom, who sent him a small wave, Lucius who had been unable to vote due to Narcissa being Sirius's cousin gave him a tiny nod. Also off to the side where the other witness who had been called before he received a small smile from Sev while Remus made a bigger deal in waving to hid Sev's reaction.

"Mr. Potter as this is your first time taking place in a normal court proceedings I will fill you in on what is to happen," the court worker who had brought him in whispered to him. "You will be given some truth potion and will be questioned about relevant items pertaining to the trial. You do not have to worry due to it being specially made for the court it has a time limit and it will make you immune to similar potions for a full twenty-four hours." The man gave him a comforting pat before he made his way back to what Harry was his post by the door as Dumbles got to his feet with his fake grandfatherly smile plastered to his face.

"Hello Harry," the man said sending shivers down his spine as the bastard called for the Veritaserum. As the Potion arrived Albus had to hid a smile for he had Dolorus arrive early enough so that she could add a little to the dose of the Potion set aside for his weapon so that his weapon would tell the truth his truth, And would also bypass any form of creature protections so that he could find out who the brat's missing mate was. As the boy drank the Potion in one gulp Albus noticed that his eyes did not take on the normal glassy look that a person who drank Veritaserum would have but he put it down to the additions to the solution. "Now Harry please share with the court your full name please," Albus said in his grandfatherly tone of voice and small twinkle in his eye as he was about to learn of the missing mate.

"I am Lord Harry James Potter-Wyllt-Pendragon-Gryffindor-Huffelpuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Perevell-Black-Zabini-le Fay-Krum-(name withheld)-Weasley-Prewett-Malfoy.," Harry said with a small smile seeing the bastard start when he did not give Sev's name. Harry was also surprised as from what he had heard about Veritaserum from his mates leading up to the trial he should be in a more trance-like state unable to give anything but the answers to the questions offered to him but he felt no different than normal and wondered if his Inheritance had something to do with it.

"Well um Harry what is your relationship with Defendant Black?" Albus asked,

"Well he was the person my parents selected to be my Godfather if they were to die. And if not for a spell he had been under forcing him to increase his reckless behavior I would most likely be raised by him and Remus Lupin." Harry said as he heard people gasp at the mention of Sirius being under a spell as the court scribe who appeared to be Percy Weasley made a hasty note of the fact.

"Why both him and Lupin?" a person from the other table asked.

"It would have been both for they are mates," Harry answered seeing from the corner of his eye Sev, Remus, Adriana, and Lucius give him small nods.

"Please tell the court your first meeting with Defendant Black?" Albus promoted with his smile plastered on while on the inside he was broiling at the boy somehow knowing the spell he had placed on Sirius and sharing them with the court. He could not help but wonder how the brat had even found out about it in the first place.

"It was at the end of my third year after me and my friends at the time when one of them was grabbed by Sirius in his Animagus form and dragged down a secret passage to the Shrieking Shack. When we arrived he shared with me the truth about what had happened with my parents as well as revealing that Ronald Weasley's pet rat, Scabbers, had in fact been Peter Pettigrew the whole time hiding from both sides for his part in sending Voldemort after me and my parents," Harry said seeing most in the room flinch at the name but for once no one told him not to say the name thinking he had no choice due to being under the effects of the Truth Potion.

"Have you had any further contact with him after that night," Albus said evidently wanting to bypass the mention of the Time Turner again,

"Well we have exchanged letters last year while I was dealing with the Tournament and even meet one time in a cave near Hogsmead," Harry began only for the prosecutor to chime in.

"As there seemed to be some different reports could you clear up if you put your own name in to compete?" they asked,

"I did not it was revealed at the end of my last year that Barty Crouch Jr. who had been using a Polyjuice Potion to pass himself off as Professor Moody had placed my name in the cup under the name of a fourth school," Harry answered and had to stop himself from smiling seeing a look of anger pass over Dumbles face for just a moment.

"You were telling us about further contact with Defendant Black," Dumbles said unable to hide a tiny bit of anger from creeping into his voice.

"Well at the end of the Triwizard he meet with me before being sent away again by you to contact some people and raise the alert that Voldemort was back. That shortly after I meet my protected mate I went to go see him with my first mate Fred, After the meeting I invited both him and Remus to join me and my mates at my new home which they agreed. Also after I gave birth to my twins he offered to go watch them for when with his mate while I was in class." There were gasp of shock at the news from everyone at the news that Sirius had been at Hogwarts since the start of the new year.

"You trust him that much?" the prosecutor asked.

"Why should I not he has never made any attempt to harm me and even under the spells he was under he did his best to protect me," Harry said tilting his head in confusion.

"Um yes," the prosecutor said taking the tilt as a sign the Veritaserum had worked his way through his system. "Is there anything else you would like to add for Defended's Black defense Lord Potter?"

"Only that you are calling him the wrong name he informed me a while ago that he married Remus Lupin so his name is now Lord Sirius Lupin," Harry said a little shocked that this bit of news did not cause any reaction from the crowd.

  
"You are correct Lord Potter we have purposely been calling him Black not knowing if he had told you," one of the members of the Wizengamot said. After that Harry was allowed to step down and was lead over to where Sev and the other witness were seated taking one of the few open spots that happen to be between Sev and Remus. As he climbed over Sev to reach the open seat his eldest mate used Harry's own body to gently pat Harry's ass as if saying he had done a good job on the stand.

As a Ministry approved Healer was called to cast a spell to find out what enchantments had once been on Sirius, Remus shared with Harry what had happened so far that he had witnessed. Sharing the fact that he was moved forward in the order when it was revealed that he had wed Sirius for the court to validate his claims. "And all they asked of Snape was about if he had seen Pettigrew during the events of the Shrieking Shake as well as some events of our school days," Remus said as Sev kept his face in his "usual" scowl while tapping his foot making the leg closest to Harry randomly bump into his mate. When the Healer came to cast a diagnostic spell the three of them held their breaths hoping that the fact that it had been Harry who had cleansed Harry of the spells he had been under. Once the parchment had been printed the Healer read the report to the court.

_Sirius Orion Lupin-Black_   
_Spell damage:_   
_Loyalty keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Order of the Phoenix, Molly Weasley (broken)_   
_Hatred keyed to Severus Snape, Voldemort, Regulus Black, Kreacher (broken)_   
_Reckless behavior increased (broken)_   
_Soulmate bond 50% blocked (broken)_   
_Mental stability blocked 45% (broken)_   
_Magical Leach (broken)_

Harry and the others let out low signs of relief that mentioned his cleansing of Sirius earlier that summer. Harry shot a look at Percy to see how he would react to hearing that there was a loyalty in place that had been geared to his estranged mother. Harry was surprised at the anger on both the red head face but the vehemence he used while he took notes on the results of the scan. Harry hoped this would open up talks between Percy and the rest of his family, apart from Molly again knowing that at least Fred, George, and Bill were missing him.

"Lord Lupin-Black where were you cleansed?" Albus said trying to ignore the looks the members of the Wizengamot were sending his way.

"It was privately done," Sirius said with a cocky smile that seemed out of place on someone bound to the defendant's chair. Albus had to keep in a scowl wishing he had know about the cleansing earlier so he could have asked about it during the time the man had been under Veritaserum to find out how he had both been cleansed but also how he had learned of being under enchantments in the first place.

As the prosecutor seemed to have no further question on the results of Sirius's test Ron was called forward for his time on the stand, as Albus hoped it would be better than his pawn had done during the custody hearing. As the red head was brought in he caught sight of his older brother making him scowl at him as he took the stand and given the Truth Potion. "Mr. Weasley please inform the court of your first meeting with Defendant Black," Albus said. Ron gave a similar report that the court had thus heard from Sirius, Remus, and Harry as he told of himself being dragged through the passage by the large grim that had to his horror had changed into Black. As he confirmed the earlier accounts Fudge sent someone to see if there was a magical death certificate for Peter Pettigrew before they continued. "Has there been any further contact between you and Defendant Black?" Albus asked.

"Well on the train ride home after Peter had been unmasked as my rat he sent me my owl, Pigwidgeon. I also meet him along with Harry and Hermione in a cave during a Hogsmead's weekend and after that we made sure to send him packages of food so he could stay close to keep an eye on Harry," Ron said the normal monotone voice of a person under the effects of the Truth Potion. "And during the summer of last year I and my family had spent time at his family home during meetings of the Order of the Phoenix." Albus was not the only one whose mouth fell open at this statement though he was shocked that that boy had somehow gotten around the Fidelius Charm that was on Grimmauld Place under his own magic. Albus was now rather glad that he had listen to Molly and made sure that all none of the underage Magicals were allowed into the meetings so they could not reveal any of his plans to the court sending a small glare at Lucius sitting in the gallery. But the red head was not done, "Though around the fifth of August he did bar us from his place after we had gone through so much effort to clean the place up for him to." Harry glanced at Sirius who was shooting a dark look at the red head having told Harry and his mates what Molly's idea of "cleaning up" was as she threw away many dark artifacts that have been in his family for generations, but had also according to Kreacher who he had made up once the spell had been removed from him the banshee along with her youngest brats and Hermione also been taking some Black family treasures as well. Kreacher had been more than happy to get them all back from the woman and the brats leaving copies in their place.

As Sirius was sending dark looks at Ron the minister was doing the same to Dumbles for this was now the third reference to the man's gang of vigilante forces. "I do not need to hear any more we shall but it for a vote," Fudge called wanting to move pass Sirius's trial so he could start working on the blasted Order. No one objected his call as they started to cast their votes on Sirius's innocence. It was an almost an unanimous vote with all but the Umbitch and a couple of others voted for either sending Sirius back to Azkaban or getting the kiss at once, but the majority including Fudge of all people had voted him to go free due to the different reports as well as a report that stated that there had been no death certificate for Peter on record. At the news the bond locked on Sirius came undone as the man left the chair and rushed over to Remus to give his mate a hug and kiss in celebration. Reaching over and pulling Harry in as well playfully punching Sev's shoulder as he did so for his help. "Ah Lord Lupin-Black may I have a word with you," Minister Fudge asked having come over while they were celebrating.

"What do you want Fudge?" Sirius asked within Remus's arms.

"As I said a word," Fudge said becoming Sirius to follow him. Not really trusting it Remus join them leaving Harry alone with Sev as people discussed the outcome of the trail.

"Well that went faster than I thought," Harry said resisting leaning into Sev's shoulder.

"Indeed thought knowing Fudge he plans on trying to make Sirius and possibly Remus into spies against Dumbles and the Order," Sev said keeping his face in the scowl as he took hold of Harry's hand until the bench where no one would notice it give it a gentle squeeze before he let it go before anyone came over. "You seemed to have some immunity to Veritaserum," Sev said softly so that only Harry could hear him.

"Seem so," Harry said with a shrug thinking that just like other spells/potions that effected a person that only seemed to really effect him if they were applied to his own mates willing.

"Ah Harry it is time to go back to Hogwarts now," Albus said coming over while trying to avoid some of the members of the Wizengamot with Ron already following him close behind him. "We should head out right now," the fool said leading Severus and Harry out of the room and right back to the Floo room they arrived in.

"What about Blaise?" Harry asked as they walked passed the witness room.

"Ah he has already traveled back to the castle," Dumbles said obviously lying as Harry walked to the door and opened it making Severus shake his head at the bastard's idiocy did he really not know that Harry would be able to sense his mate was nearby especially his Alpha. It was not that hard to figure out why the man had done it. Severus could think of one reasons off the top of his head of which was to see if he could create some tension between them by making Harry leave Blaise behind but it was obvious that the man knew next to nothing of bond between mates with Creature Blood. Though he guess that was a given as he after seeing that he tried to get Harry to end up with Ginny as well as putting Remus under potions to end up with Tonks. He could not wait for for the day that he could take his revenge on the man for all he done to him and his mates.

As Blaise stepped out of the room with his arm around Harry's waist he glared at the Dumbles before pushing past him and his red headed pawn as he matches to the Floo room and creates the fire himself taking Harry with him side alone and not even waiting when they arrived in the Headmaster's office as they made their way to their rooms.

"Well how was it?" Draco asked passing over Fleur to Harry sensing the anger coming off Harry.

"Well Siri got of but Dumbles tried to get me to leave Blaise at the Ministry," Harry said as he rocked Fleur.

"So where is he?" Fred asked poking his head out of door leading to the kitchen.

"The minister wanted a word I expect him and Remus to show up soon," Harry said taking a seat as he took a bottle from Fred to give to Fleur.


	29. Judge, Jury, Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry masters a new ability before testing out his disciplinary skills

"So what did Fudge want?" Harry asked as soon as Sirius and Remus walked back into the into the rooms.

"He wanted me to become a spy for him on both you and Dumbles," Sirius said pushing Remus onto one of the rooms couches before sitting on his mate's lap.

"And what did you say?" Draco asked?

"I told him I would think about it until after Easter," Sirius said smiling at his Pup knowing that Harry had a plan for the Holiday on both Dumbles and Voldy. Rather than give him any smile or other sign if hearing him. Harry passed over Fleur to one of his mates as he took on a meditative stance with legs crossed hands on his knees palms open closing his eyes.

"Harry?" the others asked.

"I have an idea that will help," Harry said without opening his eyes.

"An idea on your own did you see it in a vision?" Remus asked.

"An original idea that I think will help with my plans, now let me focus." Harry said lifting one eye lid and glaring at them before closing it again.

Over the next couple of days whenever Harry was not doing homework, studying for the upcoming OWLs, or spending time with his kids or mates he could be found meditating. He also refused to answer any question on what he was trying to accomplish. That is until almost a full week and a half after Sirius's trial when there was a knock on the door to the rooms. "George what are you doing here?" Fred asked as he opened the door to find his twin brother

"What do you mean Harry invited me?" George asked gesturing behind him.

"How?" Fred asked moving aside to show Harry as he was most of the time now deep in meditation.

"But wait what?" George asked turning around "But he was right behind me."

"I finally able to do it," Harry said without opening his eyes.

"Do what Little One?" Viktor asked.

"This," Harry said but not the one that was on sitting crossed legged on the couch rather one that came out of the door leading to the hallway. "And this," another Harry said coming out of the kitchen. "Or this?" a third Harry said entering the room from behind George.

"Okay this is getting strange," Draco said looking at the Harry copies that now numbered the amounts of his mates.

"I know right," Fred said looking between all of the Harrys and licking his lips a little.

"It would never work Fred," the original Harry said at last as he got out of his stance while the other Harrys vanish one after another.

"I know many Magical skills from all over the world but I do not recognize this one," Viktor said "was it from the Camelot Journal?"

"Nope it was actually inspired by a comic book that my cousin used to read called X-Factor that had a character that could create copies of himself. Though rather than actual copies I used some illusion and some form of Mage Sight. With both them together I was able to not only see but communicate through them," Harry explained.

"Okay I admit that is a good trick but what use is it beside spying," Draco said.

"A way to lead Voldy and Dumbles into position for his plan," Blaise said making a guess.

"Correct," Harry said giving his Alpha a beaming smile. "In truth I have been able to create copies for a couple of days but this was the first day they had been able to interact with anyone."

"Why me?" George asked.

"Well I wanted to ask if you and Katie would be willing to watch Fleur and Kallin along with Neville and Luna when we head to the Ministry," Harry said. "But I know my plan will work but this way there would be less chance one of us getting hurt."

"What is your plan exactly?" Blaise asked.

"Easy we are going to make both fools think I am going after the Prophecy Sev mentioned," Harry said and before anyone could ask any more questions duplicates of his mates appeared around them.

"Wow uncanny they look like twins," George said looking between the two Freds making Draco let out a groan. "And of course we would love to look after your kids while you are gone."

"That is great news," the copy Severus said in Harry's voice. making the submissive blush a little as Fred, George, and Sirius burst out laughing.

"Yeah I can't really do voices only looks," Harry said as the copies fade away.

"Well I don't think it will matter they will most likely focusing on you rather than us." Blaise said comfortingly as he threw and arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Yeah and for obvious reasons I will not be making a copy of Sev anyway," Harry said. "What is it?" he asked seeing Fred and George share a mischievous look.

"Could you put a copy around someone to make them look like someone else?" Fred asked.

"I guess," Harry said slowly not seeing where they were taking this.

"Good than lets see if Sev notices we are not who we appear to be when he next stops by," Fred said bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Do you honestly think he would fall for that?" Draco said shaking his head at the pair "do you not recall that we can easily tell you apart as can the twins through our magic?"

"So his reaction would still be funny," Fred said with a slight bout making Harry let out a giggle as he imposed Severus's image over his first mate making it seem that their eldest mate was pouting at them which made everyone burst out laughing. The Fred/Sev looked around confused for a moment before he caught his own reflection and joined in just as the door opened and the real Sev walked into the room.

"I know you care for me Fred dear but that is taking it a little too far," Sev said with an arched eyebrow bringing out further laughter as Harry removed the illusion.

As the days leading up to the Easter Holiday counted down Harry noticed Dumbles keeping an even closer eye on him as Sev, as well as Draco's parents using the magic mirror was calling in his most trusted Death Eaters for an important job. All the while Harry practiced with his copy skill more and more getting it so perfect that none of his mates had realized that one day he had not even left the rooms rather he had sent his copy to class and meals showing that he now had some skill in adding a physical element to the copy. Feeling that he was finally ready Harry for his plan to dethrone the two so called leaders of the Light and Dark he spent the last few days before the break with his mates and kids no longer even worrying about his OWLs which would start shortly after the Easter Break.

Deciding to "stay at Hogwarts" for the break on the night of the last day of classes Severus showed the others how to access the Room of Requirement as they used the Floo to step through the Grimmauld Place having said goodbye to their twins who were staying in their rooms under the watchful eyes of their Uncle George and Creature Aunt Luna, as well as their mates. From the Black Family Townhouse it was a quick ride on the Muggle Underground to get to one of the entrances of the Ministry of Magic, as directed by both Sirius and Draco. Harry found it strange that the normal way into the place was flushing himself down a toilet but who was he to complain. Once the six mates, Sirius and Remus were all together after they arrived in the empty hall Severus (made to look like Tonks for the time being) took the lead down to the Department of Mysteries. But rather then head through the door that lead into the maze like department the group headed to the side to a small stair well that lead down to the courtrooms. Finding it also unoccupied and no one in the room they all sat down as Harry brought fourth copies of himself, Fred, Sirius, Remus, and Viktor as a Tonks copy lead them into the Department.

As Harry guided his copies into the Department his Mates took up seats around him in a circle as Sirius and Remus stood within the door to the court standing guard just in case. Harry led his phantoms through several rooms that made little sense to him such as one that appeared to be like "walking" through space among the Solar System, one that held a large vat containing giant brains, a room dedicated to Time Magic if the bookcase of Time Turners were any indication. Only one room really shocked him as it showed what looked like a picture of Da Vinci's Viturvian Man but in addition to the multiple limbs the picture also showed four distinctive wings coming out the "man's" back. If he had to guess the picture contained the image of his ancestor, Solaris Leorita, who had been the last one to have the Creature Inheritance he had. Harry really wanted to take a look to see if the Ministry had found out what type of creature he and Solaris had but that would mean putting off the confrontation with Dumbles and Voldy. Hoping he could take a closer look at the room sometime in the future Harry directed the copies through a random door to find himself in what matched up with both Sev and his Godfather's explanation for the Hall of Prophecies.

Seeming to follow the directions of the Tonk's copy who spoke in hand signs to the others the copies made their way to row 97 where with a flourish "Tonks" indicated the Prophecy with Harry's name on it. Licking his lips "Harry" hesitantly reached up and took the small orb from the stand. With in the courtroom Harry's Mates had to smile as they witnessed the events of the copies thanks to some lessons with Harry to match the wave lengths of their magic with each other. Fred had to laugh as the copy of Harry took the Prophecy was just another illusion as the small orb was right where it had been with another illusion now covering it. "Hand that over Potter," Lucius said stepping out of the shadows as a group of Death Eaters appeared to surround the group.

"No," the Harry copy said placing the "Prophecy" in a pocket of his robes as the others in the group pulled out their wands. Knowing what was to come all of Harry's mates reached forward and placed a hand on their submissive letting him draw in their vast magic increasing his already extensive amount as the group of copies cast spells at the group of Death Eaters sending some flying and some, such as Lucius, being bound by magic created ropes before the group ran away.

As soon as they were out of sight of the group of Death Eaters, Harry drawing strength from his mates, created multiple versions of he group handing them over to each of his mates as they started to lead the remaining Death Eaters on a chase through the department taking them down one by one. However, rather than ending it there the Death Eater taken out would be covered by an Illusion as a copy was made of them to chase after the group. Once only two real Death Eaters remained Harry got rid of the multiple copies of the group of him and his allies leading the last Death Eaters into a room Sirius, Remus, Sev had told him about containing a Veil which if crossed would be instant death. Climbing down the steps to the Veil as if to make a final stand Harry had all the copy Death Eaters arrive and whisk all but "Harry" away from the Veil while Bellatrix Lestrange and Walden Macnair, the only real humans in the room, jump down the stairs to join them. As the pair was distracted Harry sent a copy of Draco to free Lucius in the Hall of Prophecies so that he could join in at the room with the Veil.

Lucius had to admit that Harry was more powerful than he had thought even after hearing that the earthquake had been the Submissive's work as he looked around the room seeing the copies of Fred, Sirius, Remus, Viktor, Tonks being used as hostages by what looked like Death Eaters. Schooling his face Lucius walked down towards the copy of Harry putting a sneer on his face. "Give the Prophecy here Potter and I promise the others may live to see another day," he said playing his role perfectly as it produced a cackle of delight from his twisted sister-in-law.

"Let the others go and you can have it," the copy said his voice even taking on a quiver of fear as he fumbled to take the orb from his pocket. Suddenly there was a flash as the "Death Eater" using "Tonks" as a hostage disappears as the Order of the Phoenix burst into the hall lead by Mad-Eye Moody. Receiving a look from "Harry" Lucius knew that these were no copies leading the blonde to dive out of the way as the fool Diggle cast a spell at him.

"NOOOOOOO." Bellatrix screamed over the noise as Diggles spell having missed Lucius "struck" the orb in Harry's hand sending if flying right into the Veil itself. Pulling out a jagged and rusted dagger Bellatrix approached Harry leading him to back away himself his eyes on the crazed woman. Not looking where he was going the copy Harry tripped backwards and to everyone shock, apart from Lucius, fell right into the Veil.

There was a moment of shocked silence as both Order Members and the two actual Death Eaters in the room took in what they had seen of Harry Potter falling through the Veil which was what the real Harry wanted as he used the copies of his mates and Godparents to get free blasting the "Death Eaters" guarding them. Bellatrix realizing that she was out numbered ran for it casting spells over her shoulder as she fled the room. To make sure she got away to report to her Lord as she past Macnair she slashed with her knife severing a tendon in his leg which would force him to hobble making it easier for him to be caught. Lucius looked around the room in fear as Dumbles order easily capture Macnair but found that even when they looked in his direction they did not seem to see him. Lucius saw his son appear before him holding a finger to his lips as he word appeared before him. "Don't worry Lucius I put an illusion around you get out of there your work is done." Lucius nodded at the image of his son who smiled a him before he vanished as the blonde made his way out of the room before heading to the secret entrance that Rookwood had shown them during their "ambush."

For the first time in ages Bellatrix Lestrange mind was clear as she feared for her very soul having to go report that not only the Prophecy being lost but the boy as well knowing her Lord wanted to kill the boy himself. Not only that as she had left one of the doors to the room with the Veil she had noticed a godawful cloak that could only belong to Dumbledore. Thankfully she arrived at the lift leading to the Atrium without running into one of the old bastard's gang of do-gooders as she took the lift up to safely. Feeling like a caged animal Bellatrix ran a hand over her mark sending a message to her Lord through the connection it created between him and all his servants. As she stepped out of the lift, however, she froze in shock as she found herself face to face with the boy again. "No, no, no that you but no one can escape Veil," she said her already crazed mind seemed to finally and truly break.

"Hello Bella I don't know if you know this but you are a grand Aunt as Draco is one of my mates," Harry said as if he had just meet her on a street corner and not after just having fallen through the Veil.

"He and his kids will live but you will die here Potter," a dark voice states as to Bellatrix relief her Master steps forward aiming his wand at the boy.

"Hello Tom," Harry said with a small strange smile as he pulled out his own wand. Bellatrix could not tell what was really happening as she watched the boy hold his own against her master as some spells seemed to actually pass through the brat with no harm at all. Suddenly the sound of another lift came to her broken mind as Dumbledore stepped out and drew his wand. His timing seemed to be perfect for just at that moment her Master was able to disarm Harry sending not only the boy's wand but entire arm flying away from the brat.

Down in the courtroom Harry and his Mates opened their eyes as they got to their feet joining Sirius and Remus at the door until the path cleared. Once there were no members of the Order around Harry turned to Sirius and told him to go get Fudge as he hand his mates stepped into the lift leaving Remus to collect the bound Death Eater within the Department of Mysteries. Ridding the lift up to the Atrium Harry was pulled into a tight group hug with his mates as hopefully after this they would not have to worry about either Dumbles or Voldy ever again and with them gone Sev would be able to reveal that he was their final mate as their would be no more reason to hide.

As the doors to the lift opened the group looked out on a scene of a battle between the two old fools as the last Harry copy lied nearby his arm off and appeared to be bleeding to death once more proving that Dumbles was more interested in finishing off Voldy than Harry. Letting his last copy fade away Harry could only shake his head at the pair who in his mind no longer adult wizards but two little boys that refused to share their toys. Seeing them like this made the vision he had received a while ago make more sense.

"That is quite enough you two," Harry said in a voice all recognized as a feed up parent as with a wave of his hand summoned both men's wands to him. "If you can not play nice you will need to be punished," Harry said making Fred almost burst out laughing as the pair of older wizards look at the group of mates. Before either man could speak Harry snapped his fingers making both of their bodies be sent to stand in a corner. "I sure hope my kids don't turn out like you at all and I have to do this to them."

"Harry my boy," Dumbles began.

" **SEVERUS YOU TRAITOR**!" Voldy shouted at the same time as with another snap of his fingers both men had their mouths filled with soap.

"I really don't care what either of your goals were at the start but the means to achieved them are all horrible boys," Harry said as with a twitch of his nose he made the soap disappear but before either man could start up again they felt themselves on the receiving end of a magical spanking. "You know that Muggle family you sent me to live with Albus they would punishment much worse then this, but I have heard that some parents even loving ones would spank their kids when they are bad so that is what you two boys are getting for a bit." Fred was not the only one fighting back laughter now as Draco, and Severus were finding it hard to keep up their Pureblood mask seeing Voldy getting spanked as his nose was pressed into a corner like a naughty little boy. Harry going full parent mode began to walk back and forth behind the two men who could be heard making a small noise and wincing with each blow to their backsides telling them how they had earned this punishment for a good five minutes in which he stopped the Magical swats to the grown Magicals' asses. Harry still keep the pair with their noses in the corner though as he took a couple of deep breaths gathering strength from his mates for the next part.

Just in time of Sirius bringing in Fudge an several other Ministry officials Harry had gathered the necessary strength and as Fudge and the Ministry workers looked in shock at the two grown Magicals with their noses pressed into different corners Harry moved forward. Approaching Voldy first with a spinning gesture caused the dark lord to look away from the wall. Steeping up to the man who had killed his parents as well as so many others Harry looked at the man's midnight black Aura and finding where it connected to the man reach forward and grab Vodly's right shoulder. "You have misused the gifts that have been given to you so for the final punishment I strip them of you may the Lady have mercy on your soul," Sending his magic into the the spot where the man's magic entered his body Harry severed the connection making Tom Riddle no more than a normal seventy year old man even cutting off the connections from the last remaining Horxuces causing both items to instantly be destroyed. The man once know as Lord Voldemort screamed as his connection to magic was lost sinking to his knees and actually sobbing letting the Ministry workers easily take him into custody.

Finished with Riddle Harry turned towards Albus who growled at him as the man fought with all his might to push himself from the corner he had been Magiced into with no success. "Albus you have not only misused your own gifts but have lead others down your twisted path yourself all for your so called "Greater Good." But what you seemed to never learn is that it really does not matter what your plans on other people do not exists to serve is some game for your amusement. While you may have been good at one point you let your lust from power and money overtake you." Harry said as with his Mage Sight finds Albus's connecting spot and places his hand on Albus's forehead. "What Lady Magic gives you took advantage of so I strip you of your power." At the last word Harry sends his magic into the connection severing it while not killing the man which by Muggle standards should be dead at being 116 years old. His task done Harry turns his back on Albus who had also sunk to his knees as he felt the loss of his connection to magic as well as his age seem to pile in on him. Fudge and the Ministry workers looked shocked as seeing Harry perform such powerful magic and not even seem to be tired as he walked back to his mates. "Minister I am sure you will want to talk about what just happened tonight. We can do it later for right now I am going home to be with my kids," Harry said he and his Mates approached a fireplace and without even using any Floo Powder created a connection back to Hogwarts and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end now with those two out of the way.


	30. We have to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has some conversations dealing with the future of him and his mates.

Rather than arrive back in the Room of Requirement or the the Headmaster/Mistress office the group arrive back in their own rooms. Harry smiled seeing George, Katie, Neville, Luna playing with his kids all safe and happy. As he takes a step forward to take his kids his actions of cutting off both Voldy and Dumbles from their magic without killing them catches up as he falls face first into the floor. His collapse was so sudden that not a single person or spell caught him in time making them all wince and his babies to start crying. Draco moved forward to make sure he was alright but could find nothing wrong with him other than Magical exhaustion so he moved him to his bed to rest and recover his strength.

Harry found himself in what looked like a throne room with two grand chairs, four secondary chairs and a final occupied seat behind the other six places. "Well congratulations are in order my boy," the occupant said standing up walking forward as they ran a hand over the top of two of the lessor chairs.  
"

Who are you?" Harry asked his mind going instantly to Dumbles due to the phrase of the man often used phrase.

"Ah I am you Ancestor, Solaris Leorita son of Potter. And as you have succeeded in restoring the Balance to the Lady's plan by defeating your foes I have been summoned as my Ancestor was before me," the man said and Harry was able to see some similarities between them such as their eyes and messy hair.

"What do you mean restored the balance?" Harry asked.

"Well it seems that our Creature only come about during times of great unbalance in the Magical world. For you it was between so called Lords of Light and Darkness, while for the one before me it was between Pure Creatures and Creature blooded Magicals. As for myself me and my mates had to take on Sir Alastair Wallace who lead a rather powerful group of Magical Hunters as well as Master Grayfrik who spread tales that he had created magic which would make one immortal. And in a sense he had but only for himself as he was sucking both magic and the life force out of his victims.

So while you dealt with Light verse Dark Magic when both turned out to be bad I had to face off against an Untouched that would bring death an a Magical who promised life but only for himself. You also took a lot less time due to advancements for it took me almost a full year and a half before I even found my mates, let alone made moves against both threats to the Lady's balance. Though even my Ancestor had no name for our creature I having heard of his story as well as our job of protecting balance of the world for her Worship I began to call my creature as her Ladyship's Chimera due to my different traits from my mates.

I will say your wings are rather impressive though I find it strange that your mates had so much in common," Solaris said as he let out his own creature traits as his left hand changed into that of a bear, his right looking like it belonged onto a Dragon as a halo appeared above his head and a pair of Sphinx wings and tail come out his back. As he changed phantoms humans appeared in the four lessor seats each Harry noticed had one of the Hogwarts House Crest above the seated person. One after another the phantoms of the Founders stood up shifting into their creature form with Gyrffindor changing into a Bear like creature, Salazar into an Angle, Helga the Dragon and Rowena into a winged Sphinx.

"The good news is that since you have restored the Balance you are now free to do whatever you and your mates wish to do with your lives and since your destined foes have been stopped your hidden mate no longer has to hide. I can tell you Salazar was happy when we learned this for him to hide during out time he had to have a public falling out and leave Hogwarts which we had all created as our base of operations against Sir Wallace and Master Grayfrik's forces. I also open up Camelot to all your mates as well as any you wish to invite into it."

"Why did Merlin add himself into future bonds? Harry asked.

"Ah well in my final confrontation with Master Greyfrik I had been hit by a spell that was the precursor to the one in your time to create Inferius or living dead if your prefer. Even with our forms boosted magic I had a hard time fighting off the spell. I was able to finish off the villain only to fall into a near death state due to the magic I had used letting the spell began to effect me. Even with all their power my Mates had been unable to help me so they turned to their first student, Merlin who had the Creature blood of an Elf was able to tap into the very power of the Earth itself healing me an unknowingly at the time added himself to our mateship. And while the original four mates for the Ladyship's Chimera can change it made it that one of his line of High Elves would forever be part of the creature bonding. This is also why when you met your Alpha any other nearby decedents of Merlin also revealed themselves.

It might interest you to find out that most of your other mates have some other connections to my mates for unlike you and yours we had three that were able to produce our offspring. And while my children were considered the true heirs of the Founders the children that were birthed from Rowena and Helga were still from their lines. Your Draco comes from the Line of Godric and Rowena, Fredrick is from Salazar and Rowena while your Severus is from the one child that came from Rowena and Helga's child. The only one who is not from the lines of my own mates, much removed, is your Viktor who comes from the line that founded Durmstrang and one of our allies against Sir Wallace.

"So we are just free to live our lives as we see fit, but the King of the Goblins said that due to the power possessed by me and my mates we were all destined for great things," Harry stated.

"I think he must have been basing it off me and my mates for the original of her Ladyship's Chimera preferred just a quite life and after they had won their battle live in obscurity in a simple cabin in the woods. I felt the same draw to a slow life after my battles which is why I never stepped forward and made my own House at Hogwarts though I was the first Headmaster," Solaris said shocking Harry for the possibility of a fifth Hogwarts House. "If I did I think my animal would have been a normal Chimera and be the house of the for those who had traits of all the my Mate's Houses. You would have done well in it if I do say so myself," Solaris said with a small laugh at the expression on Harry's face. "Though to be truthful that can be said for most students as not many people have such a narrow personality that they can only be placed from just their courage, intelligence, loyalty, or cunning."

"If they were all allies and your mates why the division in the first place?" Harry asked.

"Well not many students could learn all the magic my Mates would teach, with the exception of Merlin who not only learned all from each of us but taught us all as well. So it was decided that at the start that the classes that they taught to their students would become the Houses. After the first couple of classes who had learned all we knew they would get together with the members of the other Houses to develop lesson plans that could be taught to all future students thus combining our knowledge. It was only after almost a generation which the rivalry began to develop between the Houses and then latter some Heads, like Dumbles, would feed into the rivalry as a keep control of the school unlike what we had intended. Hogwarts was to be run by the Four Heads of Houses and the Headmaster/mistress was just to be the deciding vote in case there was a stalemate. But the Headmaster/mistresses began to take control as they took over from the Four Heads of House as they created a School board cutting out the four entirely," Solaris said striking his right palm with his left fist angry at how his and his mates' school had devolved after they had died.

"Is there a way to return Hogwarts to the way you and the others had left it?" Harry asked thinking that none of this would have happened if the school had remained as it had been left alone from it original design.

"There might be a way if one could find the original school charter or one of the wills from either me or my mates," Solaris said stroking his chin in thought. "If I had to hazard a guess they would be in a room deep within the Ministry of Magic that is set aside for the study of our Creature."

"I have seen it," Harry said with a start recalling the room his copies had found during their search for the Hall of Prophecies.

"Good it seems Delpin was able to help," Solaris said before noticing Harry's look of confusion. "Ah Delpin was my youngest child who was from just Rowena and myself, in fact he is the only child of mine which I was the sire of not the bearer. He inherited his mother's thirst for knowledge and decided to study our Creature and only the newly formed Ministry would give him access to the proper materials and resources to perform the test."

"Well I did promise the Minister I would talk to him about what I did to Dumbles and Voldy I could send a copy to either talk to him or to search for the documents," Harry said now lost in thought himself.

"I think it would be best to get the documents yourself as there may be some blood wards on them so that only your eyes can see it," Solaris stated.

"Right I will send in the copy to talk to the Minister when I get back," Harry said though he knew that if he got rid of the school board it would possibly effect Draco's family for while Lucius had been kicked off in their second year Narcissa had taken his place.

"Oh you can return any time you wish I was just to meet with you and pass on that your job was finished and got a little side tracked," Solaris said as he came forward and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder waking him right up.

"No Minister I have no idea when he will wake back up but you have to realize he did some very powerful magic," Harry heard from one of his mates as he sat up to find himself alone in the master suite, though one of the twin's monitor cuffs was on his wrist. Throwing off the covers Harry put his clothing in order as he walked into the main room to find Draco talking to Fudge through the Floo network.

"I will be right there Minister Fudge as well my mates," Harry said making his mates start as they had not felt him come into the room. Fred turned towards him and pulled him into a tight hug sniffing him to see if he was real or a copy before giving a nod to everyone that it was Harry.

"Very well Mr. Potter I shall expect you shortly," Fudge said removing his head from the fire.

"Are you sure you are up to this pet?" Blaise asked.

"I am more than up to it thought there will be two changes to my original meeting first of all we are all going," he said catching Sev's eyes "and secondly I will not be meeting with the Minister myself but sending a copy."

"No," Severus said.

"Yes," Harry shot back "you see I found out something just now during my time out of it I meet with the last person who had this Creature and they told me our job is done." Harry than went on to explain all that he had been told not only of his Creature but also that he was going to search for the documents that would set Hogwarts back to what it was meant to be and prevent another Headmaster/mistress from following Dumble's path.

"So you are going to trust all this on a possible hallucination that you got while out of it from Magical Exhaustion?" Severus said.

"Fred can you do the honors?" Harry said turning to his first mate and angling his head at him. Fred while being in charge of the groups mental health had never before been given the chance to fully use his abilities as he rolled up the sleeve of his wand hand and cast a spell to see the origins of Harry's vision. Reading the results of it the red head chewed on his left thumb for a a bit as his Creature helped him understand the results.

"He is not lying according to this his mind entered a different plain where it was in contact with another who possessed both a similar Magical signature that his Creature gives off naturally but also close to the magic from the Potter family line," Fred said still scratching his head at it.

"Fine but if they go after me for being a Death Eater as Albus told people I was I will not hesitate to hurt them," Severus said crossing his arms still not happy with all this.

As Harry and all of his mates leave via Floo, leaving George and Luna as well as the pair's mates to stay with the kids again Harry placed an illusion over himself as he created a copy to talk to Fudge as he went to find the Ladyship's Chimera study room in the Department of Mysteries. As he traveled down to the room he kept up a conversation with Fudge through his copy telling the man of what he had actually done to both Voldy and Dumbles. The Minister seemed surprised hearing Mage-Sight being used in such a way while offering Harry a reluctant admiration for keeping both men alive. Even if cutting off Voldy from his magic, and unknown to everyone his Horcruxes, had caused the man to go fully insane. As the copy began to explain why Severus was there the real Harry reached the entrance to the Department of Mysteries. Using his perfect memory Harry was able to easily find the room which looked different than it had through his copy's eyes. The four winged Viturvian Man man he now saw held a Glamour on it that he was able to pierce with his Mage-Sight causing his copy to flicker for a moment but thankfully "Harry" was behind Fudge as they rode the elevator up to the Minister's office who did not notice it. Under the Glamour the Vitruvian Man held the same Creature attributes he had seen on Solaris.

Looking around the room he saw other items under Glamours and quickly moved into a position so he could see them all at the same time before he pierced them all at once. Not only did he find all five wills this way but also what looked like a second journal that matched the one he had found in Camelot. collecting all six items and putting the wills into his robes he opened the journal in case it had more information in it only to find it had only a short bit written on the first page.

_To whomever finds this journal know that it is safe. It can only be read by someone who has undergone an Inheritance into one of her Ladyship's Chimera or their offspring. I urge you to write your story down and place it somewhere safe so that they who next awakens the Creature can find comfort in your tale._   
_-Delpin Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Huffelpuff._

Deciding to fill it out latter Harry placed the journal into the inner left breast pocket of his robes as with a simple snap of his fingers Apparated into the exact place where his copy currently was within Fudge's office.


	31. Harry's Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Harry finish filling out his journal he reflects on the past eleven years with his Mates .

Harry put down his quill and closed the journal for the last time stretching a little and hearing his back crack for sitting in the same position for such a long time and knew he would be hearing about it latter from Draco which just made his smile a little. It had taken his just over eleven year to finish filling our the Journal he had found in the Department of Mysteries room dedicated to the study of his Creature. Looking at the clock and seeing he still had some time Harry decided to take a trip down memory lane as he began to flip through the journal. The first thirty pages or so had all been about his finding his mates, the birth of his oldest, as well as taking down the fake lords of light and dark. While the rest of the book's over two hundred pages had been about his life afterwards.

Needing no reminded of finding his mates or taking down the twin threats of Dumbles and Voldy Harry skipped to the thirty-first page and began to read a little. Smiling as his read about changing places with his copy during the meeting with Fudge showing the man the wills of the founders as well as the Original Hogwarts charter which he had just found. The man's had bulged almost as much as they had when his copy had informed the man about Sev being his hidden mate. The Minister had summoned both a Gringotts Goblin as well as a Minister Barrister to check the documents for authenticity, so that by the time the man was satisfied and promised to make changes it was well past midnight. Harry's mates did not fully trust the man to carry out any changes so as the man made a movement to take the documents Blaise had taken them away and handed them right to the Goblin representative having learned to trust them during all the help they had provided so far.

Blaise had made the right choice for during the next few months as a joint force of Aurors and Ministry Law Magicals rooted out free Death Eaters as well as looking into Dumbles inner circle found that Fudge had a Dark Mark on his right arm showing him to be a hidden Death Eater. The then ex-Minister had tried to throw Lucius under the bus only for those who had checked him for the Mark to find no hint of it on his body making Harry and his mates share a smile knowing the truth of Lucius's Mark.

As this had been going on the Goblins had taken over in returning Hogwarts to the way it had meant to be as they summoned the other three Heads of House and the rest of the staff for a meeting. Due to Harry procuring the documents he and his mates joined in as well leading to the rest of the staff to find out that Severus had been the groups missing mates. As the group waited for the Goblins to arrive all but the Heads of Houses, who had already been informed of his role as Harry's mate, gently ribbed the man especially since he could now openly hold his kids. The Goblins actual arrival was a little over shadowed as the staff laughed as Fleur had grabbed on the Sev's nose making, to them, the stoic Potion Master letting out a beaming smile. The moment was ruined as the leader of the Goblin party let out a cough making everyone, but Sev, turn to look at the party. Flitwick actually fell from his seat seeing the current Goblin King and Queen of Europe as well as all of his offspring, but was stunned speechless as Harry greeting the Goblin again with a smile recalling the King from right after he had come into his inheritance.

The rest of the staff found it hard to concentrate during the meeting as without a thought Harry had passed over Kallin to the Goblin King who had held the sleeping boy the throughout whole meeting. Their reaction seeing the baby sleeping peacefully in the Goblin's arm almost distracted them from the news that the running of the school was being shifted away from both how it was running currently but also from how the Founders had chosen for it. The Heads of House would now be the ones having the final decision on how the school was run while the day to day operations would be under the Headmaster/Mistress office with the Board now as just there as an advisory role. The Goblins also shared an edited version of what had taken place, to keep Harry's ability out of it, at the Ministry of both Dumbles and Voldy being cut off from their Magic. With the entire staff at the meeting they all placed a vote for who was to follow after Albus deciding that McGonagall would take the job as Healer Filch would take over as the Head of Gryffindor House.

As the meeting broke up the staff offered their late congratulations to Sev for finding his mates as well as his kids marveling at Sev's proud smile as he held his daughter in one hand as the other was wrapped around Harry's waist as he shared how they had found each other. There was some dark muttering from the staff having found out about the enchantments mentioned in Rita's article a couple of months ago were about what had been done to Sev. Harry and his mates informed them that they would be taking no legal action against Dumbles due to his losing his Magic as the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had passed down the judgment thanks to the evidence the Goblins had given tem had used a memory charm on the man and sent him to live out the remainder of his life in a Muggle assisted living facility. As for Voldy the lost of his Magic it seemed to break the man's mind sending him to the Janus Thickey Ward at St. Mungos. As Minerva took over as Headmistress she had been informed by the previous Heads about the hidden relationship between Dumbles and the Umbitch leaving her wishing he could cast a memory charm on herself as they explained in great detail, evidently wanting to share to their own pain, of every tryst between the pair through the year so far. Umbitch was immediately fired not only for the tryst but also her treatment of the students as Remus was offered his job back.

When the rest of the school had returned to classes after the end of the Easter Break the news of the "events" at the Ministry was already well know as Harry's former friends look utterly defeated not talking to anyone, which everyone just saw as an added bonus. It was also revealed to the school that Severus was Harry's hidden mate. Harry had to let out a chuckle as he thought about how it had been done as the morning of the first day of classes after the break Sev had entered the hall holding both twins in his arms and made his way to the staff table. There had been some muttering and looks of confusion between Sev, the twins and Viktor at the staff table and Harry and the others at the Slytherin table as Harry and the others just ate normally. Still with no explanation Sev took the twins with him to his classes that day a smile staying on his face as for the first time spent the entire day with his kids. He had even made all his lessons into reviews for the coming end of year exams so as to not actually have potions brewing with the twins in the room. Even students from Slytherin was shocked at how the smile never left the Potion Master's face the entire day even during the time in class where he had been changing diapers. The news of him of being one of Harry's mates as well as the twins' Father came out at supper as the Evening Prophet landed giving a more detailed events that had happened after Dumbles and Voldy's fall and with seeing Sev listed there as well as the day he had spent with the twins showed that the article just like the last written by Skeeter it had been the absolute truth.

Finding out Sev was mated to Harry it seemed lead to Ron, Ginny, and Hermione trying to raise a fuse over the age difference, and while some Muggleborns got behind them the rest of the school just rolled their eyes at the group knowing that there was no denying a person's mate after going through a Creature Inheritance. This was soon explained to the Muggleborns on the side of the youngest Weasleys and Granger making the Staff decided to add some classes to the curriculum such as one of common occurrences when one goes though their Inheritance. This only made the three state that Harry had to be under some enchantments to make him think Sev was his mate. This caused all of Harry's mates to unleashed their wings all at the same time, as for once Harry kept his wings drawn in. Harry had just smirked as he had said in a loud carrying voice that it was rich that they mentioned him under enchantments as he pulled out the test results from after becoming a Ladyship's Chimera showing that not only was Severus his mate but all the spells he had been under including the ones making him loyal to them and the love potions from Ginny.

The three tried to protest saying that the loyalty spells had been done by Dumbles but it had been to late as this turned to be the last straw for most students who had been still until that moment had been on their side leading them to be basically shunned by the students with only other outsiders such as Cho to even talk to them. When several students, lead by Pansy, asked why after all this time they were breaking away from the norm of keeping a mate hidden Harry explained that after the events at the Ministry he had saw reason to fear of another attack. There was no real further discussion on the matter as OWLs and end of year test began. Thanks to both tutoring from Draco, Blaise and Fred as well as the expanded Magic of the Ladyships Chimera blood Harry was confidence that he passed all his exams with the exception of History of Magic.

Over the summer Sirius having taken the bearer potions months earlier finally gave birth to six pound four ounces baby boy they had names James Harrison Lupin-Black asking Harry and surprisingly Narcissa to be his Godparents. The pair agreed as having been unable to attend Remus and Sirius's actual wedding took place in the ceremony to become young James's Godparents. As a belated wedding gift to the pair he gave them access to visit Camelot allowing Lupin to do some research on the famous location as well as take a look at some of Merlin's personal notes. Using his access to the Castle Lupin began working on compiling a book leading him to become the leading expert on Merlin in the next few years. Shorting after becoming James's Godfather Harry received the results of his OWLs shocking him as he got an O in most subjects while in History of Magic he got an A. Fred and George had past with flying colors in their own NEWTs while Blaise and Draco had also earned mostly O and EEs. The only downside Harry saw in the whole thing was that when he went back to Hogwarts for his sixth year Fred would not be there as he and George had finally started up a joke/book shop.

Harry was thus pleasantly surprise when he turned up back at their rooms to find Fred waiting for all of them. Harry had let out a squeal of joy rushing to snuggle up with his first mate. Not much had happened during Harry's sixth year apart from the twins first birthday which was as low-key as Harry could manage with just the Mate's family and friends. It also seems that during the summer Ginny had been the fourth Weasley child to go through a Creature Inheritance revealing herself to have Banshee blood that most expected Molly to have. Ginny had tried to use her new user her new creature talents by modulating her voice to create an almost hypnotic effect trying to get him to get Harry as her mate. Though she had found that with the her new found talents it she was able to attract males even easier than she had under the Pheromone Potions it did not work on Harry or his mates. The upside of her change was it brought an end to the three as both Ron and Hermione did not like her new creature status still following Dumbles ideals despite the man himself dying from old age during the summer. With Ron and Hermione still being under effects of the Bond Breaking Potion and their new hatred of Ginny the three's finally broke up.

Harry had channeled his joy at the news as he had planned the Twins' first birthday party as he had made matching small cakes for the twins and a triple decker peanut butter and chocolate cake for the rest of the party guest. This was also the first time that all their families were together, with the exception of Molly, Ron and Ginny, as Percy got to meet his Niece and Nephew as well as the families of both the his twin brothers' mates. Harry and his mates were also slightly shocked to find Percy had been accompanied by Oliver Wood as the older Weasley had finally admitted to the other male his crush on him. At first Oliver had not wanted to date Percy fearing it would tarnish his memory of his dead mate, but Percy had manage to talk him into a single date. During the date having seen how difference the red head had been from Cedric as well as how much Percy had really cared for him had agreed to further dates. It was sort of strange for Harry to see Oliver get so involved in something other than Quidditch as he cooed down at Fleur who gazed in wonder at the new faces.

Flipping ahead a few pages Harry smiled as he read over the events of his Blaise, and Draco's graduation from Hogwarts being top of their year followed, unfortunately by Granger. Ron had not even been able to graduate as after finally cutting ties with Granger he had trouble with his homework and test making him be held back twice leaving him still in his sixth year as the others left the school. Harry was happy to finally be out of school so he could spend more times with his kids while Draco began an internship at St. Mungos and Blaise took a job at the Ministry in the Department of Magical Creatures. Though there were some calling for Harry to become an Auror the Submissive had only wanted to to stay at home with his kids. Fred, who since Harry had reached his the age of adulthood had been be casting the Mateships's vote in the Wizengamot, had gotten further involved in the governing body outside of running the joke shop. With his mates our of school Viktor had also left the school taking up a position with Bill as a Curse breaker for Gringotts. Surprisingly Severus had stayed at the School and had even become the Deputy Headmaster under McGonagall having once more found his love in teaching thanks to the twins and his mates.

After another few pages Harry smiled seeing the section of his and Luna's shared pregnancy his with Nicolas Arthur and Luna with her and Neville's daughter Alice Lily Longbottom-Lovegood. Around the same time of Nicolas's birth McGonagall had finally stepped down as the Headmistress leaving Severus on the short list for her replacement while Fred became leader of the Gray party in the Wizengamot and Draco became a full fledged Healer at St. Mungos. Using his overpowered Veela's healing abilities Draco had been fast tracked after he had healed Neville's Parents as well as other members in the Ward, with the exception of Lockhart and Voldy. Alice and Frank had been shocked to find that they had missed twenty-two years of their son's life holding their granddaughter as well as meeting their son's mates. The Longbottoms had also been surprised at finding out what had happened during the wars against Voldy. Fleur and Kallin had been total taken by their new little brother, well as taken as a pair of seven years olds could be.

Harry was thankfully for his Copy ability for it allowed his Mates who thanks to their jobs were spending less time at the Manor able to spend some times with the kids while keeping their jobs by using his copies. Harry had found that he had loved taking care of the kids basically becoming the go to babysitter for Luna, his godfathers, and all the older Weasley's offspring when they were busy. His copies making it easy for him to take care of all eight kids by himself though Blaise started to stay home as well thanks to the Fred and the Wizengamont undoing many of Dumbles Anti-Creatures laws which basically made his department obsolete. Not that Blaise seemed to mind spending more time at home with his Submissive and children.

A few lines latter Harry was reminded of what had happened to his former friends during that time. Ron having finally graduated when the twins had been four years old had been going from job to job for the last few years had finally moved out of the Burrow much to Arthur's relief who had seen his son do nothing for himself letting Molly do everything for him in exchange for him casting spells for her. As for Ginny she had been taken in for using her creature abilities to subdue men, and is some cases women trying to take their money or get them to vote her way in the Wizengamot. Hermione it seems was the only one of the three who had gotten her wish for career after Hogwarts as for a while worked in the same department with Blaise, though a portion of her wages was taken from her pay check to pay the fines for the Time Turner. But as the department was phased out Hermione had taken the option of changing departments and while she tried for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement only to find out due to her actions against Harry in the past she was had been denied for the post. She had been shuffled into the Department of Magical Transportation.

Harry had flipped forward to the end of the journal and the birth of his youngest Luna Adriana as he thought about all the changes that had happened in these last three years since Nicola's birth. Draco had thanks to his place as the youngest Chief Healer at St. Mungos had won an election of the Minister of Magic. Meanwhile as the Gray cored party took control in the Wizengamont Fred was chosen to become the Chief Warlock of the Governing Body and even Viktor after years of working for Gringotts as well as his old career in Quidditch had been chosen to represent Bulgaria in IWC. Only Severus and Blaise had not changed their jobs with Sev still the Headmaster of Hogwarts and Blaise had joined Harry at taking care of the growing number of kids that Harry looked after.

Noticing the time Harry once more closed the journal rejoining his mates with a smile for his Godson's eleventh birthday party collecting the old magic camera Viktor's parents had given them during the twins' baby shower to take a picture of both his eldest and his Godson before their first year at Hogwarts. Sitting down on the couch Harry had smiled around the room leaning into Blaise's side as he listen to the current gossip from the Ministry. Harry rolled his eyes as Fred and Draco began to get into a slight argument over some of the latest policy in the Wizengamot up for the vote until Severus told them to drop it and just focus on the party. Fleur, Kallin, and Nicolas laughed at seeing their Father tell off their Daddy and Pop.

Neville had let out a laugh as Fred pouted at Severus but rather then focusing on the party the pair had decided to share some some more news from the Ministry. Harry leaned a little forward knowing that the only reason the pair would talk about the Ministry during the party would be discussing Granger and Ronald. "It seemed that young Ronald has finally got a job that he has keep for longer than a month,' Fred said said with a lap.

"Well it can't be Granger's assistant," Sev said "isn't she still at an entry level position monitoring the Floo Network of Diagon Alley?"

"She actually got demoted again when she tried to "expose the corruption of her head of department" for being an uncaught Death Eater," Draco said making the adults shake their heads at her inability to let it go.

"She really just needs to drop it. It has been almost seven years since the last Death Eater has been caught. So who did she accuse this time?" Harry asked.

"Pansy," Draco said with a sigh having seen the report cross his desk from the Human Resources Department.

"Has she paid back the fines yet?" Fleur asked looking up from her game of exploding snap with her brother.

"Yes but she is now having to pay for harassment charges due to her countless cries of "Death Eater" against people she works with," Draco said shaking his head. 

"So what job did Ronald have?" Kallin asked getting them to the original point.

"He is working in the mail room a little annoyed at his boss being a recent graduate from Hogwarts and a Huffelpuff," Fred said.

"There is another one that needs to let go of the past as if one house we had at school really matters now," Blaise said shaking his head. "Let that be a lesson to you all," Blaise said turning to his eldest kids as well as James "while the House system has gotten better since we were at Hogwarts I will not hesitate to ground you both if I get a message from any of your Professors of you bullying any students from a different House."

"Come on Dad how dumb do you think are with Father being the Headmaster," Fleur said rolling her eyes at Blaise making Harry laugh.

"She got you there Honey," Harry said winking at his eldest daughter. "Don't worry dear your Dad is just being his overprotective self."

"I am sure they will be perfect Angels," Draco said letting out his wings making him look like the Muggle idea of an Angle.

"Leave the jokes to the professionals Dray," Fred said shaking his head as he pulled the blonde into kiss making the gathered kids pretend to be sick.

Harry snuggled into Blaise side as he wave goodbye to his eldest as they rode the Hogwarts express for the first time as actual student rather than just being wards of students like the last time they had both been on the train. Looking around at the other parents on the platform he saw most were from the same age of his Percy or Marcus Flint with some older couples while he and his mates were among the youngest dropping off their kids. He did notice some parents looking him and his mates though he was not sure if it was due to his fame, Draco who had taken the day off form the Ministry, or that the adults were from the Muggle world and seeing four men together with their kids. Not that it really mattered to him having gotten used to being stared at thanks to the life he had lived. It felt strange to Harry being on this side as the train drove away from the platform holding Luna in his arms with Blaise's arm around his waist.

As the train left their site Harry and his mates left the platform to head back to the Manor to spend a couple of hours to hear from Sev to find out which Houses the twins ended up in. To pass the time Harry watched Draco begin teaching Nicolas Potions being one of the best in the subject after Sev before checking in on Luna and Alice who were staying over to hear not only about where her Godson ended up but also how her husband's first night as Head of Gryffindor House went.

At Eight o'clock everyone gathered around the Communication Mirror as Severus pulled it out during the Sorting Ceremony just as Fleur walked towards the small stool with Professor McGonagall-Sprout holding out the Sorting Hat. Harry leaned closer as the Hat slipped over his daughter's head for a couple of moments before it called out " **Ravenclaw**." Harry and his Mates clapped along with the House of the Ravens cheer her placement. Harry had to chuckle as she gave a high five to Kallin as he walked forward for his sorting who just like his Pop had the Hat call out " **Slytherin** " the moment it touched his head. As Harry and Draco let out some wolf whistles the mirror was cut off by Severus so as to not distract the rest of the ceremony. A few hours latter Sev told both them off as well as informing them that James had ended up with Kallin in Slytherin sounded as if he was boasting that the son of Sirius and Remus had ended up in his old House. Harry had to let out a laugh at his eldest mate as he snuggled back into his Alpha hoping his kids would have a less than exciting time at Hogwarts than he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we have reached the end of the tale of Harry and his Mates at Hogwarts. I hope you have enjoyed the ride apart from that one scene with Dumbles and the Umbitch. As of right now I have no plans on doing a story of Fleur, Kallin and James time at Hogwarts.


End file.
